Within you'll Remain
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Sakura going to hongkong to get the cards away from the Liclan. suddenly, Sakura becomes the Nanny of Syaoran's 4 children.. Chapter 18 is up! Ryu's having nightmares, how can he stop them from happening?
1. The New Nanny

Within you'll Remain.. 

Chette: yet another fanfic brought to you by...  
Kero-chan: Chette-CHAN!!!  
  
Chette: Thank you Kero .. This is a SAKURA+SYAORAN fic!!! actually its my 6th fanfic.. here on ff.net I just love writing fanfics and-  
  
Kero-chan: stop blabbering and get on with the story!!   
Chette: okay!!! im going to start it! so don't worry! don't worry!!!  
Kero-chan: *mumbles*  
  
Chette: In this story, Sakura didn't know that she was the cards mistress not until Touya Confessed that she is... after knowing that..her mission is to get the CARDS from the Li-clan  
  
Kero-chan: How can that be? How can Sakura-chan become the cards mistress if the cards were at Li's house?   
  
Chette: I AM THE AUTHOR BAKA KERO!   
Kero-chan: *mumbles*   
  
Chette: anyways, okay to answer your question.. how about.. if Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto knows that he is the half Clow reed? and Touya knows that Yukito (yue) and Cerberus (you) are the DESTINED GUARDIANS of the CARDS MISTRESS!?!?! oh yeah did I mentioned that Touya is a Sorcerer? heehee  
  
Kero-chan: good point girl! what about the brat?  
Chette: he's still the Li-clan leader, divorce and has 4 children.  
Kero-chan: so how will Sakura-chan meet the brat?  
Chette: you're GOING TO SPOIL THE STORY!  
  
Kero-chan: oh yeah.. sowwy.. now..what are we waiting for?!?!??! Christmas? your Birthday?!??! Valentines!?!?!  
  
Chette: *murmurs* my birthday is valentines day too dumb ass  
Kero-chan: are you saying something?  
  
Chette: *sweatdrop on her head* R+R are most WELCOME!   
(especially those long ones.. heehee) *bows*  
  
Kero-chan: all the characters (like me) in CardCaptor Sakura  
belongs to Clamp and *smirks* Chette doesn't have the right to own them   
  
Chette: English is not my first language so forgive me..  
Kero-chan: Whats the story called?  
Chette: *smiles* we will call the story....

Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter One: The New Nanny  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan and Mosasi)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

Chette: *smiles* (singing) Lets... start from the very Beginning.. shall we?  
Kero-chan: HAI!!!!

--------------  
"YING-FA!!!!!"  
"WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The man frowns and taps his right foott, looking at the girl crying "I told you NEVER to come here in the   
basement!!" The man yells,   
  
"What's the matter here?"   
  
The man groans "Ma! Don't you dare approach Yingfa! I told her for the thousandth time and she didn't listen!"   
  
"I.. *sniffs* I am so sowwy.. papa" the little green eyes of her, full of tears  
The man shakes his head "Where are the cards?" he ask looking at the little girl  
The little girl wipes her tears and gives the cards at her father  
  
"31..32..33..34" The man looks at his daughter again "Where are the others?!?" he ask,  
"Um.. they flew..."   
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Um.. they flew.. up..up.. and a wayyyyyyy..." The girl said,  
The man shakes his head and without words, he picks the girl and begins to hit the girl's butt hard  
"WAAAHHHHH!!! papa!!! waaaaahhh!!!"  
  
"XIAOLANG STOP IT!"

"Those*pack* cards are very *pack* important! *pack*" Xiaolang continues to hit his daughter  
"Waahhh papa!!!"  
  
"STOP IT XIAOLANG!"   
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile,   
  
"I am going now Touya-oniichan"   
"Be careful Sakura Kaijuu (monster)"   
"MOU (geez)!!!"

Touya Kinomoto smiles and waves at his sister, he follows her by his gaze.. making sure she is safe.. when Sakura turns to the left, Touya close the door and went to the living room, he sighs and waves his hands.. the newspaper flew towards him.. Touya smiles, he just love seeing things floating because of his powers.. he grabs the newspaper.   
  
One headline caught his eyes..   
  
China in Trouble.. People dissapearing 

--------------  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, holding the clow book and the newspaper   
  
"Father?"  
  
Syaoran looks at the voice and saw a chestnut hair and eyes little girl looking at him worried on her face   
"Are you okay? Father?"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "No.. " he said,  
The little girl sits besides her father "Why? can you tell me?"  
Syaoran sighs "Ieran. what your little sister did last night cause a lot of trouble" Syaoran said, pointing at the newspaper  
  
"Oh my..."

"yes... between me being the Leader of the Clan and being a single parent its hard.. I can't do it.. " Syaoran said, shaking his head  
  
Ieran pats her father's shoulder "Don't worry Father.. I will help you" she said, smiling  
Syaoran smiles "Thank you my daughter" he said, kissing her forehead

--------------  
  
A guy stood in front of his window, gritting his teeth.. shaking his head and frowning, He looks up at the moon and sighs, the news.. last night keeps repeating in his mind over and over again, he rubs his black hair using his left hand and clench the other one. 

= I know that you don't want to put your sister in danger.. Touya.. me too.. but Sakura is the only solution for all the disasters in Hongkong.. if we leave it at that.. after Hongkong.. The world.. =  
  
Touya grits his teeth = But father.. =

= Not now.. Touya.. I'll call you later.. I still have a meeting to attend =  
= Okay.. be careful = Touya said, closing the link between his father and him..  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Chette: His father is a professor at University of California Los Angeles. But Touya and Him can still talk through their links. Sakura can also do it but she doesn't want to try it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Touya frowns, and shakes his head looking at the letter from China. He grits his teeth and starts to tear the letter = Damn who ever did this.. damn the person who carelessly lost some of the cards.. and now my sister has to go there ... =  
  
"Touya?"  
  
Touya looks and sighs "There is a door on the left, why can't you use it for once" Touya said, putting his right hand on his forehead "and What do you want Yukito, and I am not in the mood for this" he said, holding his head and continues to frown  
  
"Touya... Yue wants to talk to you" Yukito said, and when Touya gave his signal.. He close his eyes and turn into Yue 

"So what do you want Yue?" Touya ask, glaring  
"I think.. its the RIGHT TIME for Sakura-sama to know that she is the Cards Mistress" Yue said, crossing his arms   
"yeah? and My father is the half- clow reed?... get a grip.. she wouldn't believe" he said,  
  
"But Sakura-sama needs protection.. Now Master Touya.. and as we know, that its Sakura-sama's duty to get the cards.. to stop this.. we have no choice"

"I know.. and it pisses me off... Can I just take her place and do the job?" Touya ask  
Yue shakes his head "Gomen ne (sorry).. we can't do that"  
Touya frowns

--------------  
  
"Tadaima!! (I'm Home)" Sakura said, opening her door, then she saw Kero flying towards her, she smiles at him   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kero-chan: wait a minute? how did Sakura met me? if she doesn't have the clow book?  
Chette: like I said, You are THE DESTINED GUARDIAN OF THE CARDS MISTRESS!  
Kero-chan: I know but how?  
  
Chette: *thinks* oh yeah! Touya gave YOU to SAKURA when Sakura turns 18!   
Kero-chan: oh okay...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Sakura-chan.. Touya-san wants to see you, he is in the Kitchen, cooking" Kero said, licking his paws   
Sakura giggles "and your?"  
Kero smiles "EATING!!!"

Sakura shakes her head and follows Kero towards the Kitchen  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura said, sitting on the chair looking at his brother cooking  
Touya looks and sighs at Sakura, he turns off the stove and sits accross Sakura "Sakura.."  
"Hoe?" looking at her brother's serious expression  
  
Touya waves his hands again, and the newspaper flew towards Touya's direction. Sakura smiles, she just loves  
seeing his brother doing some magic stuff   
  
Touya puts the Newspaper on the table "You see this?"   
Sakura reads and gasp "Oh people dissapearing?" Sakura ask  
Touya nods "The careless Li-clan lost some of the Cards" Touya said, gritting his teeth  
"What's the Li-clan?" Sakura ask,  
  
Touya sighs "The Li-Clan are the Descensdant clan of Clow Reed" Touya said, putting his right hand on his chin   
"then?"  
"Clow reed.. is.. a powerful Sorcerer.. maybe he is the Most powerful sorcerer in the world" Touya said,   
"oh.."  
  
"Clow reed, created 52 clow cards and they were stored in a clow book.. those cards have different powers" Touya said, sighing "I.. Its hard to explain but.. "  
  
Sakura nods "You telling me Onichan that Clow reed created these 52 cards and they must be kept on the Clow book or else something might happen just like this one?" Sakura ask, pointing at the newspaper "So you mean, These Li-clan lost some of the cards?"  
  
Touya smiles "Yes.. and there's only one solution to get back the clow cards" he said,  
"Oh what is it?" Sakura ask,   
"its not a thing.. Sakura.. the solution is a person to capture the cards and put it back on the clow book"  
"Oh so then..who? the Li-clan?"  
"YOU"  
  
Sakura gasp "What?"   
  
Touya closes his eyes and then, a little key appears in front of them, he opens his eyes and looks at Sakura "This key is called the Clow key.. and when you say the right words or incantations.. this key will turn into a wand its seals and uses cards..used it.. to get the cards back"   
  
"B-But..how?"  
  
Touya smiles "Father is the CLOW REED.. that's why we have special powers I am not really a MAGICIAN I am more like a sorcerer.. you are a sorceress and the Cards Mistress"   
  
Sakura shakes her head "Oh my.."  
  
Touya looks at Kero "Your Guardians are.. Kero and Yukito" Touya said,  
Sakura eyes windening "Yukto-san?" and then she turns at Kero "Kero..?"  
  
Kero close his eyes and begins his transformation  
  
Sakura gasp seeing Kero as a Lion "Sakura-sama.. I am Cerberus.. the legendary guardian of the Clow book.. the beast with a golden eye and-"  
  
"Stop that Kero" Touya said,  
  
Cerberus grits his teeth  
  
Yukito smiles at Sakura "Sakura-chan, gomen ne.. my other side wants to meet you too" he said, smiling  
Sakura nods  
  
Then Yue appears "Nice meeting you.. Cards Mistress"  
  
Sakura nods   
  
Touya frowns "I don't want YOU to do this Either but for the sake of the world.. do it" 

--------------  
  
"Xiaolang.. instead of sulking there.. why not try to call the company and ask to hire a governess  
for your children" 

Syaoran looks at his mother "yeah.. why didn't I think of that.." he said, holding his head

"I DON'T WANNA I DON'T WANNA!!!!"   
Siefa frowns "Stop that Meili!" she yells  
"I don't want a NANNY! I want my MOMMY!!!!"  
  
Syaoran cloes his eyes "Headache..." he said, rubbing his head hard = Damn you Meiling.. =

--------------

Sakura gulps as she looks at the Li's mansion.. she decided to look at the mansion first before making reservations at the Hotel. = great.. rich people.. strict.. oh my.. = she said, sighing.. Before she could turn to walk away, she felt a hand, she turns and saw a little girl with green eyes, just like her and is smiling at her, she felt light hearted at the girl, she kneels in front of her..   
  
"Ni hao? (Hi)"  
  
Sakura blush and shakes her head "I don't understand"   
The girl giggles "Okay.. Hello?"   
Sakura smiles "Thats better"  
The girl smiles "What is your name?"  
Sakura smiles "My name is Sakura"  
"waaaiiiii!!! we have the same name" she said,  
"really? your name is Sakura too?"  
"No... My name is Ying-fa but Yingfa means Sakura too" she said, giggling  
"Oh I see" Sakura said, giggling  
"Are you our new NANNY?"  
  
Sakura stares shock at the girl "I.."  
The little girl pulls her hands "Come on!"  
"huh?"

  
Syaoran sighs, and then he notice his daughter walking with a stranger.. he approach them and felt a magical presence at the girl, he glares at her "and who are you?"  
  
"Papa! she is our NEW NANNY!"   
Syaoran glares back at her "Are you the NEW Governess?"  
  
Sakura begins to tremble, she can feel magical presence at the guy, she gulps "um.."  
  
"I am ASKING YOU LADY!"

Sakura gulps and blurt the words "Yes I am"

Syaoran nods and cross his arms "Very well, come inside I want you to meet my 4 children" he said,  
Sakura sighs and follows him..   
  
  
Sakura looks around, every corner of the house.. has magic Presence.. she looks at the  
back of the man.. = children? he's too young to be a father.. I think we have the same age = 

She almost jump when the Syaoran turns to look at her "sit here" he orders  
Sakura nods and sits on the big couch and gasp.. she didn't notice that she entered a big room that   
has four different sets of sofa.

"what is your name?"  
Sakura gulps "um.."  
  
The little girl smiles "We have the SAME NAME!"   
Syaoran looks at his youngest daughter "I am not asking You"  
The girl frowns, Sakura sighs "Ying fa is right, my name is Sakura Kinomoto" she said,   
  
"These are my children.. Ms. Kinomoto" Syaoran said,   
  
Sakura looks at them and smiles "Hello?"  
  
Syaoran points at the eldest "She is Ieran Li, She is my Eldest daughter"  
  
One girl with chestnut hair and eyes, just like her father stood up and glares at her "My name is Ieran Li, I am the Eldest daughter of Xiaolang Li.. I am 13 years old and I don't trust strangers" she said, coldly  
  
Sakura gulps  
  
When Ieran returns to her seat, a guy stood up looking at her without emotions, he looks a lot like Xiaolang Li.. chestnut hair and eyes "My name is XiaoHu Li. I am 10 years old, and I don't care if you become our governess or not" he said,  
  
Sakura frowns  
  
"Its your turn Meili" Syaoran said,  
Meili frowns and cross her arms "I don't want any NANNY!" she yells "I WANT MY MOMMY!!" she yells   
Syaoran glares at her "MEILI! you introduce yourself or else you know what will happen to you!"   
  
Meili stands abruptly and glares at Sakura "I AM MEILI LI.. I am 8 YEARS OLD and I DON'T WANT YOU!" she said, crossing her arms  
  
Sakura sighs   
  
Then.. the girl she met.. the little girl stood up and approach her "You know my name.. My name is Ying fa Li.. as in Sakura.. I am just 6 years old, but I know lots of things.. I like you.. I want you to be my nanny" she said, holding Sakura's hands  
  
Sakura smiles "that's so sweet" she said,   
  
Syaoran's eyes soften seeing the girl smiling, but he shakes his head and glares at her = she knows magic.. = he continues to glare at her "As you can basically see, this is not an ORDINARY HOUSE or Mansion or whatever you call it. I want you to behave properly and my children are very well diciplined.. No harsh actions, unexpected surprises because I hate that"   
  
"Do you understand everything?"  
"yes sir.."  
  
"very well.. Wei?"   
  
Wei enters the room "yes sir?"  
"escort miss Kinomoto to her room"   
"yes master"  


Syaoran sighs, and follows Sakura and Wei by his gaze.   
  
"I don't like her"   
  
Syaoran looks at Ieran "have you ever liked anyone of your previous governess?"  
Ieran frowns, and looks at her brother "How about you Hu?"   
  
"Like I said, I don't care if she becomes our new governess or not" he said, then he stood up and starts to walk away.  
  
"I agree with you Big sister Ieran.. I hate her" 

Ieran and Meili left Syaoran and Yingfa on the living room   
  
  
"Papa?"  
  
Syaoran looks at her "Yes?"  
"She knows magic.."  
Syaoran smiles "Yes.. did you feel it too?"  
  
Ying fa smiles "Thats why I like her.. her aura is so pink and she is so nice I know" she said, her green eyes are sparkling "We have the same name!"  
  
"and the same eyes" Syaoran said, smiling at her  
  
"I like her Papa.."   


--------------  
  
Authors note: Another Fanfic by Chette  
Thank you for supporting me   
don't worry I will finish all of them ^.^

Tell me.. should I continue the story?  
oh Tomoyo and the others you'll see  
them on the next chapters ^.^

R+R onegai!!!


	2. The Cards Mistress

Chette: Another fanfic brought to you by...  
Kero-chan: CHETTE-CHAN!!!

Chette: *sighs*   
Kero-chan: Whats wrong Chette-chan?  
  
Chette: I am not good in writing...   
Kero-chan: does it matter?  
Chette: Dunno..  
Kero-chan: first of all, you are a Filipina and English is NOT YOUR FIRST LANGUAGE  
  
Chette: But at least I'll edit the first chapter then..  
Kero-chan: Okay fine...  
  
Chette: Thank you for those who reviewed.. especially..   
  
SAKURA LI! - always there for me..  
TINY ANJEL - please check out my other fics.. onegai...  
DREAMY BLUE and NEGAI..  
SAKURA 1310 - for the support!

Kero-chan: oh for those um.. reviewers asking their ages lets see... *shows you the list*  
Syaoran and Sakura: 22 years old  
Ieran - 13 years old  
XiaoHu - 10 years old  
Meili - 8 years old  
Ying-fa - 6 years old  
  
Kero-chan: The brat and Meiling married at the age of 10? How can that be?  
Chette: Good question Kero-chan.. did you forget that the LI CLAN have POWERS!!!   
Kero-chan: oh.. so you mean they use magic uh ya know..  
Chette: *blush and sighs* yeah..  
Kero-chan: Oh well  
  
Chette: This is a SAKURA+SYAORAN fic!!!   
R+R are most WELCOME!   
(especially those long and nice ones.. heehee) *bows*  
  
Kero-chan: all the characters (like me) in CardCaptor Sakura  
belongs to Clamp and *smirks* Chette doesn't have the right to own them   
  
Chette: *sighs* fine..  
Kero-chan: oh...  
Chette: remember.. English is not my FIRST language...  
  


Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Two: The Cards Mistress  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

--------------  
  
= I like her Papa.. =

Syaoran smiles, at least one of his daughter likes the new governess.. = what is her name again? um.. Sakura.. = Syaoran admits to his self he likes her too.. he likes her to be the new governess of his children. His daughter is right about the pink and nice aura thing, but he has to observe her because she has magic..

"Xiaolang?"  
  
Syaoran looks at the voice "What do you want Muqin (mother)?"   
"Ying-fa keeps telling me that the new governess is already here" she said, sitting beside her son  
"Yes" he said, frowning and looking away  
  
Yelan sighs, she hates seeing her son like this.. he is only 22 and has a lot of problems, she regretted and still regrets the day, she forced her son and his son's cousin to marry each other. Meiling didn't mind at all, but years passed by.. Meiling got tired of him and loved another man. because of that Syaoran decided that the best thing is to file a divorce.

Syaoran rubs his head, another headache... he hates his life, at the age of 5 become the card captor, at the age of 10 married his cousin, at the age of 15 Divorce.. now he is a single parent and a leader.. a normal guy couldn't handle all this preasure...

"Xiaolang.."  
"yes the new governess just arrived, she's from Japan" Syaoran said, still not looking at her  
"But the agency told us that it will take 1 or 2 weeks to get another governess"   
"I don't know, but what the heck" Syaorans said, now looking at his mother "at least there's a new governess" he said,   
  
--------------  
  
Sakura gasp looking around "Is this the governess room?" she ask looking at Wei  
Wei smiles, "Yes"  
  
Sakura steps forward, heart beating fast "This is bigger than my friend Tomoyo's Room!" she said,   
"Tomoyo?"   
  
Sakura looks and smiles at him "Yes.. my friend is also rich" she said,   
"Oh so you have a rich friend" Wei said, looking at her  
"er.. ano.. um.. yeah," Sakura said, scratching her head  
"Ms. Kinomoto.."  
"Call me Sakura.. since we'll be both working.. here in this mansion" Sakura said,  
Wei shakes his head "No I am so sorry Ms. Kinomoto.. I can't do that.." he said, turning to leave  
Sakura sighs, "Oh okay.."  
  
Before Wei close her big bedroom door "Ms. Kinomoto Dinner will be at exact 7:00 and don't be late.. Master Xiaolang will get mad at you"   
Sakura sighs, = whew.. they're scaring me.. = she said, sitting on the big bed, then suddenly she heard noise from her bag = oh no!!! = Sakura quickly run towards her bag and opens it.. "I am so sorry Kero-chan"  
  
"BAHHHHHHHHH *gasp* *pant* I.. almost.. *choke* Died.. *coughs*"   
"I am so sorry Kero" Sakura said,  
"Where are we? in a hotel?" Kero said, looking around,  
"Well no.." Sakura said, looking down  
"So where?" Kero ask,  
"Li's Mansion" Sakura said,  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

  
"oh soooooo CUTE!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Kero looks at the voice, it was Ying-fa. Kero stops flying and fell on the rug, Sakura smiles nervously "Y-Ying-fa! what are you doing here?"   
  
Ying-fa picks up Kero "Come on.. don't hide from me.. I know that you are alive.." Ying-fa said,   
Sakura eyes widening "Um.. No.. he is just a stuff toy" Sakura said, scratching her head  
  
Ying-fa smiles at Sakura "Father told me that it is BAD to LIE .. Ms. Sakura" she said, "and don't worry.. I know that you have Magic.. I can sense it" she said, giggling   
  
"Oh my.."  
  
Ying-fa pokes Kero's Tummy "Come on.. speak up" then she begins to tickle him   
Kero begins to laugh "hahahahaha stop it!!!"  
  
Sakura gasp,   
  
Ying-fa smiles at Sakura "See I told you, he is alive!" she said, putting Kero down "What is your name?" she ask Kero  
"Um.. Kero.." Kero said, sighing  
"Nice to meet you Kero" Ying-fa said, "Ms. Sakura?"   
Sakura tries to smile and hides her frowns "Yes Ying-fa?"  
  
Ying-fa sits on Sakura's lap "don't worry" she said, putting her little arms around Sakura's neck "Its our Little Secret" she added, with a giggle  
  
Sakura smiles and nods, she hugs the the little girl in her arms "Okay.."  
Ying-fa looks at her green eyes "Ms. Sakura?"   
"Yes?"  
"Are you really the New Nanny in that agency?"  
Sakura shakes her head   
  
"Ms.Sakura..."  
"Yes Ying-Fa?"  
"are you a sorceress just like Us?"  
  
Sakura stares at her blankly...

--------------  
  
"Master Syaoran"   
  
Syaoran looks at the elders "What is it?" he ask,   
"How are we going to capture some of the cards?" One of the elders ask  
"I don't know.. I don't even know how to seal the cards" Syaoran said, gritting his teeth  
  
"why Dad? you mean to say that We aren't that powerful to capture the cards?" ask Ieran  
Syaoran shakes his head "No.. we aren't that powerful"  
"and here I thought We are the powerful descendant of the Clow reed" Ieran said, crossing her arms  
  
"But we are just their descendants Ieran" Syaoran said, looking at his elder daughter "and I know, that Clow reed reincarnated but I don't know where he is right now"  
  
Ieran frowns "What are we waiting for? we have to to.. FIND this CLOW REED" she said,   
--------------  
  
"Oh my..."  
"shhh...you promise me Ying-fa.. you promise me that.. this is our Secret.."  
Ying-fa smiles "You are the Daughter of Clow reed.."  
Sakura smiles and nods, "and that kero.. is the Legendary Cerberus" she said pointing at Kero, smiling  
"Heehee he's so cute" Ying-fa said,   
"Of Course I am!" Kero said, smiling  
"and funny too!"   
  
This time Kero frowns...

"Why are you here Cards Mistress?" Ying-fa ask,  
"Tell me.. did the Li-clan lost some of the cards?" Sakura ask,  
"Yes.. it was my fault."  
Sakura stares at her "what happen?"  
  
"I went to the basement and saw this cute pink book.. then.. I tried to open it but I couldn't ,so I used my magic and opened it.. some of the cards flew.. it was my fault" Ying-fa said, frowning  
  
Sakura frowns, seeing tears falls on Ying-fa's face "Don't worry Ying-fa.. we will get them.." Sakura said, smiling  
  
"You are not mad?" Ying-fa ask, wiping her tears  
"I am not mad" Sakura said, hugging her  
  
--------------  
  
Syaoran walks and saw his only son, practicing sword "XiaoHu.."  
XiaoHu continues to practice "What is it Dad?" he ask, not looking at him  
"Theres a meeting at the shrine and you didn't arrive" Syaoran said, looking at his son  
"I don't want to come" XiaoHu said, glaring at him "you know I hate the Li-clan" he said,   
Syaoran smirks "But you are a Li"  
  
XiaoHu smiles "Let's fight Dad and If I win then you'll let me quit my responsibility" he said,   
Syaoran shakes his head "You know you can't beat me" Syaoran said, raising one eye brow  
"Maybe I can now.."   
"Sure.. let's fight"

--------------  
  
"I never knew my Mommy.. Papa said, she really didn't love him and us.. But my sister Meili really like her.. so its confusing" Ying-fa said, still sitting on Sakura's lap and leaning at her   
  
Kero is busy eating some chips from Touya  
  
"How old is your Father Ying-fa?" Sakura ask,   
"He is just 22 years old"   
"Oh.. same age as me" Sakura said,  
  
Then Ying-fa begins to giggle, making Sakura confused "Whats so funny Ying-fa?" she ask  
"I was just imagining things" she said, still giggling  
"and what kind of things?" Sakura ask,  
"Well.. You becoming our Mother"  
  
Sakura blush "Oh my.."  
Ying-fa smiles and looks at her "I mean its perfect! you are the Cards Mistress and Papa is a Card Master" she said,   
Sakura blush deeper "Stop that Ying-fa.."  
"oooh Ms. Sakura is Blushing!!! waaaiiii maybe you like Papa!" she said,   
"Um no! we just met and-"  
"Why? Is my Papa not handsome?" she ask, with a chinese accent  
"Um.. no actually your father is very handsome" Sakura said, blushing   
"SEE?!? and you are sooo BEAUTIFUL!" Ying-fa said, "Perfect Combination!"  
Sakura sighs and she heard some sword sounds and yelling "Who is that?"  
"Probably papa and XiaoHu" she said,  
Sakura stand up and looks at the window and gasp, XiaoHu is Bleeding and Syaoran is smiling

"We have to stop them!"

--------------  
  
"Give up Son?" Syaoran ask,  
"argh damn you.." XiaoHu said, standing "Fine.. lets go"  
  
Syaoran was about to attack when he saw the governess running towards them, the governess block XiaoHu's way "What the-"  
  
Sakura kneels at XiaoHu "Are you okay?"  
"GO AWAY!" XiaoHu yells at her  
"No I WON'T! you're BLEEDING!" she said,   
"I have to . I have to beat father.." he said,   
Sakura stands and looks at Syaoran "What kind of a FATHER are you?" 

Ieran and Meili heard some voices and saw the new governess yelling at their father, and blocking his brother's way.  
  
Syaoran throws the sword away from him "a Father who is trying to dicipline his son"   
Sakura shakes her head "You can't dicipline him like this! you're hurting him!"   
"well he insist.. he wants to fight" Syaoran said,  
"Ah.. and if he ask you to KILL HIM are you going to do that?"   
  
Syaoran cross his arms "Ms. Kinomoto.. We are not an ordinary family.. those pathetic rules about families don't appear in our vocabulary" Syaoran said,  
  
Sakura smiles "Yes.. I know, that's why you can't be a good father to them" she said, helping XiaoHu to stand up, XiaoHu tries to shove his arms but it was no use, he needs help..  
Syaoran smiles, Ieran and Meili looks at their father "How could she Father?!" Ieran said,  
Syaoran shakes his head "She's good and brave.. "  
Ieran shakes her head "I can't believe you did that.. you just let her arghhh"  
Meili glares at his father "How could you Dad!?"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head and left them...  
--------------  
  
"AAAAAOOOOCCCHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sakura sighs, "This is no good.. the wound.. is really really deep" Sakura said,  
"Who ask you to help in the first place" XiaoHu said, glaring at her   
"Don't talk about Ms.Sakura like that" Ying-fa said,  
"and why? she is just the Governess" XiaoHu said, now glaring at Ying-fa  
  
Sakura shakes her head "Ying-fa? do you have a card to heal wounds?" she ask  
XiaoHu eyes widening "H-How did you know the cards?"   
Ying-fa "She is the Cards Mistress.. XiaoHu"  
  
XiaoHu's glares fading "Oh.."  
  


--------------  
  
Authors note: Thank you for supporting me   
I think this is lame...  
oh well...  
  
Syaoran is NOT really MEAN at his children  
its just that.. he has a lot of problems ...  
  
Tell me.. should I continue the story?  
oh Tomoyo and the others you'll see  
them on the next chapters ^.^

R+R onegai!!!


	3. The Power of Three

Chette: Its the world of laughter   
Kero-chan: and the world of tears  
Chette: Its the world of joy  
Kero-chan: and the world of fears  
Chette: There's so much that we share  
Kero-chan: um.. I don't know know the rest  
Chette: *glares at Kero* Its a small world after all!  
  
Kero-chan: stop singing Chette-chan we have to finish this chapter!  
Chette: *looks at the readers* opps sowwy... *blush*  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Chette: ARIGATO FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! wowowowowowowow!!! 2 chapters!!! 72 reviews!!! *faints*  
  
Kero-chan: *shakes his head* wake up.. *pinches Chette's left cheek* wake up.. *pats Chette's cheek* I SAID WAKE UP!!!!   
  
Chette: .....  
Kero-chan: *sighs and turns to you reader* Hello! and oh yeah, I'll do the usual stuff .. Thanks to all the reviewers especially *looks at the list*  
  
Sakura Li - *Chette hugs you* so you think that this is a powerful fanfic?  
Care - Thanks and okay lets forgive and forget.  
Sailor Poloris - *bows at you*   
KuriKurei - Salamat po  
Sakura-chan, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomogirl, Negai, Sakura1310, Dana, Strawberry Cheesecake  
CreatiStar and Lilian and all those reviewers 

Kero-chan: since Chette-chan is still unconcious.. I have to remind you that this is Sakura-chan + Brat Fic. all R+R are most welcome especially those long and nice ones. and all the characters and the rights of this anime CCS belongs to Clamp. what else oh yeah *points at Chette* she is a Filipina so English is not her first Language.  
  
Chette: ...  
Kero-chan: Its my turn to name this chapter..   
We will call this 3rd chapter...  


  


Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Three: The Power of Three  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

--------------  
  
XiaoHu's turns to look at his younger sister "You're kidding right?" he ask,  
  
Ying-fa's shakes her head "No I am not" she said looking back at him, then she looks around and saw Kero standing beside the bed, eating "See that little animal there?"  
  
XiaoHu looks and nods   
  
"That's Cerberus.. the Legendary Cerberus, the guardian of the cards" Ying-fa said,  
Sakura sighs "Wait a minute Ying-fa I thought this is suppose to be our secret" she said, frowning  
  
Ying-fa smiles at Sakura "Don't worry Ms.Sakura.. I know my brother and we can trust him" she said, "Right Brother?" she ask looking at XiaoHu  
  
XiaoHu nods and sighs   
  
"Sakura I want some-" Kero stops seeing another little guy beside Sakura  
"Don't worry Kero, we can trust him" Ying-fa said,  
"I see..." Kero said, resuming his steps "give me another batch of biscuits Sakura-chan" he said, giving the plate at Sakura  
Sakura sighs "Can't you see that XiaoHu is bleeding" she said,  
Kero raise his eyebrow "and what happen?" he said, putting the plate on the rug  
"Father beat the shit outta hell me" he said,  
Ying-fa shakes her head "Its beat the shit hell outta me" she said, giggling  
Sakura frowns "and its BAD to say such words" she said, looking at XiaoHu and Ying-fa  
  
Kero shakes his head "How will you heal his wounds.. you can't heal him using your powers Sakura-chan or else they're going to be suspicious" he said,  
  
Sakura blinks "Oh my.. I forgot about that.." she said,   
XiaoHu looks at Sakura "So.. what are we going to do Ms.Sakura?" he ask gently  
Sakura smiles at him, "I'll get my medicine kit first" she said,   
"I'll get it for you" Kero said, flying towards the bag  
  
XiaoHu sighs and looks at Sakura "Ms.Sakura.. I.. I am sorry for my behavior earlier" he said,  
Sakura smiles at him "Its okay, but are you just saying this because you found out that I am the Cards Mistress?" she ask,  
  
XiaoHu nods  
  
"Here ya go Sakura-chan" Kero said,   
  
Sakura smiles at him "Thank you Kero" she said, opening the box "You know XiaoHu.. You are a nice, wonderful boy" Sakura said, pouring some medicine on the cotton "From what I've seen today, You are not a cold or rude person.." 

XiaoHu blush   
  
Sakura gently rubs the cotton on XiaoHu's wound, at first XiaoHu close his eyes and grits his teeth, but after a seconds of rubbing, the pain is fading away.. XiaoHu smiles as he listens at Sakura   
  
"and don't treat strangers with your cold eyes, try to great them using your warm eyes and smile" Sakura said, smiling "especially don't treat other people like that.. just because they "work" here and your father is paying them.. they have feelings too.. they need respect too.. they're also Human Being and not Animals." Sakura said, ripping some tapes 

XiaoHu nods 

Sakura cuts some gauze and continues to talk "Look at Ying-fa, she befriended me and she didn't care if I was the new governess or nanny" she said, putting the gauze gently on XiaoHu's wound

XiaoHu looks at Ying-fa and Kero talking quietly "But Father told me, that I should be brave enough and strong because I am a Li" he said, looking down "that I should focus on training and if I don't want to get hurt then forget other people" he said,  
  
Sakura smiles and pats XiaoHu's hands "You can be strong, powerful and nice at the same time" she said,  
XiaoHu nods

  
Then suddenly the door open it was Ieran "XiaoHu! Ying-fa! urgent we have to go to the temple, we have to capture the card" she said, and glares at Sakura  
  
Ying-fa looks at her sister "Where are your manners Ieran?"   
"What?!" Ieran said, looking at her  
"Can't you Knock?" XioaHu ask  
Ieran gasp "This is the GOVERNESS room dammnit, and this is our House! so its okay to barge in if I want too"  
  
XiaoHu shakes his head, "But still your invading Privacy" he said, looking at the laying Kero on the rug   
Ieran shakes her head "Lets go we have to capture a card" she said, changing the subject   
"I don't want to go" XiaoHu said, glaring at her  
"But we have to-"  
"I'll go" Ying-fa said, running towards her sister  
Ieran glares at XiaoHu "I'm Going to tell father about this.. you just wait there.. he'll get mad at you" she said,   
"I don't care" XiaoHu said,  
"Fine"

Sakura looks at XiaoHu sighing,   
she looks at the door closing and sighs too.

--------------  
  
"Where is XiaoHu?" Syaoran ask, looking at Ieran and Ying-fa  
"He doesn't want to go" Ieran said, shaking his head  
"Why that-" Syaoran said, gritting his teeth  
"Papa.. don't get angry.. its your fault anyway" Ying-fa said, crossing her arms  
Syaoran glares at his youngest daughter "and why is it my fault?"  
"Remember.. you cut his shoulder" Ying-fa said,  
Syaoran frowns "yeah.. I almost forgot"  
  
"You hurt XiaoHu again?" Feimei said, shaking her head  
"Who's taking care of him?" Fanren ask   
"Don't worry.. Ms.Sakura is taking care of him" Ying-fa said,  
"and who is this Sa-ku-ra?" Fanren ask   
"The new GOVERNESS who she-thinks-highly-of-her-self" Ieran said, crossing her arms  
"She is not like that!" Ying-fa said, glaring at Ieran  
"Oh?"  
  
"Stop that.. now lets begin the meeting.."

--------------  
  
"I wanted to beat Father.. but I can't.. he's too powerful" XiaoHu said, gritting his teeth "I want to show him that I can do things.." he said, 

*knock* *knock*  
  
Sakura looks at Kero, Kero nods and lays on the rug "Who is it?" Sakura ask  
"Its me Ying-fa"   
  
Ying-fa opens the door and runs towards Sakura "Father and the elders traced the erase card.. they know the location"  
Sakura nods, "Kero.. will you please get my phone in my bag" she said,   
XiaoHu looks at her "What are you going to do?"  
Sakura smiles "Are you willing to show your father that you can do things?" she ask  
"yes.."  
  
"Here ya go Sakura-chan"  
Sakura dialed Tomoyo's Number "Hello.. Tomoyo-chan, yes its me Sakura-chan, yes I am fine"  
  
XiaoHu and Ying-fa looks puzzled   
  
"Yes.. I want you to make 3 battle costumes.. yes Card Capturing is starting .. why 3 battle costumes.." Sakura smiles at Ying-fa and XiaoHu "Because I have partners"  
  
XiaoHu and Ying-fa looks at each other and smiles  
  
"Yes.. 3 costumes, one for me, one for a little boy around 11 years old and the other one for a 6 years old girl.. oh yeah, don't forget mask" she said, 

"Oh my.. don't tell me Ms. Sakura" Ying-fa said,  
  
Sakura nods, as she puts the phone on her bag "The Power of THREE is much much better than the power of ONE. You Two will help me to get the cards.. and we will show them that they can't do anything without us" she said, smiling   
  
Xiaohu smiles "Thank you,but what card are we going to use?"  
Ying-fa pose cutely and put her right hand on her chin, thinking "hmm.. the illusion is okay" she said,  
Sakura smiles and kneels in front of Ying-fa "Can you get that one?" she ask  
Ying-fa smiles "yes I can"  
"oh yeah, do you have the shadow card and the fly card?" Sakura ask,  
Ying-fa "yes I do"  
"Can you get them for me?"  
Ying-fa smiles and nods

--------------  
  
Ying-fa sighs and looks around, she quietly approach her father's room and opens it. Then, she walks towards the drawer and use her magic to open the drawer.. there she saw the Clow book. She close her eyes and the book open, she takes the cards and search for the Illusion, fly and Shadow card. Then she runs towards Sakura's room 

--------------  
  
"So Ying-fa change her mind?" Syaoran said, frowning  
"Well its up to us now Dad.. just the three of us.. we don't need them" Meili said,  
"Fine.." Syaoran said, "We will try to capture the cards using our swords" he added,  
Meili and Ieran nods  
"I'll get the clow book.. so wait there" 

--------------  
  
"Got them!"  
"Nice job" Sakura said, smiling and taking and cards   
"So you did it" XiaoHu said, smiling  
"Yup.. it was wayyy to easy no one is around and the door is *gasp*"  
Sakura looks at the trembling Ying-fa "Whats wrong?"  
"I forgot to close the door... and the drawer"  
XiaoHu sighs "nice work sis"

--------------  
  
Syaoran walks towards his room, and sighs.. he notice Meiling's picture.. he smirks as he pick the picture = Meiling..I did marry you because of Mom but I don't Love you.. = 

"Master.."  
  
Syaoran looks at Wei "Wei.. who put this picture here?"' he ask  
"It was Mistress Meili, Master" he said, bowing  
"here, throw this and I don't want to see that face ever again" Syaoran said,   
"Yes Master"

--------------  
  
"So what are we going to do?!?!" Kero said,  
  
Sakura sighs "I'll try to use this power that my brother thought me.. I hope this works because it will be the first time to use it without any help" she said, closing her eyes.  
  
XiaoHu and Ying-fa cross their fingers  
  
--------------  
  
Syaoran felt the governess aura.. he looks around but she wasn't there.. the aura is so pink and gentle...  
  
Sakura concentrate to spread her aura   
  
Sakura appears in front of Syaoran's room, she looks at the drawer and uses her eyes to close the drawer  
  
Syaoran looks right and trying to follow the aura..  
  
Sakura close the door and dissapears...

--------------  
  
Syaoran sighs, the aura is fading.. he resumes walking towards his room and felt the aura again.. he looks left and right but none = she is so powerful.. her aura is all over this place = Syaoran said, opening the drawer = such a beautiful aura.. = he smiles, as he picks the book = I hope she is not an enemy = he said, sighing = I just hope she is not an enemy =  
  
--------------  
  
Sakura's soul returns to her body and gasp for breath... XiaoHu and Ying-fa helps her, so that she can sit on her bed, One tear falls on Ying-fa's face. Sakura saw the tear and wipes it for her "Don't *pant* cry Ying-fa" she said, caressing Ying-fa's cheek  
  
"But.. its my fault.." Ying-fa said, frowning  
"Its okay.. I am not mad at you" Sakura said,  
  
Kero looks at the window "I think we should move on.. Sakura-chan"   
  
Sakura takes off the Key on her chest and close her eyes "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
This incantations is the Clow reed Incantations.. Sakura is using this incantations when she still has the clow key but on the future chapters Sakura will use her own incantations.. the one with the power of the stars.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
XiaoHu and Ying-fa eyes were widening "Wow.. thats the Clow wand..."  
  
Sakura pulls the card "Shadow!"   
  
The Shadow appears   
  
Sakura pulls another card "Fly!"  
  
The fly appears  
  
"Bring Tomoyo here!" Sakura said,  
  
The Shadow and the Fly, flew into the sky and dissapears

"Who is To-mo-yo?" Ying-fa ask  
"She's my bestfriend" Sakura said, smiling  
  
Then suddenly the shadow appears before them and opens its cape.. there Tomoyo riding on the fly, smiling and holding 3 battle costumes "Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura smiles, "Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo hugs Sakura and cries "I miss you Sakura-chan.." she said,  
"I miss you too Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said,  
"Oh.. Kentaro miss you too" Tomoyo said,  
Sakura blush  
  
Ying-fa looks at the blushing Sakura "Who is Kentaro? your boyfriend Ms.Sakura?" she ask, frowning  
  
"Oh. no.. she's just one of Sakura-chan's suitors" Tomoyo said, kneeling in front of Ying-fa "Hello my name is Tomoyo, what's yours?" she ask looking at her green eyes = she looks like Sakura-chan... but the difference is that this girl has chestnut hair =  
  
"Ying-fa"   
"aww kawaii!! and here's your dress" she said,   
"WOW!!!"  
  
XiaoHu glares at her, Sakura looks at XiaoHu and frowns, XiaoHu remembers what Sakura told her, he sighs and smiles at Tomoyo "and my name is Xiao-Hu.." he said, bowing  
  
Tomoyo smiles "What a NICE man.. here is your suit"   
XiaoHu examine his battle clothes "Wow this is cool!"  
  
Tomoyo smiles and gives the clothes to Sakura "And here's for you Sakura-chan" she said, wiping her tears  
"aww.. Tomoyo-chan.."  
"Can I ..."   
Sakura looks at Tomoyo "yes?"   
Tomoyo pulls her video cam "hohohohohohohohohoho"  
"Hoee....."

--------------  
  
"Its over here Dad I can sense it!" Ieran said, pointing at the shrine  
  
Syaoran pulls his sword "yeah I can sense it too" he said, pulling one of the chinese cards "Lightning come forth!" he said, aiming at the shrine..   
  
The erase card smoke covers the lightning, erase the lightning..  
  
Ieran grits her teeth, "lets do this..." she said, pulling her sword and pulls one card "dash!"   
  
Then the erase card smoke covers the dash, erase the dash  
  
"DAMMNIT!" Meili yells, looking terrified

"How can we defeat and seal this card?" Ieran ask her father  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, looking at the erase card, erasing everything on the shrine "I don't know.."  
  
--------------  
  
(on the roof..)   
  
Sakura dress in a pink and black dress with mask, smiles looking at her two partners.. XiaoHu was wearing a blue battle clothes with a mask and Ying-fa wearing a pink clothes almost same as the style of Sakura.. "Are you ready?"  
  
XiaoHu smirks seeing his father, shaking his head "yeah.."  
  
Ying-fa giggles and nods

--------------  
  
"Dad watch out!"  
  
Syaoran eyes widening seeing the erase card, erase all the things around them.. now.. its the erase card turn to erase the 3 of them.. Syaoran pulls his fire card again "Fire come forth!"  
  
The erase card, erase the fire and the card...  
  
"shit.."  
  
Meili throws the lasin board at the erase card, but it was no use..  
  
"This is the end.." Ieran said, tears in her eyes

  
"Its not the end..."  
  
They look and saw 3 mask persons standing in a pole, They can't see their face because it was dark on the place we're they were standing not to mention they have a mask 

"W-Who are you?" ask Syaoran  
The Little boy smiles "We are the 3 CARD CAPTORS" he said,  
Meili smirks "you? will help us? we can do this! we are the Li daughters! the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" she said,  
"Are you sure you don't want us to help?" ask the little girl   
  
Meili growls "NO! this is our fight back off!" she said,  
"Well okay..."

The erase card shadows begins to fly around the Syaoran, Meili and Ieran.. Meili saw her body is dissapearing "NO!!!!"  
  
The boy, pulls his sword "Time come forth" he said, not loud  
  
The time stops, even the erase card froze, Sakura steps into the light and points her wand on the erase card "Erase! return to the card! confine!" Sakura yells, The erase card smoke went to the card and Sakura sighs looking at the erase and dash card on her hands.

"Waaaiii!!! what a wonderful scene! I will call this the three mysterious card captors!" Tomoyo said,   
  
"Things are beginning to go back to normal Ms.Sakura" Ying-fa said, looking around   
Sakura nods, "let's go"  
  
"Here's the book.. Sakura-chan" Kero said, holding the clow book   
Sakura smiles "Thank you Kero"

--------------  
  
The door open. Syaoran sighs, and his two daughters were fuming because they they lost the fight with the three mysterious card captors but because even the clow book is missing.  
  
"Xiaolang.."  
  
"Ma.. They take the clow book away" he said, a part of him feels happy because he realize that he doesn't have to worry about the cards because the card captors will take care of this.. but a part of him feels sad, because he is still the Clan Leader and he has to get the cards.  
  
"Who?" Yelan ask, eyes widening  
"Three Mysterious Card Captors" Syaoran said, sighing  
Ieran shakes her head "Who are those mysterious card captors"   
Meili grits her teeth "This is not over yet to those pesky card captors"  
  
Sakura, Xiaolang and Ying-fa looks down, at the commotion.. They smiles at each other and winks. Sakura is glad, that XiaoHu decides to keep this a secret.. She turns to look and she was surprise that the master Syaoran Li is looking at her, not the look of Hate or anger.. but the look of love...   
  
--------------  
  
Authors note: *wakes up* what? chapter 3 is finish?  
hehe thanks kero for the help .. anyways, THANK YOU VERY MUCH  
FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU* *sniffs*  
don't worry.. THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!  
  
*me goes now to finish Chapter 9 of the Melody in my heart*  
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!

Chette


	4. The kiss...

Chette: -.- zzzzzzzzzz  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop*  
Kero-chan: Um.. Chette-chan..  
Chette: -.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Kero-chan: Chette-chan?  
Chette: zzzzzzzzzz -.-zzzzzz

Kero-chan: *looks at the readers* don't mind her.. she's tired...  
oh yeah before we begin.. the usual..  
  
Chette: *hands Kero some paper and continues to sleep..*   
  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop and looks at the paper* okay.. Chette wants to give THANKS to all those  
who reviewed this story... especially..  
  
AnimeJade, Gpilot_04, Watery Cherry_blossom147, Gia, Sakura1301, kat, Rhea, Dreamyblue - THANKS A LOT!  
Sailor Astro - Salmat sa iyo ^.^  
  
Chette: *dreaming and speaking* its.. SALAMAT sa IYO  
Kero-chan: sorry.. I don't know Philippines language, okay lets continue...  
Chette: *dreaming and speaking* its tagalog and Pilipino   
Kero: Whatever... *looks at the paper*  
  
TaTa - They met! but the brat is always looking at Sakura-chan with a glare and that time.. he looks at her with Love okay? Understand?  
  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ arigato for the review.. demo what's that Au Pair on Fox Family?  
  
Sakura Li - *Chette hugs you* hehehe one of the reasons why Chette-chan doesn't stop or leaving the story hanging that LONG (like months or so) its because of you.. neh, you can't download MSN messenger for Chette-chan?!?!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO - The melody in my heart chapter 9 is up..  
  
Sakura Kinomoto - and you're one of Chette-chan's best reviewers! ^.^  
Lenna - Chette-chan like YING-FA TOO!   
ashley-chan - hehehe

Kero-chan: since Chette-chan is still *whisper* sleeping..  
  
Chette: *dreaming and speaking* I don't own CCS -.- zzzzzzzzz  
Syaoran + Sakura -.- zzzzzzz  
and...  
English is not my first Language ^.^zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Chette: *still sleeping and dreaming* so any more? zzz.. title...  
Kero-chan: hmm.. *thinks of a title*  
Chette: *gives the paper to Kero* zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Kero-chan: *looks at the paper and gasp* NO!!!!!  
Chette:*wakes up* Huh?  
Kero-chan: I don't like the title!!!  
Chette: Just get on with it! I need SLEEP!  
Kero-chan: fine.. we will call this..  


  


Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Four: The kiss...  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

--------------  
  
Syaoran sits on his chair and looks at his family and children, Meili as usual is yelling one of the maids. Ying-fa is trying to get food but she can't. Ieran is talking to Siefa and XiaoHu is silent.  
  
"I can't eat.. I don't know how" Ying-fa said,  
Yelan nods, "Kao" she said, looking at the maid,   
  
The maid approach Ying-fa and begins to cut the food for her..  
  
Ying-fa smiles sweetly at Syaoran "Papa.."  
Syaoran looks at his daughter "yes Ying-fa?"  
"I want our nanny to take care of me.. its her job right?"   
  
Ieran glares at Ying-fa "What are you talking about! Maids don't have the right to join their Masters on the Dinner Table"   
  
XiaoHu sighs "But.. Ms. Kinomoto is our Governess" XiaoHu looks at his father "How can she do her job, if she can't join our family in dinner?"  
  
Ieran shakes her head "This is ABSURD!" she said, laughing fakely  
"Its not.. " XiaoHu said,   
Meili looks at XiaoHu "Whose side are you on anyway?" she ask,  
XiaoHu gave his sister his rare smiles "The right side"   
  
Syaoran sighs "Stop this .. we are in the middle of a grace.." he said,   
  
Ieran smiles sarcastically at XiaoHu  
XiaoHu remains silent..  
  
XiaoHu sighs "Wei?"  
Wei approach his master "yes master?"  
"Call Ms. Kinomoto.. tell her that she will join the family dinner"  
  
XiaoHu smiles and Ying-fa giggles  
Ieran and Meili frowns, Ieran glares at her father 

  
--------------  
  
Sakura looks at the red book in her hands  
  
"This is the Clow book.."  
Kero nods, looking at them "Now you got the cards.. you have to capture some of them.."  
Sakura looks at Kero and nods "with the Help of Ying-fa and XiaoHu..." she said, smiling  
  
Kero sighs "Are you sure about the help? why do we need their help?" Kero ask, "I mean.. seriously, we don't need them" Kero added,  
  
Sakura frowns "Demo (but).. I want to help XiaoHu.. he wants to prove to his self that he can beat his father in some   
things.."   
  
Kero nods "How about Ying-fa?"   
Sakura smiles "remember it was her.. who freed the cards.."   
Kero said, "But she said, she saw a Pink book.. but that's red.."  
Sakura shrugs "Maybe she-"  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Sakura puts the book under the bed and kero lays on the rug "Come in"  
  
It was Wei..  
  
"Ms.Kinomoto.. Master Syaoran wants you to join the family dinner"  
  
Sakura looks confused "Huh?"

--------------  
  
Yelan saw Wei enters the dinning room, and saw a girl following her.. she sense a very powerful magical aura at the girl  
  
Syaoran heart beats fast seeing the governess enters the room, he remembered that he gave her the 'look of love' when he saw her looking at them earlier...  
  
Ying-fa smiles "Waaaiii!!! Ms.Sakura come sit here!!!"  
Ieran glares at Sakura "She won't sit" she said,  
  
They look at Ieran   
  
"She can do her job even she is just standing" Ieran said, smiling at Sakura  
Sakura nods,   
  
Syaoran shakes his head "Sit Ms.Kinomoto"  
  
"But Father!"  
"Sit Ms. Kinomoto" Syaoran said, again  
  
Sakura sits on the chair, besides Ying-fa, begins to cut some food for Ying-fa  
Ying-fa looks at Syaoran and smiles "Papa, I think Ms.Sakura is hungry now"  
Sakura shakes her head "er no.. I am not yet hungry Ying-fa"  
"Papa.. I think Ms.Sakura should eat too"  
Syaoran nods "Wei, kao.. give Ms.Kinomoto some food"  
"er.."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Ieran said, standing up "I Don't believe you Fa-"  
"Sit down!" Syaoran yells at her  
Ieran controls her anger and sits back on her chair, trembling with anger

Sakura looks at her hands = I am causing too much trouble.. = she said, seeing some tension between the family, then she felt Ying-fa's gentle hands and smiles at her... she smiles back  
  
"Oh by the way.. Ms.Kinomoto.. This is My Mom.. Yelan Li" Syaoran said,   
"Nice to meet you Sa-ku-ra" Yelan said, smiling  
Sakura smiles,  
  
"My name is Fanren! and you're so CUTE!" Fanren said, smiling at Sakura  
Sakura smiles and blush  
  
"My name is Fuutie.. and you look almost.. like Ying-fa" Fuutie said,  
  
Then they look at Sakura and then at Ying-fa "yeah.. definitely the same.. anyways.. My name is Siefa and this is Feimei" she said, pointing at Feimei who is smiling at her  
  
Sakura stands up and smiles at them "Nice to meet you-"  
  
".. call them Master and Mistress" Ieran said smiling, raising one of her eyebrows  
"Master and Mistress..." Sakura said, bowing  
  
When Ieran smiles and turns to look at everyone.. They give her a not-so-pleased-face.. except Meili "What? I am just telling the truth and the Right" she said,  
  
Syaoran sighs 

--------------  
  
During Dinner, Syaoran secretly admired Sakura.. the new governess.. the way she smiled, the way she helped Ying-fa, the way she and XiaoHu talk.. it was a shock to all of the family because for the first time, XiaoHu didn't remain silent the whole dinner. In fact, he was Talkative and Talking a lot to... Sakura not to them.. but at least it was the first time..The first time he saw his son, smiles and laugh.. 

Syaoran glance on the Clock.. it was.. 12:00 midnight. He sighs, he couldn't sleep. He decided to walk on the garden or on the side of pool.. He choose to walk on the swimming pool area.. He takes his bathrobe and left his room..

  
Meanwhile...

Sakura can't sleep.. she looks at the sleeping Kero and smiles, she looks outside the window and saw the pool, she smiles and turns to leave the room.. = I want to feel the cool breeze = she said, to herself .. she was wearing a white thin nightgown, she was glad that it was evening and everyone is asleep so she won't be getting any strange stares... if she walks outside wearing only her nightgown.  


Syaoran saw someone on the pool area. he looks and gasp.. it was a girl wearing NOTHING?!?!. He shakes his head and looks closely.. The girl is wearing a white nightgown, the wind blow outside and the girl looks at the pool.. his heart beats fast..  
  
... SAKURA KINOMOTO?

He continues to walk towards the pool area, trying to control his blush.. and he hopes that it wasn't that obvious.. But no use, he blush deeper when he saw Sakura holds her hair to prevent it from flying..

  
Sakura shivers and hugs her body.. Then she felt an aura.. and looks

"Here"   
  
Sakura looks at him, shock.. confused.. a mixed feelings.. Master Li Syaoran is giving his bathrobe "um.."  
  
Syaoran not getting a responce, he gently put the bathrobe to her .. Both felt electricity on their bodies when Syaoran's hands and Sakura's skin brush on each other..  
  
"Thanks.. Master" Sakura said, hugging her body with the bathrobe   
Syaoran gave her some of his rare smiles "That was nothing" he said, rubbing his messy hair  
  
Sakura realize for the first time, she saw Master Syaoran Li.. only wearing a green pajamas and his hair is so messy.. if he was another guy.. he will look terrible.. But This is Syaoran Li we're talking about.. and he looks handsome especially when he has a messy hair and his outfit is very simple.. 

"Ms. Kinomoto.."  
Sakura looks at the voice, "Yes Master Xiaolang?"   
Syaoran frowns "Call me Syaoran.. and I'll call you Sakura"  
Sakura gasp "Yes you can call me Sakura.. But calling you.. S..Syaoran.. . I mean, but.. I am a.."  
Syaoran smiles "how old are you?"  
  
Sakura blush "Um.. 22.. "  
Syaoran smiles "see? same age.. so call me Syaoran"  
Sakura shakes her head, "I.. I can't.."  
Syaoran frowns again "why?"  
Sakura smiles at him "Because I am working here.. as a maid.. as a helper.. as a governess" she said,  
Syaoran nods "So how about .. me going to ORDER you to call me Syaoran?"   
Sakura gasp again "Don't do that!"  
  
Syaoran looks at the pool "How can I convince, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto.. to call me by my first name?" he ask,   
Sakura shakes her head "You cannot convince me"  
Syaoran smiles and winks at her "Wanna bet?" he ask  
  
Sakura realize.. this wasn't the Lonely-cold- hearted Master Syaoran she met.. he was totally a new person.. the one she's talking now.. She likes this side of him.. the carefree side.. "Okay.. how will you do that?"  
  
Syaoran grabs her waist, Sakura gasp "Like this!"  
  
Syaoran pulls Sakura towards the pool, The two of them, both fell in to the pool.. 

"gasp! Master!"  
Syaoran chuckles and shakes his head "whoo.. I miss this pool" he said, chuckling  
Sakura sighs, and smiles "Miss the pool?"   
  
Syaoran nods and looks at her "eversince..I married my cousin.. I stop using this pool.. concentrate on the clan and on my children.." he said,   
  
Sakura looks and studied, the face of Syaoran .. she could see loneliness.. 

"at the age of 5.. I became a leader of the clan.." Syaoran said, looking at the sky "at the age of 10.. I married Meiling.. at the age of 15.. Meiling and I got divorce.. " he looks at her "So you were right.. I am not a good father.."  
  
Sakura blush "Neh.. I was joking"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "Its the truth... how can a man.. be a good father.. if he has a life.. just like Mine.. I can't even raise my children right.." 

Sakura smiles, "Demo.. you did raise Ying-fa right" she said,   
Syaoran smiles and nods "Yeah.. I am happy.. but she's not really-"  
Sakura looks at Syaoran "Yes?"  
Syaoran stops, "I mean.. I am happy that I raised her good.. not like my other children" he said,   
"Oh.."  
Syaoran changed the subject "So.. how about you? do you have a boyfriend or stuff like that?" he ask, heart beating fast  
  
Sakura smiles "Nope.. still single.. I have a brother.. he's very nice.. My father is a professor in America.. I have a rich friend, I have several suitors" Sakura said,   
  
"No.. B-Boyfriend?"  
Sakura shakes her head   
"Why? because your brother is very strict?" he ask, playing with the water..  
  
Sakura looks and smiles at Syaoran action.. he looks cute playing with the water "No.. because.. I don't like any of them" she said,  
  
Syaoran sighs with relief "I see.."  
Sakura looks confused, "Why did you ask Master?"  
Syaoran shakes his head "No reason" and then he frowns "Master again?" he raise his left eyebrow  
Sakura giggles "Yes Master"  
  
Syaoran smiles evilly, he grabs Sakura's waist "if I will kiss you.. will you still call me master?" he whispers in her ear  
Sakura controls herself to melt on Syaoran's arms "Um.. O-Of course.."  
Syaoran tightens his hug on Sakura's body "You sure?"  
Sakura blush "er.."  
"so? any.. last words?" he ask huskily  
Sakura smiles "oh.. you can't do that.. Master"  
  
Syaoran smiles evilly, she just said the right word... he leans forwards..  
  
Sakura smile turns to shock, when she saw Syaoran leaning forwards to kiss her = Oh no! =   
  
Then .. Closer...  
  
= Will I accept or not? =  
  
Closer...  
  
= oh time.. decide for me!! let there be intruders or anything! =  
  
She close her eyes, and still silently wishing that.. someone will interrupt them.. but a part of her wants this to continue.. she close her eyes and waits for his lips..   
  
Syaoran leans closer.. and looks at her.. her eyes are close.. she was expecting the kiss.. her aura.. is so powerful, he couldn't resist her..  
  
They kiss.. aura mixing.. color of the water begins to glow.. Syaoran kiss her passionately, Sakura couldn't control herself anymore.. she melt in his arms and kiss him back..  
  
--------------  
  
XiaoHu suddenly, felt thirsty.. he walks and left his room to go to the kitchen... when suddenly he saw a light coming on his sister's room.. he opened it slowly and gasp.. Ying-fa is sleeping peacefully.. but she was glowing.. 

--------------  
  
The kiss ended..  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stares at each other.. shock and puzzled..   
They can't believe that they kiss each other..   
They felt a mixture of feelings..  
  
"Um.." They said, both at the same time  
"Y-You first.. M-Master" Sakura said,  
Syaoran frowns "Sorry for kissing you Sakura"  
Sakura frowns "It-It's okay.. Ma-Master..."  
Syaoran nods "I.. better go.. um.. I am soaking wet and you better change.."   
"Yes.. Master.." Sakura said,  
  
Syaoran nods and left her...  
  
Sakura controls her tears = The kiss means.. nothing to .. to him? =  
  
--------------  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
Syaoran looks at his son "Yes?"  
"Ying-fa! she's glowing!"  
"WHAT?!?"  
Syaoran and XiaoHu enters Ying-fa's bedroom, Syaoran looks at XiaoHu "She looks fine to me"  
XiaoHu gasp "But I just saw her Glowing!"  
Syaoran sighs "XiaoHu.. you better go to sleep.." he said, patting his son's head  
"But-"  
"You're just sleepy" Syaoran said, looking at his son  
  
XiaoHu frowns and looks back at Ying-fa "I saw her.. glowing.. it was.. no joke.. she was glowing.."

--------------

Syaoran picks up his towel and rubs his head, he was so wet. He changed his pajamas and sighs.. He approach the mirror and looks at his self.. he touch his lips ... = I kissed her.. = he was convincing his self.. that the kiss was nothing.. but his heart doesn't agree.. the kiss means something.. and its deeper.. he knows.. = Could it be I am falling in love with her? =

--------------

Syaoran wakes up in the morning, and stretches.. he greets the morning and the birds with a smile.. his dreams are full of smiling Sakura Kinomoto.. = Sakura.. I think I am falling in love with her.. = he plan to apologize about what he said on the kiss.. and tries his best to talk to her more this day..  
But his day turns bad when, he saw Sakura glares and frowns at him

The entire morning events ..   
  
Syaoran keeps getting Sakura's attention  
Sakura keeps avoiding him  
XiaoHu keeps telling everyone that he saw Ying-fa glows..  
Noon..  
  
"Um.. Sakura.."  
Sakura looks at him and frowns "What do you want this time Master?" she ask coldly  
"um.."  
Sakura frowns at him "What excuse are you going to make up this time?"   
Syaoran frowns "Why don't you let me talk to you"  
Sakura shakes her head "I am sorry.. but I have a lot of work to do.."  
Syaoran looks at Ying-fa playing with the water "But she's busy.."  
Sakura sighs "Okay fine.. you can talk to me master.. I'll give you 15 minutes.."  
  
Syaoran smirks "15 minutes is too long"  
Sakura glares at him "huh? you dont like 15 minutes?"  
Syaoran smiles at her "I don't need 15 minutes Ms.Kinomoto..all I need is 1 second or less"  
Sakura cross her arms "Fine.. 30 seconds" she said,  
  
Syaoran reach out to hold her right hand "Will you.. forgive for being such an idiot guy last night?"  
  
Sakura looks at him..  


--------------  
  
Authors note: oh no!! *hides under the table* waaaa!!!  
stop! there! don't hurt me! don't throw anything to me!  
I need to put a cliff hanger! come on!  
  
anyways..  
  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!  
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!

Chette


	5. Dreaming You.. Dreaming Me...

Chette: You know sometimes.. Dreams are warning.. of what you want to see..  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop*  
Chette: and sometimes.. its the Opposite of what will happen in your life..  
Kero-chan: Um.. Chette-chan..  
Chette: or maybe.. sometimes.. IT WILL HAPPEN in your life..  
Kero-chan: Chette-chan?  
Chette: I am confused *looks at Kero*  
  
Kero-chan: Yeah me too.. Why don't you just Start this fanfic and stop blabbering about DREAMS!  
Chette: *sighs* oh well.. Thank you! to all the reviewers! especially..  
  
syaoran's bebe - Killing you? ^.^;; maybe I should stop.. I don't want to kill you!!! teehee Just Kidding! Thanks for reading my fanfic!!! *huggles you*  
  
Kazuyo - *taps your face gently* Hey.. wake up.. the 5th Chapter is up.. ^.^  
Lina^_^ - teehee okay okay here's the NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
DreaDreamer - um.. you think so? coz sometimes.. I can't really post the fic everyday because I am busy too.. -.- demo.. Continue your fic neh? onegai?!?!!?  
  
Scented Jade - That's the IDEA.. to show Love.. because there's a lot more to SHOW er.. ^.^ stay tuned!!!  
  
~Lex~ - er.. here's the Next Chapter.. sorry took long enough.. coz.. of updating the other fics.. ^.^  
Sakura Li - I'll wait for you.. in MSN.. did you know that MY NICK in MIRC is SakuraLi? teehee ^.^  
Meerkat - thanks ^.^  
Empress Sarah-sama - um.. stay tuned.. to find out ^.^  
Lenna, Nelly and Kyra - *HUGGLES YOU ALL!*  
Fabi-chan - like I said, Stay Tuned..   
  
Kero-chan: *looks at the readers* Ying-fa is sooo cute.. and mysterious  
  
Chette: Don't spoil the STORY!  
Kero-chan: I am NOT SPOILING THE STORY!!!  
  
Chette: Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.. CLAMP owns it.   
This is Syaoran + Sakura Fic  
and...English is not my first Language ^.^  
  
Kero-chan: um.. Chette-chan I want to-  
Chette: The title of this chapter is..  


Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Five: Dreaming You.. Dreaming Me...  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

  
"M-Master.."  
Syaoran sighs and looks at her "Will you forgive me.. for being such an idiot guy last night?" he ask again,   
Sakura blush, and looks around..   
  
Syaoran kneels in front of her, Sakura gasp "M-Master! Stop that!" she yells  
Syaoran shakes his head "Not until you forgive me.."  
Sakura trembles and her heart is beating fast "Um... yo-you don't have to do that Master.. b-because.."  
  
Syaoran shakes his head again, "No.. I want you to forgive me.. not because I am your Master.. but because I am such a stupid person last night"  
  


Ying-fa blinks when she notice, Sakura and Syaoran... she blinks again, seeing her father kneeling in front of Sakura. She left the water and appraoch them "What's wrong Papa?" she ask

Sakura sighs "Your Papa Ying-fa.. he is acting strange" Sakura said, still blushing  
Ying-fa looks at her father "Are you acting strange Papa?" ask the innocent girl  
  
Syaoran sighs "No. Ying-fa.. Papa was asking forgiveness to Ms.Sakura but Papa think, she doesn't want to forgive Papa" he said, sighing  
  
Ying-fa looks at Sakura "Aww.. why can't you forgive Papa?" she ask,  
Sakura scratch her head "Um.. I forgive him Ying-fa" she said,  
Ying-fa looks at Syaoran "She forgives you Papa" she said,  
  
Syaoran frowns "Yes because.. Papa is her Master.. Papa don't want that.. Papa wants her to forgive Papa with her whole heart.. not because Papa is paying her" he said,  
  
Ying-fa looks at Sakura "Ms.Sakura, please forgive my Papa.. but not because of he is your master.." Ying-fa said,  
Sakura gulps and nods, "I.. Forgive you.. Master" Sakura said, looking down  
  
Syaoran smiles, and stands up "Thank you Sakura" he said, and then he looks at Ying-fa.. "Thank you Ying-fa.. but there is still one problem" he added, with a frown  
  
Ying-fa put her hands on her waist "and what is it this time Papa?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran smiles evilly, "Papa told Ms.Sakura that she can call me Syaoran.. but she doesn't want too.. can you please convince her to say Papa's first name and leave the Master name behind?" Syaoran said,

Sakura gasp "M-MASTER!"  
  
Ying-fa nods and turns to look at Sakura "Ms.Sakura.. please, for me? don't call Papa.. Master again, call him Syaoran.. his first name.. please?" she said, looking at Sakura cutely

Sakura sighs and smiles "Okay Ying-fa for you"  
Syaoran winks at Ying-fa and Ying-fa giggles   
  
Sakura sighs and shakes her head

--------------  
Evening...  
  
Sakura close Ying-fa's bedroom, and sighs. Then, she smiles for she realize that Ying-fa acts more like her instead of the Li family. She shakes her head and continues to walk towards her room, then before she opens her room she notice Syaoran standing in the verandah, She gulps and approach him...

"M-Mas.. I mean Syaoran" Sakura said, blushing  
Syaoran turns and smiles at her "Sakura"   
"G-Good Evening" she greeted him,  
Syaoran smiles and nods "Good evening to you too" he said, and then his gaze looks back at the stars in the sky...

Sakura looks at him, and smiles..  
  
Silence..

Sakura coughs, getting Syaoran's attention..   
  
"Yes?" Syaoran ask, looking at him  
Sakura gulps and smiles "D-Do you need something?" she ask, "I mean.. before I .. go to bed" she added,  
  
Syaoran looks deeply at her.. "I.. I was wondering..if I could use your company for tomorrow.. you see.. My children, wants to see the Li's farm.. and well, I couldn't handle them by myself" he said, smiling  
  
Sakura nods "Of course.. Ma- I mean.. S-Sya-Syaoran" she said, "Y-You can order because you're paying me" Sakura said, Looking at him  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "I am asking you, if you want to go.. if not.. I understand" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Of course.. I .. want to go" she said, looking down  
Syaoran nods "Okay.. Wake up before 8 am tomorrow" he said,  
Sakura nods and smiles  
Syaoran opens his mouth but close it "Um.. you can go to bed now" he said, turning his back now on her  
Sakura nods and left him..  
  
Syaoran looks behind him and smiles, then he looks back at the stars "Thank you.." he said, silently...

--------------  
Morning..  
  
Kero shakes Sakura, because Sakura ordered him, to wake her up at 7am.. "Sakura..Sakura-chan, wake up.. "  
Sakura stirs and opens her eyes "Kero.. give me few more minutes" she said, putting some pillow on her head,   
Kero shakes his head "SAKURA! its already 8am!!!!" he yells,  
  
That did it. Sakura opens her eyes widely "WHAT?!" Then she stands up and begins to get some clothes when she notice the clock... "KERO!!!!!"  
  
Kero blinks innocently "Yes Sakura-chan?"  
"You told me its 8am! how come in this clock its just 7am??!!" Sakura said, showing the clock at him  
Kero continues to blinks innocently "Um.. I thought its.. 8am..." he said, scratching his head  
Sakura growls and was about to hit Kero when she heard a knock, she sighs "Come In.."  
  
The door open and it was Syaoran "Oh.. you're awake I am glad" he said,  
  
Sakura blinks and nods   
  
"Well.. children are already ready.. I said, 8:00 am.. but my mistake.. it was 7am.. and I am glad that, you're already awake.. although.." Syaoran eyes travels on her Body, "Um.. I think you need to change" he said, blushing  
  
Sakura looks down and blush, trying to cover herself "Um..yeah.." she said,  
Syaoran knows its his time to leave "I'll wait for you downstairs" he said, closing the door  
Sakura sighs   
  
--------------  
Outside Sakura's room..  
  
Syaoran is blushing furiously and is .. STILL holding the door handle, he's shaking his head trying to erase Sakura's nightgown and her body.. 

  
--------------  
  
Minutes pass by..  
  
Syaoran and his children, were sitting on a big sofa.. Meili and Ieran were glaring at Syaoran, because Syaoran is taking Sakura to the farm.. Ying-fa and XiaoHu were smiling coz they like Ms.Sakura's company

Sakura enters the room, "Lets go?"   
  
Syaoran stares at her.. she was so beautiful.. no doubt.. She was wearing a white sunday clothes with pink layers on the side.   
  
"Father" Ieran saids, glaring at Syaoran  
Syaoran blinks and looks at the voice "Yes Ieran?"  
"Let's go.." she said,   
Syaoran sighs  
  
Ying-fa runs towards Sakura and holds her right hand, while XiaoHu was holding her left hand  
  
"Have fun!!" Yelan said, smiling at them  
"Waiii they look like a family!!" Fuutie yells  
"Indeed.. They're simply adorable!" Fanren said, sighing dreamily

--------------  
On the farm..  
  
Syaoran smiles, seeing his children laughing on the farm. They're having a great time.. and for once.. they're getting along so well.. Syaoran turns to look at the smiling Sakura, looking at the children too. His gaze melts seeing her.. she's so beautiful, kind, has a gold heart.. and to top that.. she's.. he can't describe her.. but he knows that Sakura is something special...

  
Sakura knows, that Syaoran is looking at her.. she sighs and kept her eyes at the children, she can't face him.. not today, or else.. she'll blush furiously.. eversince she met him, she felt lighthearted and there's something special about him.. and.. after the kiss.. she proves to herself that.. there is really something there.. something special.. in her heart.. for him..

  
Syaoran walks towards Sakura and touch her right shoulder, Sakura blush furiously "Hoeee...."  
Syaoran blinks "Sakura? are you okay?" he ask,  
  
Sakura shakes her head, furiously to remove her blush "No.. I am okay" she said, at least it was perfect timing to shake her head and removes her blush  
  
Syaoran smiles and pats her right shoulder "They're happy.. and I am so glad" he said,  
Sakura nods, trying herself and her heart to calm down..   
  
"Sakura.."   
Sakura turns to look at him "Y-Yes?"  
Syaoran smiles, "Can I talk-" he stops sensing some clow card..   
Sakura sense it too but she didn't move and shows that she sense it too..  
"Um.. wait here" Syaoran said,   
Sakura nods

  
  
"A clow card?" Ieran said,  
Syaoran nods "We .. will fight this clow.. card.. " Syaoran said, looking at his children  
  
XiaoHu bows his head "Dad, this time.. I want to.. have fun.." he said, looking at him "I don't want to fight a clow card"   
he said,  
  
Ying-fa nods "Me too.. "  
Ieran shakes her head "But Father needs us!" she said,  
Meili crosses her arms "Some Brother and sisters you are" she said,  
  
XiaoHu shakes his head and takes Ying-fa's hands "We'll just leave it to you guys.. besides, if we leave Ms.Sakura like that.. she will be suspicious" he said,   
  
Syaoran nods, "Yeah, XiaoHu is right.. "  
Meili frowns "But how are we going to defeat the card!!!"  
Syaoran shakes his head "We have to find where is the card.. first.."   
"Did you hear that.. Ms.Sakura?" XiaoHu said,  
Sakura nods "Good thing, I brought kero.." she said, "we need a private place to use some magic" she said,   
XiaoHu nods "Got it"  
Syaoran looks at XiaoHu and Sakura "We need some private place.. Sakura must not know that we're capturing some cards" he said,  
  
Meili raise her eyebrows "Demo.. she knows magic herself" she said,   
Ieran shakes her head "It doesn't mean that she has a very powerful aura.. it means she knows magic" she said,  
Syaoran nods "We need to be careful" he said,  
  
"Dad!"   
  
Syaoran looks at his son, "Yes?"  
"We're going on the other side of the farm.. I want to show Ms.Sakura something" he said, looking at him seriously  
Syaoran smiles and nods, he was thanking his son secretly for doing that.. or perhaps XiaoHu understands him..  
  
When Sakura, Ying-fa and XiaoHu left.. Syaoran looks at his two daughters "Lets begin" he said,  
Meili and Ieran nods,

--------------  


"He thought I was doing him a favor" XiaoHu said, smirking  
"Kero..Kero" Sakura said, putting her bag on the field  
Kero went out of Sakura's bag "Okay.. so whats with the noise?"  
"There's a clow card out there.." Ying-fa saids,  
Kero flew out of the bag "and do you know what card it is?" he ask,  
  
Sakura, XiaoHu and Ying-fa shakes their head   
"Hmm.." Kero put his paws on his chin and thinks "We must know whats the card.. and we must find out where it is.." he said,  
Sakura pulls her cellphone and dials Tomoyo's phone number   
  
*Moshi? (hello)*  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, its Sakura-chan.. we are on the field, do you have the battle costumes all ready?" she ask, "Okay that's good.. now same procedure.. Shadow and the fly will come to your house and they'll bring you here.. " Sakura sweatdrop when she heard Tomoyo begging her to do some video taping scenes again "okay.. You can stay"  
  
Kero smiles "Let me guess..."  
Ying-fa smiles "Video taping again"  
XiaoHu shakes his head,  
  
Sakura smiles and pulls her key "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" 

Sakura pulls the card "Shadow!"   
The Shadow appears   
Sakura pulls another card "Fly!"  
The fly appears  
"You know what to do" Sakura said, winking  
After a few seconds..  
  
The shadow card and the fly card returns with Tomoyo, carrying three costumes "Here ya go" she said, smiling   
Then Tomoyo blinks when a butterfly pass on her eyes.. then she saw lots of Sakura's dancing and wearing lots of battle Costumes! "Waaiii kawaii!! (cute)" she said, smiling.. running ... and following all the Sakuras...  
  
Sakura, XiaoHu, Kero and Ying-fa looks at her confused, running everywhere and video taping.. Kero smiles "That's the card.." he said,   
  
They look at Kero "card?"  
Kero nods "The dream card.."  
Sakura gasp "So.. how are we going to capture it?" she ask  
"Capture it by trapping ... then seal it.." he said,

Tomoyo fell on her knees and blinks.. coming back in reality "W-What happen?" she ask  
"Its the dream card.. Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said,  
"Oh.. I dreampt that Sakura-chan is wearing all battle costumes that I design" she said, with a hanyaan sound..  
"Hoeee...."  
  
--------------  
Meanwhile,  
  
Ieran looks left and right for any sign of the card.. then she saw a mysterious butterfly pass on her eyes.. She rubs her eyes and realize that she was in her school...

She walks towards her school, and saw Ryu.. she blush and was about to approach him with all the girls walks towards Ryu and then Ryu dissapears.. she fell on her knees and cries.. 

Then she open her eyes and saw Syaoran and Meili looking at her.. "Wh-What happen?"   
  
Meili shakes her head "I don't know.. We were searching for the card.. then all of the sudden.. you fell on your knees and cried" she said,  
  
Ieran blush and wipes tears in her eyes = I don't love Ryu.. why.. why did I cry when.. = she grits her teeth and smiles at Meili "I am fine don't worry"

  
  
Meili shrugs and then she saw a butterfly and blinks, she saw a shadow coming towards her.. Meili trembles when she looks behind her and she saw none.. the shadow walks towards her "W-What do you want?!" she said, backing out  
  
"Don't.. come close to my Mother"  
  
Meili grits her teeth "and why should I come close to your Mother?!" she yells,  
Then tears begins to flow when she saw another shadow appears and she knows the shadow it was..   
  
"Mom.."  
  
The Shadow of Meiling smiles "Remember Meili.. I abandoned all of you.. and .. You are not.. my Daughter   
anymore" she said,  
  
Meili shakes her head "No.. Mom don't go.." she said, crying  
The 2 Shadows walks away and Meili feels on her knees crying,   
  
"Mom.. I can't believe you did this.." she said, crying  
  
Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice "Meili.. you okay?"   
she turns and looks behind, it was her sister.. Ieran "Did you see something?"   
Meili rubs her eyes and shakes her head "It was the dream card right Dad?" she ask, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran nods,

  
  
"Yes.. definitely.. it was the Dream Card" XiaoHu said, looking at Meili, Ieran and Syaoran..   
he is standing on a tree, hiding.   
Sakura nods and smiles "Okay.. are you ready XiaoHu?" she ask  
XiaoHu saw the Dream card flying towards Syaoran "Not yet.. " he said,  
Sakura looks confused at him..  
Syaoran grits his teeth, and trying not to look on the Butterfly = Must.. not.. look = he said to his self, But.. after a few seconds of trying not to look.. he opens his eyes and stares at the beautiful Butterfly..  
  
Then...  
  
He was in front of a Church.. with lots of people waiting for someone, Syaoran step forward and saw the couple walking and coming out of the church.. The couple seems so happy.. he envys them.. he remember when he was wed.. to his cousin, he didn't smile like that guy.. he was seeing.. then he saw something familiar.. he looks closer and gasp..  
  
it was.. him and Ms.Sakura smiling..  
  
"Heep! Heep!!! Horaaayyy!!! for Syaoran and Sakura!" the people yells,  
Syaoran couldn't help but blush..  
Sakura giggles and grabs Syaoran's head  
and they Kiss...

  
  
"DAD!"  
Syaoran came back to reality.. he rubs his eyes and looks at his daughter frowning   
  
"It was the dream card dad! snap out of it!" Ieran yells  
Syaoran blush, but shakes his head "Okay.. Lets captu-"  
  
"MATTE!"  
  
Syaoran, Meili and Ieran looks and saw the three familiar shadows..   
  
Ieran grits her teeth "Well.. Well..Well if it isn't the Card CAPTORS of the NEW CENTURY" she said, glaring at them  
Meili steps forward "HAND US the CLOW BOOK!" she yells,  
The Big Shadow Smiles and begins to pull one card "Flower!" she yells,  
Syaoran and his two daughters looks around, seeing lots of flowers growing around them   
The butterfly seeing lots of beautiful flowers, the butterfly stayed on one of them.. 

Syaoran seeing the butterfly "Now! get the dream card!" he yells,  
  
The other shadow begins to cast silently spells and time stops..  
Sakura, XiaoHu and Ying-fa came down on the tree and Sakura traps the Card.   
Tomoyo is very happy for she got all the scenes.. except when the time stops..

  
  
Syaoran blinks and realize that the fight was over..   
"ARGHHHHHHH I HATE THEM!" Meili yelling  
  
Syaoran sighs and looks into the sky = Thank you.. whoever you are =  
  
"I guess we have to stay.. here for the night" Ieran said,  
Syaoran nods,  
--------------  
  
Night Time..  
  
Sakura kiss Ying-fa's forhead and smiles, Then she heard someone called her name..  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
She looks left and right but she didn't saw anyone   
  
"Sakura.."  
  
She decides to go out and search for the voice.. She tried to follow the aura and the voice.. she looks left and right and then.. someone grabs her and cover her eyes "W-Who are you?!" she ask, trembling. Sakura turns around and gasp  
  
Syaoran smiles, "So.. You DO HAVE SPECIAL POWERS..." he said,  
Sakura gasp "uh.."  
Syaoran narrows his eyes "If you don't have it.. you wouldn't have sense me.." he said,  
Sakura gulps "I.. I.."   
  
Syaoran pulls her and embrace her "Don't worry.. I don't need explanation for that.. I just want to feel your Aura.. again" he said, huskily  
  
Sakura blush, seeing Syaoran lowering his head again "Sya-"  
Syaoran continues to leans downward and kiss her again  
Sakura close her eyes and kisses back  
  
Aura mix.. Pink and Green... The farm glows and some trees were awaken and their flowers bloom..  
Inside the House...  
  
XiaoHu turns his head to look at Ieran, he frowns.. Then he turns to Ying-fa's side and again.. She is GLOWING!  
"Oh my!! Like I said this is NO JOKE!!!" he stands up and begins to shake Ieran "Wake up! Look at Ying-fa Wake up!"  
  
Ieran stirs but didn't open her eyes  
  
"WAKEUP!!!"  
  
Ieran grits her teeth and open her eyes "WHAT?!?!"  
"LOOK!" XiaoHu saids, pointing at Ying-fa  
  
Ieran looks and saw Ying-fa "So?"  
XiaoHu slap his forehead "arghh.. she's GLOWING EARLIER!"   
Ieran shakes her head "If you don't stop I'll call father!"  
"But she is!!!"  
"That's it.. FATHER!!!"  
Syaoran pulls his lips away from Sakura and smiles "Sakura.."  
Sakura blush and smiles "Yes?"  
"Wo.."  
  
"FATHER!!!"  
  
Syaoran sighs, "I am coming Ieran!" Syaoran turns to look at Sakura "Um.. I need to talk to you one of these days" he said,  
Sakura stares and just nods,  
  


--------------  
  
Authors note: hmm.. not quite a cliffhanger eh?  
teehee oh weelllz hope ya like the chapter!

don't worry.. MORE CHAPTER COMING UP!  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!  
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!

Chette


	6. So this .. is Love..

Kero-chan: Before anything else.. I want to Congratulate Chette-chan for winning "Star of the night" in their school aquintance party!

Chette: *humming* Hmm.. Hmmm...  
Kero-chan:*sweatdrop*  
Chette: *singing* So this is love.. hmmm... So this is love...  
Kero-chan: Um.. Chette-chan..  
Chette: *continues to sing* So this is what makes life time..   
Kero-chan: Chette-chan?  
Chette: I am on the glow hmmm and now I know..  
  
Kero-chan: AHEM!!!!  
Chette: Oh there you are Kero-chan!  
Kero-chan: *mumbling*  
Chette: What is it?  
  
Kero-chan: I said.. CONGRATULATIONS FOR WINNING THE STAR OF THE NIGHT ON YOUR SCHOOL AQUINTANCE!  
  
Chette: *blush* thank you...  
Kero-chan: Now.. er.. *sweatdrop*  
Chette: For here you are like a heaven in sight...My heart has wings hmmm.. and I can fly...  
  
Kero-chan: *looks at the readers* don't mind her.. let's go and start the story now...  
oh yeah before we begin.. the usual..  
  
Chette: *hands Kero some paper and continues to sing* As far!!! cherish time in the sky....

Kero-chan: *sweatdrop and looks at the paper* okay.. Chette-chan wants to give THANKS to all those who reviewed this story... especially..

Syaoran's Love - waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii next chapter is up!!!  
cindy - Chette-chan did update so read ^.^  
Rinoa Tillmitt - next chapter is up!  
Enchanted Pink Jade - thank you for saying Chette-chan is one of the best!!  
  
Sailor Astro - actually its not the sleeping thingy.. if you will CLICK on Chette-chan's LIST of UNFINISHED FANFICS.. then.. you'll find out whats keeping every chapters long. ^.^  
  
Jaen - if Chette-chan will answer your questions now.. she'll spoil the story for you.. but if you want.. I'll   
SPOIL it FOR YOU! so.. you see Ying-fa is actually *PONK* ouch that hurt Chette-chan!  
  
Chette: *glaring at Kero-chan* So.. this.. is the Miracle.. that I've been dreaming off...  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop* ahem.. to continue..  
  
CCS - Chette-chan saids "huggles to you" *whispers* Chette-chan does have power.. and you know what is the SOURCE of her POWER? YOU! and them! all the readers... giving her inspirations to continue her story ^.^ Arigato from the Bottom of her heart ^.^  
  
Aila - Chette-chan cries er.. she said, Thank you very much and then huggles to you.. ^.^  
kurikurei - next chapter is up!  
  
CreatiStar - not actually.. its not about the aura.. er.. *receives glare from Chette-chan* gomen.. I want to spoil the story demo.. Chette-chan will get angry at me.. *murmurs* as if she didnt spoil the story to her MSN Buddies.. oh well Chette-chan say Domo ARIGATO TO YOU!  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - yup! the Chinese gaki should say.. WO AI NE! but was interrupt :P at Syaoran!  
silverfaye - over here! Over here! next chapter is up!  
  
Tomogirl - oh..so you have K-chan Tomogirl.. neways, I am Kero-chan and I also hate the Gaki for Sakura! demo.. demoo .. its their destiny.. *sighs*  
  
Empress Sarah-sama - the brat will go freak hehe.. I love to see that .. and ying-fa is not.. *whispers* er.. Chette-chan giving me death glares again.. I CAN'T SPOIL THE STORY!  
  
jetta1012 - er.. chette loves cliffhangers.. ^.^  
  
Sakura Li - okay you have to add.. chette_d@hotmail.com and your contacts on MSN.. ^.^   
Aila - Chette-chan is full of surprises.. get use to it ^.^ thank you very much!  
Sakura1301 - when are you going to update stranded? ;.;  
  
Sakura Kinomoto - *looks at Sakura Kinomoto* I thought Chette-chan spoil the story on you in Msn? hmm.. neways, as always! arigato for your reviews!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO - actually that's her mission  
Chette-chan: KERO!!!!!!!  
Kero-chan: opps.. spoils it a bit?  
  
AnimePrincess - Chette-chan Updated her fics.. but they're not appearing on the new chapters list  
ashley-chan - as always, poor XiaoHu...  
  
OneWeirdMoNkEy! - um.. the brat and meiling were forced to get married and uses magic to create babies er.. yeah I guess that's how Chette-chan explains it..   
  
Kyo - I want to spoil story.. but Chette-chan will get mad at me..  
Lenna and Nelly - ooh yeah 3 new chapters finally up! melody, seven worlds and this one.. ^.^  
JiXXie gurl - er.. next chapter is up  
  
Kero-chan: since Chette-chan is still *whisper* acting crazy...   
Chette: *glares at Kero-chan* I heard that..  
Kero-chan: er..  
  
Chette: I don't own CCS  
Syaoran + Sakura  
and...  
English is not my first Language ^.^  
  
Kero-chan: *sweatdrop*  
Chette: so any more? oh yeah.. the title!!!  
Kero-chan: hmm.. *thinks of a title*  
Chette: *singing* hmmm.. hmm.. So.. This... Is.... Love...  
Kero-chan: YEAH!  
Chette: Huh?  
  
Kero-chan:We will call this 6th chapter...  


Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Six: So this is Love..  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

  
"NOW WHAT?!?!" Syaoran yells entering the room  
  
Ieran cross her arms and points at XiaoHu "He's acting crazy again!" she yells,  
Syaoran sighs and looks straightly at his son "What did you do this time?" he ask,  
XiaoHu shakes his head "I told you! I saw Ying-fa GLOWING!" he said,   
Syaoran groans "Not that again" he said,  
XiaoHu looks at his father, begging him to believe him "I told you.. she was sleeping then suddenly, I saw her glowing" he said,  
Syaoran looks at Ying-fa "Look at her XiaoHu.. is she glowing?" he ask,  
XiaoHu rubs his hair aggresively "NO! but she was earlier!"   
  
Ying-fa blinks and yawns "Whats happening here?" she ask,  
Syaoran sighs and smiles at Ying-fa "Your Brother told me that you were glowing" he said,  
Ying-fa blinks cutely "I did?" she ask,  
XiaoHu stomps his feet and walks away "No one wants to believe me! so be it" he said,   
  


Morning..  
  
Sakura helps Ying-fa and XiaoHu to prepare because Syaoran said, that they're going to leave now. XiaoHu doesn't need help but he's a little upset about his father and doesn't have the mood to prepare. Ieran smirks and shakes her head, XiaoHu needs to stop acting childish..

  
  
Back to the Mansion...

Syaoran sighs. He is on the Verandah looking at Sakura and Ying-fa playing on the garden. He sighs, he was so close last night... really close.. he shakes his head and frowns 

XiaoHu saw Sakura and Ying-fa and approach them, "Ms.Sakura?"  
Sakura smiles and looks at XiaoHu "yes XiaoHu?" she ask,   
XiaoHu sighs, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he ask,  
Sakura blinks and nods, "sure"  
After a few seconds...  
  
"So? what do you think?" XiaoHu ask  
Sakura looks at Ying-fa playing and sighs "I.. I don't know.. did you talk to your father about this?" she ask,  
XiaoHu frowns "Ieran and Father.. they.. *sighs* they don't believe me" he said,  
Sakura pats and smiles at XiaoHu "I believe you XiaoHu" she said,  
XiaoHu looks at Sakura "You sure?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles more "You're not going to lie to Ms.Sakura right?" she ask,  
XiaoHu nods "Yes.." he said, smiling "Ms.Sakura?"  
Sakura looks at him "Yes?"  
"Thank you" he said,  
Sakura nods and pats his head "No problem" she said, smiling

Night Time...

Syaoran couldn't sleep.. he walks towards the garden and saw Sakura looking at the stars.. Syaoran rubs his eyes, when he saw Sakura's aura visible.. he shakes his head and the aura is gone.. he gulps and approach her..

"Sakura.."  
Sakura smiles and bows her head "Good Evening Syaoran" she said,  
"Good Evening to you too" Syaoran smiles and looks into the stars "You really love looking at the stars" he said,   
Sakura nods, "They're so beautiful" she said, looking back at the stars  
Syaoran looks at her "But not as beautiful as you" he said,   
Sakura blush and looks down

"Sakura.. "  
Sakura looks at him "Yes?"  
"Wo .. "  
"What is it?"  
"Wo.."

"Master"  
  
"DAMN IT!" Syaoran growls and yells at the voice  
  
Wei is shock   
  
Syaoran calms his self "Um.. what is it.. Wei?" he ask,  
"er.. M-Mistress Yelan wants to talk to you" he said, quivering   
Syaoran sighs and nods 

  
  
Yelan's room..  
  
Yelan smiles looking at the Syaoran when he enters the room "Why the face my son?" she ask,  
"Nothing.." he said,  
"Did I interrupt something Special?" she ask, crossing her arms  
Syaoran shakes his heard,  
"you sure?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods,   
  
"Okay.. The Governess Agency.. they.. called and they said that.. they already have an available Governess now..  
I want to know, if you still willing to get that governess.. it seems that Ms.Sakura is not really from that agency" she said,  
  
Syaoran smiles and nods "I know.. I already know.. "  
Yelan nods, "But why is she here?" she ask,   
Syaoran looks at his mom "Ying-fa saw her in front of the gate and then, she needs a job.. " he said,  
Yelan nods "Oh, did Ms.Sakura told you all this?" she ask,  
Syaoran shakes his head "No.. I just figured it out.." he said,  
Yelan cross her arms again "You should ask her then" she said,  
  
Syaoran nods "Leave that everything to me.. but.. she's a perfect governess for my children.." he said, "I don't want her to leave" he said,  
  
Yelan smiles "for the Children and for you?" she said,  
Syaoran looks at his mother

  
  
Sakura's room..  
  
Sakura sighs and close her eyes..   
"What happen Sakura-chan? are you tired?" Kero ask,  
  
Sakura open her eyes and shakes her head "No.. I am just confused.. Syaoran was trying to.. tell me something but.. with all these interruptions.. How can he -"  
  
"No concern for you" he said, crossing his paws (er..) "and when did you started to call your Master Syaoran.. by his first name?" he ask,   
  
Sakura sighs "Ying-fa's .. she's my reason" she said, not really answering Kero's question  
"hm.. Ying-fa's is the reason and Love" he said,   
"L-Love?" she ask,  
  
Kero nods "it is love Sakura-chan.. you're falling in love with your Master now" he said,  
Sakura shakes her head "I don't know.. I don't know if I am just trying to obey or.. I am falling-"  
"This is Love Sakura-chan" Kero said, pointing at Sakura's heart  
Sakura touch her heart and shakes her head "No.. This isn't Love" she said,   
Morning...

At exact 9:00 am .. Yelan approach Syaoran on the temple and said that the tailor is already here..   
Syaoran nods and calls his servants.. all their servants lined up and the tailor starts to measure one by one.. except one..   
  
Ieran grits her teeth and trying to control her emotions..   
  
Meili could take this anymore "FATHER! why is Sakura not going to use UNIFORMS or clothes for the servants?!" she yells,  
  
Sakura sighs,  
  
Syaoran looks at Meili "Because it doesn't fit on her" he said, looking at Sakura  
Yelan decides not to speak...  
  
"She's a servant!" Meili yells,  
Feimei sighs dreamily "Okay, if you want .. I'll do the sewing on Sakura's clothes" she said,  
"OH NO! NOT YOU AUNT!" Meili said, she knows that her aunt Feimei can make beautiful clothes.

"Sir.. Phone for you" Wei said,  
After the phone call..  
  
"So who is that?" ask Yelan looking at Syaoran, entering the room  
"It was the company.. they're going to held a party.. and I have to be there" he said,  
"Oh.."   
  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "I was wondering, Sakura.. if you can be my partner in that party?" he said, smiling  
  
Meili and Ieran gasp and grits her teeth  
Yelan smiles and the other sisters were sighing dreamily  
Ying-fa giggles and XiaoHu smiles  
  
"Well.. I don't know M-Master" she said, looking down  
Syaoran frowns and looks at Ying-fa "Ying-fa.. look at Sakura again, calling me Master" he said, pouting  
Ying-fa looks at Sakura "Aww.. Ms.Sakura.. you promise" she said,  
  
Sakura blush and looks around "Demo (but).. in front of the others?" she ask, looking at Ying-fa and then turns to look at Syaoran  
  
Syaoran nods, "so can I be your partner?" he ask,  
"S-Sure.. S-Syaoran" said Sakura, still looking down  
  
"How dare you call Xiaolang my FATHER!" Ieran yells,   
Syaoran glares at his daughter "I told her"   
Meili and Ieran glares at Sakura,  
"I'll do her DRESS!" Feimei said, jumping and singing  
  
Sakura sighs,

  
  
Night Time..  
  
Syaoran adjusts his collar and looks into the mirror.. tonight.. he'll change everything.. he walks towards the living room and sits on the coach.. waiting for Feimei and Sakura ...  
  
"Why are you Nervous Son?"   
Syaoran startled on the voice and sighs "I am not.." he said,   
Yelan smiles "Ms.Sakura is very pretty" she said,  
Syaoran smiles  
  


"We're ready!!!"  
  
Syaoran stands up and stares at Sakura..  
  
Sakura smiles and looks down, and blush, it was a straight long red Chinese dress, tight in the chest and waist, two slits on both sides of her legs. .. and her hair is braided.. Syaoran's jaw drop..  
  
"She's so Beautiful!!!" Fanren ask,   
"All of us tried our best to dress kawaii Sakura!" Feimei said,   
  
"Yeah.. B-Beautiful.." Syaoran said, and blushing   
Sakura smiles and blush "T-Thank you.."  
"Well, stop staring at her Xiaolang! You two should go now" Yelan said, smiling  
  
Syaoran approach Sakura and presents his arms "Shall we?" he ask,  
Sakura giggles 

  
  
Party... 

Syaoran and Sakura enters the gate.. Sakura gasp "This is your Company?" she ask, Syaoran  
Syaoran nods "Come on I want you to meet-"  
  
"There you are Master Xiaolang Li! Please come here I want you to meet some of our guest in the party" someone said, grabbing Syaoran  
  
"er.. wait" he said, but it was too late... the old man grab his arm and left Sakura  
  
Sakura sighs and stares around, she walks silently and into the room.. Chinese Man and Woman fell silent when they saw Sakura entering the room.. some ladies glares at her because Sakura became the center of the attention of all the Man in the party... 

  
Syaoran kept smiling at his guest but he kept his eyes at Sakura, he curse the old man for grabbing him like that, then he frowns seeing some man on the party approaching her.. he felt hot and .. Jealous..  
Sakura smiles nervoulsy, and shakes her head "I am sorry but.. I can't dance with you" she said, turning one man down  
"But why? such beautiful lady you are and you're alone? that's not good" one guy said,

  
Syaoran can't take this anymore.. he approach the singer and requested a song .. Then he approach Sakura and when they saw Syaoran, they bows and left them alone.. Syaoran smiles at Sakura, and Sakura did the same thing.. then they heard the singer...

  
"Ladies and Gentleman.. This next song is dedicated.. to.. Ms. Sakura Kinomoto.."   
  
Sakura gasp, then she felt Syaoran's hands on her "Can I dance the most beautiful girl?" he ask, kissing her left hand  
Sakura blush and nods, Syaoran pulls her softly on the dance floor and hearing the music.. he wrap his arms around Sakura's tiny waist.. Sakura wraps her hands around Syaoran's neck..

The singer begins to sing the song..  
Facing the world with an empty heart   
I can dissapear.. into the dark..  
and you are the one who could make   
my dreams come true   
  
My dream.. its you..  
When your love around my heart stood still  
Within you'll remain..   
and always will..  
  
WO AI NE.. I LOVE YOU...  
WO AI NE.. I NEED YOU  
More than I've ever been anyone..  
I never felt like this before  
  
WO AI NE.. I WANT YOU  
WO AI NE.. I NEED YOU  
We could be two lovers from the past  
and the future is our chance...  
Syaoran smiles at Sakura "Ya like the song?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles and nods, "its so romantic.." she said,  
Syaoran nods, and hugs Sakura tightly  
Sakura leans on Syaoran's chest..  
When your love around my heart stood still  
Within you'll remain..   
and always will..

WO AI NE.. I LOVE YOU...  
WO AI NE.. I NEED YOU  
More than I've ever been anyone..  
I never felt like this before  
  
WO AI NE.. I WANT YOU  
WO AI NE.. I NEED YOU  
We could be two lovers from the past  
and the future is our chance...  
After the song.. Syaoran excuse his self and Sakura, Sakura looks at him confused, when they entered the elevator "Where are we going Syaoran?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran smiles "You'll see" he said, holding Sakura's hands.  
The elevator opens and Syaoran pulls Sakura.. , then they entered a room. Sakura looks around "Where are we?"  
Syaoran smiles "My Office..top of the Building" he said,   
"Oh.."  
"Look on your right" Syaoran said,  
Sakura looks and gasp, she can see big stars.. "wow..." she said,  
Syaoran smiles "Its one of the Biggest building here in Hongkong" he said,  
Sakura smiles, and walk towards the window   
  
"Here" Syaoran said, opening the big window   
Sakura gasp "Wow.."  
"You can enjoy looking at the stars if you want" he said, smiling  
Sakura smiles and runs towards outside to look at the stars  
  
Syaoran smiles, approaching her then, he stops and looks up in the sky "I never been serious about my life before, except training" he said,   
  
Sakura looks at him   
  
"Like I said, I was force into a marriage.. and didn't work.. and when you first saw me.. I am very cold person" he said, then he looks at Sakura "Everything change.. when you came into my life" he said, looking back in the sky

"Syaoran.."  
  
"I..I never felt like ..this.. before.." he said, looking down "actually, before you came, I don't care about my life ... but now.. I am determine to.. to.. change my life.. just promise me one thing" he said, turning to look at her "promise me.. that you'll remain.. forever" he said, squeezing Sakura's hands

"I don't know.. Syaoran.. I can't promise.. " she said, looking away  
Syaoran kneels in front of Sakura "Please.. I am begging you.. Sakura.."   
Sakura gasp "Syaoran.. " she said, pulling him up  
Syaoran stands up and caress Sakura's chin "Wo.. Wo Ai Ne..Sakura"  
  
Sakura is shock   
  
"it means.. I Love you.. Sakura" Syaoran said,   
Sakura smiles, tears falling on her face "Wo..Ai..Ne.. Syaoran.." she said, "I.. Love you too" she said,  
  
Syaoran smiles and pulls her towards him and kisses her deeply...  
  
Sakura kisses back and wrap her hands around Syaoran's neck = So kero is Right... = she thought as she deepen the kiss   
  
= So This.. is .. LOVE..=

  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Inside Ying-fa's room..  
  
Ying-fa cuddles her self.. she's scared.. XiaoHu is right.. she is GLOWING..   
  
"Wh-What's happening? to me?" she ask, trembling...

--------------  
  
Authors note: hmm.. kekekeke.. sorry for the   
late posting...  
  
MORE CHAPTER COMING UP!  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!  
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!

Chette


	7. Ieran's Dialema

_Kero-chan: Okay... will Ying-fa's secret reveal this chapter?**  
Chette: *thinks* I don't know...  
Kero-chan: Please???  
Chette: *shakes head* Not yet... demo... we will give them a clue is that okay Kero?  
Kero-chan: *thinks*  
Chette: last week, Fanfiction.net is down right? Well I am glad that it's up now...  
Kero-chan: oh Chette-chan new site is **_

_Chette: okay now for the reviews **  
Kero-chan: *smiles and raise his paws* HAI!!!!**_

Chette: CreatiStar - ehehe ^^ you really did get the point? *smiles*  
lil_angel_sakura - waaaaaa as always thank you!!! *hugs you*  
Jade Tsukinomoto - *sniffs* did you know that you're reviews are always in my page!!! you're the BEST JADE! ^^  
  
Kero-chan: Sakura1301 - Sakura-chan, Chette-chan has saved all the stranded stories ^^   
  
Princess_Natos_Tarqeq - Chette-chan gives you a pillow there.. *smiles* yeah!! Sakura and THE GAKI FOR EVER!!!  
  
_**Chette: MeerKat - here's the new chapter ^.^  
  
Kero-chan: AnimePrincess - if Chette-chan will use a .txt format on her stories, then you can make the font bigger. and thank you for your review ^.^ *chette-chan hugs you*  
  
Chette: Sweetazngurl4848 - sorry for not updating the fanfics.. ya know that ff.net is down last week right? but you can go to my page (ccs fanfics) thank you ^.^  
  
Kero-chan: OneWeirdMoNkEy! - nice nick... you're rushing everything but don't worry, Chette-chan said that the ending will be a wedding scene *urk..* the brat and Sakura.. *shivers* a hint you want? well.. *think* read the story then...**_

_Chette: Aila - ehehe.. Syaoran a sweet talker teehee... **  
  
Kero-chan: Sakura Kinomoto - Sakura..chan... give me food.. Chette-chan doesn't feed me.. because she said, it's not her responsibility.. *sniffs* please finish the fan art..   
  
Chette: Lenna, Nelly and Kyra - *shivers* Nelly is.. *shivers* Thank you for the wonderful review again.. you all three are the best.  
  
Kawaii Neko - here's the next chapter!!!   
  
Kero-chan: ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - you have to stay tuned for Ying-fa's secret.. but Chette-chan and I will give you a clue   
  
Chette: I don't own CCS  
Syaoran + Sakura  
and... English is not my first Language ^.^  
  
Kero-chan: hmm.. *thinks of a title*  
Chette: *looks at Kero*  
Kero-chan:We will call this 7th chapter...**_

Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Seven: **Ieran's Dilemma**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

  
Ying-fa knocks on Sakura's room "Miss.. Sakura..."   
  
Ying-fa suddenly remembers that Sakura and her father went out to go to some party. Ying-fa sighs and open the door, she looks around and saw Kero sleeping, She approaches him and then tried to wake him up but he didn't even stir. Ying-fa sighs again, and hugs herself.. "what's happening to me..." she asks, tears falling on her face. Then she saw a light on Sakura's closet. She opens it and saw the Clow book... 

She pulls a chair and puts it in the front of the closet and reach out to get the book.. Then when she touches the red book, she gasps.. the color suddenly change into Pink... "what?" she tries her best to calm down or else she will fall. "This book is red earlier, why is it pink now?"

Then she opens the book and two cards flew in front of her.. the dream and the song, she holds them and the cards turns into pink cards, "Why are the cards turning into pink cards.. is this my other magic?" she ask,

The song flew and starts to hum a song.. and then after that, she sang a beautiful song...

  
Wishing on the dream that seems far off_  
Hoping it will come today,  
  
Into the Starlit night   
Foolish dreamers turns their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star...  
  
But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most,  
We all need to believe there is hope.  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know.. my heart should guide me, but  
There's a hole within my soul.  
  
What willful this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish, then for a chance to see,  
now all I need, desperately  
  
Is my .. Star.. to .. come..._

Ying-fa wipes the tears on her face, and fell asleep... The dream went to her side....

  
Ying-fa opens her eyes and saw a man in front of her, she trembles and back out "who are you?"_  
The man smiles and offers her a hand "Here let me help you" he said,  
  
The voice is familiar but he can't see the face of the man...Ying-fa took the man's hand and stand up "Who are you?"  
  
The man shakes his head, "This is not the right time to know who I am.. but this is the right time to know, what is your mission..."   
  
Ying-fa blinks "Mission?"   
  
The man nods, "Ying-fa.. Li.. You have to put Sakura and Syaoran together... and if you did it, you have to be sure that they stay in love with each other forever..."  
  
Ying-fa shakes her head "Demo.. My Sisters Hate Miss Sakura..." she said,  
The man smiles "You're more powerful than your brother and sisters.. you can do this" _

Ying-fa sighs "Why me?" she ask,_  
The man smiles and starts to fade away.. "Remember.. Ying-fa... you have to do this.. your life depends on this.."  
_  
  
"Wake up...Ying-fa"  
  
Ying-fa stirs and yawns, she sits and saw Sakura smiling "What happen?" she ask, then she saw the book beside her and Sakura's closet is open "Miss Sakura! I am so sorry" she said,  
  
Sakura blinks "Why are you asking forgiveness?" she ask,  
Ying-fa points at the Clow book "I.."  
Sakura smiles and taps her lap "Come here Ying-fa" she said,  
Ying-fa stands up and sits on Sakura's lap. "What is it Miss Sakura?"  
Sakura stands up and rocks Ying-fa on her arms "I am worried, because its 3:00 am and you're not yet sleeping" she said,  
Ying-fa looks at Sakura "You're not mad because of I got the Clow book and-"  
Sakura hugs Ying-fa "No.. you have the right to get the book.." she said,  
Ying-fa put her arms around Sakura's neck "Miss Sakura..."  
Sakura hugs her tightly "Yes?"  
"I can't sleep.."  
Sakura smiles, "I have an idea" she said,  
  
--------------  
  
Syaoran shakes his head and sighs, and he couldn't sleep. He is so happy because Sakura loves him too "ahh.. I can't sleep..." he said, standing up "I have to go to the verandah to get some fresh air.." he said, putting his robe on

--------------  
  
"You see those stars Ying-fa?" Sakura said, holding Ying-fa on her right arms and pointing the stars on her left.   
"They are soo beautiful Miss Sakura" she said, holding her tightly  
  
Then they saw a shooting star ....   
  
"Miss Sakura Look a shooting Star" Ying-fa said,  
Sakura smiles "Make a wish Ying-fa"  
  
Ying-fa smiles and close her eyes  
Sakura close her eyes too  
  
Ying-fa open her eyes "Done" she said, giggling "What did you wish for Miss Sakura?" she ask,  
Sakura shakes her head "If I'll tell you.. my wish won't come true" she said,  
Ying-fa blinks "I see...Miss Sakura?" she ask, looking at her  
Sakura looks at Ying-fa "Yes?"  
"I bet your going to be a wonderful mother" she said,  
Sakura Blush "You know.. Ying-fa.. my mother died when I was 3 years old"  
Ying-fa blinks "Hoe?"  
Sakura blinks "where did you get that?"   
Ying-fa blinks "Huh?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "Um.. never mind.. but even I don't remember much about her.. I remember one song that I know that she's singing this to make me sleepy.."  
  
Ying-fa smiles "Sing it to me.. Miss Sakura?"  
Sakura nods, "Okay.."   
Syaoran open his door and yawns, he stops when he saw Sakura on the verandah with Ying-fa. He starts to walk again but stops again, when he heard Sakura's beautiful voice...

Wishing on the dream that seems far off_  
Hoping it will come today..._

  
Ying-fa eyes widening = that's from my dream.. =_  
  
Into the Starlit night   
Foolish dreamers turns their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star..._

Syaoran stops and stares amazingly at Sakura...._  
  
But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most,  
We all need to believe there is hope.  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know.. my heart should guide me, but  
There's a hole within my soul.  
  
What willful this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish, then for a chance to see,  
now all I need, desperately_

Sakura smiles, seeing Ying-fa sleeping, she kiss Ying-fa's forehead...  
_  
Is my star to come..._

  
Sakura turns and saw Syaoran, she blush and smiles "She went to my room and she said, she couldn't sleep" she said,  
Syaoran smiles and caress Ying-fa's forehead   
Sakura smiles, "I'll put her on her bed.. goodnight Syaoran"  
Syaoran smiles, "Good night Sakura-chan"   
  
--------------  
  
Morning..  
  
Syaoran looks around at all the people in the living room "The reason why I called all of you.. is because I want you to know.. that from this day, Sakura Kinomoto is no longer a governess in this house" he said,  
  
*gasp*  
*whispers*  
  
Sakura eyes widening "What?" she ask  
"and why?" Meili ask  
  
Syaoran approach Sakura and holds Sakura's hands "Because she's going to be one of the mistress in this house" he said,   
Sakura shakes her head, "No.. Syaoran .. I"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura and shakes his head "No.. I don't want my girlfriend to work on my house"  
  
"G-GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Meili and Ieran yells,  
Ying-fa smiles and clap her hands,  
XiaoHu smiles

Sakura shakes her head and runs and exited the living room   
  
"SAKURA!"

--------------  
  
Sakura runs towards the garden and shakes her head,  
  
After a few seconds...  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran's voice calling her name, she turns and shakes her head "How dare you.. How dare you try to control my life!" she said,  
  
Syaoran blinks and frowns "What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura cross her arms "Just because I am your girlfriend, it means I can't be a governess to your children? Syaoran I am not a thing!"  
  
Yelan stops and smiles, starting to admire Sakura...  
Ying-fa and XiaoHu came and look at them fighting  
Meili and Ieran shakes their head  
  
"Of course you're not a thing.. but I just don't want you to work because.."  
"Because you're afraid that people will say .. oh your girlfriend is your yesterday worker" she yells,  
"Stop being Melodramatic!" Syaoran yells,   
"I am not Being Dramatic! I am just telling you the truth!" Sakura yells, crying  
"Sakura-"  
"I just WANT YOU TO LOVE ME.. for Who I am... "   
Ieran blinks and those words touch her heart... 

  
"But No.. Syaoran.. now because I am already your girlfriend, you want me to stop working as the governess of your children" she said, crying

"Because.. The Li.. Clan.. Sakura.. Workers and Masters don't mix and-"  
Sakura cries "yes I know, and Li Clan knows that You and Me are not meant to be together.."  
Ying-fa grits her teeth and starts to feel dizzy.. she blinks seeing her hands disappearing "S-Stop..f-fighting.."  
"Sakura.. stop this.. this is all nonsense.. mostly girls would Love to be in your shoes because they're not going to be workers anymore.. they will be the mistresses.. I can't believe you're acting like this" Syaoran said, shaking his head  
  
"its because I am different from them.. I don't need your Money.. I don't want your wealth.. all I want is your love," Sakura said, wipes her tears  
XiaoHu could See Ying-fa's hands disappearing "YING-FA!!"

Ying-fa fainted...  
Sakura and Syaoran fighting stops, seeing Ying-fa. Sakura runs faster to get Ying-fa "Ying-fa .. Ying-fa wake up" she said, patting her cheeks   
  
Syaoran kneels beside Sakura and starts to count Ying-fa's pulse "She's okay" she said,  
Sakura hugs Ying-fa tightly "Oh God.. Oh God.." she said, crying  
XiaoHu pats Sakura back "Calm down.. Mommy Sakura" XiaoHu said, smiling  
Sakura looks at XiaoHu puzzled  
Syaoran smiles looking at XiaoHu

"You're going to be Our future Mother.. so I might as well get used calling you Mommy" XiaoHu said, blushing  
Sakura frowns "Don't call me that.." she said,   
XiaoHu frowns, Syaoran looks at Sakura   
"I am not going to be your Future Step Mother" Sakura said, standing up and starts to walk away from them, Holding Ying-fa  
  
Ieran looks at her father and then at Sakura and shakes her head

--------------  
  
"Father!" Ieran yells,  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "Why not, do your usual stuff.. like you represent our family again, you're doing that ever since right?" he said, continues to read some papers "I can't go to your school to represent the family!" Syaoran yells,   
  
Ieran cries, "Father.. just this once! ever since I was a child.. even when Mom is still here, you both don't go attend the Parents and Children program in our school" Ieran wipes her tears "I want just once.. for them to know that there is someone who could represent our family.." 

Syaoran glares at Ieran "Can't you see I am busy?!?" he yells,  
"But Father-"  
"You know? I have a better Idea" Syaoran said, looking at his eldest Daughter   
"I know.. father.. I always know.. your idea, you want me out of your room right?" she said, crying  
"Yes.. Thank you" Syaoran said, 

  
Sakura sighs and close the door of Ying-fa's room. Then she saw Ieran running and crying "Ieran! Wait!"  
  
--------------  
  
Ieran's room..  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" 

Sakura opens her door and sits beside her "Ieran.."  
Ieran turns and glares at her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!? OUT!!!" she yells,  
Sakura smiles sadly "If its okay.. I want to help.."  
  
Ieran wipes her tears furiously "NO! GET OUT! I HATE YOU! AND I HATE FATHER!" she said, throwing a pillow on Sakura's face  
  
Sakura rubs her face, it hits on her.. and looks straightly at Ieran "Throw some pillows to me again.. don't suppress that anger in your chest.. let it all out.. hit me" she said, softly  
  
Ieran trembles and cries, she threw the pillow on the corner and not at Sakura "Get out..."  
Sakura sighs "Open your heart.. Ieran.. I am here.. I want to enter inside your heart" Sakura said, sitting on Ieran's bed  
  
Ieran looks at Sakura, reach out to her and hugs Sakura, she cried hard on Sakura's chest  
Sakura hugs her back and tightly "Cry.. Cry the pain.. don't be embarrassed.. Let is all out.." Sakura said, calmly

--------------  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Ieran wipes her tears but she is still hugging Sakura, it felt so right.. she felt the hug of the mother... "Sakura.."  
Sakura smiles "Yes?"  
"Why are you being so nice to everyone? even me and Meili.." she said, crying  
  
Sakura pulls Ieran to see her face "Its because.. its very important to be nice to everyone... its very important to socialize with other people"   
  
Ieran sniffs and sits up and straight "I don't know how to do that.."   
Sakura looks at her  
  
Ieran wipes her tears "I am famous in our school.. because I am Li. but I don't have friends.. because they don't know me very well, there is this festival.. in our school it's called "parents and children day" and the other students and parents will represent what kind of family you got.. and with that, they will find out that you're a good or not.. just by socializing or talking with the other parents and children " she said, wiping her tears  
  
"I see.."  
  
"Ever since I was a child, My parents don't want to attend that.. so the students don't know what kind of attitude I have... or got" she said,   
  
Sakura holds Ieran and smiles "You want me to go with you on that festival?" she ask,  
Ieran blinks "What?"  
Sakura smiles "I want to go.."  
Ieran smiles "But you're not a family"  
Sakura sighs "Demo.. I can tell them what kind of a girl you are" she said, smiling  
Ieran sighs "Not a good girl to you.."  
Sakura shakes her head "How can you be so sure?" Sakura said, hugging her  
Ieran blush "Huh?"  
  
Sakura smiles "You know, there's more to look Inside.. instead of the Outside" she said, looking down at her  
  
Ieran tears falling again "Thank you.. Sakura"  
Sakura pats Ieran's cheek "Don't mention it.. we are Friends.. right?" she ask  
Ieran nods and smiles "Yes"  
Sakura hugs her tightly  
  
Syaoran smiles, he was outside of Ieran's room and he was peeking all the time.. he sighs = Thank you.. Sakura =

--------------  
  
Morning..  
  
Meili found out and she keeps yelling at the smiling Ieran, Ieran ignores her and pulls Sakura on her car. XiaoHu and Ying-fa waves at the car and then they run towards their room to prepare for school too, Meili shakes her head and grits her teeth  
  
--------------  
  
School..  
  
Ieran giggles, seeing the school decorations "Sakura.. This is our school" she said, smiling  
Sakura gasp "whoa.. it is big" she said,  
Ieran giggles and holds Sakura's hands 

  
"Please register here.."  
Ieran smiles at the teacher and put her name on the list "Sakura here" she said,  
The teacher smiles and whispers at Ieran "Who is she?"  
Ieran smiles "She's my new governess" she said, smiling  
"She's beautiful.. your parents couldn't come again?" he ask,  
  
Ieran frowns and nods, but when Sakura smiles at her and looks at the teacher "But I will be her future Mother" she said, winking at Ieran

Ieran smiles and nods, 

  
"Look at Ieran.. she's with someone"  
  
Ieran smiling and giggling.. for the first time the hidden beauty in her eyes and face.. shows.. Lots of young guys stares at her lovingly face. 

"Hi Ieran.."  
  
Ieran looks and smiles "Yes Pao?" she ask,  
"The teacher wants to talk to you" she said,  
"Okay.." she said, nodding and then she looks at Sakura "Please wait for me here" she said,  
Sakura nods,

  
Sakura looks around and saw a key and picks it up "hmm.."  
"Miss! That's mine!!"   
Sakura looks at the handsome young man and smiles "Here you go"  
The handsome young man smiles "Thanks.. you're so nice" he said,   
  
Sakura nods, and sighs  
  
"Are you alone?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head "but it would be nice if I can talk to someone right now" she said,  
The handsome young man smiles "Okay" he said, and sat beside her "my name is Ryu" he said,  
"Are you Japanese?" she ask  
Ryu nods, "I am transferee student"

Sakura smiles, "May I see the key?" she ask  
Ryu blush "um.. why?"  
Sakura smiles "I recognize the name.."  
"Oh .. here" he said, giving the key  
"I-e-ran?" she ask, reading the hiragana letters  
Ryu blush "yeah.."  
"Ieran what?" Sakura ask, smiling  
"L-Li.." he said, sighing  
"You're girlfriend?"   
Ryu blush "er.. No" he said, sighing  
"Your crush?"   
"M-More than that.." he said, sighing  
"Does.. she knows?"  
  
Ryu shakes his head   
  
Sakura blinks "I see.. any plans .. about ya know.. telling her?"  
Ryu shake his head "I can't.. I am afraid.. she's .. very odd, my friends told me.. she's very strange and mean" he said,   
"So.. you're.. afraid of meeting her because you believe in all those lies?" she ask,  
"They're not lying" Ryu said,  
"Is Ieran mean to you?" she ask,  
Ryu sighs "I never even talk to her"  
  
Sakura smiles and looks at Ryu "Can I give advice?" she ask,  
Ryu blinks and nods,   
  
Sakura looks into the sky "Don't believe in others.. don't depend on their words.. depend on your experience. and... Don't look   
at the Outside.. Look inside... and search for her heart" she said,  
  
Ryu stands up and smiles, "Thanks... " he said,  
Sakura smiles, "You're welcome"  
Ryu bows and runs away, 

--------------  
  
Ieran and Sakura walk towards the baseball court.. full of stores were prepared for the festival. Ieran is happy and she keeps talking to Sakura about her life and stuff, Sakura bought 2 ice creams for Ieran and her, Ieran smiles and was about to start licking her ice cream, when someone bump on her.. the ice cream spilled on her clothes "ahh"  
  
The young man stops and trembles "Um.."  
Ieran looks at her clothes and looks at the guy, then she smiles, "its okay" she said,  
and The young man blush and bows and then went away

"Ieran?"  
Ieran turns and blush "Ryu.."  
Sakura saw Ieran blush  
Ryu picks his towel on his bag and starts to wipe the stain on Ieran's clothes  
  
Both were blushing...  
Sakura smiles, "Aww you two are soo cutee!!!" she said, trying to sound like Tomoyo-chan  
They blush furiously and then Ryu bows and run away.

--------------  
  
"His name is.."  
"Ryu" Sakura finish and smiles,  
"You know him?" Ieran ask,  
Sakura nods, "I met him.. we talked for a while, he's a nice guy" she said,  
Ieran nods, "I know.." she said, blushing

Then they notice that there are a lot of petals of flowers falling on the sky.. Sakura and Ieran sense a strange presence..   
  
= Clow Card.. = they both thought  
------------  
  
**Authors note: hmm.. kekekeke.. sorry for the _  
late posting... yup.. its a cliffhanger :P  
  
MORE CHAPTER COMING UP!  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

**Chette**


	8. Ieran's Decision

_Kero-chan: *scratch his head* um.. Chette-chan..**  
Chette: *looks at Kero* yes?  
Kero-chan: I MISS YOU!!!  
Chette: *blush* you did? *looks at Kero shock*  
Kero-chan: *nods*  
Chette: why?  
Kero-chan: *crying* you didn't update this STORY FOR SO LONG!!!!  
Chette: you're wrong! ahh!!! I did Update this right? *looks at the readers*  
  
*Readers shakes their head*  
  
Chette: er.. opps.. gomen nasai..  
Kero-chan: and since, you didn't update this story for so long.. I miss arguing with you!!!  
Chette: *glares at Kero* don't start Kero-chan!  
Kero-chan: *smiles* we are gonna reveal Ying-fa's secret neh?!?! neh?!?!  
Chette: *shakes her head* why can't you wait?!?!  
Kero-chan: *sighs* okay.. Now for the reviews..  
  
Jurei - gomen nasai for not updating *bows at you*  
Chibi Luna - I did stop for.. um.. 2 weeks? or 3? waaiii sowwy because I am trying to finished melody in my heart.  
  
Black - ^^ thank you keep up the good work on your fanfics! Can't wait for more!  
Tomogirl - hiatus? er... thank you for visiting my page... sign the guest book!!!  
SorceressMidori - YES! I play Lunar too!!! teeehee awww alex and luna are sooo kawaii!!!   
SakuraBlossom86 - arigato for the wonderful review ^^  
Sweetazngurl4848 - sowwy for not updating @.@ check my other fics!!  
MeerKat - hehe.. yes.. of course Ying-fa is.. er.. *stops***_

_Kero-chan: already done!**  
Chette: *smiles at Kero* thanks.. its my turn now..**_

_Chette's page: **  
Visit and Sign the Guest book.. And if you can submit fanfics please I need them ^^**_

Clamp own CCS**  
Syaoran + Sakura  
and... English is not my first Language ^.^  
  
Chette: The Title of this 8th chapter is...  
Kero: Wait! In this Chapter.. um.. it focuses on Ieran and Sakura again ^^  
Chette: Okay.. The title of the 8th chapter is..**

_****_

Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Eight: **Ieran's Decision**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

  
--------------  
  
= Clow Card.. = 

Sakura looks at Ieran, who is looking around.. = I think she sense it also = she thought,  
Ieran close her eyes and tried to locate the card = where is that card? = she ask, herself

"Um.. Ieran.. I have to go to the Restroom" Sakura said,  
Ieran blinks and looks at Sakura, "Sure.. Its on the left" she said, = its my chance =   
Sakura smiles "Thanks Ieran, don't go away.. I'll be right back" she said, running away   
  
Ieran looks around, "where it that card?" she whispers, 

--------------  
  
Sakura pulls her key "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" the Key turns into a big wand, Sakura looks left and right and Jump on the roof.. she saw the .. 

"Flower card?" she ask,   
  
the girl is dancing and flowers are all around her, 

"How did you get free?" she ask,   
  
the girl smiles but didn't stop dancing...

Sakura looks at the cards and gasp, "Here is the Flower card!" she said, "Who are you?!" she yells, looking at the card.

The Flower card stops dancing, and bows in front of her "Mistress. We miss you.." she said,  
Sakura gasp, "W-What?" she ask, 

  
Meanwhile, 

Ieran sense the Clow card on top of their school, she picks her rashin ban and turns it into a sword. she jumps high and looks around, she saw the Clow card talking to someone. She looks closely and gasps "Ms. Sakura?" Then she noticed the staff that Sakura is holding = that's the Clow key! = she looks at Sakura again, = who is Ms. Sakura? = when she saw Sakura steps back ward, because the card is walking towards her.. = I have to listen to their conversation = she runs fast on the roof, and controlled her aura...

Ieran stops, and when she can hear Sakura's voice. She stops and listen, she leans on the side of the building...

  
Sakura shakes her head "Miss me?"  
The flower card smiles, "please be careful.." she said,  
"I really don't understand you" she said,   
The flower smiles, and starts to disappear "Remember.. Card's Mistress.. your greatest power is your Heart.."

"WAIT!" 

Then the card disappeared, Sakura looks around and sighs, all the petals were now gone. She looks into the sky "Miss me?" she ask 

Ieran heart is beating fast. She close her eyes and touch her chest = oh my.. God.. Ms.Sakura is the card's Mistress.. = she shakes her head, 

"Ieran?"

Ieran gasp, and looks at Sakura "Ms.Sakura!"  
  
Sakura frowns, "What are you doing here? On the top of the school building?" she asks, = does she saw the card, and me talking? =

Ieran shakes her head, "I sense something, I thought I saw it in here. Somewhere" she said, frowning = how can she lie to father.. Father must know this.. Father must know that Ms.Sakura is the card's mistress.. =

Sakura sighs and smiles, she offers her hand "Here let me help you" she said,  
Ieran grabs Sakura's hands and stand up, "H-How about you?" she ask, whispering  
Sakura blinks, "Um.."  
Ieran looks at Sakura, "What about you? Why are you here?" she ask, gritting her teeth   
Sakura starts to panic, "Um.. Because.. I saw you here! and and.. and.."  
Ieran frowns, = more lies? Ms.Sakura? why are you doing this? = she ask herself, looking at her  
"I saw you here and um.. I thought you needed help" she said,  
Ieran sighs, "I just hope you're not lying.."  
Sakura looks at her, "I am not" she said, shakily  
Ieran smiles sadly, "if you care for me.. for us.. don't Lie" she said, then she left Sakura.  
Sakura looks at her, sadly...

--------------  
  
When Ieran and Sakura entered the mansion, Ieran didn't even look at Sakura. She went straightly at her room, Sakura sighs and shakes her head, for some reason.. she had this feeling that Ieran knows about her.

--------------  
  
Ieran's Room..  
  
"I have to tell Father!" she said, gritting her teeth = how dare she.. how dare she lie to us! what is her reason! why did she took this job as a nanny! what's all the reason about this? = she ask, clenching her fist, she stand up and shakes her head, = I really have to tell father = she sighs and begins to walk towards the door. But before she opens the door. She noticed a light and turns around, 

"Don't tell your father.. Its not yet the time"

Ieran turns fully on the light, "Who are you!" she asks, trying to cover the light on her face.  
  
The light faded, and there stood a beautiful lady, with chestnut long hair and eyes.. Smiling at her "its not your job to tell your father about the cards mistress" she said, smiling

"Who are you?" Ieran ask, blushing and looking at the beautiful girl.  
The lady smiles, "You don't recognize me?" she ask,  
Ieran shakes her head, "you're not my mother" she said,  
  
The lady cross her arms, "Well.. Maybe I did CHANGED A LOT since the day.. My father got married with the Card's Mistress and the card's mistress became our new mom.. she did take care of us.. Very much" she said, with sadness on her face.  
  
"Cards Mistress?" Ieran ask, "That's Ms.Sakura.." she added,  
The lady smiles, "Yes.. And I am glad she's became my mother" she said,  
Ieran raise her left eyebrow, "Ms.Sakura is already married?" she ask,  
The lady giggles, "In the future.."  
"F-future?!?!"  
  
The Lady leans towards Ieran, Ieran blush furiously, looking at the lady's perfect face "Look at me, Ieran.. Look at YOURSELF.. in the FUTURE" she said,

Ieran eyes widening, "You're.."  
The lady smiles, "yes. I am you.. and you are me" she said,  
Ieran shakes her head, "But you are so beautiful!" she said,  
The lady smiles, "Thanks to my New Mother.."

Ieran rubs her head, "huh?"  
The lady frowns, "I miss her.."  
Ieran looks at her, confused "Miss her?"  
  
The lady's tears starts to fall, Ieran picks her handkerchief and gives it to her. The lady shakes her head, "I can't use that.. you can't even touch me" she said, 

Ieran sighs, "So why are you here? my future self" she ask,  
  
The lady smiles sadly, "I didn't plan to appear in front of you.. But I have stop you.. this is not the right time for your father to know about the cards mistress" she said,  
  
"Why?"

The lady starts to disappear, "Your questions.. Will be answered.. When the time is right" she said,  
"Wait! Don't-"

The lady disappeared, "go.." she said, shaking = my self.. My true self.. =

--------------  
  
Sakura's Room...

"Are you okay? Sakura?" Kero ask, patting her head  
Sakura sighs, "I am not.. Kero.."  
"why?"  
Sakura sighs and lay on the bed, "I saw the flower card today.." she said,  
Kero blinks, "But the flower card is already here.. You used it when you captured the dream card right?" he ask,  
  
Sakura nods, "its the flower card alright, but .. she's different.. she's lonely and she's not the clow card flower card.. or something like that" she said, shaking her head, "My mind is a mess right now.. But I can feel that, she's lonely.. That's for sure" she said, sighing 

"Sakura.."  
"she said, she misses me.." Sakura shakes her head again, "I don't understand"  
Kero sighs, "don't worry Sakura, everything will work out alright.." he said,  
"and one more thing.." Sakura said, sitting up "I think Ieran knows about me as the cards mistress" she said,  
"WHAT?!" Kero said, flying

"and you're right.. Ms.Sakura"

"GAK!" Kero begins to tremble; he acted like a stuff toy and fell on the bed.   
Sakura sighs, "XiaoHu is right Ieran, even I am just a governess.. You should respect my privacy" she said,   
Ieran close the door and sighs, "I'm sorry" she said, gently  
  
Sakura blinks, "Huh?"  
Ieran looks at her, "I am sorry for everything" she said,  
  
Sakura sighs and smiles, she pats her bed "Here.. I need to talk to you" she said, Ieran approach Sakura and sits on the bed, "So what are you going to do now? Since you know me as the cards mistress?" she said,  
  
Ieran looks at Sakura, "My Decision is to keep my mouth shut" she said,  
Sakura can't believe she's hearing this from the eldest child of the Li clan "W-What?"  
"you heard me Ms.Sakura"  
Sakura shakes her head, "Yeah I just-"  
"can't believe I am doing that?" she ask,  
Sakura nods, "I am surprise.."  
Ieran looks at the stuff toy, "so you, XiaoHu.. and Ying-fa.. are the mysterious Card Captors?" she ask,  
Sakura sighs and nods,   
Ieran nods, "I see.."  
"Ieran.."  
  
Ieran looks at Sakura, Sakura gasp.. Ieran is crying, "It hurts.."   
"Ieran why?" Sakura ask, looking at her  
"Why does everyone lie to me?" she ask,  
"Ieran.."  
  
Ieran looks down, "My mother.. she lied to me.. she said, she will come back.. but she didn't. My father lied to me, he said, he will go to the parents and children day.. but he didn't go.. You lied to me.. you didn't tell me from the very first time, that you are the card's mistress" she said, sobbing  
  
"Ieran.."  
  
"can you blame me? Ms.Sakura? for acting like this.. for being like this? for being so cold to everyone.. its because I feel like they don't trust me." she said, crying "I tried my best to gain their trust.. but nothing.. I am failure.. nothing" she said,  
  
Sakura reach out to hug Ieran, "Calm down, stop crying.. I trust you" she said,  
"But why *sobs* did you lie?" she ask,  
  
Sakura sighs, "Its because I don't know how you guys will react.. I wasn't supposed to be your Nanny. Ying-fa pulled me here and introduce me to your family, and since my mission is to get to know the Li-clan .. my father's descendants.. I took the job" she said, she release the hug and force Ieran to look at her, "Ieran listen to me.. Don't think that you don't have their trust.. They do, they do trust you.. Especially your father.. if he didn't trust you.. why does he gives you responsibility to take care of your brother and sisters?"

"Ms.Sakura.."

"Remember that always.." Sakura said, smiling "Your FATHER Loves you very much.."  
  
--------------  
  
Nighttime..

"S-Sakura?" 

Sakura turns to look and saw Syaoran, "What is it.. Mas- Syaoran?" she ask,  
Syaoran hugs her from behind, and burried his face on Sakura's shoulder "Forgive me.."  
Sakura eyes were trembling, she puts her hands on Syaoran's hair and rubs it slowly, "Its okay.." she said,  
Syaoran sighs, "I just.. I just can't.. can't.. I just don't want you to work since.."  
"I felt a card on the park, Dad" Meili said, looking at her father and Sakura. She glares at Sakura  
Syaoran sighs and release Sakura, "What is it?"  
"I don't know.. but I saw it and the card is um.. making the people sleep" she said, still glaring at Sakura  
Syaoran looks at her, "Then that must be the sleep card" he said, "Ieran?"   
Ieran looks at him nodding, "let's go" she said, 

Before Ieran walks towards the door, she looks at Sakura one more time..   
Sakura looks at her and smiles,  
Ieran smile sadly, and left her..

--------------  
  
"Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" 

"So what are we going to do now?" XiaoHu ask, looking at Sakura. He's wearing a blue Chinese outfit that was made by Tomoyo.   
  
Ying-fa nods, "The card is the sleep card. I heard father and Meili talking" she said, wearing a pink Chinese outfit  
Sakura thinks, "Sleep.. How will we capture that one?"   
XiaoHu smiles, "Don't Worry Mom.. Time will take care of this" he said, winking  
  
Sakura Blush, "M-Mom..?"  
  
XiaoHu nods and Ying-fa blinks, "father, Meili and Ieran have powers right?" she ask, XiaoHu nods "but why every time you use that time card on your sword, they're stopping also" she ask,  
  
XiaoHu pats Ying-fa's head, "its because every time I use the time card.. I also request to the time card that father, meili and Ieran will stop also" he said, "Since Time is using my power.. he should obey me" he said, looking at Sakura smiling

Sakura sits in front of Ying-fa "Ying-fa.. remember you shouldn't use the cards every time, because it uses a lot of your power.. you're the one who's putting the power to the card" she said,

"Remember.. Card's Mistress.. The power is your Heart.."

Sakura looks around, 

"What's wrong Ms.Sakura?" Ying-fa ask,  
Sakura blinks and smiles, "Nothing I .. Thought I heard someone" she said,  
"Change of topic Ms.Sakura.. but where is your friend who loves videotaping us? and who made this costumes?" XiaoHu ask,  
  
"Tomoyo is taking her finals at school, and-" Sakura blush, "um.. the costumes? I made them.. for the two of you" she said,  
  
XiaoHu and Ying-fa eyes were widening "You did?" they said in the same time, and smiles.  
  
Sakura nods, "Its not really good just likes Tomoyo-chan's clo-" she stops when XiaoHu and Ying-fa hugs her tightly saying Thank you. Sakura blush, "Hoe?" she ask,  
  
XiaoHu smiles and releases Sakura, "Because of what you did to us.. You work so hard for these clothes" he said,  
Sakura smiles, "Its not just me," she said, looking at the Kero  
Ying-fa giggles and hugs Kero "Waaaiii Thank you!!!"  
Kero's face turns to black "I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!"

  
"OVER THERE!"

Sakura turns around, when she heard Meili's voice. Ying-fa and XiaoHu followed her gaze and looks at the Syaoran, Meili and Ieran fighting the card..

"LIGHTING COME FORTH!" Meili yells, putting her Chinese card on her sword, The sleep avoids the attack "Shit! Hold still!" she said, yelling

Syaoran pulls his sword, "FIRE! COME FORTH!" 

The sleeps run towards them and tried to put them to sleep, but it didn't work because Meili, Syaoran and Ieran have powers. The sleep realizing this, the sleep runs away, Meili laughs "Don't you dare run you card!" she yells, she jumps High and picks the wind card, "WIND COME FORTH!"

"STUPID NOT THAT!" 

Meili looks at her father, "Why?"   
"The wind will throw the card away! and it will be the chance for the card to escape!" Syaoran yells,   
"But-"

"and fighting like that, helps the sleep to escape also" 

Meili, Syaoran and Ieran heard a voice...

"oh no! the freaks again!" Meili yells,   
Ieran just stand there and didn't do anything.

"TIME! COME FORTH!" (boy's voice)

The Time stops and the sleep card froze also. But this time, Syaoran, Meili and Ieran didn't froze

Then they heard another voice..

"SLEEP! RETURN TO THE CARD!!! CONFINE!" (lady's voice)

Ieran, Meili and Syaoran saw the card's smoke going to the stranger's card...

"NOW THE SLEEP CARD is already a CARD" (little girl voice)

Then the time returns to normal…

Meili turns at the tree and pulls her card, "FIRE COME FORTH!" she yells,   
  
"NO!!!!" Ieran yells  
  
The Fire went into the tree and cut it. Three Figures were falling on the tree  
  
"YAA!!!!!!"  
  
Meili smiles, evilly "Now I will know who you really are!" she yells,  
Ieran shakes her head and pulls her sword, "WIND COME FORTH!" she said, 

The wind catch the three figures and puts them on the other tree.. 

Meilin shakes her head, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT IERAN!?!" she yells,  
Ieran looks at her and sighs, "Just leave them" she said,  
"But we have to find out who they really are!" Meili yells,  
Ieran sighs and walks away 

Syaoran just looks at his eldest daughter = why did she save the 3 figures?.. =

--------------  
  
Meanwhile,

Sakura smiles, Ying-fa and XiaoHu are still shock about what happened, "Ms.Sakura? does Ieran knows about us?" she ask,  
Sakura nods, "yes.. and she decides to keep her mouth close" she said,  
XiaoHu smiles, "That's so nice of her.."

Ying-fa nods,  
Sakura smiles, "She's very very nice.."

  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile..   
  
on the other top of the tree.. 2 figures were standing on it, 

"I appeared to her earlier.. and I know she understands me.." she said,  
The Guy looks at the card's mistress, "I can't believe how Young she is right now.."   
"I miss her.. very much.. if only I can hug her.. " said the Lady, looking at Sakura

The boy smiles, "Don't worry Ieran.. you will hug her again.." he said, looking at Ying-fa "and please take care of yourself.. Ying-fa.."

"But.. do you think Ying-fa can do her job? She's too young for that.. and also she's very innocent.."

"I trust her.."

  
  
------------  
  
**Authors note: hmm.. another Clue about Ying-fa   
_or maybe LOTS of you already figured out who's Ying-fa  
since, Ieran saw her FUTURE SELF.   
  
late posting... yup..   
its a cliffhanger :P  
  
MORE CHAPTER COMING UP!  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

**Chette**


	9. Sakura the Manager

_Kero-chan: Happy.. Happy today is a Happy Day!!!**  
Chette: *looks at Kero* Why?  
Kero-chan: Because we are going to UPDATE WITHIN YOU'LL REMAIN!  
Chette: hehe yeah, well New Chapters of Seven Worlds in One world and Changes in my Life are already Posted  
Kero-chan: *nods*  
Chette: hmm.. Okay Now Kero.. Time to work!  
Kero-chan: *sits on Chette's Left shoulder and smiles at the readers* as usual before we begin...  
  
Linda - please read chapter two and you'll see the answer on your question  
Cindy Moon - a-ri-ga-to *singing*  
^~*Qween Ina*~^ - oh that's cool, do you speak talog?  
  
Chette: *frowns* its Tagalog, Kero...  
Kero-chan: er.. yeah.. Tagalog?  
  
Li-chan - hmm.. okay, I am happy that you know and I don't need to reveal that ying-fa is really the brat's-   
  
Chette: *covers Kero-chan mouth* okay.. I'll continue *looks at Kero frowning*  
  
Phantom Angel - arigato.. But you don't need to put me on your favorite list.. All you have to do  
is to search for the word Chanchan and Mosasi Then REVIEW! please.. Check out my other fics too.. THANKS!  
  
MuSiC_cHiK - arigato and I simply adore all your REVIEWS!!!  
~*~ Dreaming Starr ~*~ - teehee thank you very very much!!!  
Meiko - okay I'll send you this one ^^**_

**Jurei - THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!**

**Chette: *notice Kero-chan is turning Black..* eck!! *Lets go of Kero* Gomen.._  
Kero-chan: Are you *pant* mad at me?!?!! you want to *pants* Kill me?!?!  
  
Chette: *ignoring Kero* my page is located at   
Visit and Sign the Guest book.. And if you can submit fanfics please I need them ^^_**

_Kero-chan: I am still talking here!!!_

**_Chette: um.. What else.. I do not OWN CCS.. Clamp own IT  
This fanfic is Syaoran + Sakura  
and... English is not my first Language ^.^_**

**_Kero-chan: Chette-chan!!!!!  
  
Chette: The Title of this 9th chapter is..._**

Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Nine: Sakura the Manager  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

  
--------------  
  
"Excuse me.. Mistress.. Ieran, your father wants to see you.."

Ieran sighs and nods, she expects that. She walks up slowly towards her father's room. She knows the reason...

*Knock* *knock*

"Come in.."

Ieran opens the door and enters the room..

"Close the door" 

Ieran sighs and carefully close the door... she stood there for a while, looking at her father, writing something.

Silence...

Syaoran sighs and decided to break the silence.. "Ieran.. "  
Ieran looks at her father, "Y-Yes Father?" she ask,  
"I want to know.. Why did-"  
"I helped them?" she finished asking,  
Syaoran looks at her and nods, "Do you know them?"  
  
Ieran looks at her feet, "Um.."  
Syaoran narrows his eyes, looking at his eldest daughter "I am asking you.."  
Ieran close her eyes 

"Its not your job to tell your father about the cards mistress"

Ieran open her eyes and looks straightly at her father, "No," she said, she almost forgot about her future self..  
  
Syaoran nods, "Well.. I am not going to ask you more.. Because you're not a Liar.. You always tell me that truth so I believe you," he said,

Ieran heart beat fast, she can't move. She feels so guilty. 

"You may Go now.. Ieran" he said, continuing his work  
Ieran's tears falls off her face, "Father.. Forgive me.." she said, and that she run..

Syaoran looks at his daughter running towards the door and leaving the room, "Ieran.."

--------------  
  
Ieran runs towards Sakura room, "Miss Sakura!"   
  
Xiao-Hu and Ying-fa looks at their sister running towards Sakura,  
  
Sakura gasp, seeing Ieran "What's wrong Ieran?" she ask, "why are you crying?" she added, hugging her  
"Miss Sakura.. I feel so guilty lying to Father.." she said, crying hard and hugging Sakura  
  
Sakura sighs and pats Ieran's back, "I am sorry if I am causing you too much trouble.. But maybe you're right.. We should tell your father who are the mysterious card captors"

XiaoHu nods and sighs, Ying-fa blinks  
  
Ieran shakes her head, "No.. This is not the right time for him to know the truth" she said, wiping her tears  
Sakura looks at Ieran, "But why did you say that?" she ask,  
"I can feel this is not the right time.. Please? Just trust me with this" she said, sobbing  
Sakura hugs Ieran again, and nods "Okay.."

"Hey sis.."

Ieran wipes her tears and looks at XiaoHu, "what is it?" she ask,  
XiaoHu gave her one of his rare smiles, "Why not join us?" he ask,   
  
Ying-fa nods cutely, "Since you already know about us! It will be fun! We get to wear the costume of Miss Sakura's friend making!" she added, giggling

Ieran stand up and carries Ying-fa "if.. Big Sister *sniffs* Ieran join you.. Father will be very suspicious" she said, looking at her younger sister.. She caress her face, = now I know, who you are.. = She said, smiling

Ying-fa smiles cutely and put her little arms around Ieran's neck  
Kero, XiaoHu and Sakura smiles looking at them,  
Ieran hugs back and holds Ying-fa's head, = My future.. sister.. =

(**a/n: Chette: KERO!!!! why did you typed that!!!)_  
(Kero-chan: buwahahahahahahaahha!!!!)  
(Chette: geez.. I can't remove it now..)  
(Kero-chan: you still can...)  
(Chette: but it won't make sense!!!)  
(Kero-chan: just a little CLUE!)  
(Chette: IT'S a BIG CLUE!! BAKA!!!)  
(Kero-chan: WHO were you calling a BAKA?!?!)  
(Chette: geez.. go on with the story!!!)_**

--------------  
  
Morning...

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING WORKING HERE??!?!" 

Sakura sighs, sitting on the coach rubbing her head,   
Syaoran is standing on her side, crossing his arms, he just caught Sakura wiping the floor, and she looks really tired,

"Shaoran-"  
  
Syaoran sighs and sits beside her, "Sakura.. Please.." he said, holding Sakura's hands "I agreed that you will still be the governess of the Children, but.. You won't work anymore as a servant" he said, squeezing Sakura's hands  
  
"But Shaoran.."  
"For me.. Love? Please? I don't want us to fight anymore.. Just agree with me.. Please..."  
Sakura frowns, "for the sake of the Li-clan?" she ask, looking at her  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "For the sake of yourself.. I don't want you to work hard anymore.." Syaoran sighs and lets go of Sakura's hands, he lays on the coach "Every time I see you working, my heart hurts.. Its not about you being the servant.. But instead of spending time with me, you're spending time working in the house.."  
  
Sakura raise her right eyebrow, "is that the real reason?" she ask, interrupting him  
Syaoran nods, "yeah uh.. kinda.." he said, scratching his head,

Sakura sighs, "I see.."  
Syaoran sighs, "I just don't want to see you suffer I mean.."  
"But I am not suffering, really" Sakura said, now holding Syaoran's hands

"I have an idea" 

Syaoran and Sakura looks at the voice, it was Ieran smiling 

Ieran smiles, seeing her father and Miss Sakura holding hands, "Miss Sakura loves to work right?" she ask, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran nods, looking at his eldest daughter  
"Father wants you to stop being a slave right?" she ask, looking at Sakura  
Sakura nods, 

"Well there is a simple solution.." she said, crossing her arms and still smiling  
"and what is that?" Syaoran ask,  
  
"Why not let Miss Sakura work at your office dad.. Say.. Um.. One of the Business partners or maybe Secretary?" she ask, "I heard you want to spend time with Miss Sakura more.. So its also a solution, you two will work together at your office Dad" she said, smirking  
  
"Ieran.." Sakura said, shaking her head "I .. I.."  
Syaoran smiles, "that's a good idea Ieran" he said smiling  
Sakura blinks and looks at Syaoran, "Oh come on.. you know that-"  
  
Syaoran nods, "okay. You go and change, me and you will go to my office today and I will introduced you to them" he said, smiling  
  
"But-"  
"no Buts Sakura-chan" Syaoran said, leaning forward and Kiss Sakura's lips lightly "I'll see you in an hour.. Go change" 

Sakura sighs and looks at Ieran smiling, "Are you planning on something?" she ask,  
  
Ieran smiles, "Don't worry Miss Sakura.. At the end of this week.. Father will give back your work here as our nanny" she said, winking at her

"Hoe?"

Ieran smiles, hearing 'hoe' = no doubt about it.. =

--------------  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Ying-fa cried, hearing Sakura is going to work in Syaoran's office   
  
"Is she going to leave us?" Ying-fa ask, tugging Ieran  
Ieran smiles, "nope.. I just want to teach Father a lesson.. and you two will help me.." she said, smiling evilly  
  
XiaoHu sighs, "You're so evil.. I don't know what you're planning.. But I am in.. As long as it will HELP us to get Miss Sakura back" he said, frowning

Ying-fa nods, "I will help too" she said, sniffing  
XiaoHu nods, "I will miss her.. She will spend her time now over there.. not here and-"  
Ieran pats XiaoHu's head, "Don't worry.. Just for this week.." she said,

Ying-fa and XiaoHu looks at Ieran

"Just for this week" she said, looking at them..

--------------  
  
"I want you to all meet Sakura Kinomoto, she's from Japan and she's one of your new Managers" Syaoran said, patting Sakura's shoulder

Sakura gulps and bows in front of them, Guys stare at her.. She's so beautiful. She's wearing a pink office suit (made by: Tomoyo actually :P), light pink vest, and a shoes.. She's wear a little make up and she's blushing. "Um.. n-nice to meet all of you" she said,

The people bows back at her, 

"I want you to give treat her with respect because someday she will own this company" he said, smiling at Sakura  
  
Sakura blinks and look at Syaoran

"Any question?" Syaoran ask, looking around, seeing no one raising their arms, "Okay.. Now go back to your work" Syaoran said, ordering them. He looks at Sakura, "and you my dear.. I'll show you your room.." he said, smiling

Sakura nods, "Shaoran.. I am not used.."

Syaoran lift her chin and smiles, "You will get used to this" he said, "don't worry" he said, winking  
  
Sakura smiles and leans on Syaoran's shoulder

Syaoran's workers look at them and smiles, this is the first time seeing Mr. Syaoran Li like that..   
  
--------------  
  
"Gasp!"

Sakura enters a big room, looking all around. She looks on the left and saw an office table, computer and a comfortable chair. On the right, another long table with 8 chairs. "Sugoi.. (wow)"

Syaoran looks at her and smiles, he points the table with a computer "Your Office table" he said, he points at the long table, "the meeting table.. For example, you want to talk to the other workers.. Then you can always use that one" he said,  
  
Sakura just nods, but still looking around

"There is a comfortable coach on the other room, over there" he said, pointing at the door, behind the office table "you can rest there if you want, there is also a Television there.." he said, 

"Oh.."

"You will monitor the Li clan's stocks and departments" Syaoran said,  
"Huh? But I am a beginner!" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran smiles, "yes and I trust you" he said, kissing Sakura's forehead,

Sakura smiles and hugs Syaoran, "okay.."  
"My room is next to your room, so if you need me just call me, on the phone" he said, hugging back  
"phone?" Sakura ask,  
"just press 1 on the Phone okay?" he said,  
Sakura nods,

--------------  
  
Meanwhile,

In the Li's Mansion..

Ying-fa sighs, playing the sand and controlling her tears, "Life is so sad.. Without Miss Sakura" she said,   
Ieran frowns, she heard Ying-fa. She picks Ying-fa and smiles, "Don't worry, Miss Sakura will be back I promise" she said,  
XiaoHu approach Ying-fa "What is your Plan sis?" he ask,  
  
Meili cross her arms, "Why the face?" she ask, "This is what we want right? And you are soo smart sister! Good thing that girl is out of our Lives" she said, smiling

Ieran glares at Meili "The reason why I suggest that, because I have a plan!" she said, yelling at Meili "The reason why I want Miss Sakura to work there.. Because I want to help dad to realize something!" she yells again,

Meili frowns, "don't tell me that you're IN FAVOR of this MISS SAKURA now!!!" she yells,   
  
Ieran hugs Ying-fa tightly, "yes.. Face it Meili.. we cannot change DESTINY" she said,

"What?"

  
On the roof...

A lady smiles, looking at them "Those were the good 'ole days.." she said,  
  
Then another Beautiful lady appears and pats the other lady, "You know Ieran.. I never knew I was soo bad that time" she said, 

"You are..."

The other lady sighs, "So when are we going to talk to them?" she ask,  
The other lady smiles, "soon.."

--------------  
  
Sakura starts working on the office after her training session at noon. She already knows how to handle the stocks. According to one of Syaoran's manager. Sakura is a fast learner, Syaoran is proud of her.

  
Evening...

"How is your first day of work?" Syaoran ask, hugging her  
Sakura smiles, "Um it was okay... but-"  
Syaoran looks at her "hmm?"  
"I miss them.. I miss Ieran, Ying-fa and XiaoHu" she said, frowning  
"I noticed that Ieran likes you now" he said, smiling  
Sakura smiles, "Yes" she said, and then sighs

Syaoran frowns, "Dear.. You'll get used to this.. And if you really miss them, There's always a Sunday every week" he said,  
Sakura nods sadly,  
  
Syaoran sighs and hugs his girlfriend tightly, = I am so sorry.. Sakura-chan.. But I really don't want you to work on the Mansion anymore.. =

Sakura saw a flower shop "Wait" she said,  
Syaoran looks at her, "you want to go inside the flower shop?" he ask,  
Sakura nods,  
Syaoran sighs, "okay.."  
  
------------  
  
Sakura smiles, as she enters the room. She is holding 4 roses.   
Yelan greet them with a smile,   
Sakura ask Yelan if Ieran and others are still awake.   
  
Yelan shakes her head, "They went to bed already," Yelan said,  
Sakura sighs and smiles sadly, "I'll just go and visit them then.." she said, 

Syaoran and Yelan looks at Sakura walking towards the stair. Her shoulders sag because she's tired and sad..

"Is she tired?" Yelan ask, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran shakes his head, "She misses my children.."

------------  
  
Sakura first entered Meili's room. She saw her snoring loudly and her blankets are on the floor. She sighs and picks them up. She covered Meili and smiles, "Good night Meili" she said,

Meili smiles and turns on the other side..

Sakura smiles, and puts one rose on Meili's table..

------------  
  
Next..

It was Ieran's room..

Sakura enters her room and sits on the bed, beside the sleeping Ieran, she saw Ieran's diary and it was open.. She knows that its not right to read but she saw her name.. She decided to read the first paragraph..

Dear Diary,_  
I know, I am used to being Lonely...   
but this day, it is was the saddest day of my life..  
I suggested Dad to make Miss Sakura work on his office  
But I realized I was wrong, Ying-fa cried earlier she misses her..  
XiaoHu didn't eat at Lunch and dinner because of sadness..  
And me.. I miss her so much.. _

Its almost 9:00 and we (me, XiaoHu and Ying-fa) tried to stay awake to greet her_  
but.. We can't.. our eyes got so tired and decided to go to bed…_

I'll just cry myself to sleep..   
I miss her.._  
  
_

Ieran..

Sakura smiles, tears falling off her face, she caress Ieran's cheeks and kiss her forehead, "I miss you too..." she said, she picks up Ieran's pen and wrote something on the diary.. And put the rose on her diary...

------------  
  
Sakura sighs wiping her tears,   
  
She looks at the next room and smiles, "XiaoHu's Turn.." 

She enters the room and saw XiaoHu sleeping silently, she sighs with relief "at least, XiaoHu is not going to make me cry" she said, smiling at herself. She sits beside XiaoHu and covers him. 

She looks around, and saw XiaoHu's drawing book. She picks it up "hmm.. okay I'll put the rose here.." she said, she opens the book and saw a lady smiling and hugging 3 children.. She looks closely and realize it was her.. And the 3 children were Ieran, Ying-fa and him. She turns on the next page and saw her name all over the notebook.. Sakura smiles, she turns on the other page and a huge I MISS… MISS SAKURA was written on the 3rd page..

Sakura smiles sadly, she puts the rose on the book and close it and wipes her tears. Sakura is wrong, for she thought going to XiaoHu's room won't make her cry.. But she was so wrong.. 

"Miss Sakura?"

Sakura looks and saw a half-awake XiaoHu looking at her, "Hello.. How are you?"  
XiaoHu smiles sadly, "I am okay.. you should sleep now.. You still have work for tomorrow" he said, smiling sadly  
Sakura pats XiaoHu's cheek, "I miss all of you" she said,   
XiaoHu nods, "We miss you too" he said,  
"Now you go to sleep.. You still have classes tomorrow" she said,  
"We didn't go to school earlier.." he said,  
Sakura shakes her head, "You know that's bad.."  
XiaoHu nods and yawns,

------------  
  
Sakura close the door of XiaoHu's room. She looks at the last room and she knows this is going to be the hardest, she open it slowly and saw Ying-fa sleeping. She approaches her and saw Ying-fa's face is so wet. She misses her so much; she slowly picks up the little girl in her arms and rocks her slowly in her arms…

After a few minutes...

Sakura puts Yin-fa on the bed and fell asleep beside Ying-fa holding the rose she was supposed to give to her.

------------  
  
Three figures look at them and smiles, "she's really the greatest" said the young man  
the Lady nods, "I miss her.."  
"Me too.." said the other lady,

Then they disappeared..

------------  
  
Morning..

Meili yawns and rubs her eyes the rose caught her eyes. She picks it up = Mom? = She said, then she felt Sakura's aura. She looks at the rose again = Miss Sakura? = She ask, then she smiles and went out of the room...

  
  
Yelan heard her alarm clock and open her eyes, and yawns. She blinks her eyes twice and saw her diary with a rose. She picks it up and saw a note below her handwriting..

I miss you too Ieran_  
I am so sorry for reading this..  
But I really miss you too._

- Sakura

Ieran smiles and runs out of her room..

  
  
XiaoHu sniffs, rubs his eyes. He picks his drawing notebook and a rose fell. He picks it up and felt Sakura's aura. He smiles and runs towards the door.

Ying-fa open her eyes and saw someone is in her room, she blinks and rubs her eyes and saw Miss Sakura smiling and holding a rose. Ying-fa smiles and heard a knock in her room, "come in?" she ask,

Syaoran yawns and saw his Mother and sisters standing "Morning, what are you doing here standing?" he ask,  
  
Yelan smiles and points something, Syaoran looks and saw his three children, Ieran, XiaoHu and Meili standing in front of Ying-fa's room, knocking. They are all holding rose..

"if I am not mistaken, those were the roses Miss Sakura was holding last night" she said,  
Syaoran smiles and nods,

Then Ieran opens the door and all of them entered the room..

------------  
  
Ying-fa blinks, seeing her sisters and brother entering the room, "what's wrong?" she ask,  
Ieran smiles and looks at Sakura sleeping, she sits beside her and caress Sakura's cheek.  
XiaoHu approach Sakura and pats her cheek

Meili didn't do anything

  
Sakura open her eyes and yawns, she saw all of them and smiles, "Finally you are all awake" she said,  
Ieran smiles and shows her the rose, "Thank you" she said,  
Sakura smiles and nods,   
XiaoHu taps Sakura's shoulder "me too" he said,  
Sakura smiles and nods again,  
Meili sighs and looks at Sakura, "um.. yeah me also" she said,  
Sakura smiles more and nods,  
Meili blush and looks down

Sakura felt someone tugging her.. She looks and saw Ying-fa "What about me?" she ask,  
Sakura blinks and gives the rose on her hand, "I fell asleep beside you last night, but this for you" she said,  
"Waiiiiiiiiiiiii" Ying-fa said, she holds the rose and hugs Sakura tightly "Thank you!!"  
  
Meili looks shyly at Sakura and looks down again, = she's nice but.. She's going to replace Mother.. And I don't want that = she said, to herself "Lets go or we will be late for classes," she said, turning back into her cold self again

Sakura, XiaoHu, Ying-fa and Ieran looks at her,  
  
Meili walks towards the door and exited

"Don't worry Miss Sakura.. I am sure that someday.. She will accept you" Ying-fa said, hugging her  
Sakura nods "Yes I know.."  
Ieran smiles, "I know Ying-fa is right, besides its not hard to like you at all" she said,  
Sakura smiles and hugs Ieran "Thank you" she said,  
XiaoHu frowns, "What about me?" he ask,  
"come here!" Sakura said,

"GROOUPPPP HUGGGG" Ying-fa yells giggling

------------  
  
Outside..  
  
Meili heard everything, she envy them.. She wants to join them but.. = Sakura is not going to replace mother.. No and NEVER = she said, to herself

------------  
  
Office..  
  
Sakura picks up the phone and called the Secretary, "I want to talk to the one who controls the department C" she said,  
"Right away Ma'am," she said,  
  
Then the secretary open the door, "The one who controls the department C Ma'am is absent.. But the manager is here" she said,  
  
Sakura nods,

A guy entered the room,   
  
"Please sit down.. uh," Sakura ask,  
  
"Satomi Kagesa" he said, smiling

Sakura smiles, "Mr. Kagesa" she said,  
  
Satomi studied Sakura closely, = she's beautiful, attractive, very sexy, I like her.. she's the one… = he smiles, "Call me Satomi" he said,  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "No.. I will call you Mr. Kagesa.." she said, standing up "Please take a sit on the meeting table and I will talk to you about what I've discovered in the Department C" she said,

"Sure.."

Sakura frowns at him, "I discovered a lot of errors in your department Mr. Kagesa and I want you to arrange them" she said,   
  
"I see.."  
  
"Mr. Kagesa, This Is serious, if you can't arrange your department.. Then I suggest you will have to find another JOB" she said, crossing her arms  
  
Satomi smiles at her "you're very confident but who are you anyway?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles, "just the new manager of this company.. Who controls all the department and stocks" she said,   
"Oh.. Where did Mr.Li discovered such a beauty.." he said, smiling   
"None of your Business" she said, looking away, "This week.. I want this to be arrange.. Understood?" she ask,  
"As you wish Mademoiselle" he said, winking

Sakura looks him with disgust, "You may now go.." she said,

------------  
  
Evening..  
  
Sakura sighs as she close her room, she's so tired... then someone grab her waist and she shrieks  
"calm down Honey" Syaoran said, whispering in her ears "its Shaoran" he said, sexily  
Sakura sighs with relief "don't scare me like that," she said,   
Syaoran smiles, "Do you want to eat?" he ask,  
Sakura frowns, "I want to go back home I miss Ieran and-"  
Syaoran frowns, "its always them.. Why not give me and yourself a time?" he ask,   
Sakura sighs, "But dear-"

Syaoran pulls his cell phone using his right hand, since his left hand is still hugging Sakura's waist. He dialed a number, "Hello? yes Wei? yeah Can I talk to Ieran please? okay.."

Sakura blinks and looks at Syaoran

"Ieran Sakura said, she promise to come home early tonight? Did she? Well I was wondering if we could eat outside? Yeah.." Syaoran blush "err.. Date uh huh.. Is it okay?" he ask 

Sakura giggles, seeing Syaoran blush

"Okay.." Syaoran gives the Phone to Sakura "Here Ieran wants to talk to you" he said,

Sakura nods, "Hello Ieran, yeah.. uh.."

------------  
  
Ieran smiles, holding the phone, "Sure okay tomorrow then? Yeah.. Okay.." Ieran heard Sakura giggling, "er.. Yeah... okay.. Um.. Can I talk to dad? Thanks.. Hello Dad, okay you and Miss Sakura can go on a date.. But.. BE A GOOD BOY!" she said, laughing

XiaoHu and Ying-fa giggles

------------  
  
Syaoran freeze hearing that, "err.."  
Sakura stops giggling, "Mou (really) Shaoran.. Why did you kiss my neck when I was talking to Ieran?" she said,  
"..........."  
"Shaoran?"  
"err.. My eldest daughter just advice me.. To be a good boy" he said, sighing  
Sakura laughs hard 

------------  
  
"yeeeheeeyyy!!! a date! a date! a date! a date!!!!" Ying-fa yells,   
XiaoHu nods, "at last.. I thought Dad would never ever ask Miss Sakura on a date.. Since he's a shy person" he said,  
Ieran nods, "yeah.. But, I am realizing that I've done something wrong" she said,  
"and what is it?" XiaoHu ask,  
  
"its wrong for me to suggest that Miss Sakura should work there.. I mean, I thought Miss Sakura couldn't handle it, but I forgot she's the cards mistress" she said, sighing  
  
"Don't worry Kiddo.. Everything is going to work out fine" Kero said, sitting on the head of XiaoHu  
XiaoHu sighs, "My head is not a chair..." he said,  
Kero ignores him..  
XiaoHu controls his self to hit Kero...

------------  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got their tables, Syaoran treat Sakura on a nice cozy Chinese restaurant.. They ordered what they want and after that, Syaoran looks at Sakura, who was looking around  
  
Sakura smiles, "This place is sooo nice" she said, admiring the place  
"No.. it's BEAUTIFUL" Syaoran said, LOOKING AT HER

Sakura agrees, still looking around, "Yes.. You are right. Its sooo beautiful.. Those Light hanging around, decorations.. Those Chinese symbols-"

"SMOOTH CHEEKS…. RED LIPS…" Syaoran said, looking at her

"Wha-" Sakura looks at him, "Are you okay?"  
Syaoran sighs dreamily looking at her, "yeah.. I am in Heaven.."

Sakura blush "Shaoran.. You're embarrassing me.." she said,  
"I love you.."  
Sakura smiles and caress Syaoran's cheek "I love you too..." she said,

Then a guy appears in front of their table, "Excuse me? Syaoran Li?" he ask,  
Syaoran looks and smiles, "Eriol Hiiiragizawa?" he ask,  
Eriol nods, and looks at Sakura "and who is she?" he ask,  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Please take a sit, This is Sakura Kinomoto, my girlfriend and she's the new manager of the Li's company" he said, smiling "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa.. he is one of my partners and he handles the Li's company in England" he said,  
  
Eriol smiles and offers a handshakes to Sakura, "Nice to meet you.. Ms Kinomoto.." he said,  
Sakura smiles and accepts the handshake "Like wise Hiiragizawa" she said,  
Eriol felt her aura connects on his dark one, = could it be.. My daughter? = He ask,   
Sakura continues to smile,  
Eriol saw the Clow key on her neck = she is my daughter.. = 

"Eriol?" Syaoran ask, looking at their hands, his face showing jealousy  
  
Eriol blinks and saw his hands and Sakura still holding "err.. Sorry.." he said, letting go of Sakura's hands "Um.. Would you mind if I call you Sakura?" he ask,

Syaoran frowns   
  
Eriol shakes his head, "No! Its not what you think.. I just want her to be my friend.. Since you are my partner.. And don't worry Syaoran Li.. You know me.. " He said, smiling  
  
Syaoran nods, "Well? Sakura?"  
Sakura nods, "Okay you can call me Sakura" she said,  
"And you can call me Eriol.. in Japanese you can call me Eriol-kun" he said,   
Sakura nods,

------------

"So much for a date.." Syaoran said, sighing  
  
Sakura smiles and hug Syaoran, they were in the car and Syaoran is a little bit disappointed since Eriol came   
he didn't left them...

"But it was nice.. Eriol is a great guy" Sakura said,  
"hmm?" Syaoran ask, and glares at Sakura  
Sakura giggles

--------------  
  
Next Morning..

Sakura and Syaoran enter Sakura's office room and saw some flowers. Syaoran narrows his eyes as Sakura picks them up,   
  
"from?" Syaoran ask, crossing his arms  
"From Mr. Kagesa" Sakura said, sighing  
"and what is the message?" Syaoran ask, coldly  
  
"I am sorry for my attitude last night, please forgive me.. As a peace offering a rose and a dinner date tonight.. Love Satomi Kagesa" she said, sighing

"Uh huh.." Syaoran said,

Sakura smiles and hugs Syaoran, "Don't be jealous.. You know you're the only one for me" she said, hugging Syaoran  
Syaoran sighs and smiles "I know, and you're the only one for me also.." she said,

Syaoran lift her chin and kisses her deeply and passionately, holding her waist tightly, Sakura puts her arms around Syaoran's neck and the flowers fell off her hands. 

Outside.. 

Satomi narrows his eyes and smiles, "So those two are already lovie dovie in this time," he whispers and looks straightly at Sakura, "she's so beautiful.." he said, "cards mistress.." he added,

He close his eyes and smiles, "I love BREAKING DESTINED COUPLE" he said, his eyes turns red = Try to fight but you won't succeed.. Neither your children.. =

------------

  
**Authors note: oh my.. who is this.. SATOMI?!?! *gasp*_  
okay.. Now as I promised, at the End of the week.. 3 chapters are up! Hope you enjoy them_**

**Changes in my Life_  
Seven worlds in One world  
and.. Within you'll remain.._**

**As for the Page update.. I will update it TOMORROW _  
gosh.. This is so so so hard :p hard yes, because the NET at home is DOWN AGAIN!_**

**Okay, next week fanfics that I will update..**

**MELODY IN MY HEART_  
MISSION OF THE HEART (Sequel)  
_MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!_  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

Chette


	10. Present and Future

_Kero-chan: awww.. *pats Chette's back* stop crying chette-chan..**  
Chette: my site is down *sniffs*  
Kero-chan: but crosswinds said, it will be up on MONDAY right?  
Chette: *sniffs*  
Kero-chan: but for now.. we will.. *smiles* update Within you'll remain!!  
Chette: *sniffs* you go ahead.. *sniffs*  
Kero-chan: aww I don't like that.. come on cheer up! you go read reviews now!  
Chette: *sniffs* thanks.. for those who *sniffs* reviewed.. especially..**_

_sam - thank you for your wonderful reviews! And No you don't pressure me.. I love it because you like my fanfics and that, you want the next chapter up soon_

_~*~ Dreaming Starr ~*~ - Domo Domo *sniffs* arigato**  
Li-chan - did you read my other fanfics? just wondering coz I didn't see your reviews..   
Phantom Angel - well you'll see my fanfics to be updated today.  
Animechick - Domo arigato  
Madison1300 - hehe.. you'll see lots of Cute Eriol on this story..**_

_Kero-chan: that's good! you're smiling now!!**  
Chette: *nods* okie..   
Kero-chan: okay.. where did Chette stop? hmm..**_

_MeerKat - hmm.. who? Satomi? really? who's scary? Yuki or Satomi?**  
Aurora - you'll see who's satomi on this chapter  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - always.. always.. DOMO DOMO ARIGATO!!! *hugs you*  
SakuraBlossom86 - yeah.. future settings ROCK **_

_Chette: your acting weird.. Kero-chan**  
Kero-chan: hmm..**_

_Sweetazngurl4848 - well you like E+T right? just tell me if you don't want then.. I won't :p **  
you mean you still didn't figure everything?  
  
Cindy Moon - well its because of you and the other readers support!  
Sakura1301 - ehe.. um.. yeah, the "her/him" right? I gotta change that.. **_

_Chette: Kero!!! look what you typed! its wrong!!!**  
Kero-chan: er..**_

_Chette: Change that!**  
Kero-chan: okay.. okay..**_

_pretty_sailor_soldiers - here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter here's the new Chapter _

_Angel_Princess Date - wow! your sma- _

_Chette: *cover Kero's mouth* QUIET!**  
Kero-chan: *nods***_

_Jade Tsukinomoto - ehe.. you're not the only one.. don't worry Jade ^^ **  
Keri - of course Meiling will be back.. next chapter :p  
Reliable Guy - um.. thanks.. demo.. my grammar is bad.. @.@  
Empress Sarah-sama - I don't like him either  
  
Chette: my page is located at **_

**_Kero-chan: as usual.. Chette do not OWN CCS.. Clamp own IT  
This fanfic is Brat + Sakura  
and... English is not my first Language ^.^_**

_Chette: okie finish..**and Kero.. in this chapter.. we will LET other readers know the whole truth  
Kero-chan: yeheeyy!!! so so.. can I named the chapter?   
Chette: sure**_

_Kero-chan: Let's call this new chapter..._

**_  
_**Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Ten: **Present and Future**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette (chanchan)  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

  
--------------

"Ahem.."

Satomi turns to look at the voice and looks coldly, "yes?" he asks,  
  
"Who are you?" 

Satomi smirks, "and who are you?" he ask the question back  
"My name Is Eriol Hiiragizawa.. and I am one of the Managers of the Li's company in England" he said,  
  
"oh.. so you **ARE** Eriol.. Hiiragizawa" he said, smiling "Nice meeting you.. my name is Satomi Kagesa and I am new manager here" he said,

"Well you better go and do your job" he said,   
"Yes sir.." he said,

Then he walk towards the door and exited the room..

Eriol narrowed his eyes, he can sense some evil aura on that guy..

--------------

Outside the Big Room..

Satomi smiles, = so.. he's the Clow Reed... his not powerful enough in this time = he said, smiling = Victory is mine.. all I have to do, is.. to get Sakura =

--------------

"Eriol.. what are you doing here?" Syaoran ask, seeing Eriol when he went out of Sakura's office room  
Eriol blinks and looks at the voice, "Oh.. n-nothing.. um.. I.. I was just checking up on you and Sakura" he said,  
  
Syaoran cross his arms, his face showing jealousy "and why are you doing these?" he ask, "You're not our bodyguard and we are not in Danger" he added,

Eriol sighs, "You never know.." he said, looking at the door to where the satomi guy exited  
"What?"  
Eriol sighs again and turns to look at Syaoran, "Just let me do this.. I need to do this" he said,

Syaoran growls, "Do whatever you want.. but I am warning you if you-"  
Eriol shakes his head, "No I will not take Sakura away from you" he said,  
Syaoran shakes his head, "Fine.."

--------------

Ieran sighs happily, as she sat under the tree.. she pick up her writing materials and begun to write on her diary..

Dear Diary,_  
_  
Today.. Miss Sakura woke up early just to wake us up. all of us, including Meili.._  
Sometimes I wonder if Meili already like Miss Sakura.. Anyways, I am so happy  
Because after 10 years.. Finally there is someone I can call a Mom.. Miss Sakura doesn't  
like us to call her that.. But I know someday she will.. I thank thee God for giving us  
Miss Sakura.._

Ieran sighs and picks the rose.. "Miss Sakura.."   
  
"Call her Mom"

Ieran shrieks hearing a voice behind the tree "Who are you?" she ask,   
"I am hurt.. You already forgotten me?" she ask,   
Ieran sighs and shakes her head, "Its you.."  
"Your future self.."

  
Ieran and the Future Ieran were standing on the top of the Building. The Future Ieran told Ieran, she needs to talk to her, privately. Ieran suggested the top of the school building. and with a flick of Future Ieran hands.. They were standing in front of the school Building.

"So Tell me.. why are you here?" Ieran ask, "I know I ask you the other night.. or day.. but you said, it isn't the right time.. so.. when is the right time? can you tell me now?" she ask, 

"One by One.. my Dear self" Future Ieran said, smiling  
  
Ieran blush, "I am sorry.. its just that I-"  
  
Future Ieran shakes her head, "Remember.. you don't have to explain because, I am you and you are me" she said, patting Ieran's hair..

Ieran blush, "But I still can't believe.. you are my future self.. I mean you're so beautiful and-"  
Future Ieran smiles, "Well.. I have to thank Mom Sakura for that.." she said,  
Ieran smiles, "Miss Sakura.. she changed my life.. she's my angel" she said,  
Future Ieran looks at her young self "Do you really love your Miss Sakura?" she ask,  
Ieran looks at the Future Ieran, "YES! I'll do anything for her! I'll even risk my life just to save her" she said,  
Future Ieran nods, "Yes.. I did the same thing.. I did everything.. I even risk my life. to save her.." she said, her smile fading  
  
Ieran blinks, 

"but I failed.." 

--------------  
  
"Good morning. Miss Kinomoto"

Sakura frowns, "What's so good about this morning.. Mr.Kagesa?" she ask coldly and continues to type on the computer  
"Ouch.. that hurt. You really hate me don't you.. Miss Kinomoto?" he ask,   
Sakura sighs and looks at Satomi, "Will you please get out? I am doing my job.. and you're disturbing me" she said,  
Satomi smiles and approach Sakura, "What about the date? tonight?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles lamely, "NO"

Satomi frowns, "No one.. says No.. to Mr. Satomi Kagesa.." he said,   
Sakura glares at him, "Well now there is someone and that someone is me! Go back to work" she said,  
Satomi looks at Sakura, "If I said.. you and I will go out tonight.. then.. we will" he said, in a dark voice  
Sakura looks and gasp, she saw a pair of red bloodshot eyes looking at her "W-Who.. are you?" she ask,  
Satomi smiles, "if you didn't obey me.. Cards Mistress.. I will KILL your loving boyfriend and his children.." he said,  
Sakura trembles, "W-What time?" she ask,

The door open.. it was Syaoran "What are you doing here?" Syaoran ask Satomi  
Satomi didn't turn to look at Syaoran, or else.. Syaoran will see Satomi's real self.. "Just asking for the date.." he said,  
Syaoran growls, "No! you already know that I am Sakura's-"  
  
"I'm going to date you.. Kagesa" Sakura said, trembling  
"What?" Syaoran ask, looking at Sakura  
Sakura looks at Syaoran and sighs, "Its kind of a business thing.. Shaoran.." she said,  
"if its business then.. is should be here!" Syaoran yells at Sakura

Sakura gasp, seeing Satomi's hands changing.. into something horrible "J-Just go away Shaoran.. Please.. W-We have um.. Important things to discuss" she said, trembling

"What? This is my office if you already for-"  
  
"JUST GO!" Sakura yells, 

Syaoran saw Sakura's begging eyes. He growls "Fine. I'll talk to you later" he said,

He slams the door.

Satomi smiles and turns on his human self, "very well.. I'll see you after work?" he said,  
"Who are you?" Sakura ask,  
Satomi smiles, "You'll soon find out.. Cards mistress" he said,

------------  
  
"Failed?"

Future Ieran nods, 

"H-How?" Ieran ask, 

Future Ieran smiles "come.. let me take you to my time.."

Ieran gasp, "But what about-"  
"Don't worry about your classes.. lets go.."  
Ieran saw a gold card appeared in Future Ieran's hands "Time! Take us to the future" 

Ieran gasp, "But Time can only stop time.. and-"  
  
Future Ieran nods, "But the power of time.. in the future is more powerful than here.. the power of the cards increases depending on its master.."

"May I see it?" Ieran ask,  
  
Future Ieran nods, she handed the gold card..   
  
Ieran gasp "Sakura card?"   
Future Ieran nods, "yes.. Sakura cards.. Miss Sakura's cards.."

"Wow.."

"These cards are powerful than the red and pink ones-"  
"Pink?"

Future Ieran smiles, "Yes.. before they were clow reed cards.. and those were red.. Then came the Sakura cards, they are pink. Now they're gold cards.. but they are still Sakura cards" 

"Very powerful?" she ask,

Then Ieran noticed that they appeared in front of their house.. 

"Yes they are powerful.. but not as powerful.. when.. Mom is still alive.."  
"Mom? Miss Sakura?" Ieran ask, trembling  
  
Future Ieran nods, "You see.."

"Ieran?"

Ieran and the Future Ieran looks at the voice, Future Ieran bows at him, "Sorry for disappearing again.. Uncle.."   
"Who is he?" Ieran ask,

Future Ieran smiles "This is Touya Kinomoto.. he's Mom's brother"  
"N-Nice to meet you.. Touya Kinomoto" she said,  
"Nice to meet you too. And who might you be?" he ask,  
"She's Ieran from the past" Future Ieran said,

"oh..so you finally decided to tell them about-"  
  
Future Ieran shakes her head and bows at Touya, "no.. Uncle.. We are all going to tell them all about this.. but for now, I want to tell Ieran everything and she must promise not to tell this to anyone.. but she can help.."

Touya sighs, "Very well.. I trust you and your plans. I believe in you.. I believe in your abilities.. " Touya said, smiling at her

"Thank you.."

------------

"Ying-fa over here!!"

Ying-fa runs towards the playground and to her friends. "I am coming!"

Her teachers smiles at her, 

"She's full of energy" the other teacher said,  
"Indeed, and she's different from the Li family" the other said,  
"Maybe she's the fruit of the Li clan's eye?" said the other one  
"Well she sure is.. look at her.."

Ying-fa continues to run around the school playground with her friends. They were playing Hide and seek

"Hey Ying-fa! its your turn now!"

"Okay!!!" Ying-fa said, smiling. She turns her back and starts to count, "One.. Two.. Three..Four.."

Her friends starts to hide their selves from her

"eight.. nine..Ten! here I come!" Ying-fa said, turning around. "ooh where are my friends.. I wonder.." she said, smiling "I'm gonna get you.." she said, looking out for them.. "hmm.. they really hid their selves because they know that-" she stops and fell on her knees. "W-What's ha-happening?" she ask, 

One of her friends, peek and saw Ying-fa "Ying-fa!!!" she run towards the unconscious Ying-fa "Teacher!! Ying-fa fainted!!"  
  
"What?"   
"Go get the school Nurse! Hurry!!!"

------------

Li's Office..

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
"NO I DON'T SO YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN!"

Sakura cover her face and shakes her head, "I .. I have to do this.." she said,  
  
"and why?" Syaoran ask, "You didn't go here.. so that you can date other guys" he said, "Remember your in my office Sakura and what I want should be followed" he said, trying to calm down

"I thought I am not slave anymore?" Sakura ask, looking at him

Syaoran looks at her "What?"

"I am still a slave.. I am still not free of doing what I want" she said,

Syaoran scratch his head and shakes his head, "SO YOU MEAN YOU REALLY WANT TO DATE THAT KASEGA GUY!"

"Shaoran. its not what you think-"

"NO! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND FOR GODSAKE!" Syaoran yells, "WHERE DID YOU SEE A BOYFRIEND THAT ALLOWS OTHER GUYS TO DATE THEIR GIRLFRIEND!"

------------

Ying-fa open her eyes, she felt so weak. "W-What's happening to me?" she ask,  
The Nurse smiles at Ying-fa and takes her hands, "How are you feeling?" she ask,  
Ying-fa studied the nurse face. She's so beautiful. "I'm okay.." she said,  
The Nurse pats Ying-fa's hands, "What is your name?" she ask,  
"Ying-fa.."

The Nurse smiles, "My name is Nakuru.. and I'll take care of you" she said,  
"Nakuru.."  
  
Nakuru smiles fading when she saw Ying-fa's hands disappearing = oh my.. what's happening to her.. =   
"Nurse Nakuru.."   
"Yes?"  
"Do-Don't worry.. I'll be okay" she said, turning to sleep.  
"Oh Okay.."

= Why is her hand.. = she shakes her head and sits beside the Ying-fa. = She's very cute and powerful.. I have to tell Eriol about this =

------------

"At least just trust me!" Sakura said,  
"no.. I really can't do that" he said,  
  
Sakura cries, "Because you really don't know me that well neh?" she said, closing her eyes  
  
Syaoran close his eyes, "Because.. I don't want to hurt anymore.. I don't want to lose-" 

Sakura open her eyes and saw Syaoran crying, and clenching his fist. She felt her heart ache looking at him like that

"You.."

"Shaoran.."

Syaoran walks in front of Sakura and kneels on his knees, because Sakura is sitting on his couch "I *sniffs* I am afraid.. to lose you.." he said, softly

Sakura nods, "Me too.. that's why I have to do this.. I have to go out with Satomi or else.."

"Or else?"

Sakura suddenly hugs herself and her body ache.. "ahh.." she hugs herself tightly and she felt electricity "AHHH!!!!!" she fell on the rug "Stop it!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran yells then suddenly he felt an evil presence in his room. He took his rashinban "Who are you! Show yourself!"

Sakura felt Electricity on her body.. the pain "Sha..o..ran Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura!!!"

"NOOO!! Stop this!!! Onegai!!! Stop!!! I'll follow!!!! ahhh!!!"

= Don't you DARE TELL YOUR LOVING BOYFRIEND ABOUT ME! = a voice enters in Sakura's mind 

"Yes! just stop this! you're hurting me!"

------------

Eriol passed by the room of Satomi. He felt something evil.. and this time it is really powerful. He opens the door "Mr.Kagesa?"  
Satomi calm his self and turns the office chair to greet him "Yes Mr.Hiiragizawa?" he ask,  
"I.. was wondering.. if.. um.."  
  
= he sense me.. =

Eriol gasp, "Yes I did.. I did sense you! Who are you!" he yells,  
"Don't mess up with me.."  
"You don't know who I am!" Eriol said, readying his self  
"Yes I know.. The half of Clow reed.."  
Eriol trembles, he felt Satomi's power all around him, = his power.. who is he? =

------------

Back to the Future..

"Ieran.. before I will tell you everything. Please stay here I have to tell something to Meili okay?" Future Ieran said,  
Ieran nods, 

Ieran decides to take a walk inside the mansion. She noticed that things are not really different in the future. = Although there are lots of flowers in this time = she thought. Then as she walk on the garden and saw a place where there are lots of flowers all around something. She walks towards that place and gasp "Wow.. so beautiful.." she said, Then she looks at the thing and froze..

"No.."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Ieran looks and gasp. "Father?"

Ieran saw his father and he's not in good condition. His shoulders were sagging. He hair is so messy. His face is so dirty and he's miserable.

"What's wrong father?" she ask,  
"you are.."

"I am Ieran.. the past Ieran" she said,  
  
Syaoran smiles and kneels in front of her "H-How is S-Sakura? is she okay? do you know her already? is .. is she taking care of herself?" he ask

"Father.."

"Y-You have to protect her.. or else.. I won't see her again.." Syaoran said, tears falling on his face "You have to save her from the evil sorcerer.. and he's attacking right now in your time" he said,

"What?"

"if you succeeded.. then .. the future will change.. Sakura.." he said, "My Sakura.. is going to be alive." 

Ieran felt her tears falling on her face, "father.."

"For me.. for your future selves.. Help us.. please.."

------------

"Where have you been?" Future Ieran ask,

Ieran wipes her tears and looks at them, "I will save Miss Sakura.. and I won't Fail" she said, tears falling on her face "I WON'T FAIL" she said,

The guy leans towards her, "I know you will.. Sister.."  
Ieran blush looking at the handsome guy, "S-Sister?" she ask,  
"He's XiaoHu.." The other girl said, "and I am Meili" she said,

"So who's this Evil Sorcerer? Father said, that he's attacking in my time" she said,

Future XiaoHu nods, "Yes... actually. he appeared in this time and he wants Mom.. uh Mom Sakura. We tried to save Mom but we couldn't. The Sorcerer is powerful, and maybe because we are not powerful enough and we are not aware of what's going to happen" he said,

"During the battle.. Mom died.." Future Meili said, "we-we tried to do our best but the evil sorcerer accidentally killed her.. The evil sorcerer got mad and promise us that we will suffer.." she said,

Future XiaoHu nods, "But because you.. I mean because of Your future Self.. Our sister. She thought that maybe if we will change the past. The future will also change.. we plan all this but the sorcerer found this plan, and he went to your time to stop all this.. and get Mom Sakura" he said,

"We sent the only daughter of Mom and Dad in your time. So that she will be the key of all these plans. She will open and close everything.. she will put Mom and Dad together and you have to take care of her" Future Ieran said,

"But.. she is suffering and she doesn't know what's happening" Ieran said,

"I know.. but we know that Ying-fa can do this.. she's the only daughter of Mom and Dad.. and she's more powerful than us.. Because she posses the power of Mom and as well as Dad. If you noticed, that every time she holds the clow cards. The cards will turn out to be Sakura cards and they are pink" Future Ieran said,

"I see.."

"Leave the plan to us.. Ieran. But for now. Do your best to protect your Miss Sakura and we'll do the rest" Future Ieran said, 

"I will.. and I won't fail" Ieran said,

------------

Ieran open her eyes when she heard the Bell of the their school. She stand up and looks up into the sky, "You can count on me I'll do my best.. I don't that future.. I'll change it .. I will.. change it" she said, 

------------  
  
"Syaoran.."

Syaoran shakes his head, "Eriol.. I remember what you said, that we are in danger.. tell me.. do you know anything? I.. just saw Sakura earlier she.. she was trying to say something" Syaoran said, rubbing his head and panicking "She.. She then fell on her knees and started to yell. What's happening?" he ask,

Eriol clench his fist "he's powerful"  
Syaoran looks at Eriol, "W-What?"  
Eriol clears his throat "nothing.. Syaoran just leave everything to me. I'll follow them tonight so don't worry" he said,  
Syaoran sighs and nods, "Very well..take care of her.."

------------  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura trembles seeing him, "C-Come in.." she said,  
"aww don't be scared.. I am not going to hurt you. if you OBEY ME"   
"Y-You can hurt me.. but not Shaoran.. and the Children. Don't touch them" she said,   
"I won't.. just promise to be a good girl?" he ask, grabbing her hands  
Sakura looks away and nods

"Let's go and fun.. Cards Mistress.."

------------  
  
"Dad!"

Syaoran sighs and smiles lamely, "Hello Ieran.."  
"W-Where is Miss Sakura?" she ask,  
"oh er.. on a business date or something" he said, his shoulders were sagging  
"W-With who?" she ask,  
"I don't know okay! Stop asking me these questions! I am TIRED!" Syaoran said,   
"But dad! ying-fa she's not home yet!" she said,

Syaoran didn't turn to look at her. He continues to walk upstairs and to his room.

"Oh my.. Where is Miss Sakura and ying-fa?" she ask 

------------  
  
Eriol is controlling his aura, for the first time in his life. He admits that he was scared. scared but he has to protect Sakura = if only I know where is my other self.. = he said,

He saw Kagesa turning to look at his side. He hid his self = God.. help me.. = he said, continues to follow them..

------------  
  
On the other side of the street..

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nakuru ask, Ying-fa   
Ying-fa rubs her eyes and nods, "I am okay now.. I just wanna go home" she said, wrapping her little arms on the nurse's neck.  
"you know you're so cute" Nakuru said, smiling and hugging her tightly "Your Mother is lucky to have you" she said,  
"My mom.. she left us.." Ying-fa said, closing her eyes  
"Really?" Nakuru ask, "I am so sorry.." she said,  
"No.. not sorry.. I still have my Mommy Sakura" she said, in a cute voice

Nakuru smiles and blinks seeing Eriol following someone "Eriol?"   
"What is it? Nurse Nakuru?" she ask,  
"Oh nothing.. um.. Ying-fa .. can we go home later.. I have to do something first" Nakuru said,   
Ying-fa nods and leans on Nakuru's shoulder

Nakuru nods, = okay.. let's follow Eriol.. = she said, 

------------  
  
Sakura looks left and right. "I.. Thought we are going on a date?" she ask,   
Satomi smiles, "Change of plans.. since you already know who I am.. then" Satomi smiles evilly, "I will take you now" 

"What?" Sakura gasp seeing a black hole appearing in front of them. Then she felt Satomi grabs her "NO!!!!!!!"

"You will come with me!" Satomi said, pulling her towards the black hole  
  
"NO!!! STOP THIS!!!" Sakura said,   
  
"YOU WILL COME WITH ME! and YOU WILL MARRY ME!!" 

"NOOO!!!!"  
  
"and TOGETHER WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!"

"NO!!!"

"You cannot stop me Cards Mistress" Satomi said, pulling more 

"Yes I can!" Sakura said, reaching out on her key with her right hand "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" 

Satomi smiles, "Yes the Darkness Power.." he said, pulling her more" 

"nooo!!!" she yells, she's closer on the black hole..

"STOP THERE!"

Satomi and the Sakura look at the voice 

"Eriol! Get out of here!" 

Eriol close his eyes and chanted his incantations "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Eriol commands you. RELEASE"

Sakura gasp "C-Clow Reed.."

"Let my Daughter go.."

"Ahh.. if it isn't the Half of Clow Reed" Satomi said, "you're nothing" he said,

"Try me!" Eriol said, 

Satomi looks at Eriol directly; suddenly dark forces surrounded Eriol

"What the-"

"I have no time to argue with you" Satomi said, continues to pull Sakura

"NOO!!! Onegai!!! Stop this!!!" Sakura cries, the wand fell on her hands because she has to stop her body "Noo! I don't want to go with you! I don't want to marry you! and I don't want to be with you!" she yells,

  
"Sakura! Fight back!" Eriol said, he can't help Sakura because the dark forces and him are fighting.

Satomi growls, he punch Sakura's stomach and Sakura fainted...

"NO!!!!" Eriol yells, 

"Goodbye.. Clow reed" Satomi said,

"SAKURA!!!"

But before the hole close up Satomi growls when Ruby moon appeared in front of the them.. and trying to stop the hole from closing

"Do your best Rubymoon!" Eriol said, 

"NO YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!!" Satomi said, closing the hole  
  
"I can't hold it anymore Eriol!" Rubymoon said, 

Then a light came.. a voice...

"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Ying-fa, command you.. Release!"

Eriol and Rubymoon gasp seeing such power..

Satomi growls, "she's here.." he said,

"SWORD!"

"Ying-fa!" Rubymoon said, she saw her raising the wand and a card appears on the wand. The wand turns to sword and begins to charge on the black hole. "No Ying-fa!!! Don't!" 

Eriol stops, "She's sleeping" he said,

Rubymoon blinks, and looks at Ying-fa "she's still sleeping.."

Ying-fa slash the hole and it really open. 

Eriol jumps and grabs Sakura "Let her go!!!"

Satomi growls "No!"

Then.. Ying-fa raise her wand again and yells, "Power.."

The power card appeared and helps Eriol to get Sakura.

"ARGHH!!! This is not over YET!!!" Satomi yells and the black hole disappeared..

Eriol sighs and looks at Sakura, "That was close.."

RubyMoon saw Ying-fa and pick her up "Who is she?" she ask,

"We better take them home" Eriol said,

"Yes" RubyMoon said,

------------  
  
"Sakura!"

Eriol hands Sakura to Syaoran, "Like I told you.. I'll protect her" he said,  
Syaoran smiles, "Thank you very much.." he said, kissing Sakura's forehead  
"Ying-fa!" XiaoHu and Ieran run towards Ying-fa   
"Don't worry.. they are just sleeping" Nakuru said,  
"Thank you" Syaoran said,

Eriol looks down, "Syaoran.."  
Syaoran looks at Eriol, "Yes?"  
"Take care of her.. Becareful.. be prepared.." he said,  
  
Ieran heard the guy... "Miss Sakura.."

------------  
  
Meanwhile..

*ring.. ring*

"Hello? Li's mansion.. Meili Speaking" 

*Hello? Meili? is that you?*

Meili smiles "Mom?"

*Yes its me.. How are you?*

Meili smiles more "I am okay.. how about you?..I miss you Mom"

*I miss you too.. that's why.. I am going there to visit you and your brother and sister.. isn't that great?*

------------

  
**Authors note: oh my.. problem.. first.. This Satomi guy.._  
second.. Meiling is coming back!! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;.;_**

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!_  
Thank you FOR THE SUPPORT *HUGS ALL OF YOU*   
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

**_Chette_**


	11. Mistakes

_**Chette: .....  
Kero-chan: *turns his back on Chette* I am mad at you...  
Chette: er.. why?  
Kero-chan: Because.. you didn't update for so long...  
Chette: er.. sowwy Kero-chan.. but you know why.. I-  
Kero-chan: don't explain to me... explain to them *points at the readers***_

_**Chette: *blush* okay... *looks at the readers* I am sorry for posting the next chapter.. actually this chapter was done before Halloween but because I got so so upset at Fanfiction.net and also, because of school.. and because of the page.. and because of the... internet at home going up and down @.@**_

_**Kero-chan: ...   
Chette: Kero-chan I did it.. now please forgive me? *blinks cutely*  
Kero-chan: Let me read the reviews   
Chette: *sighs***_

_**Kero-chan: Okay.. Thank you to all the reviewers .. especially...**_

_**Tomoyo's Chibi-chan's friends - thank you very much for reading Chette-chan's stories.  
Mys96 - nope.. this is not THE END of the WITHIN you'll REMAIN  
Shattered - um.. Kill the girl and Satomi? *thinks* well its up to Chette  
Samus - please read Chette's other stories  
Dreamyblue - did you go to Chette-chan's Page?  
Kidies - Thank you very much   
Keri - you better READ the MESSAGE ON CHAPTER 2 or 3.. Like I said, The BRAT uses MAGIC okay?  
Peony Li - if this happens again.. please VISIT CHETTE's PAGE.  
Catherine - Thank you very very much, your making Chette cry...  
Brenna - please read Chette other fanfics  
LadyBluebeauty - how will Chette finish the STORY today? she has a lot of WORKING fanfics =@.@=  
Kamika Farinas - yes Chette is a filipina yeah I think I said it correctly ...  
erie_maxwell - huh? um.. Rini? who is that?**_

_**Chette: She is um.. Chibiusa of the Smoon   
Kero-chan: what is Smoon?  
  
Chette: *sighs* just continue, oh yeah um.. the song in chapter 6.. it is the TEAM SONG of the FANFIC.. Within you'll remain..**_

_**Kero: let's continue..**_

_**Blah - you are soo rude..   
  
Chette: *giggles* no.. I like Blah's review its soo funny ^.^  
Kero-chan: let's continue**_

_**Sakura1310 - do you think its time to upload stranded? did you go to Chette's page?  
OrchidAngel - Thank you, Thank you very much  
Selene - er.. here's the next chapter**_

_**Chette: me will continue!!!**_

_**Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chan - as always.. Thank you very very much for everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
pretty_sailor_soldiers - hehehe... so glad you like it.  
Cindy Moon - as always :) thank you  
  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - ying-fa doesn't have a key.. when Sakura was in trouble.. the key just appeared in her hands to save her mother.**_

_**Jurei - where is the next chapter of your fanfic?!?!  
Phantom Angel - thank you!  
MeerKat - @.@**_

**_Kero-chan: the usual.. Chette do not OWN CCS.. Clamp own IT  
This fanfic is Brat + Sakura  
and... English is not her first Language ^.^_**

_**Chette: okie where did we stop Kero?  
Kero-chan: um.. the girl is going to come back..  
Chette: oh yeah...**_

**_Kero-chan: Let's call this new chapter..._**

**_  
_**Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Eleven: Mistakes  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

--------------

*sighs* 

Syaoran rubs his head furiously and looks at Sakura sleeping on his bed. He stops rubbing his head and caress Sakura's face. After a few minutes, He grits his teeth and rubs his head again.

"What's happening to her?" Syaoran ask, looking at Sakura

*Knock* *knock*

Syaoran turns to look at the door opening, "what is it?" he ask,  
Syaoran saw his Mother's face 

"Xiaolang.. Its time to eat" Yelan said, calmly  
Syaoran nods, He kiss Sakura's forehead and left her alone in his room.  
  
--------------

Dinner Table..

Syaoran took his seat and sighs,   
  
"Water? Father?"

Syaoran looks at Ieran and nods, "Thank you" he said,  
Ieran pours some water on her father's glass "How is.. Miss Sakura?" she ask,  
Syaoran sighs, "She's okay. I guess, h-how is Ying-fa?" he ask,   
XiaoHu force to smile, "I think she's okay"  
Ieran nods, "She's strong.. She can handle herself" she said, smiling

Then Meili enters the room.. "Hey! Why the gloomy face?" she ask, smiling   
Syaoran, XiaoHu and Ieran looks at Meili  
  
"What?" Meili ask,  
XiaoHu shakes his head, "You know what's happening in this house and you are still smiling?" he ask,  
Meili blinks, "What? you mean Miss Sakura and Ying-fa?" she ask,  
Ieran nods, "yes.. I mean, something wrong in this house and you're still happy.. like you are not affected or anything" she said,  
Meili took her seat and cross her arms, "Why would I be affected?" she ask,  
  
all of them looks at Meili

"Why would I be affected? Miss Sakura is not a family. so does YING-FA" she said,  
Ieran shakes her head, "What are you talking about?" she ask,  
Syaoran eyes widening,

"Remember Father?" she ask, looking at Syaoran, "We found Ying-fa in front of this House and we adopted her" she said,  
"Meili will you please shut up?" Ieran ask,  
"I don't know why she's so important to all of you! I mean she's not a family! And also Miss Sakura! They are not a family!"  
"You better stop Meili, don't you ever say that again! What if Ying-fa heard you?" XiaoHu asks,  
"Its better.. So that she will know that she's not a family"

"ENOUGH MEILI!" Syaoran yells,

Meili looks at her father, 

"Ying-fa and Sakura are family and that's final" he said, calming down  
  
Meili cross her arms, "Don't worry Papa, Mom is coming and when she leaves... I will come along" she said,   
"W-What did you say?" Ieran ask,  
  
"Yes.. Mom is coming, she called earlier but you are all busy taking care of so-called-family-members" she said, taking her chopsticks

XiaoHu grits his teeth, "Will you cut that so-called-family-members thing!" he yells,

Syaoran is speechless..  
Meiling is coming back..

Yelan looks at her son, his face was so pale.. "Kids please enough.. Don't fight in front of a grace. Now Eat" she said,   
XiaoHu sits and glares at his sister  
Ieran couldn't believe this is happening..

--------------

Verandah...

"Shit..."  
"damn....."  
"you.. Meiling..."

Syaoran looks into the moon, he clench his fist "Why are you coming back?" he whispers,  
  
"Master.."  
  
Syaoran looks and saw Wei standing in front of him, "Here is your request master" he said, putting the wine and the glass on the table.

"Why is she coming back?" he ask, gritting his teeth  
Wei pours some wine on the glass and hands it to Syaoran, "Maybe she needs to visit her children" he said,   
"Children?" Syaoran ask, looking at Wei. "Her Children are DEAD"

"Master.."

"When she left us.. Her family died, I promised to myself that she will NEVER ever step her foot on this mansion" Syaoran drinks the wine "I never break my promise" he said, narrowing his eyes

"Master.."

Syaoran looks at Wei, "don't let that girl come into this house. THAT'S MY ORDER" he said,

"Y-Yes Master.."

--------------  
  
Morning..

Sakura open her eyes, and looks at her surroundings "Kero-chan?" she ask, 

Nothing..

Then she sits up on the bed and saw Syaoran sleeping on a coach = oh my.. = She looks at her surrounding again, = Am I in Shaoran's Room?" she ask, blinking

Syaoran rubs his eyes and yawns   
Sakura giggles, seeing how cute Syaoran acts in the morning  
Syaoran open his eyes and frowns, seeing Sakura giggling "What's so funny?" he ask, grumpy  
Sakura smiles, "You" she said, holding the blanket  
"uh huh.." Syaoran said, scratching his back

"W-What happened?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran stand up and sits beside Sakura "I should be the one asking you that question" he said, caressing her face  
  
Sakura was about to tell everything when she remembered what Satomi said, "I.. I don't know what happen.. I .. I remembered, Satomi Kagesa and I were walking.. that's all" she said, 

Syaoran sighs, "Yeah but be careful.. and for that. You are not going to go to work today"   
Sakura nods, she doesn't want to see Satomi  
"Speaking of work.. I have to go there again, and you, better visit Ying-fa something happen to her last night also" he said,   
Sakura blinks, "Oh okay.." she said, standing up and walks towards the door.

But before Sakura opens the door, Syaoran's arms wrap around her stomach and his head on her shoulder. 

"Sakura.. Please take care of yourself" he whispers  
Sakura turns around and wrap her arms around Syaoran's neck "I will take care of myself.. For you" she said,   
Syaoran sighs and smiles  
Sakura pulls Syaoran's head towards her to give him a passionate kiss

--------------  
  
XiaoHu blinks seeing Ying-fa's door glowing, he shakes his head and was about to ignore it when suddenly. He felt a hand touch his shoulder

"She's so mysterious" 

XiaoHu looks at Yelan smiling   
  
"Grandma.."  
"very..."

XiaoHu saw Ieran approaching them

"So? So.. You do believe me?" XiaoHu ask,  
Ieran looks at XiaoHu "of course, we do.. "  
XiaoHu sighs, "but you didn't believe me when I told you-"  
Ieran shakes her head, "I do believe you now"  
Yelan smiles, "I already know this.. I just don't want to tell you all because I thought I can solve this mystery"

Then the glow starts to fade...

One door open and Sakura came out of Syaoran's room. "Where is Ying-fa?" she ask,  
Ieran looks at Sakura, she approach her and stand in front of her, "H-How are you Miss Sakura?" she ask,  
Sakura kneels in front of her and smiles, "I am okay" she said,  
Ieran close her eyes and tears starts to fall on her face "I am so worried.." she said,  
Sakura hugs Ieran tightly, "shhh don't cry now.. Miss Sakura is okay now" she said,

= Sakura died.. Because of the evil sorcerer.. =  
= Don't let Sakura die. For us, for your future selves =  
  
Ieran hugs her back tightly, "I.. I don't want to lose you.. Mom" she said,  
Sakura smiles and pats her back, "no you won't" she said,

Then suddenly they heard voices..

------------  
  
"Why are you doing this Wei?!" Meili ask, yelling   
Wei sighs, "I am so sorry Miss Meiling, but Master Xiaolang doesn't want you to come inside the house" he said,  
  
Meili and Meiling were outside the Mansion

"I demand an explanation" Meiling said, crossing her arms  
"Wei! This is Mom! please let her in" she said,

"What's happening here?" Yelan ask,   
Meiling raise her eyebrow and gasp, "Mom!" she said,   
"Meiling" Yelan said,   
Meiling hugs Yelan, and Yelan hugs back "When did you arrive?" she ask,  
"Just now.. but Wei doesn't want me to come inside.. I don't why" she said,  
Yelan looks at Wei, "Don't you recognize her?" she ask,  
"Yes I do Ma'am, but.. Its Master XiaoLang's Orders" he said,

Yelan looks at Meiling, "I see..."  
"And why would He do that?" Meiling ask,  
  
"Because I don't want to see your face again"

They look at the voice and saw Syaoran standing and crossing his arms  
  
"Dad! You cannot do that!" Meili yells,  
"Yes I can, because I am the MASTER of this HOUSE" he said,  
  
Sakura looks at Meili crying, "Um.."  
"Still living in the past? Xiaolang-Darling?" Meiling ask, smirking at Syaoran  
  
"No.. I just don't want to see your face" he said, turning his back "Wei Don't you ever EVER disobey my orders" he said, leaving them

Silence…

Sakura gulps "Um..Wei please let her come in" she said,  
Wei blinks, "But Mistress Saku-.."  
"Just let her.. I'll talk to Shaoran" she said,   
"Well.. okay" Wei said, since he knows Sakura can change Syaoran's mind

Sakura smiles, and follows Syaoran up to the stairs

"Mistress? Shaoran?" Meiling ask, entering the house "Who is she?" she ask,  
"oh, she's just a nanny" Meili said, smiling  
"and why would a nanny be mistress and calls Xiaolang on his real name?" she ask, looking at Meili  
  
"Mom?" 

Meiling looks and saw Ieran, "Let me guess you are Ieran" she said, smiling  
Ieran nods, "I am happy you visit us Mom.. Its been so long" she said,   
  
Meiling hugs her, "of course I miss you very very much" she said, then she saw a guy glaring at her, she let go of Ieran and smiles at him "and you must be XiaoHu" she said, 

XiaoHu nods,

"Come here! Give Mom a hug" She said, spreading her arms

"No thanks" XiaoHu said,  
"XiaoHu!" Meili yells,  
XiaoHu glares at Meili  
"Ahhhh, he got all his traits from his father" Meiling said, smiling "Xiaolang is sooo cold back then" she said, smiling  
  
"if you excuse I've got better things to do" XiaoHu said, turning his back and before he left, he looks at Meiling "Nice meeting you lady" he said, coldly

Meiling eyes widening, "oh my.."  
"Ignore her Mom.. He's always like that" Meili said, wrapping her arms around Meiling's arms  
"Ah.. yeah.." Meiling said,  
  
------------

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" 

Syaoran yells at Sakura 

"I.. let Meiling entered the House" she said,

"WHY?!?!?!!"  
  
Sakura sighs, "B-Because she's the mother of your children" she said,   
  
"SHE'S NOT THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN ANYMORE!"   
  
"but she is the real-"

Syaoran pulls his hair furiously, "this is INSANE! This is really really INSANE!" he yells,

Sakura sighs,

"I.. I am the Master of this house" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura "and they follow me .. They followed my orders" he said, he said trying to calm down, "and then you showed up and everything changes!" he yells, "My office, this house, the temple" he said shaking his head,

"and you don't want that?" Sakura ask,

Syaoran looks at Sakura "no.." he said,

Sakura frowns,

Syaoran shakes his head and realize something, "No. I Love it" Syaoran said, smiling

Sakura blinks,

"I love the way you order people around here, and making this place a good one" he said, sitting beside Sakura  
Sakura smiles,   
  
Syaoran sighs and lay on Sakura's lap "But.. But this is different.. This is Meiling, my X-wife" he said,  
Sakura rubs his hair, "If you are worried about me and her.. Stop worrying okay?" 

"Have it your way.. Master" Syaoran sighs   
Sakura giggles,

------------  
  
In the Living room...

Meiling, Meili, Ieran and XiaoHu were sitting on the coach. 

"So.. Let us get to know each other," she said, smiling   
Meili smiles, "Mom! Is it true that I look like you when you were a little girl?" she ask,  
Meiling looks at Meili and smiles, "Yes you are" she said,   
Meili giggles,

"Now how about you Ieran?" she ask,  
Ieran smiles, "Um.. I'm okay. Still the same old Ieran" she said,  
"But. I never knew Ieran" she said, smiling  
"just the same old Ieran" she said, coldly

"oh.. how about you XiaoHu" she ask,  
XiaoHu yawns and nods, "I love to draw" he said,  
"Aww.. Can you show me your drawings?" she ask,  
"Yeah.. Maybe some other time" he said, "Besides, you won't like them" he added,  
"and why?" Meiling ask, smiling  
"They are portrait of Miss Sakura.. or should I say.. MOM?" XiaoHu said,

"the Nanny?" she ask,  
  
XiaoHu ignores her question "Why did you come back?" XiaoHu ask, gritting his teeth  
Ieran secretly smiles at XiaoHu  
  
"because I miss all of you" Meiling said,  
"Hmph Miss? Well I don't miss you" XiaoHu said, standing up

"YOUNG MAN! I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK TO YOUR SEAT" Meiling yells,  
XiaoHu looks back, "You can't order me like that, you are not my Mom" he said,  
"I SAID COME BACK!"

Ieran sighs and stood up, "don't ever order us," Ieran said, bowing at her

"ahh.."  
"Don't worry Mommy I am always here for you" Meili said,   
Meiling shakes her head

------------

at Night time.. Syaoran's room

The usual, Syaoran is on his verandah

"May I join you?"   
  
Syaoran glares at Meiling,  
  
Meiling looks up into the sky, "Such a beautiful night neh, Xiaolang?" she asks,

Syaoran drinks the wine on his glass

"Come on Talk" Meiling said, pouring a wine on her glass  
"Get out" Syaoran said, not looking at her  
Meiling approach Syaoran and caress Syaoran's arms, "Why not make this a memorable night?" she ask, sweetly  
Syaoran sighs, "Get it off me" he said, coldly  
Meiling frowns, "oh well.. I'll just go to sleep" Meiling said, sitting on Syaoran's bed   
Syaoran looks at Meiling, "There's a room upstairs. You can sleep there" he said,  
Meiling blinks, "This is my room also" she said,  
"Remember.. We are divorced now you don't have the right to sleep inside my room" he said,  
"But this is my ROOM also!" Meiling yells,  
  
"Its not your room anymore!" Syaoran yells, "you should be happy because Sakura changed my mind about you entering this Mansion, now I am asking for, is for you to get Out.. I told Wei to prepare the other room for you" he said, 

"But why can't I sleep beside you?" she ask,  
"Because-"  
Sakura opens the door, "Shaoran Ying-"

Syaoran runs towards Sakura and pulls her 

"ack!" Sakura said, blinking  
"She's going to sleep with me" Syaoran said,  
Meiling smirks, "The nanny?" she ask,  
Syaoran frowning, "She's not a nanny anymore.. She's my girlfriend" he said, wrapping his arms around Sakura's thin waist  
"W-wait a minute Shaoran" Sakura said, her heart beating fast  
  
Meiling smirks again, "if she is really your girlfriend then prove to me." Meiling said, crossing her arms  
Syaoran grabs Sakura's hands and kissed Sakura passionately

Meiling gasp,

Sakura is shock at first, but after seconds she kiss back

Meiling got angry and walk out of the room, leaving them

"S-Shaoran?" Sakura said, blinking  
"J-Just this once please Sakura?"

Sakura shakes her head, "W-Why did-"  
"Just please?" Syaoran ask,  
  
Sakura sighs,

------------

Satomi clench his fist. He didn't saw Sakura entering the office today. = Dammed how will I get her now? She didn't go to work today, and that baka Clow reed guarded the office and I can't go into the office anymore! He knows who I am and now = Satomi holds his head, and yells furiously "arghhhhhhhhhhhh"

Satomi's eyes turning red with anger, "need a change of plans.. really really need a change of Plans.."

Then he remembered Ying-fa "so.. Ieran really thinks that Ying-fa can stop me.. eh? What will the little girl can do, yes she's powerful but she-" Satomi smiles, realizing something "Yes.. Ying-fa.. Ying-fa! She will be the bait to get Sakura..." 

------------

Sakura trembles, 

"What's wrong?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles "N-Nothing" she said,  
Syaoran frowns, "I'm really really sorry for.. Forcing you to sleep with me"  
Sakura looks at Syaoran,  
"I mean.. um.. you DO understand me right Sakura? I.. I don't have any choice but to- to do this or else Meiling will-"

Syaoran stops and blush, when he felt Sakura's body snuggle close to him, "its okay Shaoran, I don't mind sleeping beside you" she said, in a whisper

Syaoran smiles and kiss Sakura's forehead, "I am so glad" he said,  
Sakura nods, she sighs happily, in Syaoran's arms.. She feels so safe.

------------

Morning..

Syaoran kiss Sakura goodbye before he went to work  
Meiling narrows her eyes, = and he's not sweet when it comes to me.. she didn't kiss me before he goes to work=

Minutes pass by..

Meiling saw Sakura on the garden, she approach her. 

"Beautiful flowers neh?"  
  
Sakura saw Meiling approaching her; she's wearing a long red Chinese dress. Sakura is wearing a pink and green short Chinese dress (up to her legs), Sakura stand up and bows in front of Meiling "Ni hao" she said, smiling

"Don't try to speak Chinese because you are not Chinese" she said, crossing her arms  
Sakura smiles and nods, "Ohayo" she said,  
"Ohayo" she said, smiling  
  
"wow! Sug-Sugoi! you can speak Japanese" Sakura said, smiling  
  
Meiling turns her back on her, "of course.. I can speak many languages Ever since I was out of this Mansion, I didn't let Xiaolang take my freedom" she said, smirking

"Demo.. Are you happy?" Sakura ask, giving her a rose  
"of course I am" she said, taking the rose   
"That's so good" Sakura said, sitting back on the little chair and resumes cutting some flowers  
Meiling looks at Sakura, "What about you?" she ask,  
Sakura looks at her, "What about me?"

"I mean, where are your real family?" she ask,  
Sakura smiles, "In Japan"  
"Oh.. do you miss them?" she ask,   
"of course.." Sakura said, her smile fading

"But you like staying here" she said,  
"Yes. Because I love Shaoran and the children" she said, smiling again  
"Oh.."

Silence..

"Um.. d-do you still love Shaoran?" she ask,  
Meiling smiles and shakes her head, "I don't love him anymore"  
"So.. how come you-"  
  
Meiling laughs, "Call it anxiety, envy, jealous .. Jealous that he didn't do that to me when we were together.. Can't blame him though, because he was forced to marry me.. Even he doesn't love me"

"I see.." Sakura said,

"I don't love Xiaolang anymore.. but I don't WANT YOU TO BE THE MOTHER of MY CHILDREN" 

Sakura looks at her, 

Meiling broke the rose and left her

------------

Office..

Syaoran enters the office and saw Eriol, "Where is Satomi? Its been 2 days.."  
  
Eriol narrows his eyes, "You better hire another man to replace him.. He's the one who took Sakura and wants her to take Sakura away from you"

Syaoran blinks, "B-But ho-how? I don't understand"

Eriol sighs and pats Syaoran's shoulder, "You will one day.. Syaoran.. You will" he said, leaving him

Syaoran shakes his head and looks at the office of Satomi and narrows his eyes, = oh my god, I..I can feel something on that office.. But this is the first time I felt this powerful aura.. Why? And who is that Satomi guy? =

------------

Noon… 

Sakura saw Meiling and Yelan at the living room. She enters the room and bows in front of them, Yelan smiles and bows but Meiling looks away 

"Sakura.. Why not join us?" she ask,  
Meiling grits her teeth

Sakura nods, and sits beside Meiling, "Here"

Meiling glares at her, and at the rose = what is she doing? Oh I get it.. She's going to give me the rose and tell Mom Yelan that I broke her rose earlier = she continues to glare at Sakura 

Sakura smiles, "I am sorry for giving you a broken rose earlier.. Please forgive me" she said,  
Meiling gasp, "uh.. er.. yeah" she said, taking the rose and she is surprise

Sakura smiles and hands some roses to Yelan, "and here's for you Ms.Yelan" she said,  
"Why thank you, they are soo beautiful" she said, smiling

Sakura smiles,  
  
Yelan stand up, "I'll put these first in my room," she said, 

"I am not taking your children away from you"  
Meiling looks at Sakura  
  
Sakura smiles, "You're still their Mother.. You're the one who gave birth to them"  
Meiling looks at the rose,  
"I am just trying to be their friend, like I am trying to be friend you" she said,  
Meiling looks at Sakura "Y-You want me.. to be your friend?" she ask,  
Sakura nods, 

Meiling was about to smile, when suddenly = Meiling! This is Sakura! The one who took everything away from you! = She stood up and again, break the rose "Don't act so goodie" she said, "There is no such kind person! Every one of us has some bad traits! And I do believe that you have one!" she yells,

"I will never get tired of asking for your friendship, I don't have wrong intentions" Sakura said, smiling "I am not taking anything from you.. Its your actions that makes them go away.. That makes them hate you," she said, softly

Meiling sits on the coach and shakes her head,

"If you hadn't left.. Would you think Ieran and XiaoHu would hate you? No.. They Love you very much-" she said,   
  
"Mommy!!!"

They look at the voice, and saw Meili, XiaoHu, Ieran and Ying-fa approaching them. Meili yells Mommy and sits on Meiling's lap. Ieran smiles coldly and kiss Meiling on her right cheek 

XiaoHu did the same thing, but after that, they sat beside Sakura.  
Meiling looks at Ieran, XiaoHu and Sakura... XiaoHu is smiling talking to Sakura,   
Ieran also, she is hugging Sakura and ignoring Meiling and Meili

"I love you Mommy" 

Meiling looks at Meili "I love you too sweetheart" she said, then she looks at Sakura = If you hadn't left.. Would you think Ieran and XiaoHu would hate you? =

------------  
  
Sakura rubs her head, she saw Meiling's lonely eyes earlier.. when XiaoHu and Ieran approach her. 

"Sakura.."  
  
Sakura looks at Kero, "What to do Kero-chan?"  
  
"Yes.. you have a big problem, because no card signs yet and you only have how many more months before coming back to Japan?" he said,

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

Kero gasp, 

"I am thinking about Meiling and the children!"

*knock* *knock*

"come in" Sakura said,

The door open it was Ying-fa "Mommy Sakura!" she said, running towards the bed. 

Sakura giggles, at Ying-fa's action.

Ying-fa tried to climb on the bed, but she couldn't. She's too small. Sakura carries Ying-fa and sits her into her lap. Ying-fa hugs Sakura, "I miss you.." she said, 

Sakura hugs her back and kisses her forehead, "I miss you too my little cherry blossom" she said,  
Ying-fa blinks at Sakura, "Are you okay?" she ask,   
Sakura looks at Ying-fa "Yes I am okay,"  
"No you are not.. I can see loneliness in your eyes" Ying-fa said, cutely

"Um.. Miss Sakura is having problems with your Mom and your brothers and Sisters" she said,  
"Oh.. M-Mom.." Ying-fa said, "to tell you the truth... I am at scared at her.. "  
"why?" Sakura ask,  
"I don't know.. " Ying-fa said, sighing and wrapping her little arms at Sakura's neck

Sakura got an idea "Um.. Ying-fa can you call Meili, XiaoHu and Ieran for me?" she ask,  
Ying-fa blinks but nods,

------------  
  
Outside the mansion..

a guy stood in front of the gate. Smiling, "a little more time.. And the little cherry blossom will be mine.. " he said,   
smiling evilly.

------------  
  
"What do you want?" Meili ask, crossing her arms

All of them were sitting in Sakura's bed. 

"Is there something wrong Mom?" XiaoHu ask,  
"No there isn't.. " She said, smiling "but.. All of you will do something" she said, giving them one by one a rose.  
"What is this?" Meili ask,  
"all of you will go to your Mom. One by One you will give her a rose" she said smiling,  
"That's a very good Idea!" Meili said, smiling  
"No.. " XiaoHu said, coldly  
  
Sakura sighs and kneels in front of XiaoHu, "what did I tell you about being cold and not?" she ask,  
  
"She left us, she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment" he said,  
"But she is still your Mother" 

XiaoHu sighs, "and I don't care" he said,  
"For me XiaoHu.. Please can you try?" she ask, sweetly  
XiaoHu looks at Sakura and sighs, "oh all right but no mushy stuff mother and son hug or something" he said, pouting

Sakura smiles, "No Nothing like that" she said,  
XiaoHu nods, and frowns

"Ieran? you okay?"  
"I can do what you want me to do" Ieran said, smiling  
"Ying-fa?"  
  
Ying-fa trembles "I don't know.." she said,  
Ieran grabs Ying-fa's hands "Don't worry I'll take care of you" she said,   
Ying-fa nods 

XiaoHu sighs, looking at Ying-fa

------------  
  
Syaoran enters the mansion and yawns; he saw his children and Sakura holding some rose entering the Living room. He looks and saw Meiling, his sisters and Yelan sitting on the living room. 

Syaoran enters and stands beside Sakura "What's happening?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles, "Your children giving roses to their real Mom"  
Syaoran frowns, "Meiling doesn't deserve this" he said,  
"Aww come on Shaoran, if you were Meiling you will understand her" Sakura said, patting her cheek  
"If I were Meiling I won't leave my family, even she doesn't love me" he said,  
"such a beautiful girl.."  
  
They look and saw Meiling caressing Ying-fa's face

Syaoran eyes widening

"for you Mom" Ying-fa said,  
Meiling blinks, "M-Mom?" she ask,  
Ying-fa nods,  
"Your not my CHILD" she said,  
  
Ying-fa eyes widening "W-What?" she ask,  
Meili smiles, "Yes you are not! You are just ADOPTED" she yells,

Tears falling on Ying-fa's cheek she looks at Syaoran  
Syaoran is speechless

Sakura gasp and looks at Syaoran "Shaoran w-what is the meaning of this?" she ask,  
Ying-fa blinks and rubs her eyes, "Its okay.. But.. Can I call you mommy?" she ask, smiling  
"No," Meiling said, "because your not my daughter" she said, straightly

Ieran trembles  
XiaoHu's anger increases

"go away! Ying-fa" Meili said, sticking her tongue out  
Sakura shakes her head, "Ying-fa-"  
  
Ying-fa cries hard, "waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

"Ying-fa!"

Ying-fa runs 

"Ying-fa!!!" Sakura yells, she followed Ying-fa

Ying-fa went out of the Mansion

"YING-FA!!!" Syaoran said, yelling

  
XiaoHu glares at his Mother "I HATE YOU" he said, and turns to follow Ying-fa also  
"How can you do this?" Ieran ask, looking at Meiling and then she looks at Meili "You will soon regret what you did"

------------  
  
"Come... come my cherry blossom.."

"YING-FA!!!"

"ahhh.. two cherry blossoms" Satomi smiles widening

------------  
  
Ying runs towards the gate 

"Ying-fa COME BACK!!!" Sakura yells, 

Ying-fa runs and when she was outside, she disappears

Sakura stops, feeling the evil power 

"Ying-fa!" Syaoran was stop by Sakura "Why?"  
"I know you can feel the evil aura.." Sakura said,  
Syaoran close his eyes and cried "Ying-fa.."

Then they saw a shadow in front of the gate, holding Ying-fa

XiaoHu and Ieran stops looking at the shadow

"I got the first Cherry Blossom.."

Syaoran's eyes open hearing the voice

"The next is you.." he said, pointing at Sakura

and then the shadow disappeared..

------------

"MEILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meiling stand up "What is-"

*SLAP*

Syaoran's aura starts to come out of his body  
Meiling rubs her cheek, eyes widening, tears falling on her face

Meili gasp

"if something happen to my YING-FA! You WILL REGRET IT!" he yells,

------------  
  
Outside..

Sakura can't stop crying, "oh god.. Ying-fa" 

Ieran and XiaoHu were sitting beside her.. 

XiaoHu is clenching his fist and crying "damn Meiling, damn Meili" he said,  
Ieran looks at Sakura, "Stop crying please" she said, crying  
"I.. I can't stop crying.. It hurts.." Sakura said, crying   
"I understand why..." Ieran said, caressing Sakura's back   
Sakura looks at Ieran, "Why Ieran? Do you know something?" she ask,

Ieran looks at her and nods,

------------

**Authors note: Will Ieran tell Sakura about Ying-fa?_  
  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

**_Chette_**


	12. Mr.Egoistic

_**Chanchan fanfics mailing list available on the page :)**_

_**Chette: Kero-chan, if you have a question right now.. what would it be?   
Kero-chan: hmm... Will Meiling stay evil or will she'll be Sakura-chan friend?   
Chette: *smiles* well read the next chapter :)  
Kero-chan: now for the usual  
  
Chette: Oblikat! ^-^ gomen nasai, I tried to give you the chapter but when I go online, I didn't saw you -.- my internet got disconnected :( and I can't go back  
  
Kero-chan: Okay let's start !!  
  
Chette: Let's see...**_

_**Kamika Farinas - *nods* *nods* ying-fa is gone.. @.@  
blossom555 - I know its sad.. and this chapter is sadder than the last chapter  
Leana - where is your next chapter of your fanfic? send them in people were asking for your next chapter :)  
  
Miss Mew - Domo Arigato :)  
~*§ugar*Plum*~ - sorry to keep you waiting.. @.@  
CreatiStar - you should join the mailing list of chanchan's fanfics  
AnimesFan - @.@ sorry for the late posting  
Kittykat & Regi-chan - hehe I understand :) yup that evil wizard is really evil...  
*Urania^*^Niecy* - Calm down niecy @.@ :) okie? and d-don't get mad at me after you read this next chapter :( and about your questions :)**_

_**1. Writer's block? maybe I can help you :)  
2. its okay to make a fanfic about Touya and er Janine? ^^ I prefer Kaho and Touya and no I hate yaoi :p  
3. I love Long reviews!!  
4. Melody in my heart songs are really SONGS, except the LIAR I made that one :)   
The others are really song :)   
5. hmm.. you want Xu dead? wow.. your are the only reader who wants that, the reason why I didn't killed Xu because lots of the readers requested that :)  
  
Kero-chan: Its my Turn!!!**_

_**~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - hmm.. The girl do deserves bad things but sometimes she is good so I don't know  
Lulu - yeah me too I hate Cliffies but Chette love doing that  
  
Chette: er.. ehehe.. *scratching head*  
  
Sailorstar Winter - Please Join Chette's Mailing List located at her page   
Chette: Wait, um.. um what do you mean about the cliffhanger thing?  
  
Kero-chan: Next...  
  
kimi-chan - wait no more =^.^=  
Ardash - hmm.. stand up, because the chapter is already up   
  
Buttercup - is this your first time to review? your new and thank you for saying this fic is good  
Check, Chette's other fanfics**_

_**Megami Li - Don't Hate Chette after you read this fanfic,   
~*princess icestar*~ - join the Mailing List   
Selena - hmm.. Chette have you been watching Sound of Music when you wrote this fanfic?  
  
Chette: *smiles* nope I don't but I am watching SAILORMOON though teehee :)  
  
Kero-chan: oh yeah, but Chette knows the Sound of Music now as for the description thing, what do you mean by that?  
  
MeerKat - and you rock also :)  
skyblossum - okay more chapters so stay tune  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - Tomoyo-chan, don't hate Chette after this.. and please join the mailing list :) thank you for being so nice and kind friend to Chette  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO - Chette put your button on her page   
hey - its not sound of music   
Sakura&Li 4ever - yeah I got your point Sakura+Brat forever  
  
Chette: KERO-CHAN!  
Kero-chan: *gulps*  
  
ashley-chan - ahhh Long time no see! yeah Chette been missing your reviews   
Jurei - your fanfic is already post  
Li-chan - Chette is currently working on 7 fanfics   
~*~Princess Aiko~*~ - okay Chette saw the mistake but can't blame her though, she's writing 7 fanfics   
LadyBluebeauty - thank you for your review, Chette likes it  
  
Mys96 - well can't blame Chette anyways, reasons? the flamer *growls*, school (busy), 7 fanfics all together and the page , join mailing list of Chette  
  
shattered_heart - Join the Mailing list of Chette seven worlds is up  
  
Sakura1301 - Thank you for the support, oh yeah, you do have a page right? what is the url?  
Sakurabunnie Da Original - The freak took her in some place, and this chapter is going to be sad... I warn you   
  
Fabi-chan - Join Chette Mailing List (in her page)  
Sakura Angel - actually, good for Chette but for me also, I hate it when she doesn't update Within *growls***_

_**Chette: *sigh* yari yari  
  
OrchidAngel - one chapter will explain everything okay?  
Dreamyble - did you check Chette's page?  
  
Neko-chan - read the notes on chapter 2 okay? @.@ please read it and you will know why the age they married and have a baby   
  
Anthony - Chette is working on 7 fanfics currently sorry if this chapters takes too long to upload she is always doing the page... did you see the page?  
  
Kero-chan: the usual.. Chette do not OWN CCS.. Clamp own IT  
This fanfic is Brat + Sakura  
and... English is not her first Language ^.^**_

_**Chette: will you quit on the Brat Thing?  
Kero-chan: Okay, I'll change that, This fanfic is Sakura+GAKI  
Chette: its the same! oh well,  
Chette: now as for next chapter..**_

_**Kero-chan: I'll name it!!!!! (I LOVE THE CHAPTER TITLE!)**_

**_  
_**Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Twelve: **Mr. Egoistic**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

--------------

Sakura looks at Ieran, "Why Ieran? Do you know something?" she ask, 

Ieran looks at her and nods,  
XiaoHu looks at Ieran, "W-What do you know?" he ask,  
  
Ieran was about to tell Sakura everything when they felt a Clow card "Can you feel that?" she ask,  
Sakura wipes her tears and stand up, "Yes. its a Clow card" she said,   
XiaoHu looks around, "We better get that card, before it destroys everything" he said,  
Sakura looks into the Moon, "Please be careful Ying-fa" she said,

--------------

"Xiaolang.. Do you feel that?" Yelan ask,  
Meiling is still crying and Syaoran is still glaring at her,   
"DAD! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU'RE HURTING MOM! Because of YING-FA!?!?" she ask, yelling  
Syaoran cross his arms, "I know that Ying-fa is not my daughter but I am so glad that I MET HER"   
"Xiaolang... there's a clow card-"  
  
"If something happen to her, This is I SWEAR that you MEILI" he said, looking at his daughter "and you MEILING" he said, looking at Meiling "I don't want to see your face ever again" 

"HOW COULD YOU? WE ARE YOUR FAMILY! And YOU HURTING US BECAUSE OF THEM?!?!" Meili yells, tears falling on her face

"Ying-fa is a family" Syaoran said,   
"Xiaolang.. clow card please" Yelan said,   
Syaoran looks at Yelan and turns to leave

--------------

"Mom, please calm down" Ieran said, 

They just arrived in the park, XiaoHu saw a thing coming towards them "Mom!!! LOOK OUT!!!" he yells,  
Ieran pulls her rashin ban and goes to block Sakura "Wind come forth!" she said,  
  
Then the thing hit a tree and burn it...

"Firey Card!" XiaoHu said, stepping back  
"D-Do you have the w-watery card?" Sakura ask, wiping her tears  
"NOT YET!!" Ieran said, frightening   
"OH great!" XiaoHu said, "RUN!!!" he said,  
  
The firey card surrounds them with fire

"AHHH! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!" XiaoHu ask,

--------------  
  
Syaoran's hearts starts to beat fast, he can feel XiaoHu, Ieran and Sakura's aura "oh god! Why do I feel their aura?" he ask, then he heard a yell, his eyes widening "no!" he was about to help them when he saw Sakura close her eyes and a key floats in front of her "No.." he said, shaking his head "It can't be..."

--------------  
  
"Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" 

The key turns into a wand, and then Sakura pulls the fly card "Fly!" she yells, and then all of them flew up. The firey got mad and starts to attack them with fire. Sakura did her best to avoid the card

"What are we going to do? Mom?" Ieran ask,  
"We need Water But how?" Sakura ask, looking at them avoiding the fire  
"We have the storm card" XiaoHu said,  
"Where?" Sakura ask,   
XiaoHu shakes his head, "Its not here!" he said, looking at the cards  
"Oh great where is it!!"

The firey attacks them with a big fire

"WATCH OUT!!!"

The fly turns into a card when the firey touches is, Sakura and the others were falling when suddenly Syaoran appears and uses his wind power

Sakura eyes widening, when she saw Syaoran "S-Shaoran.."  
  
Syaoran didn't look at them; he was looking at the firey card "I have the storm card. Ieran, use the Rain Card, XiaoHu used your wind power, Sakura.. Used windy card and we can defeat this" he said, coldly  
  
Ieran, XiaoHu and Sakura looks at him, "O-Okay" they said, and then turns at the card

"WIND COME FORTH!"  
"RAIN!" Ieran yells, putting the card on her rashin-ban  
"WINDY!" Sakura yells,  
"STORM!!!!!" Syaoran yells,

The firey starts to panic, 4 powers were approaching him, He tried to escape but the rain card starts to chase him, The wind and windy starts to pull him towards Sakura and the storm was preventing him to attack them with his powers

Then.. Sakura raise her wand and captured the card

------------  
  
After the card was captured, Syaoran starts to walk. Sakura hug him from Behind "Thank you Shaoran" she said,   
Syaoran shoves Sakura's hands, "No problem Cards Mistress" he said,  
"Shaoran.."  
  
"Father..."  
XiaoHu looks down 

"How could you lie to me?" Syaoran ask, whispering  
But Sakura heard him, "S-Shaoran.."  
"After all this time, you are lying to me" he said, his voice cracking "Don't you trust me enough?" he ask,  
Sakura put her hand on her chest "I..I didn't mean-"

"YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!" he yells, he turns to look at Sakura  
  
XiaoHu and Ieran gasp, their father is crying.. This time, his crying more than they expect

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING! And you.. You being the CARDS MISTRESS why didn't you TELL ME!" he ask, "You want to fool me?" he ask, "You want to prove something to me?" he ask,   
  
Sakura starts to cry again, XiaoHu was about to approach Sakura when Ieran block his way and shakes her head  
  
"I was just waiting for the -"  
  
"WAITING FOR WHAT?!" Syaoran ask, yelling "FOR HUMILIATING ME?" he ask, "WELL YOU'VE DONE IT!" he said, he turns to look at XiaoHu and Ieran "Even them they know right?" he ask, clenching his fist

XiaoHu and Ieran nods sadly  
  
"Bullsh-t" Syaoran said, shaking his head, "Now I Know, why you came to our house"  
Sakura cries harder,  
  
"You want to SHOW ME that I CAN'T HANDLE THE CLOW CARDS that's why you STOLE THEM AWAY FROM ME and you even USED MY CHILDREN" he said, shaking his head  
  
"No you don't understand-"  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'RE RIGHT I don't Understand you at ALL" he said, "Well, now that you humiliate me, you prove to me that the one and only Cards Mistress should be the one to handle the clow cards then, you can have them, take your cards and GO AWAY!" he yells,

"Father!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Syaoran said, wiping his tears but tears still continues to flow on his face. He approach Sakura and bows in front of her, "Gomen Cards Mistress for your descendant behavior but I don't want to lose my pride so I suggest for you, is to PACK your things and go back to Japan" he said, gritting his teeth

"Shaoran.." Sakura said, covering her face

Syaoran looks down, and clench his fist... trying to calm down, "I Love you Sakura... I love you very much," he said, shaking his head again, "I can't believe you did this to me"

"I am-"

"Good Bye" Syaoran said, turns to leave  
"Shaoran.." Sakura fell on her knees   
XiaoHu and Ieran approach her and hug her trying to calm her down

------------

Satomi was about to go out of the bedroom, where he put Ying-fa.. When suddenly he saw her fading. He smiles, "So.. Sakura and Syaoran fighting.. Interesting..." he said, narrowing his eyes "I can destroy their Love... and no Syaoran and Sakura in the future" he said, "I should destroy their love, I should act fast before smart Ieran destroy my plans again"

------------  
  
Future.. 

"Something is wrong with YING-FA!!" Syaoran said, running towards them "She's in trouble!" he said,  
Ieran nods, "I know father, just calm down We have a plan for this" she said,  
"W-What's happening?" Syaoran ask, panicking  
  
Touya cross his arms, "Its starting.. The reason why you and Sakura are not powerful enough to beat the wizard is because of Trust.. Same old past thing, Syaoran getting mad at Sakura because of the Cards Mistress"

"We can't change that" Ieran said, "But we can prevent and protect them.. and we can even restore their feelings early than possible" she said,  
  
"Yes Ieran, More Time.. LOVE STRONGER.. MORE PREPARATION... This will defeat the enemy" Touya said, crossing his arms

------------

Present

Night time.. 

Syaoran was ignoring XiaoHu and Ieran crying, he lock his self up into his room, 

He knows, Sakura is leaving...

  
Sakura's room..

All of them are present in her room, except Syaoran (of course)

"Why are you doing this?" Yelan ask, sadly  
  
Sakura is packing her things, and Kero is helping her  
  
XiaoHu and Ieran were crying and everytime Sakura put one thing in the bag, They put them back into the bed "Don't go Mom" They said, 

Sakura is crying, "You heard your father, You heard Syaoran... he wants me out of this House" she said,  
Meiling frowns, "J-Just because you lied to him?" she ask,  
Meili looks at Meiling   
  
Ieran put her hands on Sakura's hands, "Mom! your life is in danger!" she said, "Don't go! we have to protect you" she said,  
Sakura shoves her hands "I am so sorry Ieran, I really need to go" she said,   
  
Kero flew towards the small bag and gives the time card at Sakura

"Forgive me" she said, wiping her tears 

""Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Sakura commands you. RELEASE!" 

The key turns to a wand, in front of everyone and then Sakura Pulls the shield card 

"No MOM!" Ieran said,

"SHIELD!" she said, 

Then the shield starts to protect Sakura and Ieran and XiaoHu were push away to her "Mom!!"

Sakura starts to pack her things

Yelan frowns, "Cards Mistress.. what's happening.." she said, sighing 

------------

Syaoran passed by and saw all of them inside Sakura's room... He noticed a bubble thing surrounds Sakura = She uses the shield card so that no one can stop her from leaving = he thought 

Sakura and Kero walk towards the door and when stop seeing Syaoran, Kero glares at him. But Sakura force to smile, "Thank you for everything Mr. Li" she said, 

Syaoran close his eyes and looks away,

Sakura controls her tears, and starts to walk away

"MOM! DON'T LEAVE US!!!" XiaoHu said, running and following her, but before she approach Sakura, the shield push XiaoHu and XiaoHu fell on his butt, "Miss Sakura why?" he ask, sadly

Sakura close her eyes, tears starts to fall "Thank you for everything Minasan (everyone)" she said, and left the mansion

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" XiaoHu yells, 

Meiling looks at Syaoran, his back facing them...

------------

Meiling saw Syaoran drinking wine in the verandah "I thought you have change" she said, standing up beside him  
"Go away" he said, sniffing  
"You didn't, you are still Mr. egoistic" she said, crossing her arms  
  
"WHAT?!?!"

"remember the time, I left this house?" she said,   
Syaoran drinks the wine in his glass and glares at her,  
"I left and you didn't even stop me from leaving" she said,  
Syaoran smirks, "Why would I stop you?" he ask, "I really want you to leave that time" he said, pouring the wine on his glass  
"Why?" she ask, "Because you don't love me?" she ask, leaning towards him  
Syaoran didn't bother to shove her, "You know the answer"   
Meiling smiles, and leans closer "I want to hear it" she said,  
Syaoran drinks the wine straight in his glass, "I don't love you that's why I didn't stop you" he said,  
"So.. You don't Love Sakura also?" she ask,   
Syaoran looks at her, 

Meiling stand up and cross her arms, "and here I thought you really really love her" she said,  
Syaoran looks blankly at the table "I..I do.. I do love her.. she's very precious to me" he said,   
"How come you didn't stop her from leaving?" she ask,  
"B-Because..." Syaoran said,   
"Because you are Mr. egoistic" she said, smirking

"S-She Lied.." Syaoran said, rubbing his head  
"Did you let her explain everything?" she ask,   
Syaoran shakes his head,   
  
"What if, the reason why she has to lie is because of hmm.. I don't know Reasons" Meiling said, thinking "Lots of reasons um, like she was protecting you, she was trying to save you from trouble.. or she's afraid-"

Syaoran looks at Meiling

"She's afraid, because She knows Xiaolang Li very much" she said, raising one eye brow   
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on Xiaolang Li! you know yourself! you easily scare people... when you hate things, you hate things. When someone outsmarted you, or outdone you, you are getting angry.. you only want to be the ONLY BOSS" she said, "YOU ONLY WANT TO BE THE BEST" 

"No I'm not!" Syaoran said,  
"But you are acting like that!" Meiling yells, "YOU ARE SO SELFISH!"

Syaoran sighs, and burried his face on his hands 

"You said, that Sakura is very precious to you... if Sakura is very precious to you, then bring her back here" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Meiling..."

"You lost Ying-fa.. do you want to lose Sakura also?" she ask, calmly

------------

Japan..

*knock* *knock*

Touya puts his newspaper and open the door, "What can-"  
"Onichan!!" Sakura said, hugging her and crying  
"Sakura! w-what's wrong?" he ask,

Kero close the door and sighs, 

Touya guided Crying Sakura on the couch, "What's wrong Sakura-chan, please speak to me" he said,  
Sakura sniffs, "I love him.. I love him very much" she said, crying  
"Who?" he ask, then he looks at Kero

"She needs rest" 

Touya nods, "Okay.."  
  
------------  
  
Touya close the door of Sakura's room and looks at Kero "Explain all this" he said,  
  
Kero sighs, "How can I explain it? I really don't know what happen.. all I know is that, Sakura left them but the family Li doesn't want her to go" he said,

Touya frowns and cross his arms, "yeah, I heard.. that you didn't stayed in the Hotel you stayed in that Mansion" he said,  
"Well Sakura-chan became the Governess"  
Touya frowns, "Tell me everything that you know" he said,

------------  
  
Future...

"Don't panic... Don't panic.. everything will be okay"   
"Mom?" 

Ieran looks and saw Meiling coming towards them, "I already informed The past Meiling about this, don't worry she's going to help" she said,

XiaoHu smiles, "Thank you Mom"  
Meiling smiles, "No problem, I did this for you... and for Sakura also, she's my friend" she said,  
"So before you went here to visit us, you went to the Past first and tell Meiling everything?" Touya ask,  
Meiling smiles, and nods "With the help of one of the elders" she said,

------------  
  
Present..

"Ieran.."  
  
Ieran stops writing and turns to look at the voice, she frowns and continues to write. Meiling sits beside her, and saw Ieran's notebook full of Sakura's name "You really miss her huh?" she ask,  
  
Ieran close her book and stand up, 

"Ieran.. Please talk to me" she said,  
Ieran stops but didn't turn to look at her, "I am busy" she said, coldly  
"I want to help... " she said,  
Ieran smirks, "you? help?" she ask,  
"I know everything about Ying-fa and Sakura" she said,  
  
This time, Ieran looks at her, "What?"  
"Future Meiling Li, visited me last night before I talked to your father," she said, looking down  
"she did?" she ask,  
Meiling nods, "Sakura is in danger right?" she ask,  
Ieran sits beside her and nods, 

Meiling close her eyes and remembered Sakura..

"I am not taking anything from you.. Its your actions that makes them go away.. That makes them hate you,"

"Mom?" Ieran ask,  
  
Meiling open her eyes and smiles, "We have to protect Sakura, I know she's in Japan right now.. she came back there" she said,

Ieran nods, "We will go to japan?" she ask,  
Meiling nods, "I'll convice your father and we will go there" she said,  
Ieran smiles, "Thank you Mom" she said, hugging her

Meiling smiles and hugs her daughter = Sakura is right, because of my actions.. = she close her eyes, 

------------  
  
Future..

"So Sakura is already in Japan.." Yelan said,   
"Which means.." Touya said,  
Ieran nods, "Another Problem.."  
XiaoHu shakes his head, "We can't stop that from happening" he said,  
"But we can prevent it" Meili said, approaching them  
  
"What do you mean?"  
Meili smiles, "This time, leave everything to muah," she said, winking  
Ieran smiles and nods, "Okay"

------------  
  
Present..

"Sakura-chan! is that you?" Tomoyo ask,  
Sakura nods, and smiles lamely  
  
"SAKURA!!!"

Tomoyo and Sakura looks and saw a guy running towards them, He stops in front of Sakura, and then he carries Sakura   
  
"Kentaro Put me Down!" Sakura said,   
Kentaro put Sakura down and kiss her cheek, "I am glad to see you! I am so glad you came back!" he said,   
Sakura smiles lamely, "Thank you" she said,  
"Ohohohohoho!! what a warm welcome" she said,   
Sakura pushes Kentaro away, "Let's go Tomoyo-chan" she said,  
Kentaro blinks,

------------

"5 tickets to go to JAPAN?!?!" Syaoran yells,  
"Yes" Meiling said,   
"WHY?!?!" he ask,

"To bring Sakura back" she said,  
Syaoran heart beats fast hearing the name, "um.. n-no.." he said,  
"Xiaolang, one question" Yelan said, entering the room  
Syaoran sighs and looks at his Mother   
  
"Do you love Sakura?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods  
"Then go after her" she said,  
"Its your actions that makes them go away.. That makes them hate you," Meiling said, smiling  
Syaoran blinks, "w-what?"  
"Sakura.. she told me that, now.. if you want Sakura not to HATE YOU then we will go to Japan tonight" she said,  
Syaoran shakes his head,   
"Xiaolang Li! If you don't want to do it for yourself.. then do it for your CHILDREN" she said,

Meili approach Syaoran "Let's go to Japan, papa.. I miss Sakura" she said, blushing  
Ieran sigh, "and She's in trouble.."  
"if you love her.. Papa, then let's go" XiaoHu said,  
  
Syaoran sigh and nods, "Okay I will.."  
  
"ep! before I forgot... after we arrived to Japan, we will stay in one of the apartments of the Li family" Meiling said, "But you Xiaolang, you will go STRAIGHT into SAKURA'S HOUSE and talk to her" she said, "One of our Helpers here has Sakura's home address so that's not a problem" she said,

"But-" Syaoran ask,  
"No Buts. you go straightly into her house.. and talk to her" Meiling said, crossing her arms.. "Understand?"   
Syaoran nods, and sigh 

"I know this so unusual for the Leader of the Li clan," XiaoHu said,  
"But Love can do impossible things, right dad?" Ieran ask, smiling  
Syaoran smiles and nods at them

------------  
  
Japan..

"Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura sighs and stops "What do you want Kentaro?" she ask,  
"Tomoyo is so worried about you and well me also" he said, rubbing his head  
Sakura smiles lamely, "don't worry I am fine" she said,  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Kentaro ask, grabbing Sakura's hands  
Sakura sighs "Sure,"  
  
Kentaro smiles,

------------

**Authors note: Not a cliffhanger? hmm.. okay  
I'll make a cliffhanger...**

**Syaoran is coming to Japan with Meiling and their children right?  
Syaoran is going STRAIGHT to Sakura's home right?  
  
What will be HIS REACTION when he sees, Sakura WITH another MAN?  
_  
Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

**_Chette_**

**_Gomen Oblikat -.-_**


	13. Meiling's Mission

_**Kero-chan: Wow.. why the sudden update?  
Chette: *smiles* Because my friend meerkat :) requested to put the next chapter up  
Kero-chan: hehe I bet, she's a nice friend   
  
Chette: Oh yes! she is :) demo.. I tried to update last night But I couldn't go OnLINE!! gomen ne!!! *sniffs*  
Kero-chan: Okay Let's get on with this!!!  
Chette: Hmm...  
  
ATTENTION! IERAN IS NOT YELAN OKAY?!?! I REPEAT  
IERAN IS NOT YELAN! @.@**_

_**Peonyqt1004 - hehe we all know Syaoran Li :) but don't worry he won't get mad.. demo.. er..read :p  
Evil Mistress93 - ^^ Thank you very much and I don't care if you were late reviewing, what matters most is that you reviewed the story :)**_

_**Li-chan - hehe yeah everyone wishes that, but don't worry Syaoran Li won't go crazy seeing them opps.. @.@**_

_**Lil dreamer - I'm so touch! you were reviewing even you are grounded @.@ hehe well Ying-fa was adopted by Syaoran (or so he thought...)**_

_**Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo - You are A friend of Tomoyo Chibi right? ^^ nice to meet you :)  
  
Megami Li - I agree.. Syaoran is a Baka here... and Kentaro.. hmm.. you hate kentaro! hehe I hate him too! but he's not the real enemy. **_

_**Kimi, Gigi and Val - Lolz! Lemon huh.. hehehe.. :p Thank you for the wonderful Long Review! I love reading Long reviews :) and a simple synonym of um Egoistic.. - Selfish   
  
Check out my Page!  
  
lil_charmed_one - gives you a tissue shh.. calm down :)  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - Your review is sooo Sweet!!! I read your reviews about 5 times! I love it! I love it!!! Onegai! Review again :) I love your reviews :) *gives you tissues*  
  
Li2004 - calm down.. you see I am working 10 fanfics at the same time.. *Cries* waaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
sakura-chan - Domo arigato!!!   
Anime - I am glad, like I said I really don't want MEILING BAD :)  
Jessica - you know Syaoran...  
Moonstar - of course I am continuing so don't worry :)  
  
Mys96 - *nods reading your review* I agree with you. Hmm.. Satomi can't hurt ying-fa because he has plans...  
oh don't worry this S+S remember?  
  
Tomogirl - waaaaaaahhhh *sniffs* no reviews from you.. for how many months? *sniffs*  
  
DejikoForever - aww that is soo sweet! 2 Hours? *.*  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - er.. perfect? you sure? ~.^ neways Thank you for the REVIEW!!! teehee  
Jurei - My favorite Reviewer teehee :) Thank you for all your reviews :) um.. one question.. who's Jerry-kun?  
cardcaptor feo - Domo arigato :) check my other fanfics :)  
Mir-Kitty - wait no more :)  
kitty kat - ack! *calms you down* just read :) and you won't regret it :)  
meemz - domo please check out my other stories :)  
Selena Kisic - :) Domo Arigato for your reviews and sure! I can teach you Japanese if that's what you want :)  
  
I'm No Angel - I am sorry if the story is Long.. but other readers like it long so.. ya know.. when I wrote a short fanfic before, the readers said, "TOO SHORT" so I have to write long chapters even its killing my fingers :p  
  
Kero-chan: Next...  
  
MEERKAT THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
and don't worry People! you don't need tissues on this Chapter :)  
**_  
_Kero-chan: This fanfic is Sakura+GAKI**  
Chette: KERO!!!!  
Kero: Bleh *sticks out his tongue***_

_Chette: Whatever... the Title of this Next Chapter is..._

**_  
_**Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Thirteen: **Meiling's Mission**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP 

--------------

Sakura and Kentaro were walking on the street. Kentaro looks down at her = what's wrong with her? = He ask his self frowning, = ever since she came back from China.. She's been acting really strange = He took her left hand and smiles,

Sakura blinks and looks at Kentaro  
Kentaro smiles and squeezes Sakura's hand  
Sakura shoves Kentaro's hands and sighs, "Kentaro…"  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he ask, "Ever since you came back from China, you-you've change. Y-You don't hold my hands now, you don't smile at me anymore... I thought I am your Best Guy Friend," he said, frowning

Sakura shakes her head and looks into the sky… She can imagine Syaoran's face.. Smiling.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looks down and sighs, "Let's go... Kentaro"  
"NO!"  
  
Sakura looks at Kentaro, Kentaro holds both Sakura's hands again and said, "We are not going! Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said, looking deeply at Sakura's eyes.

Sakura smiles and looks down, "I am okay, just a lot of things in my mind" she said,  
"Like what?" Kentaro ask, lifting Sakura's chin with his hands

Sakura frowns, "Kentaro... I want to go home" she said,  
Kentaro sighs, "Okay... but promise me one thing Sakura-chan" he said,  
Sakura blinks,

"When you have the time... Tell me about this. This Thing bothering you" he said, crossing his arms  
Sakura nods and smiles,

--------------

"Here we are Xiaolang!" Meiling said,  
  
Syaoran looks around the airport and narrows his eyes = I can sense some Clow cards = He said, to his self.  
Ieran, XiaoHu and Meili sense it also; "Father..." Ieran said,  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME XIAOLANG LI!"

Syaoran jumps at her voice, "geez! Don't shout!" he said, glaring at Meiling  
  
Meiling shakes her head, and suddenly Wei appears behind them with their luggage. She turns around and smiles, "Are we ready Wei?" she ask,  
  
"Yes... Mistress"

Meiling kneels in front of her children, "Let's stay in one of your father's apartment okay?" she said, All of them nods, Then she stand up and picks something in her pocket "and As for you Xiaolang, Here is Sakura's Address" she said, giving him a piece of paper

"Can I just uh do this tomorrow?" he ask, his shoulders sagging, "I am kinda' tired" he said,  
  
Meiling glares at him, "NO! XIAOLANG LI! If you ARE REALLY THE LEADER OF THE LI-CLAN! YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO SAKURA'S HOUSE and TALK TO HER!" she yells,

Syaoran sighs "Fine! Fine!"  
  
--------------

Touya woke up. He realized he fell asleep in the middle of noon, thinking on how will he help his sister. He stood, letting the blankets slide off of his body. He stretch his arms and rubs his eyes, = what time is it? = He ask as he looks into the clock = 5:46pm = He walk towards his closet and picks some clothes. Gathering those, and his bath things together. He made his way though the hall and down the stairway to the bathroom, but before he reach the bathroom, he sense a green aura. He put his things and went in front of the door.

Syaoran was about to knock when the door opened, He blinks and saw a tall guy glaring at him, He looks at the door and at the guy... = How did this guy open the door if he is 2 meters away from it? = He asks,

"Because I am a sorcerer and you are too"  
Syaoran eyes widening "What?"  
The guy sways his right hand, and the door closed "What do you want? Who are you?" he ask, still glaring  
Syaoran looks around, "Is Sakura here?" he ask,  
  
Kero flew towards Touya, "Touya-san I am hung-" he saw stops when he saw Syaoran "What are you doing here?!" he ask,  
Touya looks at Kero, "You know him, Cerberus?" he ask,  
"Yeah! He's the MEAN MASTER OF THE LI CLAN!" he yells,  
Touya smirks and cross his arms, "I see. So this is the Leader of the Stupid Li-clan," he said,  
Syaoran grits his teeth, "Whatever. The reason why I came here is to talk to Sakura," he said,  
"What for?" Kero ask, crossing his paws "To Hurt her again?" he ask,  
Touya looks at Kero, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?"  
"He's the one who ordered Sakura to go home" Kero said,  
"I See. Well I think it's my turn now to say… GET OUT! GO AWAY! DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER AGAIN!" he yells,

Syaoran sighs, Turning his back and holds the Door knob "Just tell her that I came here to talk to her" he said, and with that he open the door and steps out of the house.

--------------  
  
Street...  
  
Sakura stops and looks at Kentaro "You can go now" Sakura said, stopping  
Kentaro blinks, "but your house is still a little far away from here" he said,  
"Kentaro, you better go now, I mean your house is over there right?" she ask, pointing on the opposite direction of her house.  
"But I wanted to-"  
Sakura shakes her head, "Please..." she said,  
Kentaro sighs, "Okay Sakura" he said,  
  
Kentaro lean forward and kiss Sakura's right cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"  
Sakura nods, she sighs and was about to walk when she saw..

"Syaoran?"

--------------  
  
Syaoran trembles, seeing the kiss. But he shakes his head, and gulps. He needs to talk to Sakura

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran looks and saw Sakura, "S-Sakura." he said,  
Sakura stops in front of him, staring at him "What are you doing here?" she ask, softly  
Syaoran looks at Sakura's eyes, He realized something. "Uh."  
"What?" Sakura ask, again  
  
Syaoran looks down and clench his fist "Um. Your eyes.." he said,  
Sakura blinks and touch her eyes, "What's wrong with my eyes?" she ask,  
Syaoran gulps, "They're not glowing" he said, and he knows why

Because of him

"Oh, Well I am not really happy today" she said, with a heavy sigh  
"B-Because of me" Syaoran said, shaking his head  
"So why are you here?" she ask again, changing the subject  
"Uh." Syaoran scratch his head, "Clow cards. I sense some Clow cards" he said, looking at her  
Sakura frowns, "Oh you sense them too" she said,  
"Y-Yeah," he said, looking down again

SILENCE.

"Um.. Would you like to have some tea?" Sakura ask, forcing to smile  
Syaoran looks at her, "Uh. S-sure" he said, = at least this is a good start = he said to himself  
Sakura smiles

------------  
  
"Tadaima (I'm home)"  
Touya looks at her, "Okaeri (welcome back)" he said,  
"Onichan.. Do we still have some tea?" she ask, putting her bag on the table  
"Why?" he ask, raising one eyebrow  
"Syaoran Is here and he wants to drink"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Touya yells,  
"Huh?" Sakura blinks  
"That GUY IS HERE!?!?!" he ask, running towards the Living room...  
"Onichan!" Sakura yells, following him

------------

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!" Touya ask, gritting his teeth,  
  
Syaoran looks at him and then he looks around the house, the vases and the pictures starts to shake "Uh.. Don't g-get mad. Sakura invited me," he said, he doesn't want to mess up with this guy. He's powerful!

Sakura enters the living room, "Onichan? Do you know him?" she ask,  
Touya looks away, "He came here earlier" he said, crossing his arms, the house stop shaking  
Sakura looks at Syaoran, "You came here earlier?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, and sighs

"And Cerberus told me HE'S the DOU'HOU (-.- asshole) LEADER of the LI CLAN!" he yells,  
  
"YES I AM! And the reason why I came here because I want to ask forgiveness... I want to- to say sorry to Sakura for what happen" he said, "AND I AM NOT STUPID!"

Sakura smiles, "But Syaoran, you are already forgiven" she said,  
Syaoran looks at Sakura;  
  
Touya looks at Sakura and then at Syaoran. Then back at Sakura and then at Syaoran. He narrows his eyes, "ENOUGH STARING! YOU TWO MAKES ME SICK!" he yells, turning to leave

Sakura and Syaoran blush hearing Touya.

Sakura sits on the couch besides Syaoran, but not close "F-Forgive my brother" she said, blushing  
"y-yeah."

SILENCE...

Syaoran gulps scratch his head and decide to break the silence "Um. C-can I ask you a question?" he ask,  
Sakura nods, "Yes"  
"W-Who is the guy um. Who kissed you?" he ask,  
Sakura blush more, "Um. He's Kentaro" she said,  
"Y-Your Boy-Boyfriend?" Syaoran ask, controlling his sadness  
Sakura smiles, "If he is my boyfriend then how come we became a couple in Chi-" Sakura stops and looks down  
  
SILENCE...

"Um. H-how is Ieran and XiaoHu?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, "They are okay, um you can visit them here. They came also with Meiling" he said,  
Sakura smiles sadly, "oh, with Meiling..."  
  
"Y-Yeah" he said,  
"Well its about time, I mean Meiling is their Mother... real Mother" she said,  
Syaoran looks at Sakura

"Uh, please excuse me. I really have to rest" she said, "I still have to catch up with my school works" she said, standing up  
Syaoran nods, "Okay, I'll see you somewhere" he said,  
Sakura nods,  
  
"C-Can I have your Phone number?" Syaoran said, without thinking  
Sakura blinks, "Sure"

------------  
  
Meanwhile.

Dark world.

"This is great. This is just great... Heheh. I never knew Syaoran Li like this. I thought he's always brave and he can do everything" Satomi smirks, "This is the perfect opportunity to break them apart" he smiles evilly and looks at Ying-fa "But the love they had for each other is still there, because if they don't love each other anymore.. Ying-fa will vanish," he whispers

He walks towards the bed and sits beside Ying-fa "Maybe I can used her powers to defeat Syaoran Li and to get Sakura Kinomoto" he said, caressing Ying-fa's head.

Ying-fa open her eyes and blinks, "Who are you?" she ask,  
Satomi smiles, "I'm a friend" he said,  
Ying-fa sits and rubs her eyes, "Where is Miss Sakura?" she ask,  
  
"Well, Miss Sakura is okay but. Syaoran hurt her," he said, frowning  
Ying-fa Blinks, "What happened?" she ask,

Satomi sighs, "You see. Your Father Syaoran Li pushes Miss Sakura away from the Mansion" he said, shaking his head  
"And why would He do that?" Ying-fa ask, her voice starts to choke "Miss Sakura is very very nice" she said,  
Satomi pats Ying-fa "Because Syaoran found out about Sakura is the Cards Mistress" he said,  
"oh," she said, looking down

Satomi lifts Ying-fa's face "I have a surprise for you" he said,  
"What is it?" she ask,  
Satomi smiles, "I know your real parents"  
"Who are my real parents?" she ask,  
  
Satomi smiles...  
  
------------

"Tadaima" Syaoran said, opening the door  
  
Meiling and his children run towards him to greet him, "So what happen?" Meiling ask,  
Syaoran sighs, "I... ask forgiveness" he said,  
"and then?" Meiling ask,  
  
"What happen father? Did you tell her that you Love her?" Ieran ask,  
Syaoran sadly shakes his head, "I. I can't" he said,  
"WHAT?!?!" Ieran and XiaoHu yells,  
Meiling shakes her head, "So nothing? Just that? You ask forgiveness?" she asks,  
Syaoran nods, "Yes"

Meiling turns her back leaving them, and yelling "You are stupid Li. Really stupid" she said,  
Ieran looks at Syaoran, "You don't love Miss Sakura?" she ask, sadly  
Syaoran kneels in front of Ieran, "I do. But-"  
"But?" XiaoHu ask,  
  
"But I need time to recover from what happen" Syaoran said,  
Ieran groans "But father! Miss Sakura didn't do anything wrong! She lied because of-"  
  
Syaoran stands up, "It hurts" he said, "I. I can't believe that she didn't tell me but you... all of you, knows that she is the cards Mistress" he said,

"Father, she's just waiting for the right time," XiaoHu said,

"I know but it hurts" Syaoran said, sighing  
  
------------

Back on Kinomoto's residence..

"Sakura! Dinner is Ready!" Touya yells, putting the food into the table.  
Sakura entered the Dining Table and sits on the chair,

"Itadakimas! (Thank you for the food)" Sakura and Touya said, after that they both begun to eat the food,

Touya looks at Sakura, observing her carefully, reading her thoughts, "Tell me Sakura, Do you love the Dou'hou?" he ask,  
Sakura spits the food in her mouth and pick her handkerchief, wipes her mouth "Onichan!"  
Touya sighs, "Yeah you have feelings for him..."  
Sakura gulps, "A-Actually Onichan, I.. Um.."  
Touya eyes widening, "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Sakura sighs, "Onichan! How many times DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU STOP READING MY MIND!" she yells, for the first time

Touya clench his fist, "Well! Your mind is really open this time! And I can't help it because I HATETHATGUY!" he said, gritting his teeth "So... you and him became-"

Sakura sighs, "Yes Onichan, Syaoran and I became a couple" she said,  
"WHY?!?!?" Touya ask, shaking his head  
"Onichan, you know why" she said,  
"WHY?!?!" Touya ask, again  
"I love him.." she said,

Touya calm his self, "D-Does he loved you?"  
Sakura nods, "Demo (but) He got mad when he.."  
"When he?"  
Sakura sighs sadly, "When he found out that I am the cards mistress" she said,  
"And why?" he ask,  
"Because He thought that I lied to him, and I am using his children to embarrassed him" she said,  
"I see.."

------------

Back on the Apartment..  
  
Meiling closed the door of the room, where their children were sleeping. She saw Syaoran walking left and then stopping, looking at the phone and then walking again to the right stopping and then looking at the Phone.

"Xiaolang? What are you doing?" she ask,  
Syaoran jumps at her voice, "N-Nothing" he said, looking down  
Meiling looks at the Phone and then back at Syaoran, "CALL HER" she said,  
Syaoran looks at Meiling "W-What do you mean?" he ask,  
"CALL HER"

"Meiling-"  
"CALL HER!"

------------

*ring* *ring*

Sakura pick up the Phone, "Moshi? (Hello) Moshi?"  
  
No answer

"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
*coughs*

"Hello?"

S-Sakura?_  
_  
Sakura's heart starts to beat fast "S-Syaoran?"

Y-Yeah.. Its me..

"Why did you call?" she ask, but deep inside she's thanking her lucky charms that Syaoran called her.  
  
Um. The K-Kids want to see you

Sakura frowns, "I see.. Well they can come tomorrow in Seijoh High" she said, "Its beside the Tomoeda Elementary school" she added,

Um.. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, w-with the children

"Okay, Oyasumi nasai (good evening)" she said,  
  
Night..

------------  
  
Meiling taps her left foot, "YOU DIDN'T TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER!!" she yells,  
Syaoran shakes his head, "I.. Can't say it" he said,  
Meiling smirks, "So now you know why Sakura can't tell you that she is the Cards Mistress" she said, leaving him

Syaoran looks at Meiling and blinks  
  
------------  
  
Morning...  
  
"There is Miss Sakura!!"  
  
All of them look at the girl using roller blades "That is Miss Sakura?" Meili ask, "Wow. She can even do that! That is soo cool!" she said,

"MISS SAKURA!!!" XiaoHu yells,  
  
Sakura stops hearing XiaoHu, she smiles and approaches them, XiaoHu and Ieran runs towards her and hugs her. Sakura almost lost her balance but she didn't, Meili starts to think that Sakura is cool.

Sakura hugs XiaoHu and Ieran tightly, "How are you?" she ask, kneeling in front of them, touching Ieran and XiaoHu's cheek "I miss you both" she said,

"We miss you too Miss Sakura" Ieran said, touching Sakura's hair  
Meili walks towards them, "Wow.. That is so cool Miss Sakura, c-can you teach me?" she ask, blushing  
Sakura stood up and looks at Meiling, "If its okay with your Mother" she said,  
Meiling smiles, "Of course its okay with me" she said,  
"YEHEEY!!!" Meili said,

Sakura looks at Syaoran "Ohayou Syaoran" she said,  
Syaoran blush and looks away, "O-Ohayou (morning)" he said,  
  
Meiling rubs Syaoran's back, "There There Xiaolang" she said,  
Sakura controls her frown, seeing Meiling rubbing Syaoran's back

"SAKURA!!!!"

They look at the voice, they saw a tall cute guy approaching them, running towards them "Sakura!!!"  
Sakura smiles,

The guy stops and kissed Sakura's right cheek.

Ieran eyes widening  
Both XiaoHu and Syaoran grits their teeth  
  
Sakura smiles, "Oh yeah, um.. Kentaro.. Meet the Li Family" she said,  
  
Kentaro smiles and bows, "Ohayo Minasan (morning everyone)" he said, "Watashi wa Kentaro Chiba (my name is Kentaro Chiba)" he said, smiling 

Meiling smiles "My name is Meiling Li and these are my children, Ieran, XiaoHu and Meili" she said,  
Kentaro smiles at them "Nice meeting you" he said,  
  
Ieran blinks, "er yeah.." she said, looking down  
XiaoHu frowns, "che.. Whatever"  
Meili glares at him, "sure" she said,

Kentaro back out, "Whoa. Don't eat me" he said,  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head "and this Syaoran Li, their father" she said,  
Syaoran gave Kentaro the 'DEATH GLARE'

Kentaro gulps "Oh hey! Um.. So you are a family I guess?" he ask,  
But before Syaoran open his mouth, Kentaro took Sakura's hands "Well excuse us! We have to go to school," he said,  
Sakura looks at Syaoran "See ya!!" she said,

Both of them left them...  
  
Meiling smirks, "I saw your DEATH GLARE again," she said, "So does that mean. You really really hate that guy?" she said, "I am surprise, I thought you're just going to use that death glare to me" she added,

Syaoran glares at Meiling, but it didn't scare Meiling because she's used to it "I HATE BOTH OF YOU" he said, and then glaring at the direction where Sakura and Kentaro disappeared.

"You're HOPELESS Li Xiaolang"  
  
------------

In front of the School..

Kentaro stops and looks at Sakura, "Do you have feelings for that guy?" he ask, frowning  
Sakura blinks, "huh?" she ask,  
"I am asking you... do you have feelings for that guy?" he ask,  
Sakura blush, "We better be going.. Or else.. We're going to be late" she said, leaving Kentaro

Kentaro narrows his eyes, "No one.. Will take you away from me" he said,  
  
------------  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Syaoran ask,

Both of them (Meiling and him) were sitting on a bench, and the girls were playing on the playground.  
"Yes! We will invite Sakura and all of us will have a dinner tonight" she said, "And Then, I'll leave you two alone" she added,  
Syaoran blush "Demo.. (but)"  
  
Meiling stretch her arms, "Xiaolang, I wanted to ask you...if you were Sakura, will you tell Xiaolang that you are the Cards Mistress right away?" she ask,

Syaoran blinks, "Of course I will!" he said,  
"Easy to say Xiaolang.. Hard to do" she said,  
Syaoran frowns, "and what do you mean by that?" he ask,  
  
"If you were Sakura, you said that you will tell Xiaolang directly that you are the Cards Mistress right?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods,

"Then how come you can't tell her that you LOVE HER?" she ask,  
Syaoran is shock  
  
"Same situation Xiaolang-darling" Meiling said, looking at her children "you should understand that its hard to confess something especially if this something deals with a big thing" she said,

Syaoran sighs

Meiling looks at Syaoran, "Tonight. The Three of Us will go to a dinner and that's final," she said,

Syaoran looks at her, "Why are you doing this?" he ask,  
Meiling smiles, "because I want you HAPPY" she looks up into the sky, "and your HAPPINESS is her" she said,  
Syaoran felt guilty = and I told her that I hate her.. = he said, bowing his head

"Xiaolang, you are my DEAR COUSIN.. I care for you" she said, "I know we had a terrible past as lovers or forced lovers, but You are my COUSIN" she said, "and I want you to be happy" she said, smiling "Like me.. I am happy now"

Syaoran looks at her, Meiling picks something in her pocket and pulls a gold ring "M-Meiling?" he ask,  
Meiling nods, "I am married again. My husband is in Canada, I am pregnant" she said,  
"w-w-what?"  
Meiling nods again, "2 months pregnant" she said,  
"W-why are you here then?" Syaoran ask, "You should be with your husband" he added,  
Meiling frowns, "Yeah, I miss him very much, But I have a mission" she said, looking up into the sky again  
"Mission?"

Meiling nods and close her eyes, she plan to visit her x-family to tell them the news and decided to stay there for 1 week. But because of what happen after Sakura left the Mansion, her plans changed

You need to HELP Syaoran and Sakura.. or else Our Children will Suffer._  
Syaoran and Sakura should be together for the sake of this family and for the sake of the world!  
Both of them are the savior in the future.. Please HELP US.. HELP THEM!_

"Meiling?"

Meiling open her eyes and smiles, "Yes?" she ask,  
Syaoran shakes his head,  
Meiling looks at the children again, "You know what I realized?" she ask,  
Syaoran shakes his head again,  
Meiling leans on Syaoran's shoulder, "That IT IS HARD TO TELL THEM my NEWS"  
"I See.."  
Meiling giggles, "That's why I Understand you!" she said,  
Syaoran sighs

"Let's make a deal Xiaolang Li"  
Syaoran looks at her,  
"I'll tell my children about my husband and you will tell SAKURA that you LOVE HER"  
Syaoran looks down, "I.. I don't know.."  
  
Meiling smirks, "You want our children to feel what you FELT when you found out that Sakura is the Cards Mistress?" she ask,

Syaoran shakes his head,

"Then do it, and I'll tell them"

------------  
  
Sakura catch her baton and was about to do her summersault when she saw Syaoran, Meiling and kids in front of the gate of the school. "Excuse me Sensei (teacher)" she said,

------------

A group of girls cheered loudly when the Star Basketball player of Seijoh High Kentaro Chiba caught the ball.

"SHOOT THE BALL CHIBA!!!"  
  
Kentaro jumps and was about to shoot the ball when he saw Sakura walking with the guy he met earlier. He passed the ball and looks at his coach "Sir! Time out for me!" he said, wiping his sweat

"Okay" he said, frowning

------------

"A dinner?" Sakura ask, looking at Meiling  
Syaoran looks around, observing the school.  
Meili is walking beside Syaoran  
XiaoHu is holding Sakura's right hand  
and Ieran is holding Sakura's left hand  
  
"yes.. Xiaolang and I went here, because we want to invite you for a dinner" she said,  
"Why?" Sakura ask,  
  
Meiling frowns, "Oh come on Sakura... don't tell me that you changed your mind about me wanting to be your friend" she said,  
Sakura smiles, "Of course not. I still want to be your friend, demo-"

"Sakura-chan!!!"

They saw Kentaro running towards them.  
Meiling blush seeing Kentaro in his Basketball uniform "So.. Your friend is a basketball player" she said,  
Kentaro winks and hugs Sakura "Not just an ordinary Player.. I am the Star player" he said, kissing Sakura's forehead  
Meiling frowns, = he's cute but he's got a bad attitude =  
XiaoHu glares at Kentaro "Star player huh? I bet my Dad can BEAT YOU" he said,  
Syaoran looks at XiaoHu  
Kentaro smirks and looks at Syaoran, "Really?" he ask,  
"YEAH! MY DAD IS THE BEST!" XiaoHu said,  
"Then how about a match?" he ask,  
Sakura gulps, "Kentaro.. Please..."

Kentaro smiles, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't torture him ... not that much" he said,  
Syaoran glares at him, "che"  
Kentaro smiles, "What? you want too or you're too chicken to fight?" he ask,  
Syaoran smiles, "I am ready if you are ready to embarrassed yourself" he said,  
"Let's see if you can" Kentaro said,

Meiling smiles, "and the winner will received a KISS FROM SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Meiling yells,  
Sakura blush "er.."  
Kentaro smiles, "in the lips?" he ask,  
"Kentaro!" Sakura said, now praying that Syaoran will win  
Syaoran looks straightly at Kentaro "DEAL"

------------

**Authors note: :p   
Who's gonna win?  
Who will received Sakura's kiss?  
  
_Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**

**_Chette_**

**_Gomen Oblikat -.-_**


	14. THE RIVALS

_**Kero-chan: ACK! Because You Update the last chapter very soon! Now you're posting the chapter LATE!  
Chette: *cover my ears* GOMEN GOMEN!!!!  
Kero-chan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chette: I am so sorry, Kero-chan!!!  
Kero-chan: *cries*  
Chette: er.. how about a COOKIE?  
Kero-chan: *Shakes head*  
Chette: ACK! Are you that MAD?!?!  
Kero-chan: *nods*  
Chette: *blinks cutely* How about a TAKOYAKI?   
Kero-chan: *looks at Chette*  
Chette: *nods* Yup! A TAKOYAKI! I'll BUY YOU SOME  
Kero-chan: WAAAAAAAAIIII!!!! HONTO NI!!!!?!?!?!?!?!  
Chette: *nods* But first you have to do your Job *smiles*  
Kero-chan: I'll do ANYTHING FOR TAKOYAKI!!!!  
Suppi-chan: TA-KO-YA-KI!  
Chette: @.@  
Kero-chan: TA-KO-YA-KI!  
  
Chette: *sigh* Kero-chan, your JOB FIRST  
Kero-chan: HAI!  
Suppi-chan: I'll help also! and you will GIVE ME TAKOYAKI TOO right? *blinks cutely*  
Chette: YARI YARI! **_

_**Kero-chan: *reads the paper* Thank you for all your reviews! Especially-  
Chette: THE FAVORITE REVIEW FIRST!**_

_**Suppi-chan: *stars in his eyes* LAST CHAPTER FAVORITE REVIEW ARE...**_

_**=@=**_

_**Monica Chung   
Its me, Monica Chung. Yes your number one fan in the whole wide world!!!!! Or.. the annoying girl who writes super duper long reviews... -.-   
  
Well. I read this 2 times today!!! It still makes me cry. soooo said. I have this printed out too!!! Cindy said that she loves this fic too. But, she didn't read all of your fics yet. I bet she is gonna get hooked up on your stories like i did. Your stories are just sooo attention grabbing and thrilling too! Its no all romance. Tons of action too! *Looks at Kentaro* Prepare to look at Sakura giving a kiss to Syaoran. CAUSE MISTER BAD ATTITUDE, YOU ARE GOIN GO LOSE!!! Syao-kun is best at everything!!! Winning girls hearts too. He got mine! hehehehehe. *gets her golf club again* *looks at Kentaro* IF YOU INTERFERE WITH S+S, YOU ARE GONNA GET THIS!!! AND I AM SURE THAT YOU DONT WANT IT!! SO BUTT OUT!!!!   
  
well...Ja matte!!! (ja matte is one of my favorite words now ^^ domo argatou Chette-Chan)   
  
Your #1 #1 #1 #1 #1 number one fan in the whole wide world,   
  
Monica Chung   
  
P.S. don't cry reading reviews ok? BE HAPPY!!! **_

_**Monica - THANK YOU!!! for all the support! for all the AWARDS! :) teehee I hope I will get more awards on my fanfics.. I mean, teeehee.. it would be so nice right? to have lots of image awards :) ^^ and sowwy I cwy reading your review.. -.-**_

_**Sweetazngurl4848   
*sniffles* Arigatou Chette for the tissues and for not making Syaoran blow his top when he saw Kentaro and Sakura together. I'm glad Sakura and Syaoran have apoligized and amended there relationship...now if only Syaoran would confess his feelings. I feel much better now so I will stop my crying now. *stops crying and starts to smile* It turned out to be a not so sad chapter after all, which is good because I don't like crying so much. I can't wait for the next chapter! I wonder who's gonna win? Syaoran has to win! GO SYAORAN! KICK KENTARO'S BUTT! ^_^ Meiling's so nice. And married again too ne? That's good...at least she's happy again. Satomi is soooo wicked! Using ying fa to get rid of syaoran and to get sakura too! EVIL! Y-You R-really liked my last r-review? Honto? DOMO ARIGATOU! You've made me even more happy! ^_^ Heehee, the new vocab word is funny! Is Dou'hou Japanese or Chinese? I bet it's japanese. Onegai get the next chapter up soon! And How come you haven't updated Mission of the Heart yet!?! I'm dying to read the next chapter of it too! ~Sweetazngurl4848 **_

_**Sweetazngurl4848 - Dou'hou is a japanese word :) teehee.. another word for 'stupid' if you're watching SLUM DUNK hehehe.. Rukawa Kaede famous word! *giggles***_

_**  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan  
Ack! The famous Chette Cliffhangers! LoL. Oh well. If there were no Cliffhanges there would be no point in contiuning or maybe there would be or not. I don't know. Too early in the morning to think. Anyways, goodluck and keep on writing! **_

_**Kawaii Sakura-Chan - hehehe.. I love that! 'the famous chette cliffhangers!'  
  
=@=  
  
Mys96 - Calm down! Don't worry here's the next chapter.  
Dejiko - Wow! hehehe.. you're sooo FUNNY!  
Moonstar - Chette says, "Kamusta ka rin"**_

_**Chette: Its 'Kumusta' Kero-chan  
Kero-chan: opps.. sorry I really can't speak Tagalog.  
Suppi-chan: Because you're a 'BAKA' *takes the Paper away* I will read!  
Kero-chan: Hey give me that Paper!!!**_

_**Suppi-chan: *flying and reading the paper of the reviewers list* **_

_**Seisui Megami - that's okay ^.^ People make mistakes sometimes... Just Like Chette, Demo... the difference, she makes mistakes a lot more than the other writers...**_

_**Chette: *sigh* nods..  
  
Lulu - Chette will finish this story don't worry.   
  
sahmandah - @.@ Sorry for posting the chapter late. Chette is working on 12 fanfics.. did you read the others?**_

_**Kero-chan: HA! *takes the paper from Spinel* Yeheey!!!! Now let's continue!!  
Suppi-chan: GIVE ME THAT!  
Chette: *rubs head* headache...  
  
cami - sorry.. Chette is busy, did you read the other fanfics?  
Linda-chan - Thank you. Did you read Chette's other fanfics?  
SorceressMidori - um.. Kentaro is not related to the bad wizard   
  
Kero-chan:*looks at Chette* Who is Kentaro anyway?   
Chette: I am not going to SPOIL IT OR ELSE YOU WILL GIVE CLUES AGAIN!  
Kero-chan: *frowns*  
Suppi-chan: *laughs*  
Kero-chan: WHY YOU!!!! *punch Suppi-chan*  
Suppi-chan: You're sooo mean!!!! *A ball of light went out of his mouth*  
  
*Kero-chan and Suppi-chan starts fighting***_

_**Chette: *sigh* Oh well, let me continue....  
  
kawaii_s+s - aww sure I would to help you but.. how will I email you? @.@   
lexis - Thank you! So meaning, you read my other fanfics? *.* Thank you!!!  
Mairai_Pan - Thank you very much, um did you read my other fanfics? ^^  
fallen pheniox - ehehe.. read and find out :)  
Evil Mistress93 - ack! Calm down!  
white mist wolf - ack! you said Damn... who's damn? Me? @.@  
Allie - ack! really? took you that long? but Kero-chan! he always gives clues.. right?   
Kaiyako - okay doggie, I will finish this fanfic :) but stay tune *winks*  
Empress Sasami - ahuu -.- putting a cliffhanger is a work of sa-satan? *shivers* noooooooo -.- ahuuuuu....  
Moonstar - er you're not used to Chette? teehee the Queen of cliffhangers! @.@  
Star Princess ssc - Thank you for the wonderful Review :)  
  
arctic - ITS NOT REALLY a TWIST. Its the flow of my story :) there are REASONS why I already told you that YING-FA IS S+S daughter. Some thinks its not good to give it I mean too soon to reveal Ying-fa but That's my PLAN that's my story. Because I still have plans on the next chapters. So I don't think its a terrible twist.. I really don't consider it as a TWIST. Its the Plot and its the story :)  
  
WilliowKay - Thank you!  
garmibear - sorry for not updating sooner.. Stories will be finished, demo.. @.@ ya know... that I'm working on 12 chapters.  
  
lil dreamer - Thank you :) and Welcome back... whew parents didn't catch you? @.@   
SnowBunny - ack!!! I already updated red ribbon and changes in my life @.@   
  
Little Evil Chibi - aww.. Thank you!!! please check my other fanfics *.*  
  
Syaorana - Hello, um.. Kero is.. *looks at Kero and Suppi fighting* er.. ahem ya know.. @.@ now about your questions.. No, Ying-fa didn't vanished, and Who will win? um.. read hehehe ... ack! demo! Cliffhangers are sooo gooodddd to write! but sooo evil for the readers @.@  
  
Ying-Fa - um.. hey! why are you reviewing?!?! you're supposed to be with Satomi! ack! wait.. um.. you're not that ying-fa right? @.@ gomen nasai...  
  
moonsilk - thats so sweet of you! even with my grammar and stuff... you still think that I am the greatest Author here.. Thank you! Maraming Salamat!  
  
Red Tenshi - Thank you!!! read my other fanfics ONEGAI?!?!?  
MeerKat/ObliviKat - hehehe.. I am so glad you like the story last chapter still gomen for the late posting.  
  
Urania*Niecy - @.@ O great Goddess of Fanfice? @.@**_

_**kawaii chan - thanks DUDE! ^.^  
Li-chan - hehe you're soooo GOOD!  
Aika - THANK YOU!!!  
Li Sakura - or else what? *blinks*  
S+S#1 - teehee.. your review is soo cute :) and funny :D  
  
Sierra Knight - art page? do you draw very good? can you make a fanart for Within you'll remain *.*  
Fabi-chan - hehehe yup! sooo what are you waiting for?! READ!  
Lioness - Thank you very much for reviewing :)  
  
Sakura1301 - aww.. is that true? you're going to quit writing fanfics? Why?!?!?! I love your stories! you're one of the writers who inspired me to write a fanfic... Why? *cries***_

_**takato - Thank you!!!  
Hermione Megami Potter - hehehe calm down ^^  
Sweet Anime Fan - Thank you for the WONDERFUL REVIEW! :)  
cherryblossom808 - hehe your review is soooooooooooooooooooo good!  
Just_A_Fan - *looks at you praying*  
Riley S - huh? dinner?   
Cutie Blossom - ack!!! sowwy for the delay @.@ 12 fanfics.. @.@  
Chibiwolf - WOW.. POWERFUL REVIEW ^^ *sees Kentaro sinking*  
  
Kimi,Gigi and Val - @.@ I am curious! what is the 13th? @.@  
Ruki Heartilly - hehehehe *giggles* a good prize eh?  
Fabi - Thank you soo much and tell your friends thank you also :)  
susan chesanek - um .. yeah two different people.. Kentaro and the Evil Guy Satomi  
Athena Winner - er.. sorry for the delay.. check my other fanfics :)  
Anime - DOMO Arigato :) *bows*  
Tear Drops - *looks at you and gives you a flag*   
JadeWing - Calm down!!! waaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Jurei and Jerry-kun - Oh Nice meeting you Jerry-kun, um.. are you and.. teehee Jurei a couple? ack don't get mad! @.@ I just want to know because you two are soo good together ^^ er.. wait a minute are you boy and a girl @.@  
  
The Evil Psycho - hmm.. you should always remember your password :) ack! I forgot mine! how will I upload this? er nevermind. I already did :)  
  
Magic Key - sowwy for the late posting @.@  
AnimesFan - awww your review is soo sweeet ^.^  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - *hugs you* don't worry S+S forever *winks*  
  
evilgirl - Thank you for the awards!!!! *.*  
BlueBlossom - the answer to your question.. READ THE STORY :P   
SakuraLi - Thank you!!!  
  
f3D3RiKo B - Thank you very much for your reviews and here you are Remember.. Don't review Anoynmous on Chette's fanfics :)**_

_**Chette: *looks at Kero and Suppi* sigh.. oh well, HEY GUYS! Guess what?   
Kero and Suppi: Yes?   
Chette: NO TA-KO-YA-KI! **_

_**Kero and Suppi: NANI!?!?!?!!**_

_**Chette: *smiles at the readers* Okay now for the usual disclaimer thingy...**_

_**Kero-chan: THIS IS SHAORAN AND SAKURA FANFIC!   
Chette: *Shock*  
Suppi-chan: English is not Chette first language.  
  
Kero-chan: *looks at Chette with pleading eyes* I didn't put Brat and Sakura.. I think I deserve takoyaki...   
Chette: *sigh* Okay.. you will get Takoyaki...  
Suppi-chan: *stars in his eyes* This Next Chapter will be called...  
**_  


**_  
_**Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Fourteen:** THE RIVALS **   
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

Suppi-chan: I think I deserve Takoyaki also  
Chette: Oh all right...  
Suppi-chan and Kero-chan: YEHHEYY!!!!!  
  
--------------

Meiling blinks, "In?" she ask,   
Kentaro nods, "Yup in the Lips and not on the Lips" he said, smiling "Which means." he added, licking his lips  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blinks  
  
"French Kiss.. No smack" he said, smiling widely  
Sakura gasp, 

Syaoran smirks, "Not going to be hard.. We already did that," he said, murmuring  
Kentaro looks at Syaoran, "What?" he ask,  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blush and shakes their head, 

--------------

"HEY COACH!"

The Basketball Players stop playing seeing their star of the team entering the Basketball Gym. 

The coach put his hands on his waist and frowns, "Now what is it? Chiba?" he ask,   
  
Kentaro smiles and looks behind, "Can we borrow the court for 30 minutes?" he ask, smirking  
Syaoran glares at Kentaro and steps forward, clenching his fist

"And why?" he ask, with a bored tone 

Kentaro smiles, "Someone wants to CHALLENGE THE STAR OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM" he said, raising one eyebrow 

= What an attitude! = Meiling frowning looking at him, 

"And this Challenger will BEAT YOU" XiaoHu said, "He will Kick your aumph-"  
Ieran covers XiaoHu's mouth "Keep Quiet XiaoHu" Ieran said, sighing  
  
The players look at Kentaro and then at Syaoran, and starts whispering

"Will this guy Beat Kentaro?"   
"Not a chance"  
"but I think he's okay"

Kentaro approach one of the players and talked to him. The Player nods and went into the Locker.   
  
One girl went out of the Gym, and starts to spread about the battle between the handsome stranger and Kentaro. 

The Player went out of the Locker, wearing a usual t-shirt and shorts. He gave his uniform to Kentaro. Kentaro smiles and pats the guy's back "Here you go" he said, throwing the uniform at Syaoran's face.

Syaoran grits his teeth, controlling his anger 

Sakura frowns, and gulps. She approach Syaoran and smiles, "The locker is over there Syaoran" she said, sweetly  
Syaoran turns his head on the other side, looking at Sakura. He blush and nods, "T-Thanks" he said, 

--------------

10 minutes later... 

The basketball Gym was full of people. Waiting for the one-on-one game of their star player Kentaro Chiba and the stranger. XiaoHu, Ieran and Meili were looking all around, 

"Wow.. News really travel so fast" XiaoHu said, 

"Ieran? Xiao-Hu?"

They look at the voice and saw Tomoyo approaching them "Tomoyo Daidouji-san!" Ieran said, smiling   
Tomoyo smiles and hugs Ieran, "How are you?" she asks,   
XiaoHu smiles at her, "We are okay" he said, "You're studying here also?" he ask,  
  
Tomoyo smiles and rubs XiaoHu's head, "Yes... Sakura-chan and I were classmates and we will graduate this year ... by the way" she said, looking around "Where is Ying-fa?" she ask,

XiaoHu and Ieran looks at each other and bows their head

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo ask, 

"Ying-fa.. She found out that she's not really Father's daughter so she run away" Ieran said, sighing sadly  
"Yeah.. And then she was kidnapped by someone" XiaoHu said, sighing

Tomoyo blinks, "Ying-fa is not a family?" she ask,  
Ieran and XiaoHu nods,   
"That's strange.. She looks like Li-kun.. Very much" she said,   
Ieran and XiaoHu nods, "She's so sweet"  
Tomoyo nods, "and she looks like Sakura also" she added,  
XiaoHu blinks  
Ieran bows her head, because she knows everything...

"XiaoHu! Ieran come here don't talk to Strangers" Meili said, frowning  
  
Ieran shakes her head, "Tomoyo-san is not a stranger" she said, "She's Sakura's Best Friend, we met her already she's the one who made our costumes when we were capturing some cards" 

Meili blinks, "You mean those cute dresses" she ask,   
Meiling looks at Tomoyo   
"Yup!" XiaoHu nods,

"Um.. Can you make me one also?" Meili ask, blinking  
"Well.."  
  
"She will right Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, approaching them  
Tomoyo blinks and smiles, "Of course I will"  
Sakura kneels in front of Meili, "And after that I can teach you how to roller blade" she said, smiling sweetly  
"Waii!! you're sooo Sweet Miss Sakura" Meili said, blushing

"AAAHHHHHH KENTARO SOO CUTEEE!!!!"

Sakura stand up and looks at the girls entering the room, The Loyal Fans of Kentaro Chiba.

Meiling smirks, "He's popular with the Girls" she said, crossing her arms  
Sakura smiles, "Well he's very athletic" she said, looking at the girls swirling around Kentaro  
Tomoyo blinks, "Sakura-chan? Who is she?" she ask, looking at Meiling  
Sakura blinks "Oh yeah, I forgot.. Meiling this it Tomoyo Daidouji my best friend"   
Meiling smiles and shakes Tomoyo's hands, "Nice meeting you. My name is Meiling Li" she said,   
"Kentarooo you're sooo cute!!!"   
"You can beat that Stranger! I know you!"  
"We're gonna cheer for you!"   
"He's just a amateur so don't worry"

Kentaro smiles and looks at Sakura, He winks and then he looks at his fans, "Don't worry I won't lose" he said, smiling 

The girl looks at the Locker door opening, "Look at him! He's not-" She stop, seeing a handsome guy rubbing his messy hair and adjusting his uniform "Bad..." she said, her last word 

The girls blinks and looks at the direction. 

A guy with glaring eyes, fine body and messy hair approaching them

"Oh my..."  
"God..."  
"Yes that's the perfect word to describe him.."  
"He's a God"

The guy stops in front of them and glares at Kentaro, "I am ready" he said, 

Kentaro's fans stares dreamily at Syaoran   
Kentaro grits his teeth and looks at Syaoran, 

"Okay.. He's ready" The coach said, looking at Syaoran "You're ready" he said looking at Kentaro "Both are ready Let's begin the game" he said, 

--------------

Sakura clasp both her hands together... 

XiaoHu looks at Sakura and smiles, "Don't worry Miss Sakura, Dad can do that" he said,   
Sakura looks at XiaoHu and smiles nervously

The whistles starts...

--------------  
  
Meanwhile, 

Ying-fa wipes her tears and looks down at the bed. Satomi carries her and put her in his lap. Ying-fa sniffs and leans her little head on Satomi's shoulder "You see, Ying-fa... Your Parents don't love you anymore. That's why they abandoned you" he said, caressing Ying-fa's little head

"Why?" she ask, wiping her tears

"If they Love you.. Why did they abandoned you?" he ask, "If I were you.. Hate your parents... Let's hurt them. They deserved to get hurt"

"Mommy and Daddy, *sniffs* I don't know.. I am mad at them but I still *sniffs* Love them *sobs* I want to see them" she said, sniffing

Satomi grits his teeth, "You see.. Ying-fa... You have powers. And you can hurt your parents because of that. You have the ability to have a revenge and I will help you"

Ying-fa shakes her head, "No I don't want to hurt them"  
Satomi narrows his eyes, "Are you going to stay like this? Are you going to LET THEM HURT YOU?" he ask,  
Ying-fa shakes her head and cry harder  
"Then join me.. With Our powers we can hurt them" he said, holding Ying-fa hands  
  
"No.. Miss Sakura..." she said, "Miss Sakura won't like it" she said,   
"Hurt them Ying-fa.. They abandoned you" he said, whispering in her little ears  
"No..."  
"They Don't Love you"   
"No.. Miss *sobs* Sakura.."  
"Revenge Ying-fa you have the power..."  
  
"no.." Ying-fa starts to get weak. Her evil side starts to show  
"Hurt them..." Satomi said, caressing her hair  
"revenge..." Ying-fa said, her eyes turning red  
"Yes.. Revenge..." Satomi smiles and kiss Ying-fa's forehead

--------------  
  
"Okay, This is a 5 points game" he said, as he yawns. He was bored. 

Syaoran takes his position in the side of the court. The coach whistles and passes the ball to Syaoran. Syaoran got it and starts dribbling it. Glaring at Kentaro. Kentaro smiles and took his stance. The crowds were looking at the two of them, some were nervous, some wondering if this stranger can really beat the star player, some were looking at the challenger and admiring him.

Syaoran looks around and turns on the other side, still dribbling the ball. He looks at Sakura's nervous smile. He smiles and nods; reassuringly that He will win this battle. He never loses... except to Sakura.

"Come and pass by me if you can" Kentaro said, 

Syaoran smiles, he lowers his body, still dribbling the ball "I will" he said, looking coldly at him,

Kentaro raise his arms. Syaoran narrows his eyes. Kentaro is a little taller than him. But he will not stop the leader of the Li Clan. Deep inside he is a little nervous because he is not really a basketball player. He's is a leader of the Li Clan. He passed the ball on his other hand studying Kentaro's moves. He starts to move on the left. But Kentaro blocks him. He grits his teeth = not bad = he said, Kentaro's defense is very powerful.

  
Sakura bites her lips, "I think Kentaro can read Syaoran's moves" she said,   
Tomoyo nods "Well they don't call Kentaro the Star of the Basketball player for nothing" she said, sadly  
Sakura sigh

"GO GO DAD!" XiaoHu said, 

The girls look at XiaoHu, blinking.. He just called the challenger ... Dad?!?!

  
Syaoran steps backward, he shakes his head. He won't lose If Kentaro wins. Then he will have to Kiss Sakura. He grits his teeth "I wont lose" he said, 

"Give up? Syaoran?" he ask, "What are you waiting for! Is my block harder for you?" Kentaro ask, smirking

"I WON'T LOSE!" Syaoran said, He jumps higher and throw the Ball.

The crowds went wild.

Kentaro gasp "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he ask, then he didn't see Syaoran in his front "Where did he go?!?!" he ask, He looks behind. There he is! Syaoran jumps to get the ball. "WHAT?!?!" he starts to run following him.

Syaoran catch the ball and starts to run towards the basket "I WON'T LOSE!!!!" he yells, 

The crowds yell with excitement "GO GO!!!!"

The coach can't believe what the stranger did...

Kentaro run as fast as he could but he was too late.

Syaoran jumps towards the basket and Dunk the Ball hard on the basket.

"SLAM DUNK!" Some people yelled, 

Syaoran's feet landed on the floor with the ball. He pants and looks at Kentaro "How about that?" he ask, "For the first try.. Its a slam dunk" he said, wiping his sweat

Kentaro grits his teeth "Why YOU-"

Sakura smiles, and sighs with relief

Ieran and XiaoHu smiles at their father

Tomoyo groans, "I wish I brought my Camera!!! What a beautiful Shot!" she said, 

Syaoran smiles and put his hands on his waist "Are you sure YOU ARE THE STAR PLAYER of THIS BASKETBALL TEAM?" he ask, smirking

"I called that a BEGINNERS LUCK!" he said, 

Syaoran rubs his nose and smirks, "Don't worry I will humiliate you more" he said, 

Kentaro's face turning red because of anger "You... You little-"

The coach blinks "Okay.. 1 point for the Challenger Syaoran Li and 0 point for our Champion Kentaro Chiba" he said, still can't believe what he saw, the coach smiles. He is not bored anymore. Seeing Syaoran's beautiful shot He wants to stay awake to see this game. He whistles and gives the ball to Syaoran. "Here you go" he said, 

Syaoran smiles, and starts dribbling the ball, "Craving for some more?" he ask, 

Kentaro narrows his eyes, "This time you won't pass by me" he said, 

Syaoran smiles "Okay I want to see that" he said, dribbling the ball. 

Kentaro watch Syaoran's move = I have to be careful.. he is not bad = he thought, with his fast hands he taps the ball at Syaoran's hands 

"What the!" Syaoran said, gasping

Kentaro smiles, he stole the ball now he's dribbling it. 

The crowds look at the game closely, their hearts beating fast. Because of excitement  
Sakura frowns, seeing Kentaro has the ball now "No one can stop him now" she said, 

Syaoran studied Kentaro's moves slowly; he tried to block but none. = Damn it = he said, as he realized that Kentaro got passed by him. He followed him and run fast = I won't lose = he said, chanting the words on his head

Kentaro jumps towards the ring to get a three point shot. Syaoran jumps higher and got the ball rebounding. He then runs towards the other ring. Kentaro gasp "Geez!" he said, gritting his teeth now following Syaoran.

Syaoran stops seeing kentaro in his front Blocking his way He continues to dribble the ball..

The crowds were yelling that Syaoran can't shoot the ball now because Kentaro's defense are very powerful, plus. Kentaro can rebound the ball and steal it. Syaoran took one last dribble of the ball and jumps.

The crowd went silent.. Looking at their movements.

Kentaro jumps to block Syaoran 

"HE can't SHOOT NOW!"   
"OH NO!"  
"ITS A FOUL!" 

The coach eyes widening = can't it be? = He asks, 

Syaoran smiles and continues to shoot the ball on the ring 

The ball went inside the basket.

Kentaro eyes widening

  
"Did you SEE THAT?!?!?!"  
  
The players were surprise... The guy did a fade away jump.

"FADE AWAY!!!!"

Sakura blinks, "W-What is fade away?" she ask, blinking

Tomoyo cries, "MY CAMERA!!!!!"

Meiling sighs, "Its one of the Basketball technique Sakura" she said, "Wherein.. Only those really good Basketball stars can do that. Its kinda like shooting a ball smoothly your enemy thinks that he can block you but he can't and he will miss the ball" she said, 

Sakura blinks, "And then?" she ask,

"The ball will go through the enemy and will go inside the basket" Meiling said, "It should be very smoothly" she said, 

Syaoran and Kentaro pants hard, glaring at each other

The coach shakes his head, "2 for Li Syaoran and 0 for Kentaro Chiba" he said, looking at Syaoran and Admiring him. = He should be in our team =

Kentaro growls and pick up the ball, he starts dribbling it. He doesn't care about rules anymore. He's mad really really mad. He glares at his coach and back at Syaoran, "I will get you this time Syaoran.. The ball is mine!" he said, "and so does SAKURA" 

Sakura gulps nervously

Syaoran narrows his eyes, and spread his arms, "I WILL STOP YOU" he said, 

The girls go hanyaaan, their eyes turns into heart shape looking at Syaoran

Kentaro starts dribbling the ball and walking towards Syaoran, looking at him straightly...

------------  
  
"Revenge..."

Satomi nods, he smiles seeing Ying-fa's pink aura turning into gray one.. "Yes.. Show YOUR TRUE SELF YING-FA MY CHILD" he said, "MAKES YOUR AURA BLACK..." 

"Revenge..." she said, her eyes were blinking. Her eyes turning into red and black colors

"Yes.. Hate your Parents.. Hate them" he said, 

"Revenge...."

------------

Syaoran pants hard and lowers his body, getting ready. Kentaro did a clumsy thing he passed by at Syaoran. But Syaoran Stole the ball away from him and starts dribbling it Kentaro got mad he looks at the ball and taps it hard. But Syaoran pass the ball on his other hand and moves on Kentaro's other side. 

Kentaro growl, Syaoran is so fast. He again did a clumsy thing. He took a step and tries to steal the ball. But He didn't. Syaoran run towards the basket Kentaro looks at Sakura and shakes his head, he run faster to catch up Syaoran. He did and he did steal the ball. Syaoran again played defensive at Kentaro's movements. 

The crowds were looking at them, "They are both good.."   
"But that guy Syaoran Li is much better"  
"He's sooo cute!!!"

Kentaro became aggressive. He runs towards the ball, avoiding Syaoran and did an aggressive dunk. Pushing Syaoran causing Syaoran to fall on the floor 

The coach whistles.

Sakura gasp

The crowd went silent

Syaoran grits his teeth and holds his right arm "Ouch.." he said, 

"FOUL!"

Kentaro grits his teeth "I DIDN'T PUSH HIM!" he yells,  
The coach shakes his head, "No.. You did I saw you" he said, giving the ball to Syaoran "Tree free shots for you Li Syaoran" 

Kentaro rubs his head furiously, = If he can shoot all these three free shots he will win! = 

Syaoran massage his right arm,

"Are you okay?" the coach asks,   
Syaoran nods, "Yeah," he said, getting the ball.

Syaoran dribbles the ball and looks at the basket

This is for my children...

He raises his arms and throws the ball

It went straight inside the basket.

Kentaro grits his teeth

The coach gives the ball at Syaoran and Syaoran starts dribbling the ball

This is for Ying-fa

Syaoran throws the ball on the basket and went inside

"4 points for Syaoran Li" The coach said, smiling "0 points for Kentaro" he said, frowning looking at Kentaro

And this is for Sakura

Syaoran breathe deeply and looks at Sakura 

This is for you...

He close his eyes, imagining Sakura's face and throws the ball

The crowds saw Syaoran's eyes close before he threw the ball

"Is he crazy?"

Syaoran open his eyes and saw the ball rolling on the other sides  
Kentaro smiles, = I still have a chance =

Syaoran eyes widening = please =

Ieran close her eyes.  
Sakura covers her face

The ball stops rolling and went inside the basket

The coach whistles signaling the end of the game  
and the crowd starts to yell Syaoran's name.

Syaoran smiles and wipes his sweat.   
  


Meiling smiles, she picks up a towel and gives it to Sakura "Go ahead" she said, pushing Sakura towards him

Sakura blush and blush even more when she realized she is already standing in front of the sweaty Syaoran. 

Syaoran blush, "How is my play?" he ask, nervously  
Syaoran's breath tickles Sakura's face, They were so close "Um…very good"  
Syaoran smiles and takes the towel, "Thank you" he said, smiling at her

Kentaro grits his teeth

Meiling smiles, "So.. Are you two ready for the kiss?" she ask, approaching them  
Sakura and Syaoran blush

"NOT YET"

They look at Kentaro 

The crowd looks at Kentaro, 

"NOT YET... LI SYAORAN CHALLENGE me into a BASKETBALL game. Now I CHALLENGE HIM INTO ANOTHER SPORT. If he WINS then he'll get a KISS and a DATE with Sakura" he said, clenching his fist "But if I win I will get a kiss and date with her" he said, 

Sakura groans, "Kentaro-"

"What a good idea!" Meiling yells,   
Tomoyo, Ieran, XiaoHu and the others nodding 

Syaoran wipes his sweat and looks coldly at him, "What kind of sport?" he ask,  
"How about a track and field?" he ask,   
XiaoHu smirks, "Racing? Oh come on! You already TEST my father's running ability earlier" he said,   
  
the other girls were still staring dreamily at Syaoran but they can't figure out why the little boy keeps calling him dad.  
  
= Yeah he's right = Kentaro said, gritting his teeth "How about Swimming?" he ask,   
Meiling nods, "Sounds good" she said,   
  
"Then Swimming it is.. Meet me in the swimming pool area in 15 minutes Li Syaoran" Kentaro said, leaving them.

Syaoran sigh, "he doesn't want to lose" he whispered  
Tomoyo smiles, "Of course, He loves Sakura-chan very much" she said,   
Sakura blush, "Demo.. He's just a friend to me.. Ever since" she said,  
Meiling nudge Syaoran, "Yeah.. He's just a friend to you.. What about Syaoran?" she ask,   
Sakura blush and looks away

------------

Meanwhile, 

In Canada..

"Daddy.. When will Mommy arrive?" ask the 5 years old girl tugging her father's pants  
  
Her Dad frowns, "I don't know when.." he said, he carried the little girl in his arms "But Mommy will come back don't worry" he said, 

"Master.. You have a visitor" 

"Let him come in" he said, 

"Mark" 

Mark looks and smiles, "Long time no see.. Please take a sit" he said, putting his daughter, "May, go to your Room.. Your father and his visitor will talk now okay?" he said, 

"Okay father" she said, 

"Mark.. Where is your Wife?" The visitor ask,   
  
Mark sigh, "She's in China just like what you ordered" he said, frowning "Are you sure about this?" he ask, looking at his visitor 

The visitor nods, "I am perfectly sure... and I am sorry for doing this, But its their destiny" he said,   
  
Mark frowns, "Whatever.. Just promise me one thing" he said looking outside   
"Anything Mark" he said,  
Mark smiles, "Please take care of my wife... Fujitaka Kinomoto"   
Fujitaka smiles and nods, "nothing will happen to Meiling I promise"

------------

Syaoran dives on the pool, waiting for Kentaro. The students and other people, when they heard that Kentaro and the newcomer or stranger Syaoran Li will fight in swimming. They went there to watch if Syaoran could beat Kentaro again.

Sakura blush seeing Syaoran swimming... she remembered their memories.. That night when they fell into the pool

"How can I convince, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto.. to call me by my first name?" _  
"You cannot convince me"  
"Wanna bet?" _

Sakura remembered every word Syaoran said to her that night... she frowns remembering some words

"at the age of 5.. I became a leader of the clan..at the age of 10.. I married Meiling.. at the age of 15.. Meiling and I got divorce.. So you were right.. I am not a good father.."_  
_  
"How can a man.. be a good father.. if he has a life.. just like Mine.. I can't even raise my children right.." 

"Demo.. you did raise Ying-fa right"_  
"Yeah.. I am happy.. but she's not really-"  
_  
Sakura sighs, she remembered ying-fa = where are you ying-fa? = She ask herself = and why did that kidnapper told us.. After ying-fa.. he's going to take me away also = she thought, shivering

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran ask, looking at her

Sakura blinks, "Don't worry I am okay"

Syaoran smiles and saw Kentaro approaching them

"Let's go" he said, putting the towel on the chair 

The girls giggles seeing Kentaro and Syaoran's bodies   
Meiling shakes her head, "I still can't believe there are girls like that" she said, looking at the giggling girls.  
XiaoHu frowns, "We guys hate it every time we see girls like that"  
Ieran nods, "and I am not going to ACT like THAT"

"On your mark!"  
  
Syaoran and Kentaro get ready   
  
"Get Set"  
"Go!"

Syaoran and Kentaro doves into the water and starts to swim, People were yelling. Some were cheering for Syaoran and Some for Kentaro. Kentaro starts leading... Syaoran realized he's getting weak 

Sakura felt dizzy "oh.. Why.." she ask,  
"Miss Sakura are you okay?" Ieran ask,  
Sakura shakes her head and rubs her head, "W-What's wrong.." she said, 

------------

"Revenge..."  
  
Ying-fa's aura is already black... her eyes were soo red, she grits her teeth "Revenge" she said,   
  
Satomi smiles, "Now we will destroy your parents... you don't need them to survive.. They abandoned you.. So abandoned them also"

Ying-fa flew and her dark aura surrounding her "revenge..." she said,

Satomi smiles evilly

------------

Future Meili appears in the school, she saw Syaoran loosing on the battle. She gasp = its starting.. Ying-fa.. Something is happening to her = she said, = I have to do something! = She said, she saw Meili standing and looking at Sakura, Meiling was holding Sakura because Sakura is getting weak 

Meili close her eyes and went inside Meili's body. She took Meili's body "Mom" she said,   
Sakura and Meiling looks at Meili, Meili grabs Sakura's hands "Be strong.. for the sake of Ying-fa and Dad" she said,   
Meiling knew this wasn't Meili.

Meili close her eyes and gave all her powers to Sakura  
Sakura starts to feel better and so does Syaoran. 

Syaoran starts to swim fast and he's now leading the race. The crowds went wild  
Kentaro blinks he can't catch up Syaoran now..

Finally Syaoran won..

Syaoran picks up his towel and walks towards Sakura, sitting on a bench, "are you okay?" he ask,   
Sakura gasp and nods, "yes.."  
"Did you felt weak earlier?" he ask, looking at her  
Sakura nods,  
= Me.. Too.. Why? = Syaoran wonders

Kentaro rise from the pool and glares at Syaoran "You may have won this time.. But next time I will" he said, and with that he left them.

The crowds stayed because they want to see the KISS.

Meili smiles, "What are you two waiting for? Remember? You should Kiss Mom" she said, looking at Syaoran  
"Your Mom?" Syaoran ask, blinking   
"Yeah.. Mom Sakura" she said,   
Ieran and XiaoHu blinks looking at Meili  
"Are you okay Meili?" XiaoHu ask,   
  
"No! Not until Dad Kiss Mom Sakura! You better kiss her! HURRY!" she said, pouting  
"All right! All Right!" Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura

Sakura blush and looks down  
Syaoran smiles, looking deeply at Sakura.. Searching for some answers.. Searching for her soul.. 

Do you Love me? 

Syaoran caress Sakura's face

I miss you Sakura...

Sakura lift her face, looking at him

I Love you Sakura

Sakura close her eyes and waits for Syaoran's lips  
Syaoran leans forward and kisses Sakura deeply 

The crowds sigh dreamily looking at them,

Tears fell on Sakura's cheek, she realized how much she miss Syaoran  
Syaoran continues to kiss her, but wipes her tears

------------

"Rev-" Ying-fa's black aura starts to fade, she holds her head

Satomi grits his teeth, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!!" he yells,

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ying-fa yells, she flew more into the Top and glows

"NOO!!!!!!!!" Satomi yells furiously 

------------

**If only I can tell you how much I love you...   
If only I can take all the painful words I've said  
  
Oh Shaoran.. Stay with me forever..   
Don't leave me...**

Syaoran stops kissing Sakura, and open his eyes   
Sakura open her eyes and realized she can't stop crying 

Thank you Shaoran-kun  
Thank you very very much

Syaoran wipes Sakura's tears and smiles, "Well I guess I won" he said,   
Sakura nods, and smiles sadly "Yeah, Um.. I gotta go" she said, wiping her tears  
  
Sakura run away.. Away from them..   
  
Tomoyo smiles sadly, "Um.. be right back I have to follow Sakura and I have to make sure that everything is all right, L-Li kun The locker is over there" she said, pointing at the room "You can change there" she said, bowing her head

Meili looks at Syaoran, "If you Love her.. Then tell her"   
Syaoran looks at Meili "Meili.."  
"For the sake of the FUTURE" she said, tears starts to fall on her face, "FOR THE SAKE of OUR FAMILY" 

Then she fainted

"Meili!!!!"

Future Meili went away of her past self and wipes her tears "Please Dad.. For you... for us" she said, "Lose your pride.." she said, crying, "I miss Mom sakura..." she cries harder

------------

Satomi looks terrified at Ying-fa... when Ying-fa landed on the bed, he trembles "Y-Ying-fa?" he ask,   
Ying-fa sit up and open her eyes, she's back to normal.. Satomi controls his self

"Where is My Mom ... Where is My Mom Sakura?" she said, glaring at him

------------

**Authors note: **

**Kero-chan: Kero-chan here! and Suppi-chan! Chette-chan is not here... she went out to buy us TAKOYAKI!!! **

**Suppi-chan: TA-KO-YA-KI!**

**_Stay tune!!!  
R+R onegai!!!_**


	15. Change of plans

_Chette: *covers her ears*   
  
Kero-chan: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!?!?!! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? and YOUR READERS! YOUR FRIENDS!?!?!?!  
  
Chette: *frowns* I told you! I need to rest! and when I was about to come back... I got sick and went to the Hospital! @.@ and then after that.. I got busy with MIRC, school stuff (transferring) and chatting :)**  
  
Kero-chan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chette: I am so sorry, Kero-chan!!!  
Kero-chan: *cries*  
Chette: Please... Welcome me.. Instead of crying there.. why don't you just welcome me?  
Kero-chan: *Shakes head*  
Chette: *cries*  
  
Kero-chan: *looks at the readers* I am mad at Chette-chan right now but I'll do my job. And I know you guys and gals missed her so much  
  
Chette: *sniffs***__  
Kero-chan: According to my calculations Miss Chette.. We have 2 flames!  
Chette: BRING THEM ON!_

_FLAMERS:_

_Cheng Gwai (chilek@internet8.net) Date: 2002-01-06 Ch: 14 Anonymous   
Well, it started of good enough but, in the later chapters you made the story line and plot to confusing, and what with Ying Fa calling Sakura ,"Mom Sakura" I thought Sakura was her real mother, would you call you mother by her first name and mom in the same phase? _

_Chette: Lol! can you use your imagination? DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? of course Sakura is her real mother! but how old is she? she's confused! Lol you're funny.  
  
Kerro-chan: oi!!! Chette-chan! can we make Lilsweetcherryblossom the reviewer for the last chapter! for the first time!!! someone appreciates me!!_

_Chette: okay! Our best reviewer last chapter is non other than.._

_lilsweetcherryblossom!  
Very touching story!!!! It's sooo good!!! You are such a good writer!!! And Kero-chan is a pretty good host.. Please hurry and post the final chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!   
_

_Chette and Kero-chan: *hugs you* thank you very very much for appreciating kero-chan and giving us this wonderful review!  
  
Kero-chan: *sniffs* *blows his nose using Chette's handkerchief*  
Chette: Ewww...  
Kero-chan: thanks! *giving the handkerchief to Chette*  
Chette: don't! just put it there.  
Kero-chan: okay! now.. __**Thank you for the loyal reviewers**_

_Especially: TO ALL THE PEOPLE SIGN ON THE PETITION! _

_SHOUT OUTS! *Kero starts reading the long list*_

_Kawaii*Miki, Eliot & ss-chan - Thank you for still reviewing Chette-chan fanfics :)  
Moshimoshiqueen - Chette won't stop! and don't stop reviewing her fanfics!  
  
Seiya - Yeah, but according to Chette.. she needs rest.. but right now she's back! so rock and roll! Thank you for reviewing!! and she's not dead   
  
Rosetta - actually, we already told everyone that Ying-fa is Sakura and the Brat daughter @.@  
  
Evil Emzo and Kero Back in buisness again - THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! *Chette Hugs you two* and Chette Chan is not yet dead @.@ and Chette said, she forgive Emzo for hitting her head @.@ and also she said, CALM DOWN @.@ er and also.. hehe Kinda like SailorMoonR but not really. :P_

_Animefreak242 - whoa such a long review hehe.. okay let me explain to you. I know that the brat and Meiling marriage and child birth of Meiling is very IMPOSSIBLE. but Hello? did you forget? that the Li Clan is the a Magical Clan? can you just think that they used some sort of a powers? just to put Syaoran and Meiling together? :P_

_No name - I wanna meet a Hyper Kero!!!! Because I am hyper also!_

_Chette: Agree.  
Kero-chan: Okay who else...  
  
Riley S - @.@ okay here's the next chapter..  
Pochacco - pochacco cute face :) please go to www.tributess.com and join the notify list of fanfics.  
Cassie Wang - when Chette-chan got a time she'll review your story!  
kalli - Thank you for your concern!!  
tutty - I hope all Chette-chan fanfics will become a movie.. @.@  
  
moonsilk - hail holy Chette? buwahahahahaha_

_Chette: What's so funny about that!   
Kero-chan: Oh nothing hahahahahaha!! *rolling on Chette's table laughing*  
Chette: *frowns* fine! I'll continue this_

_moonsilk - Thank you! Maraming SALAMAT!!  
Diana@Lineelu2001 - waaaiii!!! DIANA!!! my friend!! thank you! see you in MIRC! :)  
  
missy-chan - you miss an update? awww *gives you a hankies sowwy* why don't you join my notify list then?  
  
cUTe LIl ANGel - yeheey! ying-fa back to normal.. but the danger is still there..  
Choco-Drops - *gives you a hankies*  
nylsaj () - *bows at you* thank you!  
Bronwyn - PLEASE CALM DOWN! @.@ need to rest.. *blinks cutely at you*  
Christine - okie.. here is the next chapter :)  
kurikurei - Thanks! I am so glad.. my fanfics are strong thanks! :)  
Little Evil Chibi - *hugs you* here is the next chapter...  
Sakerena - please join my notify list then :)_

_Kou Usagi - oi!! SEIYA + USAGI FOREVER! (well I like Mamoru too! but I like Seiya too to Usagi!) ack! either of the two will do! but still Seiya is good ack! I'll stop :P Thank you!!! *whispers to Kou Usagi *Seiya + Usagi neh?* *giggles*  
  
Mys96 - oh my most favorite reviewer! *Hugs you* Thank you for waiting me up! and thank you for all your emails!!!  
  
Sakura-Chan - thank you for all your reviews!  
Final Fantasy Princess - Thanks!!  
Cherry Lee - Okie! I will continue  
Moonstar - *hugs you and gives you a tissue*  
  
Kero-chan: MY TURN!!  
Chette: *smiles* Thanks!_

_THEwriter Lioness - just stay tuned!  
Rose-Star988 - Absolutely! Kentaro is a baka!  
  
Sweet Anime Fan - Syaoran is Syaoran's name. Shaoran is Sakura's pet name. Xiaolang is his chinese name.  
  
EuGIeBeAr - thank you!!! *hugs you*  
OrchidAngel - Thank you!!  
Meerkat/Oblivikat - how are you? *.*  
lil dreamer - oh you better stop doing that. You can always wait for Chette-chan fanfics.. but food! you can't!_

_Chette: yeah right kero  
Kero-chan: well! the food goes away! but computer doesnt!  
Chette: Just keep going_

_Naika - thank you!  
Ying-Fa - yeeehey!!! she's back to normal!!! but you're still in danger.. @.@  
  
AKXTP22 - sorry.. me and Suppi-chan ate all the takoyakis.. maybe some other time :P   
and how many times do Chette has to tell you she is not GOOD IN ENGLISH!  
  
K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ - awww *hugs you* and you can use the fanfic for your page :)  
  
Jurei-chan & Jerry-kun - the two couples! I mean the couple! how are you? Chette miss you!  
sorry.. for not updating but you know why.. neways.. how are you guys? hey download mirc and join Chette and the others in a chatroom :)  
  
Sakura Tenshi no Mikomi - two times! yeah! I like the BRAT and I hate Kentaro.   
Mei-Fong - Thank you for the wonderful review!!  
Ruki Heartilly - yeah! so good music!  
Hermione Megami Potter - oi! Chette-chan bought the harry potter the movie. She likes it! Thank you!  
  
kimi-chan - its okay! you can give Chette-chan an awatd a gift image award even you don't have an authority :)  
  
Anime rose - ENGLAND ANIME PRINCESS! T-REX MISS YOU SOO MUCH!  
  
pinkuser - wow thank you!!! but please don't do that anymore. Chette-chan did stop writing fanfics late she got sick.. so please don't do that too.  
  
Fabi-chan - HI!!!!! CHETTE-CHAN MISS YOU!!!  
Kim - thanks Kim!  
  
Yukimi Takiro - yup! Chette will continue.. demo she still needs to update all her fanfics and site. @.@_

_Kero-chan: Your turn now Chette-chan  
Chette: okie!  
  
ashley-chan - my online son name is ashley too ! ^^  
JadeWing - yeah! let's kick Kentaro's butt! *hugs*  
  
Uchuu-chan: THANK YOU!!!  
Yakumo - Silent Melon misses you @.@  
tj - it feels soo good too! hehe  
Li-chan - yup! Syaoran is soo talented!  
Uchuu-chan: *huggles you tightly with keitii-chan* Thank you!!! for all the wonderful reviews!   
Sakura1301 - I am back @.@  
Tomogirl - me back @.@  
KayJuli - *hugs*  
Starrie - of course! I'll continue! of course its always S+S!  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - GIVE ONLINE MOMMY A HUG!!! *hugs you* you are ONE of the BEST INSPIRATION FOR MOMMY TO CONTINUE FANFICS YOU KNOW? I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!_

_**Kero-chan: FINISH!  
Chette: REMEMBER....  
  
S+S FANFIC!  
CHETTE NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH  
  
**_Suppi-chan: ~singing~ Okashi.. Okashi...  
Chette: *ignoring Spinel and Kero* The New Chapter will be called,  


**_  
_**Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter Fifth teen:** Change of plans**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by Chette  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

--------------

"WHERE IS MY MOM SAKURA?" 

Satomi steps backward, terrified at Ying-fa's power…

Ying-fa starts walking towards Satomi, Satomi continues stepping backward and fell on his butt, when his waist hit the table. "Calm down Ying-fa" he said, 

"What have you done with her?!?.. I remember everything now! You.. You're the one who killed my Mother... and now.. My sisters and brother ask me... to come back to past... to change the future.. Now.. I want to know.. Where is my mother?" she said, still walking towards Satomi

Satomi felt the wall, on his hands and realized he was trapped. "Ying-fa calm down.." he said,   
  
Ying-fa raise her arms "You'll die..." she said,

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

--------------

"Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura stops but didn't look at her, instead she looks down and didn't bother to wipe her tears.   
Tomoyo stops beside her and held her hands, "Sakura-chan..."  
Sakura cries harder, "That Kiss is so MEAN Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe that kiss hurt me a lot" she said, sobbing hard  
Tomoyo hugs her best friend and rubs her back, "Sakura-chan, stop crying..." she said, frowning 

Sakura sobs and pulls herself away from Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan... I missed him so much" she said, wiping her tears "but.. But.." she said, shaking her head

Tomoyo frowns, "But he kissed you because of the bet not because of he loves you right?" she said, 

Sakura cries harder and hugs Tomoyo again, this time. She hugged her best friend tightly, crying more.

--------------

"Baka..."

Syaoran looks at Meiling, Meiling was kneeling and hugging unconscious Meili. Meiling shakes her head and whispers again and again how Stupid Syaoran is. Syaoran didn't bother to yell at her because he knows that Meiling is Right. He is stupid. He is stupid to hurt Sakura like that To Let Sakura go like that. 

"Baka..."

This time, Meiling looks at Syaoran "Are you sure...you are the Leader of the Li Clan? Are you... the RESPONSIBLE leader of your clan?" she ask, looking at Syaoran 

"Meiling..."

Meiling shakes her head, "I don't think so. Because you CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! You can't even make your decisions! and you're STUPID!" she yelled, 

"I am not Stupid Meiling-"

"Oh yeah? how come you made her cry again?" she ask, "how come for the second time you made her cry again Xiaolang!?" she ask, "I thought you love her?" she added,

"I..."

"You're selfish"

"MEILING!"

Meiling shakes her head and stand up, carrying Meili "You know, if I were you.. Right now.. I.. will run to catch her.. to explain things to her and to say sorry to her" she said, 

Syaoran bows his head and shakes "I..I can't.." He looks once again at Meiling and his children and turns to run, trying to control his tears.

--------------

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turns to look at her classmates and gave them a fake smile and a wave. Then when her classmates disappeared into the corner she sighs, and was about to walk when she saw Kentaro standing and holding some roses. Sakura sighs deeply and plan t to walk on the other side. Kentaro started calling her name. She grits her teeth and continued to walk, ignoring him. But Alas, Keitaro catch up with her and grabs her arms. Sakura shoves his hands 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sakura ask, coldly

Kentaro offered the flowers at her, "This is for you..."

Sakura looks at the flowers and cross her arms, "What is this? Offering me a flower after you used me as a bet?" she asks, looking deeply at him, anger in her eyes.

Kentaro gulps, "I.. I'm sorry.. Its just that I got so jealous and.. he-he annoys me, He.. he.." he sigh, "I just hate him.. He was acting like he was so close to you and.. He-" Kentaro murmurs, gritting his teeth "He's an.. asshole..." he said, quietly

Sakura slapped Kentaro.  
  
Kentaro's eyes widen, he step backward and the roses fell on his shoes "Sakura..."  
"Don't you dare ... don't you dare say something bad about him.." she said, clenching her fist  
Kentaro shakes his head, "You and him?" he ask, softly

"I love him."

Kentaro took another step and shakes his head, holding his right cheek, "H-How?"   
  
Sakura bit her lower lip "He.. And I became a couple when I was in China" she said, trying to control her tears. Every time she remembers about her past... about China. She can't help herself but to cry... "I.. became the nanny of his children. and.. I fell in love with him" she said, she felt her tears flowing now on her face.

Kentaro chuckles "So.. So that's why.. he said, its not hard for him to kiss you?" he said, looking at her  
Sakura nods, softly

Kentaro smacks his head, "damn it! I am soo stupid! I am so stupid for not noticing it! That you and him-" he tried to laugh one more time but instead, tears falling on his eyes "Sakura.."

Sakura looks down  
  
"DAMN IT SAKURA! EVERSINCE WE WERE CHILDREN! I'VE WAITED FOR YOU! ONLY FOR YOU!" he said, trying to control his self, his body trembles "Sakura How could you?" he ask, now rubbing his face and his hair "I was expecting to be your first love.. Sakura why? How could you?" he ask, 

Sakura wipes her tears and looks coldly at Kentaro, "I didn't promise you anything. You're expecting that Not me. So don't blame me. This is my feelings.. I don't Love you. I don't" she said, 

"Sakura.." Kentaro fell on his knees, crying.

"if you're not going to say anything anymore.. I'm going now" she said,

and with that, Sakura left Kentaro, crying in the street. 

--------------

Satomi open his eyes, when he didn't felt Ying-fa's power. He looks at Ying-fa's body laying on the floor and a little girl smirking in front of him, "You can't do anything right.. Onichan" she said, 

"YOU!"

The little girl smirked, "Come on Bro.. you're not Happy to see me?" she ask, her eyes turning red as she glares at Satomi. "Remember. If I didn't come here.. you'll be probably dead by now" she said, raising her hands and Ying-fa's unconscious body started to fly, "So you want me to kill this little girl?" she ask,

"NO!" Satomi yells, 

The little girl raised her one eyebrow, "She tried to kill you and yet you don't want to kill her?" she asks, turning her gaze back at the unconscious girl 

"She's Ying-fa! The daughter of the greatest sorcerer of the future Sakura" Satomi said, looking at his sister  
  
The little girl points the bed, suddenly Ying-fa's body disappeared and appeared on top of the bed, "so bro.. what is your plan?" she ask, still looking at Ying-fa "if you still think that you can TURN this girl against her parents.. Think again" she said, now looking at her brother "The reason why I want to kill her because she's powerful. She can kill you with one stroke of her magic" 

Satomi looks down, "I'm desperate Eulla.. I'm desperate.." 

"I have a plan.. If you still want my help" 

Satomi smirks and cross his arms, "and what can you do?" he ask,

Eulla turns to face Satomi and licks her lips, Satomi's eyes widening seeing his sister's face changing into someone familiar...

--------------  
  
"Syaoran?" 

Sakura stops in front of the Penguin, sensing his weak aura. She enters and looks left and right. She saw lots of girls and boys playing, talking, and walking along the park. Her eyes caught one guy sitting on a swing. 

  
Syaoran sighs, he looks down and closed his eyes.. Meiling words kept haunting his mind..

_"Baka..."  
  
"Are you sure...you are the Leader of the Li Clan? are you... the RESPONSIBLE leader of your clan?"  
  
"I don't think so. Because you CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! You can't even make your decisions! and you're STUPID!" _

Syaoran open his eyes, feeling his hot tears starting to flow again, 

_"How come for the second time you made her cry again Xiaolang!?" _

Syaoran wipes his tears "I am selfish.. I am god damn selfish. I don't deserve my Clan. I only think of myself and my powers. I am stupid too. I don't deserve my children-"

"No you're not selfish.. you are a very good leader of the Li Clan and you Love your children very much"

Syaoran turns around and gasps "S-Sakura!" he moves a little forward to turn around but fell on his butt "ouch"

Sakura blinks   
Syaoran rubs his butt and blushes  
Sakura covers her mouth and starts to laugh

Syaoran look at her, confused.

--------------  
  
Hotel.. 

Meiling sat on the chair and sighs with relief. Nothing's wrong with Meili and she was glad, very glad. Suddenly the Phone rang "Xiao-Hu dear, can you answer that phone? Mommy is tired" she said, putting her feet on the table. Still debating weather she did the right thing or not. If she should have yelled Syaoran or not.. 

"Mom, its for you" Xiao-Hu said, giving the phone to her

Meiling takes the phone and nods, "thanks Son" she said, "Hello?"

*Hello My Dear..*

"Mark?"

*How are you dear?*

"I am okay Love, how is my little may?"

*She is fine.. so.. hows things there?*

Meiling sighs, "Still nothing.. we need to change the plan.. I have something in my mind" she said, 

*Do what you want hon, But remember.. you are pregnant. please take care of yourself *sigh*

Meiling giggles, "Don't worry Hon, I am okay.."

*also.. We are running out of time..*

Meiling nods, "I know dear.. Meili even fainted earlier.."

*Becareful. I Love you*

"I love you too"

Meiling puts the phone down and looks at the floor, she jumps when she felt a pat on her hand

"Who was that Mom?" Xiao-Hu ask, 

Meiling shakes her head, "Nothing.. I'll tell you what. You all go packed your things. We are moving out of here" she said, 

Ieran glares at her, "what for?" 

"Just Move"

Ieran shrugs, "fine. You're the boss" Then she run towards her room, telling her brother and sister to packed their things.   
Leaving Meiling standing in front of the Phone "We're running out of time.. if I won't do this... there's no way I can put Xiaolang and Sakura together"

------------  
  
Syaoran frowns, "Its not funny" he said, he is getting annoyed by Sakura's giggling Just because he fell on his butt. 

Sakura tries to control her giggle, "Oh.. hehe okay.." she said, sitting on the other swing. "Well you can't blame me. This is the first time I saw you like that. Like you're not prepared or anything" she said, 

Syaoran because he is annoyed, he didn't control his mouth, "oh yeah? This is not the first time. You attacked me too by telling me you were the cards mistress; I am not prepared that time. Now tell me. How come you never laugh?" he ask, sarcastically

Sakura smile fading, "T-That's Different.."

"How so?" Syaoran ask, glaring at her

Sakura looks down, "I have a reason why I did that.. and"

"The Problem with you and with EVERYONE ELSE that you know how much I hurt you. But you and everyone else don't know how much you HURT ME. I TRUSTED YOU!" Syaoran said, yelling

Sakura grits her teeth, controlling her tears, "I.."  
"Just forget it"   
Sakura was about to stand up and leave Syaoran when Syaoran grabs her hand, "and. forgive me" he said, looking down.  
Sakura trembles, "its not your fault.."   
Syaoran looks at her, "Sakura I-"

*ring* *ring*

Sakura smiles "excuse me" she said,  
Syaoran nods, and let's go of her  
Sakura open her bag and takes her cell phone, "Moshi? Touya? Hai.. eh? what? okay.. I'll be right there" she said, sighing 

"What is it?" Syaoran ask, looking at her  
"Meiling and your children went to my House" she said,   
"and why?" Syaoran ask, confused  
"Let's just go there" Sakura said, smiling  
"Okay lead the way" Syaoran said,

------------

Sakura covers her ears, Touya is yelling.   
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!" 

Ieran, Xiao-Hu, Meili and Meiling were looking at each other. 

"OUR HOME IS NOT AN ORPHANAGE SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T JUST LET THEM STAY HERE!!" Touya yells and glares and pointing at Syaoran, "Especially HIM!" he added,

Sakura sighs, "But you heard Meiling. They need a Place to stay" she said, 

"ARGH! AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN A NUN!" Touya said furiously, "What about food?" he ask, looking at Sakura, "The food doesn't fits for the two of us! or even three! I mean you know how much Cerberus eats!" 

"HEY!" 

Touya glares at Kero, "YES! YOU!"

Kero-chan frowns and looks away, 

Sakura sighs, "That's not a problem Brother. From this day Kero-chan is not going to eat snacks anymre" she said,

"WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!?!"

Meiling groans "look. If it's Food Then there's no problem. We have Money here. We can eat outside everyday if we want too" she said, 

Touya glares at Meiling, "if you have money to buy food everyday, how come you can't afford a hotel or even a small house then?" he asks, smirking

Meiling blinks, nervously "way to go Meiling" she murmurs

Ieran looks at Touya and then at Meiling "Because.. We want to be with Miss Sakura" she said, standing up.  
  
Touya for the first time looks at the Eldest daughter of Syaoran, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"My name is Ieran" she said, bowing at him "I am the Eldest child of Syaoran Li" she said,   
  
Touya sighs deeply and cross his arms,   
  
"We.. We miss.. Her. Miss Sakura. We want to be with her. We can afford a hotel or anything. But we'd rather stay with Miss Sakura because we miss her very much"

Xiao-Hu stand up too, "We are used to her, living with her in one house...."

Meili clears her troat, "I have never been close to Miss Sakura" she said, looking at Touya. "But I want to be close to her, so if you have the kind heart to let us stay here... We will be very happy. Especially me since I want to be close to her" she said, 

"ARGHHHHHH" Touya yells, and turns his back to them "ARGHHH!!!! FINE!" he said,

Meili, Ieran and Xiao-Hu smiles and run towards Touya, hugging him

"HEY!!"

Kero blinks cutely, "so does that mean.. I don't have to eat snacks anymore?"  
  
Sakura looks at Meiling, "You, Syaoran and the Kids can sleep in my father's room" she said,   
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "um.. I'm going to sleep here.. in the living room if that is okay?" he ask,  
  
Touya shakes his head, and was still hugged by the kids "No you can stay in my room.. And this guy too" he said, pointing at Xiao-Hu

Syaoran smirks, "Never imagine you being nice to me" he murmuring  
  
But Touya heard him, "I am not being nice to you. But you're a visitor so it's our responsibility to make you all feel comfortable" he said, 

Meiling gulps and looks at Sakura, "so just me, Meili and Ieran in your father's room then?" she asks, changing the topic   
  
Sakura nods, 

Meili giggles, "I want to stay with Miss Sakura! For the first time though-" she said, blinking cutely  
  
Sakura smiles and nods,   
Ieran smiles, "Me too!"  
Meiling shakes her head, "You'll stay with me. Ieran"

Ieran frowns,   
Meiling sighs,

Touya sighs, "Okay you go ahead and put your bags there.. I am going to prepare your food" he said, taking off the kids hands around him.

"I'll help" Ieran said, ignoring her Mother's frown.

Touya shrugs, "sure"

------------

After the Dinner, which was a little eventful?

Kero keep stealing Syaoran's food Making Syaoran angry.  
Sakura running towards Meili and Xiao-Hu's food to help them slice some of the food  
Touya and Syaoran glaring.   
  
Sakura opened Touya's room to give Syaoran and Xiao-Hu's blanket, but she didn't see Syaoran "Where is Syaoran, Onichan?" she ask,

Touya frowns, "He decided to sleep in the living room. Have it his way" he said, grabbing his bed sheets and lays on his bed. "stubborn gaki"

Sakura frowns, and spread one blanket towards the sleeping Xiao-Hu. She kneels and kiss Xiao-Hu's cheek "Good night" she said,

Xiao-Hu smiles and murmurs something. Sakura smiles and takes the other blanket. 

  
Syaoran lying on the couch, his eyes closed. Cuddling and hugging his self, murmuring something like 'stupid touya and cold weather' Then he felt something warm and open his eyes. A blanket spreading, then when the blanket is all around his body, he saw Sakura's smiling face 

"Sakura?"  
"I thought you are going to sleep inside Onichan's room?" she ask,  
Syaoran frowns, "Face it, Sakura.. He hates me" he said,  
  
Sakura couldn't help herself but to touch Syaoran's hair "I don't know why my Brother hates you... you're a wonderful person" she said, 

Syaoran blushes, "really?"  
Sakura nods, "yeah"  
"Even when I hurt you?" he ask, 

Sakura sighs, "good night..."  
"Wait.."   
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran's hand on top of her hand, "yes?"  
Syaoran smiles and pats the couch, "Can we talk?" he ask,   
Sakura nods and walks towards the side of the couch

"Please Sit.."

Sakura sighs and sits on the floor, leaning on the couch 

SILENCE....

"You know its my fault.." 

Syaoran looks at Sakura, 

"I should have told you that.. I am the Cards Mistress but-" she said, "But Syaoran.. Would you still love me if I told you that I am the cards mistress?" she ask, looking at him

Syaoran smiles and nods gently, holding her hand  
Sakura eyes starts to shine, "So.. We can-"  
  
Syaoran put a finger on Sakura's lip "Don't say anything.. Just don't say anything" he said, yawning  
  
"But-"  
Syaoran shakes his head, closing his eyes and fell asleep

Sakura sighs and looks at Syaoran's sleeping face, and looks at his hand holding her other hand. She smiles and leans on Syaoran's hands "We can continue our Love" she said, and fell asleep...

------------

_Ying-fa smiles and open the basement of their house, "Mommy.. Where are you hiding?" she ask, walking slowly trying to surprise her Mother, but instead she was surprise at what she saw.. "Mom?"_

_Sakura in a cage, unconscious. Beside the cage is a machine, before she steps forward. A little girl walks towards the machine and switch it on. The cage turns Blue and the girl went inside the other cage _

_Tears falling on Ying-fa's eyes... A loud lighting and thunder struck on both cages she closed her eyes and yells, "MOMMYYY!!!!!"_

  
"MOMMYYY!!!!" Ying-fa opens her eyes and pants. "Mommy.." she gulps and rubs her little head "w-where am I?" she ask, then her eyes open widely when she realized she's in a similar cage in her dreams.. "HEY! HELP!!!!" she yells, "ANYONE! ANYBODY?!?! HELP ME!!!" 

The lights open and Ying-fa gasps, beside her there is a familiar machine, tears falling on her face "No.." she said, trying to free from the cage "NO!!! ANYONE!!!!" she said, 

The Little girl in her dreams appeared before her and the Guy named Satomi. 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME?!?" Ying-fa said, shaking the cage  
  
"Relax Ying-fa darling" Eulla said, entering the other cage "Just switch the machine on Brother and we're ready for our plan" she said, smiling

Satomi looks at his sister "Are you sure about this?" he ask,  
Eulla smirks, "The reason why The Future Li Clan was defeated by you because-"

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY MOMMY'S POWER!!!" 

Satomi looks at Ying-fa "what?"  
  
Ying-fa shakes the cage, "YOU DEVILS! YOU STOLE MY MOMMY'S POWER! NOW I REMEMBER!!! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! I AM SAKURA'S ONLY DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE! LET ME GO! I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER!!!" she yells, crying

Eulla smirks looking at Ying-fa "Welcome again Ying-fa, I hope you still remember everything or else.. I will also kill your present family" she said, "Bro.. Switch it on"

Satomi nods, he switches the machine on. 

Ying-fa sits on the cage and cries quietly  
Eulla laughing hard   
Ying-fa close her eyes and a light of electricity went towards her, "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!"

Ying-fa felt her body getting weak, her powers leaving her body "mommy.." 

------------

_"What's wrong Sakura?"  
"MY powers! They're gone!"  
"Ying-fa!!!"_

  
"YING-FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

  
"Sakura!! Sakura wake up!!!"  
Sakura opens her eyes, and saw everyone looking at her; She grabs Syaoran "Ying-fa! She's in trouble" she said, panicking  
"calm down Sakura.. Ying-fa is not here" Syaoran said,   
Sakura cries, "She's in trouble! We have to find her!" she said,   
  
Touya enters the living room, and gave Sakura a glass of water "What happen Sakura?"  
  
Sakura drinks a little and then tries to calm her heart, "I ... saw all of us.. In front of the Li's Mansion.. And then. I was trying to transform my wand when suddenly I couldn't" she said, crying 

"And then?" Kero-chan ask,   
  
"and then some dark light went on Ying-fa. I run towards her and I felt this pain.. this pain" she said, shaking her head, clenching her fist hitting her chest

Ieran shakes her head, and remembering Future Meili 

_"we tried to do our best but the evil sorcerer accidentally killed her.. The evil sorcerer got mad and promise us that we will suffer.."_

"The Future..."

They all look at Ieran, 

"What future sis?" Xiao-Hu ask,

Ieran shakes her head, "N-Nothing" she said, looking down

Then, all of them confront and tried to calm Sakura, except Touya and Meiling who were still looking at Ieran.

------------

After Hours of calming Sakura, when they saw Sakura asleep in the couch Syaoran without word, ignored Touya's glare and carried Sakura in his arms.

"Where are you going to put my sister?" Touya asking him, still glaring  
  
Syaoran sighs, "She really needs to rest, instead of glaring at me there. Why don't you help me and point Sakura's room for me?" he ask, 

Touya growls and nods, 

  
"I am going to bed too.."

Meiling looks at her eldest child, "No.. You and I need to talk.."

------------

Future...

"Something is wrong with Ying-fa!"

They all look at Yue flying towards them, "Ying-fa's power vanished! You can't feel her presence anymore!"   
  
Future Ieran trembles, "Oh my God. Don't tell me we are too late"  
"Or our plan backfired.."  
"Or.. "

They all look at the Future Meiling, "The present is changing."

They all gasps, eyes widening when they see the little girl disappearing in Meiling's hands, Meiling controls her tears "I think, the Present Meiling is going to be involve in this.. not like..when-"

Meili shakes her head and kneels at her little half-sister "please talk to me Ling Ling?" she ask,  
  
Ling-Ling smiles sadly, reaching out for the Future Meili. Her hands vanishing, Meili hugs her tight and a tear falls on her face.

Touya shakes his head and grits his teeth, "THIS IS NOT OUR PLAN IERAN!"   
  
Ieran sighs, "We made a mistake.. I didn't know that. this. will happen.. after Ying-fa.. Ling-Ling will vanish.."

Meiling's body trembles, "Well we still can save them and Sakura. There is still time. We can do this" she said, trying to overcome her fear and feelings.

Ieran looks up at the sky, "Please help us.."

------------

Present..

Meiling shakes her head, looking at her daughter. "C-Can you repeat what you said earlier?" she ask,   
  
Ieran sighs and rolls her eyes, "I said, I know everything Mom. I know this new mission of ours. I know more than you know or Touya or Father or even Miss Sakura."

Meiling sits beside her daughter, "Then can you tell Mommy about what you know?" she ask,   
  
Ieran stand up and turns at her, crying "I know that Miss Sakura is going to be our future Mom" she said, 

Meiling nods, "I know that"

"But did you know that Ying-fa is Father and Miss Sakura's daughter from the Future?" she ask, wiping her tears 

"W-What?"  
  
"And I know.. that Ying-fa, she's in danger right now" she said, turning her back again, "I know that our future needs our help. We have to save Miss Sakura from the Evil Sorcerer" 

"Yes.. That's why I am doing-"  
  
"NO!" Ieran yells looking at her Mother.

"Ieran?"

"It's not just Miss Sakura! Ying-fa too! Especially Ying-fa!" she said, "she's the only key to put Miss Sakura and Dad together here And now I know that the evil person or spirit or whatever is after her too!" she said, tears falling on her face "If Miss Sakura is in danger.. so is YING-FA"

Meiling shakes her head, "I.. I don't know.."

Ieran looks down and sobs, "That's the reason why I am little mad at you. I still do. I am still mad at you" she said, "because you were the one.. You were the one who-"

Meiling shakes her head, "I'll do anything. I'll find her tomorrow.. I promise" she said, Ieran nods, Meiling smiles sadly, "Come here Ieran, please" she said, reaching out for her hand. "Give mommy a hug please.." 

Ieran hugs Meiling and cries harder, Meiling kissed her forehead, "Don't worry.. Ieran I will find her.. don't worry.. just forgive me" she said, 

Ieran nods, "I forgive you Mom..."

------------

Morning..

Kentaro sighs, he stop in front of Sakura's house. Sakura's words repeating in his mind..

_I didn't promise you anything. You're expecting that Not me. So don't blame me...  
This is my feelings.. I don't Love you. I don't..._

_This is my feelings.. I don't Love you. I don't...  
This is my feelings.. I don't Love you. I don't...  
This is my feelings.. I don't Love you. I don't..._

Then He felt a tugged in his pants. He looks down and saw a very cute girl smiling at her...

------------

"for the 5th Time Meiling! NO!!!"

Meiling sighs, looking at the grumpy Syaoran. Meiling wake him up because she wants to go find Ying-fa. "Why Xiaolang? Ying-fa is very important to you right?" she ask, 

Syaoran groans and scratch his head furiously, "YES! she's very very very important to me! But you're important to me too! Did you forget? you're pregnant! and its too god damn early!" he yells, he was about to lay on the couch when Meiling grabs his pillow "MEILING!!!"

"Xiaolang! Its better to start early right?"  
Syaoran frowns, "Have it your way" he said,  
  
Meiling stand up and cross her arms, "If you don't want to help me! then fine! I will go and look for ying-fa and search for her all over Japan if I have too" she said, 

*ding dong*

Meiling blinks, and walks towards the door. She opens it "May I help you?" she ask,  
Kentaro blinks "You are-" he said, pointing at her   
  
"Yeah, the girl yesterday.. if you're looking for Xiaolang. He's over there sleeping in the couch"

"S-Syaoran?!?! Sakura?!?! in one house!" he yells,  
Meiling smirks, "Any problem?"

Kentaro shakes his head, "The reason why I came here because.. this girl was looking for Sakura" she said,   
  
Meiling blinks and looks at the little girl, who walks beside Kentaro "Hello.. Mommy"

"Ying-fa?!" 

------------

**Authors note: **

**Chette-chan: Ying-fa is back! and I know this fanfic is lame @.@ (I mean the chapter...)  
Kero-chan: yeah.. Ying-fa.. now.. as for the readers.. s****hall we forgive Chette or posting so late?  
ChetteTeng: Blah to you Kero, if you didn't forgive me then NO MORE FANFICS.  
Kero-chan: WAAAHHH!!!  
  
Chette-chan: Just tell me if I you, Kero and you all reader do not forgive me then I'll pack my things and leave fanfiction.net. **

**Kero-chan: WAAIII!!!  
Chette: Sayonara Mina-san! See you on the next update!   
_  
Stay tune!!!_**


	16. The Sleeping Giant

_Chette: Peace be with all of you!   
  
Kero-chan: *Blinks* I really can't believe that you have change. I am just wondering what happened to you that turn your Life 180 degrees. it's like you're a different person._

_ Chette: JESUS that's why... He changed me :)  
Kero-chan: Oh...  
_**_  
Chette: I am a different person... for chetteTeng died already and now the REAL CHETTE (chanchan) is writing stories for God and serving Him (God) even in my own little ways. I write fanfics now that can blessed a reader when he/she reads the fanfic. I write fanfic that the Holy Spirit convicts and can change their life into a better one.  
  
Kero-chan: Ahhh so desu ka. Well I do like ChanChan instead of ChetteTeng, ChetteTeng is rude. ChanChan (chette) the real chette is very nice.  
  
Chette: well it's because The Lord of myself is not Myself anymore. I don't praise myself and I am not proud of myself anymore. I only serve God.   
  
Kero-chan: you are not afraid of what people may think of you?  
Chette: Nope. Because I am not afraid of them, I am afraid of God   
Kero-chan: May you share these wonderful things that you have experience Chette-chan?  
Chette: It will be an honor to bless you Kero :) and *looks at the readers* to you also :) _**

_**Philip: Am I Late?****  
Kero-chan: WAAHHH!!! Who are you?! ****  
Chette: he is Mosasi, He is my Boyfriend, He is Godswill and He is also my fanart artist  
Philip: yep! also the partner in writing fanfics of Chette!  
  
Kero-chan: Nice to meet you Philip, oh! That's cool! Now Chette really has a partner! unlike in the past, chetteteng always tell people that she has partner but the truth is she doesn't. She always mention johnny but did johnny did something and help her? NO! He didn't and heumphhh**_

_**Chette: (smiles and covers Kero-chan's mouth)**_

_**Philip: Likewise and Hello to the readers too  
Chette: Okay then! here are the shoutouts  
Philip: Let me do my Job first  
Chette: Okay Love  
  
*Philip opened the review box*   
  
Philip: here we go!**_

_Kurata Sana - cliffhangers are not really devils, but they are evil hehe   
Yukimi Takiro - Thank you for the support all through Chette's Fanfics  
Dusk-Magic13 - Then read the chapter :) Thank you!  
Neko-chan - *smiles*  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yup but like what Kero said?   
  
Kero-chan: *nods and landed on Philip's Head* Expect the Unexpected!  
Philip: *sweatdrop* okay...  
  
Leala - Thank you the new chapter is up  
beth - Then wait no more   
Mini Sweety - Okie dokie!  
Usagi Patterson - the new chapter is up :)  
  
sakura_aishiteru_shaoran - well we are planning to launch a 'christian magazine in the Philippines, I (Philip) is just practicing and improving my fanart skills :)  
  
Chette: Thank you labsie, I'll take if from here :) its my turn :)  
  
Tate - you are right. It just lost potential, but now I am back and for the best you know why? because I now WRITE for GOD! and God is beside me :) He helps me now to create a very convicting Fanfics :) Thank you so much Father God for everything, for all the changes in my Life. :) God Bless you tate_

_Ookami015 - Thank you for reading it :)  
kawaiitenshisakura - and its updated :)  
abc - do not worry now I am continuing it :)  
Nii-chan - wait no more :) here it comes :) and thanks for supporting my fanfics :)  
  
Becky - oh Seven worlds, I am planning on a sequel about that :) stay tuned :) Thank you for the compliment :)  
  
carol - sorry to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter :)  
cuttie-blossom - Hello :) kumusta? yep I am a filipina thank you so much for supporting and reading my fanfics :)  
  
Angela - read it not just with your mind but with your Heart :)  
jenni - *smiles*  
Christine - Thank you so much! I am updating :) here it is :) Thank you for waiting :) God Bless :)_

_avvril - Thank you :D and God Bless :)  
TreeLeaf - aww I am always praying for you :) Do you know Jesus? if you don't then get to Know Him :) your life will change :D I guarantee you :D  
  
hiraagizawa ying fa - *huggles you* sorry, but here it is :) new fanfic :)  
rainbow-dreamer - hehe read to find out :)  
Cindy - Thank you :) and God Bless :)  
nameless_gal - Thank you :) and I hope that my fanfic will convict you :) and change your Life :)  
SaKuRa LoVa - Thank you :)  
Ann - Thank you very much :) I thank God for giving me these talents :) to share His love :)  
Ren-Tao - I will tell Louva and Isabelle that you said "Thanks"_

_Kero-chan: My Turn!!!  
  
Litwolf689 - yep and you will expect a lot of Changes!   
lil black wolf - rest your eyes :) do not abuse it... like Philip and Chette here they always abused their eyes now they are wearing Glasses BUWHAHAHHAHA_

_Philip and Chette: *sweatdrop*  
Kero-chan: *blinks* I should expect Pounding here  
Chette: *giggles* You don't deserved pounding because you're just saying the truth  
Kero-chan: *Smiles* WAAAIII!!!!! _

_bluekitty - THANK YOU!!! DOMO ARIGATO!  
Angelwingx - *nods* *nods* Chette wrote the new chapter :D  
Chibi Akuma - Thanks for the compliment :)   
Sakura-jr17 - read to find out  
Ayane-chan - why thank you for reading and reviewing Chette's fanfics :)  
  
KeroChan - HEY that's MY NAME!!! oh okay.. um just a name um.. okay expect changes! *speechless*  
  
Sakura Potato - Chette will write more, now that she has 2 helpers her boyfriend and God :) expect changes though  
  
angelique-chan - That's a cool review! yeah smile more to make yourself more beautiful!!! kawaii!!! subarashii!! ekk ekk I sounded like tomoyo-chan @.@ Chette will update the other fanfics do not worry just stay tuned :D_

_VMG - Chette-chan remembered you, Thank you for reading her writings :)  
Hopelessbrat14 - how are you now? so you went visiting the brat's country or homeland? buwahahah got sars? _

_Chette: that's rude Kero  
Kero-chan: sorry... Thank you Hopelessbrat14 for reviewing! new chapter is up!  
Miya-chan - the long wait has finally arrived  
Animefreak242 - ying-fa.. hmmm read to find out :D but I guess you know the story pretty much :D EXPECT the UNEXPECTED!  
  
emily - *nods* Ying-fa from Future :D  
  
Andrea - calm down and here's the continuation @.@  
Eevetta - Join Chette's fanfics mailing list - www.tributess.com  
Azalea - yeah but you know "Life"  
MarikzAngel - join the mailing list :D  
Anon. CCS fan - Thank you! um its Chette-chan anymore not teng-san ok? :D  
j-chan - and its finally updated :D  
NOONE - Oh okay... read :D  
WoLfBlOsSoMcHaN - read to answer your questions :D  
Neko the Hanyou - guess it right but its more than to that.  
Glarie - oh yep Chette writes long stories but they are never boring!  
7Ama4da Cooper - ARIGATO!!!   
Joey Li - oh another LI are you related to Syaoran the brat?  
Winter - yeah! I am with ya too!  
wolfeye - forgive her again for the late posting buwahahaha!  
akxtp22 - hehehe both not english, we understood.  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic - alright here's the next chapter!  
Celestial MoonStar - DOMO ARIGATO!   
Empress Sarah-sama - YEP! not ying-fa  
Nadako-Mika - well there will be changes   
SakuraAyanami - *blinks* *gives you tissues*  
Mistress-Jez - do not worry, Chette understands.  
Fordina - Domo arigato!  
SweetKawaiiAngel - buwaahahahaha I love stealing food!!_

_Chette: and stealing is Bad Kero-chan  
Kero-chan: *bows his lion head*  
Chette: My turn again!  
  
Mitski - Arigato :D  
AyUnLi - do what again @.@ *gives you tissues*  
Jackie Lee - well you'll see more of kentaro vs Syaoran on the other episodes :D  
SAKURAnTOKYO - *shivers at the fake ying-fa*  
sakura-chan - ^_^ do not worry that is not ying-fa opps hehe  
The Star Angel - Thank you :D  
Meerkat - Domo arigato!!!  
Zutto Fushigi - *smiles*  
Laguna-chan - hehehe :D well read the new chapter is up :D_

_Tomas Kinomoto - thank you so much! hey I miss ya :D email me and lets try to settle a time for us to chat ok?  
  
Evil Emzo and Princess Apathy - Stop banging yourself in the door @.@   
cen - arigato :D_

_Philip: My turn again :D *huggles Chette from behind and looked at the paper* okay.. whew so many shout outs  
  
kawaiiaznangel36 - read more of it, there's a lot more than that.  
moonsilk - *smiles* Thank you  
Empress Sasami - yup! you're right about that. better late than never hehe  
  
chibicherry - do not worry about that, chette is not being affected on the flamers anymore :) Thank you for sticking her and protecting her though before she met me. I am glad someone is protecting her online :) God Bless_

_SorceressMidori - thank you :) but you are not her fans, she treat you as a Friends :D  
Anime rose - you're anime princess right? how is england? How are you?  
Chibisah - Hey sis! where are you? email us :D_

_Chette: let me do this :D  
  
Fabi-chan - MISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
__**   
**__Favorite Reviewer:_

_Rika-chan 2003-04-12 15 Anonymous   
I went to your web site and I heard that this fic wasn't avalable. I think this fic is very good. Except the part where you called Syaoran a god. After all there is ONLY one true God and Jesus is Lord and savior. _

_Philip and Chette: AMEN RIKA! but calling Syaoran a god is just a part of the story :) and AMEN! The only true God is Jesus our Savior!  
__**   
Kero-chan: Okay there ya have it! *sitting on Chette's shoulder*   
This chapter will be called?**_

_**Philip: (smiles) the... SLEEPING GIANT  
Kero-chan: Why Sleeping Giant?  
Philip and Chette: You'll see why :)**_

Within you'll Remain..  
Chapter sixteen: **The Sleeping giant**  
6th Ccs Fanfic by ChanChan and Mosasi  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

--------------

"Hello... Mommy"  
"Ying-fa?!"   
  
Meiling stood shock. She couldn't move. The one she was searching and was about to search is right now here, in front of her. When she came into reality, she kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ying-fa" she said, crying now. "I am terribly sorry my Baby" she said, hugging her tightly. "Mommy was just joking when she said that" she added,  
  
Ying-fa hugged Meiling and pats her back "Don't worry mommy. I understand and do not worry no harm done" she said,   
  
--------------

Meanwhile...  
  
Kentaro just shrugged and left the reunion, clenching his fist and promising to his self He'll be back to get Sakura.  
  
--------------

Inside the House...

"Meiling who is-" Syaoran stopped walking and his jaw dropped as he saw Meiling and ying-fa hugging. "YING-FA!!"  
  
Ying-fa smiled "Daddy!!!"  
  
Syaoran run towards Ying-fa and then he carried the little girl in his arms "Where have you been? Sakura is so worried about you" he said,   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
Syaoran blinked, "Yes… remember? Sakura?"   
  
"Oh! Sakura!" Ying-fa said, then she giggled and hugged Syaoran tightly.   
  
Syaoran blinks = Sakura? = But he shook his head and hugged Ying-fa back.  


--------------

Meanwhile…  
  
Meili opened her eyes and yawned, she looked around and she remembered she slept at Sakura's bed. She stood up, carefully not waking up Sakura and yawned more then she rubbed her eyes and yawn again.   
  
She walked towards Sakura's desk and starts to observe Sakura's things. The Room wasn't Big as hers but it's definitely cozy and beautiful Very Simple yet elegant.   
  
"Meili?"  
  
She looked at the voice and saw Sakura, she smiled and sat on Sakura's bed "Did I woke you up?" she asked, blushing  
  
Sakura smiles and sat "Nope you didn't, it's time to go up that is why I am awake" she said, pointing at the clock.  
  
"Oh" she said, and then she resumed looking around "How long have you been staying here?" she asked, "I mean how long have you have this cozy bedroom?" she asked  
  
Sakura smiles, "Since childhood" she said,   
  
"it's cozy and comfortable" she said, standing up  
  
Sakura smiles and stood up too "Meili?"  
  
Meili looked  
  
"Will you help me make up the bed?" she asked, with a smile  
  
Meili's eyes sparkle but after a few seconds her happy face faded "um…"  
  
Sakura blinked, "what's wrong?" she asked,  
Meili blushes "I don't know how to-"   
Sakura chuckles "I know… that is why I will teach you" she said,   
Meili's eyes sparkled again "REALLY?!"  
"Yes"  
  
After a few seconds, Sakura and Meili stood beside the bed; Sakura rubs Meili's head "Good Job Meili! Very good" she said,   
  
Meili blush at the compliment  
  
Then they heard voices  
  
"Sakura! Ieran! Xiao-Hu! Meili! Come here quick!"  
Sakura and Meili looked at each other   
  
--------------

Ieran and Xiao-Hu met on the hallway and both went downstairs.   
  
"What is it?" Xiao-Hu asked  
  
Meiling smiles "It's Ying-Fa!" she exclaimed  
  
Ieran blinks "Ying-fa?" she asked, approaching the little girl who was smiling   
  
"Sister Ieran!" She said, giggling  
  
Then Ieran hugged Ying-fa and cried, Xiao-Hu joined in   
  
Sakura and Meili came in next "What's going on here?" Meili asked,  
  
"Ying-fa! She is back!" Ieran said, crying  
  
Ying-fa stopped hugging all of them and turned to look at Sakura, she blinks and approached Sakura carefully, eyeing her. Then she blinked again and before she could say anything, Sakura kneeled down and hugged her.  
  
"Ying-fa" Sakura said, now crying, "Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
Ying-fa carefully put her little arms around Sakura "I am fine," she said, coldly.  
  
--------------

After a few minutes of hugging and crying, all of them decided to go to the Kinomoto's living room and talk.   
  
"Since Ying-fa is here, there is no sense of staying here" Touya said, crossing his arms.  
  
Ieran raised her arms "actually, I decided that I want to try studying here in Japan" she said, with a smile  
  
Meili Blinks, "You want too?" she asked, surprise in her face  
"Yes" Ieran said, leaning on the sofa  
"But what about Ryu?" Meili asked again  
"SHHHHH!!!"   
  
Syaoran blinked, "Who is Ryu?"  
Ieran started to tremble  
  
"He is just the reason why Ieran thought twice if she should come with us in Japan or not" Meili said and then she stick out her tongue.  
  
"MEILI!"   
  
Sakura smiles looking at the interaction of both sisters, "actually, Ryu seems very nice" she said, smiling at Ieran  
  
Syaoran raised his left eyebrow "How can you be so sure?" he asked,  
"Well I met him" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran  
"When?" Syaoran frowned,   
  
Sakura smiles she can sense Syaoran becoming protective father, "Well I met him when I went to Ieran's school representing you" she said, using the 'I-went-instead-of-you-' voice.  
  
Syaoran crossed his arm and leaned on the sofa, "How many times have you seen nor talk to him?" he asked,  
  
"Once"   
  
Syaoran shakes his head "Just once?" he said, when he saw Sakura nodded, "Just once, no big deal. You never know if he is a bad or a good one." He said,   
  
"That is why I suggest that it's better to know Him before you judge him neh Syaoran?"   
  
Syaoran sigh  
  
"Anyways, I am now in Japan" Ieran said, smiling at Sakura "It doesn't matter, he is far away from us and I am already here" she added,   
  
"I want to study here too Dad" Xiao-Hu said,   
  
"Me too" Meili said,  
  
Meiling looks at Syaoran, "I guess that settles that" she said,   
  
  
Touya frowned, "Yup. Start looking for a nice apartment for your Family," He said, "because I… cannot afford to-"  
  
"No Onichan, the house is big and they can stay here as long as they want" Sakura said,   
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
"They treated me as a 'family' back there in china. I wanted to do the same O-NI-CHAN" Sakura said, standing up and looking seriously at Touya  
  
Touya growls "Fine! But you need to help me with the expenses" He said, pointing out  
  
"Who said that I wouldn't?" Syaoran asked  
  
"No Syaoran… it's okay" Sakura said, blushing  
  
"You just finished saying a 'family'. Family supposedly help each other through expenses, am I right or wrong?" he asked, with a smile  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"So it settled then"  
  
Sakura smiles and look at Ying-fa "So Ying-fa… do you want to go to school too?" she ask  
  
Ying-fa looked and said, "Sure"  
  
This caught all their attention and looked at the little girl   
  
"What's wrong?" she ask  
  
They all shook their heads but all of them, wonder what happened to Ying-fa?  
  
--------------

Meanwhile…  
  
In a house in Tomoeda not far away from the Kinomoto's residence two guys were sitting on the verandah. Both were doing something, the first one is listening to his mp3 Walkman and the other one is writing something on a paper.  
  
"You got me dancin! And now I am shoutin! You got leapin! Now I am spinning halleluiah!!!"  
  
"Stop that crap Niko"  
  
Niko stood up and started to jump "Ohhh so Good to me! Lalalalala So Good to me!!!"  
  
"I am doing something here, stop that Niko"  
  
Niko continued to sing and jump, his eyes were closed "Jesus you're the one who save myself from me, so I will be the one to praise you in the streets!!!!"   
  
"NIKO! I am CONCENTRATING HERE!"   
  
Niko felt someone grabbing his shirt; he stopped and took off his headphones "What's wrong with you? I am just praising Jesus and singing songs to Him"   
  
"But I AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE and you're distracting me"   
  
"Jeez… as if that is important" he said, turning off his mp3 cdman "What's that all about?" he added, looking at the paper  
  
"Just another Story" he said,   
  
Niko smiles, "what kind of story?" he asked,  
  
"Not your type" he added with a smirk  
  
Niko crossed his arms, "What's wrong with my type?"   
  
"…"  
  
"Boring?"   
  
"I didn't say that"  
  
"Annoying?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Ryu… Tell me what's wrong being a Zealous Christian?"  
  
Ryu sighed and put his pencil down "I am not saying that being zealous is wrong" he said,   
  
"I have been called bigot, fanatic, madman and a Jesus freak, so what?" he said, "At least I don't hide that I am a true Christian, at least I am not ashamed of Jesus Christ. What about you?" he looked at his cousin  
  
Ryu stopped, those words stabbed his heart and he doesn't know what to react. He doesn't know if He should be angry or admit that he was wrong.   
  
Yes He is a Christian but he's been hiding it for many years now. Who could have blamed him? If other people in China knew that He was a Christian, would they have treated him just as they were treating him now? If other people in china knew that He was a Christian, His life would be in danger. Some people kill Christians in China.   
  
"God knows the reason why I need to hide it," he said,   
  
"Oh the China 'reason'?" Niko asked, "That just proves to you that you love your LIFE more than of God" he said,   
  
"Are you judging me? The Bible said not to judge" Ryu asked, his anger rising up   
  
"I am not judging you, rather rebuking you" Niko said, calmly. "I do this because I care. Better is rebuke than hidden Love, remember that" he said,   
  
Ryu sighed and calmed down, "I know but I do good things though" he said,   
  
Niko shook his head, "remember Titus chapter 3 verses 5?" he asked, when Ryu shook his head, he answered, "Jesus saved us, not because of righteousness things we had done, but because of his mercy, He saved us through the washing of rebirth by spirit and the renewal by the Holy Spirit"   
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"When you give your life to God and submitted to Him fully, good deeds is just natural to you. Good deeds are not your responsibility. Once you did a good deed in your life but you don't believe that you are a 'Christian' it is useless" Niko said, looking up the sky "Ephesians chapter 2 verses 8 said For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith and this not from yourselves, it is the gift of God"  
  
Ryu leaned on his chair and looked at the sky also, "God knows what I want and how will I be happy" he said, "I can make my decisions and then He may approve whether I have to do it or not." He said, and then he looked at Niko "We are not HIS ROBOTS"  
  
Niko looked back, "Yes we are not His robots. But isn't it the best if we let God write our own story Instead of our limited selves? Why depend on ourselves if we can give the decisions to Him? And if we give all to Him, will we be satisfied? Of course because all things He made were all good."   
  
"…"  
  
Niko closed his eyes "Luke 9 verses 26 If anyone is ashamed of me and my words, the Son of Man will be ashamed of him when he comes in his glory and in the glory of the Father and of the holy angels." Then he opened his eyes   
  
Ryu sighed,  
  
Niko smiled, "Oh well, Let's change the subject… so who is this girl you're talking about yesterday?"  
  
Ryu blushed.  
  
He just arrived yesterday and decided to take a vacation in Japan. It was their semester break in China. He arrived at night and decided to stay at his cousin's house. When they asked him, how is he. He didn't stopped talking about his school, about the place and about the girl she knew back in China.  
  
"Her name is Ieran"   
  
"Is she a babe?" Niko smiled,  
  
Ryu smiled, "Yeah… She is and very rich too. She is one of the daughters of the Li Clan Leader in China"  
  
"Li Clan Leader?"   
  
"Yup. Heard them?"   
  
"Nope"  
  
"Anyways, she is not my girlfriend. And I don't think she will be. So many courted her but she dumped everyone." Ryu shrugged  
  
Niko smiled, "Well, Let go and Let God" He said, as he pat Ryu's shoulder.  
  
Ryu shrugged again. "As if I have a choice, it's too impossible but like what you always say, all things are possible with God. So I just leave my faith on that issue." He said, and then he turned to look at Niko "What about you?"   
  
"I know this may sound strange, but I've decided that I won't give my heart to another girl until God shows me it's my Wife" he said,   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me"  
  
"You're really a Jesus freak, and it's freaking me out" Ryu said, shaking his head,  
  
"What's wrong with that? I just trust God fully, because I am a Christian and I know He'll do it when the time is right"  
  
"How in the world do you expect to find someone if you're not looking?" Ryu said, a surprise in his tone. "It is absurd"  
  
"I believe that if God wants me to be married, He will pick her out for me"   
  
"Okay I am a Christian but I totally disagree with you, it's so impossible!" Ryu exclaimed, "God doesn't want us hanging around nagging Him about something like that! We are not His robots. We have freewill to choose," he said,   
  
"Ryu…"  
  
"I believe God wants us to pick! And then He blesses our choice" Ryu paused and without thinking he added, "It's sappy Christianity like yours that gives us Christians the image of helpless orphans! It is absolutely ridiculous to think that God would care that much about our Love Life!"   
  
"Ryu... Calm down" Niko said, and sighed, "All I know is that every time I have tried to pick a girl out of my life, I realize in the long run that I have a horrible taste," he added.  
  
This time Ryu fell silent  
  
"If God had ten woman line up in front of me and say, 'Niko, Pick one and she is all yours!' I would fall flat on my face before Him and say 'God you know me better than I know myself… You pick out for me, for I know you know the best'. Do you understand me now Ryu?"   
  
"…"  
  
"Maybe I should share you this letter, God has given to me. He gave me this after Kaze and I broke up. I was crying in my desk, a pen in my right hand and I was crying, talking to Him when suddenly I started to write something which I thought I was writing, but came to realize that the message didn't come from me, rather came from Father God" he said,   
  
Niko picked up his bible on his side and opened it, there he took a piece of paper "let me read it out loud to you" he said,   
  
Ryu nodded,  
  
"I am the author of True Love, the creator of Romance. You have searched for true love in your own way. But my ways are not your ways. I want to write a beautiful story just for you. But first you must trust me with the pen of this precious area of your life. Will you let me write your Love story?"   
  
"…"  
  
Niko looked directly at Ryu, "God has plans. He knows you better, than you knowing yourself. He is the creator and you are the creation. He is the planner and you are the plan. He is the writer and you are the character in a book. If the character tried to change the story will the character guarantee to make the story the best?"   
  
Ryu rubs his head, Niko's words are convicting him and rebuking him. Voices in his head saying that Niko words are all lies, that Niko is just crazy, that what Niko is saying doesn't based on the reality of the world. But a part of His heart calling out for Ryu and telling him that what Niko said are all true. The Convicting of the Holy Spirit, and the Double-edge sword of God which is the Bible.   
  
"Ryu?"   
  
Ryu shakes his head, "Uh… yeah?"   
  
"can the character make his story the best?"   
  
"Um.. I don't know" Ryu said, frustrated he pick his pen again and started writing.  
  
"He can't." Niko said, smiling and then he stand up  
  
Ryu looked at him, putting his pen down  
  
"it is the writer who can make his Life the best, because the writer is the reason why he exists" Niko said, and then he pat Ryu's shoulder and left him.  
  
Ryu is shock and speechless. He can't move after he heard Niko's last statement before he left him. But his eyes followed Niko as he disappeared on his sight. When he realize he can move, he pick the bible and sighed, words of Niko were hunting him…  
  
_"I have been called bigot, fanatic, madman and a Jesus freak, so what?"  
  
"At least I don't hide that I am a true Christian, at least I am not ashamed of Jesus Christ. What about you?"   
  
"If anyone is ashamed of me and my words, the Son of Man will be ashamed of him when he comes in his glory and in the glory of the Father and of the holy angels."   
  
"it is the writer who can make his Life the best, because the writer is the reason why he exists"   
_  
Ryu closed his eyes and rubs his face furiously and then he picked up his pen again and then he put his pen down and picked the bible that Niko left on his chair, he opened it and saw the letter, reread and then he ask his self… = Will I let God write my Love story? = he asked his self. And then suddenly an inner voice started to haunt his mind saying that it was all a lie, fear started to rise up in his body. But then he asked his self, "Why am I afraid? Just like what Niko said God only do good things. Maybe… I'll try to surrender my life to him, That way I may prove to myself what is the real and what is not real" he said, he stood up, close the bible and pick up his bag.   
  
"Going out for a walk! Be back in an hour!" he yelled and then he exited the huge house and started walking on the streets of Japan. And then He saw a okonomiyaki place and decided to enter and order a large Okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza)   
  
--------------

Sakura and Ieran were walking on the street. After their gathering at the Kinomoto's Living room, Sakura decided it's the best time to go to Tomoeda High to ask for the procedure of the transferees' students. Ieran tagged along to accompany Sakura. After they went to the school, and got the procedures. Sakura and Ieran decided to take a break and entered an okonomiyaki place.  
  
"Wow… so this is what the pizza place looked like here in Japan" Ieran exclaimed, and then she was about to check the big table where the pizza were being cooked when her eyes caught one guy sitting on a corner, reading something. "Wait a minute" she said to Sakura and she approached the guy, little by little checking him up, looking if the boy was the boy she knew.  
  
--------------

Ryu started scanning the Bible and started reading some verse when suddenly he felt someone was watching him. He stopped reading and looked then he jump in his chair as if he saw a ghost.   
  
"If it isn't Ryu!" Ieran yelled and smiled.  
  
= Ieran?! =  
  
Ieran blinks, seeing Ryu stunned and not moving. She patted Ryu's right shoulder, "it's me Ieran. And yes I am here in Japan" she said, blushing  
  
Ryu shifted his body "I-Ieran!" he said, after a few moment of shocking and surprise feelings. "Why-How-Where-Why are you h-here?" he asked,   
  
"Visiting One of our family friends, and going to enroll here in Japan for our semester break" she said, "What about you?" she asked back  
  
"W-Well, j-just visiting my cousin" he said, blushing. = I can't believe it! Ieran is here! In Japan! =  
  
"Oh, I am with my soon to be Mother, if my Dad will admit that He still loves her" Ieran said, with a giggle and then she pointed out Sakura who was sitting on the other chair and waved at them.  
  
Ryu force himself to wave back too "oh, the nice lady I met and talked back in our school in Hong Kong" he said, controlling the shiver of his voice. Ryu's heart beat is very fast. He couldn't believe that Both of them are in Japan, it must have been fate or destiny! Then he shook his head, = Niko said, God has plan for everyone of us… so I guess this is His plan. =  
  
"Sorry if I interrupt what you're doing earlier" Ieran said, bowing  
  
"Oh do not worry, no harm done" he said,   
  
"what's that Book though?" Ieran asked out of curiosity  
  
"Holy-" Ryu stopped before he could start cussing, he just closed the book and was about to put it on the bag when Ieran snatch it "ahhh!!!"  
  
"There ya go, so this is-"  
  
Ryu closed his eyes  
  
Ieran eye's widened "Bible?" she asked,  
  
Ryu opened his eyes, "Well That bible is not for me, I um my Cousin! His name is Niko and he owns that Bible" Ryu said, now he couldn't control his shaky voice.  
  
Ieran blinks, "Well I never read one" she said, scanning through the book "it's kinda thick" she added,   
  
"Yeah.. very long story of God and Jesus Christ" Ryu said, looking at the surprise look on Ieran's face. "D-Do you know Him?" he asked, 

"Who?"   
  
"Jesus…"  
  
Ieran carefully gave the book back to Ryu and shook her head, "We.. were forbidden to Read books like this" she said,   
  
"oh.. why?" Ryu asked   
  
"Um.. because,"   
  
Ieran stopped and started to think, Ryu understood her  
  
"it's okay I'm not forcing you to answer my question" Ryu said, smiling   
  
Ieran smiles a little, "Um.. well I h-have to go now… I'll see you when I see you" she said,   
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Ryu's eyes followed Ieran's movement as she approached Sakura. He has a mixed emotions and is curious on why Ieran was shock seeing a bible.   
  
Unconsciously, he asked his self "Why there are people like Ieran who doesn't read the Bible?"   
  
Then his order came and he smiled at the waitress. Before he could begin to slice his pizza, he accidentally pushes the bible and the bible fell and open. He picks it up and his eyes caught one verse and decided to read it "Matthew chapter 13 verses 14, In them is fulfilled the prophecy of Isaiah `You will be ever hearing but never understanding; you will be ever seeing but never perceiving.'"  
  
He blinks and looked above "God? Is this the answer to my questions?"   
  
--------------

"what's wrong Ieran?"   
  
Ieran blinks and she smiled at Sakura "N-Nothing" she said, "Um.. how long should we wait for our Okonomiyaki?" she asked,   
  
Sakura blinks "But dearie, you haven't ordered yet" she said, looking at her, "Are you sure you are okay?" she added,  
  
"Yeah!" Ieran said, "let's take our order" she added  
  
"I already have my order" Sakura frowned, "it's your turn now… what do you want?"   
  
Ieran smiled "Um.. I'll have what you have" she said, rubbing her head slowly.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Okay"   
  
  
After a few minutes, Ieran saw Ryu approaching their tables. Sakura smiled, and Ryu stopped and bowed in front of them and left. Ieran followed him by gaze.   
  
Sakura looked at Ieran then back at the back of Ryu. She looked at Ieran again "your food" she said,   
  
Ieran blinks, "Oh yeah sorry" she said, she couldn't erase the question of Ryu earlier. For the first time in her life, she realized that Ryu was right. Why do their father forbid them to read the Bible? Ieran sliced the pizza, after slicing she looked at Sakura. "Um.. Mother?"   
  
Sakura looked at her, "what is it Ieran?"  
  
Ieran blushed and smiled, "can I ask you something?"   
  
Sakura nodded, "Go ahead" she said, she picked her handkerchief and wipe her lips slowly.  
  
"why are we forbid to read the Bible?"   
  
Sakura stopped. Ieran knew it. She is in shock. Her future mother is in shock. = maybe I shouldn't have ask that question…=   
  
When Sakura came back to reality. She resumed eating her pizza "Why did you ask that?" she said,   
  
Ieran smiles "well Ryu asked me, and I know that I am forbid to read it, but I didn't really ask why... until Ryu ask me that" she said,   
  
Sakura carefully took a bite of her pizza "is it important to you? To know I mean" she asked,   
  
Ieran nods  
  
"Well.. we are never forbid to read bible" she said, she bit her lips "But If I were you… I wouldn't" she said, bowing down  
  
"why?"   
  
"there are things that could affect your Life" she said,   
  
"people's lives?"  
  
"No… People just like us"   
  
Ieran shook her head, "I don't understand it" she said,   
  
"Me either but I read once and it was too frightening" Sakura smiled   
  
Ieran blinks, "it's all about God right?" she said, when she saw Sakura nodded, "Who is God?"   
  
Sakura sighed, "Um… why don't you ask that to your Dad, he knows a lot of those things" she said, then she resumed eating.   
  
Ieran shrugs and sighed, "Oh.. okay…"  
  
--------------

Niko's House…  
  
Ryu entered his room and throw his bag on the corner. He sat on his bed. So many questions playing in his mind. it's all about Ieran and the bible. All about believers and unbelievers. it's all about God's answer to him but he doesn't understand it. He rubs his head furiously and lay on his bed. "ARGH! Why can't I erase these thoughts and questions in my MIND!!!"   
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Niko"  
  
Ryu sighed and sat down, "come on in"  
  
Niko opened the door "I lost my bible, do you know where is it?" he asked  
  
"Just borrowed it for a second, it's inside my bag" Ryu said, groaning  
  
Niko smiled, "You still need it?"   
  
"NO"  
  
Niko frowned, "Okay then, I'll get it now" he said, he picked the bag and opened it then he picked the bible and walk towards the door. Before He could twist the doorknob and open the door, He heard Ryu calling him.   
  
"Niko"  
  
Niko looked at him, "Yeah what is it?"  
  
"I… need some help"   
  
Niko smiled and sat on his bed, "shoot! What is it?" he asked,  
  
Ryu sighed and looked at Niko, "I saw Ieran"   
  
"Ieran?"  
  
"The girl? I'm talking about?"   
  
"Oh! Wow! Praise the Lord!" he said,   
  
"yeah.. praise him…"   
  
"you sound so unenthusiastically"   
  
Ryu nodded, "She saw me carrying your Bible and she was shocked when she saw me reading it"   
  
"and then?"   
  
"I asked her, if she reads bible or knows Jesus"   
  
"and?"  
  
Ryu bit his lip and shook his head,   
  
Niko pat Ryu's shoulder "No problem! Share the good news to her!"  
  
Ryu closed his eyes, "Can't."  
  
Niko blinks, "Can't? why?"  
  
"They are forbid to read the Bible"   
  
"by who?"  
  
"Parents"  
  
Niko stood up, he doesn't know what to say. "T-That's ridiculous!" he yelled, "No one can forbid someone to read the Bible!" he added,  
  
"Unfortunately… there are people who forbid other people, it's in their religion sometimes"   
  
"Why do we need to read the Bible?"   
  
"To know God and Jesus"  
  
"Exactly" Niko said, snapping his fingers "to deepen the relationship. Our relationship with God. Some people thinks that God is a fearsome God. But when we read the Bible we will know that He is not that Fearsome."  
  
"Whatever…okay so Let me continue my story okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"when Ieran left me. after that, I accidentally push the bible and it fell, It opened and I saw the verse of Matthew chapter 13 verses 14"  
  
"let's see" Niko said, he put his pointed finger on his chin and started to remember the verse, "correct me if I am wrong but isn't that the verse that Jesus said the prophecy of Isaiah will be fulfilled?"   
  
Ryu nodded, "I didn't understand the verse, can you explain it to me? I know it is God's message to me. It is his answer to my question but I don't get it"   
  
Niko opened his bible and read, , "Matthew chapter 13 verses 14, In them is fulfilled the prophecy of Isaiah `You will be ever hearing but never understanding; you will be ever seeing but never perceiving.'"   
  
Ryu nodded,   
  
"Okay let's continue reading it. Matthew chapter 13 verses 15 said For this people's heart has become calloused; they hardly hear with their ears, and they have closed their eyes. Otherwise they might see with their eyes, hear with their ears, understand with their hearts and turn, and I would heal them.'"   
  
"I don't get it"   
  
Niko sat beside Ryu, "you see Ryu. God knows that there will always be people who doesn't accept the truth"   
  
"Go on…"  
  
"They have ears but they don't want to hear. They have eyes but they don't want to open it. They have minds but they already closed their minds. Some people are like that, especially unbelievers. They have this cloth of denial or they have this sins of the lies"   
  
"So what? Everyone of us don't understand the truth?"  
  
Niko shook his head, "You see… the cause of all this is the fall of man. Adam and Eve. Adam at first, can see God. Can talk to God, can even touch God. Why?"  
  
"No idea"  
  
"because their spirit is alive."  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
"After the temptation and when they disobeyed God, and followed the serpent, their spirit died. The spirit dies but the body is still there and is covered by this veil of lies."  
  
"I am getting It okay"  
  
"Okay, every unbeliever has this veil of lies. Why? because they're spirit is dead. They are slaves of their sins, they have these bondages in their lives that is why they feel like they are suffering on this earth"   
  
"Okay… so how can a spirit lives again?"  
  
"By the Truth"  
  
"follow the commandments?"  
  
Niko shook his head, "No. This is... John chapter 14 verses 6 Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me."  
  
"The truth…"  
  
"Jesus"  
  
Ryu's mind is becoming clear now…  
  
"Unbelievers don't have the peace that we believers have. Why? because they don't have the truth" Niko said, "They don't have Jesus"  
  
--------------

Meanwhile…  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were in the Kinomoto's Living room. Sakura just finished telling Syaoran about what happen in the restaurant.   
  
"I told you. You don't know anything about that guy Ryu" he said, rubbing his head furiously.   
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked,  
  
"Ieran should avoid Ryu" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura "and that's the best thing to do"  
  
"Why?"  
  
They looked at the voice and it was Ieran entering the Living room "Why do I have to avoid Ryu?"  
  
"because He is a bad influence"  
  
"He is kind, He is not bad. He doesn't have bad habits and He seems so peaceful" Ieran said, as she sat on the sofa "doesn't drink, doesn't do drugs, he doesn't even smoke"  
  
Syaoran clench his fist, "Okay I'll tell you this straightly. Sakura said He read the bible. You saw him reading and carrying one right?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"that means he is a Christian. And Christians and US don't mix"   
  
Ieran blinks, "What's wrong in Being a Christian?"  
  
Syaoran grit's his teeth, "Didn't you understand? Maybe I will explain it to you in a simple manner. Christians and sorcerers do not MIX"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They HATE US!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Syaoran stood up, "They hate MAGIC! They call our magic, evil magic! They don't believe in US, they say we are with the DEMONS, but we are using our magic to help other people, for good!"  
  
Ieran shakes her head, "Dad… Ryu doesn't hate me"  
  
Syaoran kneeled in front of Ieran "it's because HE DOESN'T KNOW"  
  
"I am getting confused"  
  
"AVOID HIM Ieran. If you know what's good for you. AVOID HIM" Syaoran said, shaking his head.   
"He will HATE YOU once He knows that you are a SORCERESS" he said, turning his back on Ieran.  
  
"Okay Dad, I will… but can I ask you a question?" Ieran asked, controlling her tears to flow  
  
Syaoran turned to looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Who is God?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "God is just a concept. There is no God"   
  
"So then… we are believing in What?" Ieran asked,  
  
"We believe in Tao. We don't understand what is Tao but Tao means everything. It is the beginning and the present, the end and it includes how we progress as well. We believe that it is the producer of everything but it is not the product of anything. It is unchanging, eternal and nameless. With the elements on this earth, as long as they exists, we can use our elemental powers and supernatural powers"   
  
"What is the way of our life?"  
  
Syaoran smiles, "follow what the nature provides, follow the flow of Life"  
  
--------------

Back to the Niko's House…  
  
Ryu fell silent, He felt for the very first time that the Holy Spirit is impressing him to share the bible to every people he knew. He was sure that he wanted to share the bible to Ieran but he doesn't know if his mind is just playing tricks on him again. He looked at his cousin who was looking at him.  
  
"I have the truth right?"  
  
"Yes. You have Jesus"  
  
"and I am a Christian"  
  
Niko smiled and nodded, "but remember that it is not the religion why you are saved. It is the acceptance of Jesus Christ as your Savior and Lord in your Life. It's the relationship of You and God in your Life, some people believe that they are saved because they are members of the church, but that is wrong. It is the relationship and not the religion."  
  
"If you were in my shoes… what will you do?"  
  
"I'll share the Bible to her"   
  
"I am afraid… I don't even know if I am capable to do that"   
  
Niko smiled and opened his bible, "let me share you this message. In Matthew chapter 25 verse 14 it said, here Again, it will be like a man going on a journey, who called his servants and entrusted his property to them." He stopped and looked Ryu, "Jesus was talking here about His second coming. This is one of His parables. His second coming is more of like this. He gave the people example of a master who is going on a journey and then he gave each of the servants a property"   
  
"So what is the connection of this?"  
  
"Hold on. Let me continue reading it, Matthew chapter 25 verses 15 to 30 To one he gave five talents of money, to another two talents, and to another one talent, each according to his ability. Then he went on his journey. The man who had received the five talents went at once and put his money to work and gained five more. So also, the one with the two talents gained two more. But the man who had received the one talent went off, dug a hole in the ground and hid his master's money. After a long time the master of those servants returned and settled accounts with them."  
  
Ryu scratch his head, he couldn't understand it.  
  
"The man who had received the five talents brought the other five. `Master,' he said, `you entrusted me with five talents. See, I have gained five more. His master replied, `Well done, good and faithful servant! You have been faithful with a few things; I will put you in charge of many things. Come and share your master's happiness!' The man with the two talents also came. `Master,' he said, `you entrusted me with two talents; see, I have gained two more. 'His master replied, `Well done, good and faithful servant! You have been faithful with a few things; I will put you in charge of many things. Come and share your master's happiness!' Then the man who had received the one talent came. `Master,' he said, `I knew that you are a hard man, harvesting where you have not sown and gathering where you have not scattered seed. So I was afraid and went out and hid your talent in the ground. See, here is what belongs to you.' His master replied, `You wicked, lazy servant! So you knew that I harvest where I have not sown and gather where I have not scattered seed? Well then, you should have put my money on deposit with the bankers, so that when I returned I would have received it back with interest."  
  
"Um… I don't get it"  
  
"`Take the talent from him and give it to the one who has the ten talents. For everyone who has will be given more, and he will have an abundance. Whoever does not have, even what he has will be taken from him. And throw that worthless servant outside, into the darkness, where there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth.'"  
  
"okay that's frightening but I don't get it"  
  
Niko smiled, "Then let me explain it to you"  
  
"I am all ears"   
  
"The man represents Jesus. The servants are the Christians. US Christians, and even the Christians who branded their names as Ones but they are not Christians at heart"  
  
"Oh you mean Nominal and True Christians?"  
  
"exactly" Niko said, "Jesus gave each of us Christians a talents, different talents, on our own ability, on what we can handle. Like for example, He gave you a talent in writing. He gave me a talent in singing"   
  
"Okay… so what's the point?" Ryu asked, frowning   
  
"I'm getting to that part. The first one, Jesus gave him 5 talents and what did He do? He work on it and earn 10 talents more. The second one did what the first one did too. But the last one? What did He do?"  
  
"He dug a hole and buried his talent and didn't earn anything?"  
  
"Yep. So when Jesus will come here, a second time. He won't ask what are your sins. Because Sins can be always forgiven. Just repent and there you have it. But what will Jesus ask you and How will Jesus judge you when He comes? By your talents. If you have earn and improve it more? Or just kept it in your locker and just stayed there. True Christians go spread the gospel boldly, used their talents that has been given to them from God in pleasing God, for they want to earn more of it. When you do that, Jesus will be happy and He will give you more of it. What will happen if you keep your talent safe and hide it?"  
  
"It will be taken away from you"  
  
"exactly…"  
  
"So what is your POINT?!" Ryu asked,  
  
"Share to Ieran the gospel. Write stories for God not for people. Double the talent that God has given to you so that you will earn more of it and when he comes you will give the talent back to Him plus the talent that you earn. Using the talent He gave you"

"Okay.."  
  
"You can't just say 'I am a Christian' True Christians do not fear man. True Christians boldly sharing the good news. True Christians offer their talents to God and not to man. True Christians are aiming for the prize or reward in heaven and true Christians do this not because they need too but because it is natural to them and that they Love God." Niko said, standing up "Do you understand?"  
  
Ryu nodded,  
  
Niko smiled, "Oh and pray tonight for Ieran"  
  
Ryu blinks and looked at Niko  
  
--------------

Kinomoto's House… Fujitaka's room  
  
Ieran wipes the tears on her eyes. She can't believe that the one she fell in love and her are not match. They are opposite. Totally Opposite. She stand up and walk towards Fujitaka's desk. Sakura told her that there is a bible there, on the third drawer. She opened it and picked the bible, put it on the desk and sat on the chair and opened it. She saw a bible dictionary and remembered her father's words. Out of Curiosity, she scanned the Bible using the concordance and saw the word sorcerer, she search on that word and when she saw it, she read it.   
  
"So I will come near to you for judgment. I will be quick to testify against sorcerers, adulterers and perjurers, against those who defraud laborers of their wages, who oppress the widows and the fatherless, and deprive aliens of justice, but do not fear me," says the LORD Almighty." (Malachi 3:5)  
  
She trembled. Sakura is right. This God is a fearsome one. She was about to put the bible down when suddenly, she felt an urge of opening the Bible again. A very strong urge, she couldn't control it. She open it and saw a verse.

"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son. that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. (John 3:16)"  
  
Then suddenly, because the window was opened, the wind blew some of the pages and it opened to where the verse is located.  
  
"This is love: not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as an atoning sacrifice for our sins (1 John 4:10)"  
  
Ieran couldn't help it but to cry…  
  
Then the wind flipped another page  
  
"The LORD is compassionate and gracious, slow to anger, abounding in love. (Psalms 103:8)"  
  
This puzzled Ieran. = Fearsome yet Loving? = because of curiosity, even it is forbidden. She opened the book in the beginning and read the first chapter of Genesis. After 20 minutes of reading it, she couldn't understand it. She closed the book and put the book back on the drawer. She sat on the bed and sighed.   


--------------

Meanwhile…  
  
Ying-fa opened the front door and carefully went to the car place. She looked left and right and when she knew the cost is clear, she went under the car and smiled evilly. She picked a screw driver and started removing screws of the car.   
  
--------------

Morning…   
  
Ieran told everyone that she will go to tomoeda again to check on some of the other requirements for enrollment.   
  
Syaoran asked Touya if he could borrow his car, because they have to go to the bank to get some money. Sakura volunteered to go with him 

Sakura offered Meiling, Xiao-hu, meili and Ying-fa to come along. All of them said no due to some reasons.  
  
Meiling said no because she said she doesn't feel well, but actually her reason is to leave the two love birds and who knows? Maybe when they come back they will together again.   
  
Xiao-hu and Meili said no because they are addicted to Kero's Video. Poor Kero he can't play games anymore. Because Xiao-Hu and Meili kept playing.  
  
Ying-fa said no because she doesn't want too. Sakura thought that Ying-fa is acting very strange ever since she went home.  
  
"Okay we're going to go now" Sakura said, then she kiss Ying-fa and followed Syaoran. Both of them rode the car and they left.   
  
Ying-fa smiled evilly, = In a few seconds… good bye… to both of you =  


--------------

Streets of Tomoeda   
  
Ieran was about to go to the right way, when her eyes caught Ryu. She thought for a second if she should come and approach him, or just avoid him. Her father advice her to stay away from him because he is a Christian. But she doesn't know why she couldn't control herself. As she was thinking, she didn't realized that she is walking towards him now.  
  
Ryu was sitting on a bench, writing some story when suddenly he felt someone is beside him. He looked and almost jumped when he realized who is the person. "I-IERAN!!!"  
  
Ieran nodded, "Ryu.. there is something I need to know… and you need to know" she said,   
  
Ryu blushed, "A-About what?"  
  
"About you being a Christian… and me a sorceress" she said, without fear  
  
Ryu's eyes widened, "You?… a Sorceress?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
--------------

"Where is the Bank?" Syaoran asked,  
  
"Turn on the left" Sakura said, looking at the road  
  
"Man… Japan streets are very confusing" he said,   
  
Sakura was about to smile when she heard something "What is that?" she asked,   
  
Syaoran blinks and looked at the side mirror "oh! Oh! The parts of car!" he yelled,  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Syaoran push the brake, but nothing happened "Oh shi-" he continued to push the brake "damn! What's wrong with this car!" he said,   
  
Sakura looked at the side mirror and one by one she can see that the parts of the cars are disappearing on the street.   
  
"Syaoran do something!" she yelled  
  
"I AM TRYING MY BEST!" Syaoran said, "What's happening!!!" he yelled in frustration   
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR!!!" Sakura yelled,   
  
"Wha?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran avoided the car but because there was no break, the car straightly went to a jewelry store. A loud crash and a broken car was seen on the street…  
  
People started to panic, the store owner on the other side saw this and he called the ambulance and the police.   
  
The car was on fire…  
  
To be continued…  


**Authors note: **

**Chette-chan: ****What will Happen to Sakura and Syaoran?  
Kero: What will happen to Ieran and Ryu?  
Philip: Will they discover that the Ying-fa in their House is their enemy?  
****  
God Bless :D  
**


	17. a second life

"Kero-chan! Hello!" (Chette)  
"Chette-chan! I miss you!" (Kero-chan)  
"hehe yeah but don't worry! Here's another chapter!" (Chette)  
"OOh I am so excited! What is it called?" (Kero-chan)  
"Before that!... I would like to say thank you for all the people who still continues to read my fanfics!" (Chette)  
"Yeah just get on with it!" (Kero-chan)  
"Fine.. Fine!" (Chette)  
"Remember! Chette-chan doesn't own CCS and English is not her first language!" (Kero-chan)

Within you'll Remain..  
Fanfic by: ChanChan and Mosasi

Chapter seventeen: a second life  
**6th** Ccs Fanfic by ChanChan and Mosasi  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

--------------

"We interrupt this special announcement to bring you some important news, just today one of our reporters spotted a car accident on another part of the Kenshimura Street"

Ying-fa smiled evilly, this is just what she wants to see. The headlines... the car burning... and the two of them... dead. When she heard someone run towards her, she switched off the television and played in front of the television. Then she heard Touya cursing and calling all of them. He sense that something happened to both Syaoran and Sakura. Xiao-Hu started to use his magic and locate the two of them. He gasped and turn on the television and there they saw the car and the two of them in the hospital.

"We've got to hurry then!" Touya said, picking his coat.

Meiling picked Ying-fa and all of them went to the Hospital. On the way there, Ying-fa curses them for having a power. Because of their powers they located Syaoran and Sakura.

Xiao-Hu started to contact Ieran, using his powers.

--------------

Back at Ieran and Ryu...

"You're a sorceress" Ryu said, now in a calm way. Ieran nodded. "Well what a shock..." he said, now looking at his shoes.

"Do you hate me?" Ieran asked, trembling. Ryu looked at her, "I was known that Christians hates Sorcerers..." she added,

Ryu smiled, "They presume they are being hated" he said, "How can a Christian preach Love, but he hates someone?" he asked, Ieran sighed. "Maybe other Christians hate the magic but never the person. Just like what my cousin Niko always say... Hate the sin, love the sinner" he said, then held up his hands, "Not to offend you or anything because all of us are sinners, in somewhat ways... " he said, Ieran blushed, "Is it um... being practiced or I mean... ever since at birth you were a sorcerer?" he asked,

Ieran nodded, "Hai... my family blood are magicians and sorcerers" she said, "But we don't do those freaky magic and stuff if its not important" she said, blushing. "I mean we only use them if we have too" she said,

"That's good to know..." he said,

"You never answered my question" she said, smiling

Ryu looked at her beautiful eyes. "No... why would I hate someone as beautiful as you?" he asked,

Ieran blushed, "H-How did you became a Christian?" she asked, looking down. "Is it by birth?" she asked,

Ryu nodded, "No one doesn't know yet, I grew up in China... but I am a Korean" he said, smiling.

"You're not Chinese?" Ieran asked, Ryu shakes his head. "Korean... wow... north or south?" she asked,

"South" Ryu said, "One day I'll give you a tour in Seoul.. it is really a great place" he said, looking up into the sky.

Ryu suddenly felt someone talking to him, while Ieran felt someone talked to her too..

"Ryu-" "Ieran-"

They blushed, Ieran told her to say something first.

"I think God is telling me that you should go to a hospital"

Ieran gasped, "W-Why? I mean...and so my brother said the same thing" she said,

"Brother?"

"yes... we can talk in our minds"

Ryu smiled, "Ahh cool..."

"Cool?" Ieran asked, confused. She never expected his reaction will be like that. "Why? I thought-"

Ryu winked at her, "Well it's the same way, how you communicated with your siblings... its how God communicates with his children" he said, "but right now we have to know where we can find them" he said,

Ieran close her eyes and tried to contact Xiao-hu but she just can't contact them. "I can't." she said,

"Limited power..." Ryu said, looking around. "God give us a sign to know where they are?" he whispered, but Ieran heard him.

Then they saw a man approaching them and dumped a newspaper at the trashcan, then the man coughed and spit on the newspaper. Ryu narrowed his eyes and saw the picture of a car accident. He grabbed Ieran's hands and they picked the newspaper with a phlegm, Ieran made the "eww" sound when Ryu did that, but she stopped and her heart beat increased when Ryu showed her the newspaper. In bold letters, "car accident on another part of the Kenshimura Street" Ieran grabbed the newspaper and saw the hospital where they needed to go.

"I'll grabbed a taxi" Ryu said, Ieran nodded.

--------------

At the rooftop, The Future Meili smirked. "Okay time for our action" she said, she was about to make another accident when Future Ieran stopped her. "What? This is supposed to be my thing, remember? We have to put them on an accident but Ieran will survive and this x-tian will die and then-"

"and then nothing will happen to our plan again?" Future Ieran asked, Future Meili growled. "Are you not tired of repeating this scene over and over again? So what? after another failure, we have to go back and repeat our mission over and over again?" she asked,

"So what is your point?" Future Xiao-Hu asked, looking at his big sister.

Future Ieran looked upon the couple, and especially Ryu who opened the door for her past self. "Maybe he can change our destiny," she said,

Future Meili frowned, "No. You just like him that's why"

Future Ieran glared at her, "You know me. I'll sacrifice even my feelings for the sake of this family." she said, Future Xiao-Hu nodded. Future Ieran glared disappeared, "We can try... not to mess up this time... we can try the other way around..." she said, "Let's see if his god can help us" she added,

As they silently looked at the Cab where Ieran and Ryu were inside, going to the hospital.

"Whatever you say Big sis, you're the boss" Future Meili frowned.

"I trust you Sis" Future Xiao-Hu said,

Future Ieran smiled and sighed,

--------------

When Sakura regained consciousness, there was a smell of antiseptic. Her side ached, her lung hurts. She had a tube up her nose, and it was irritating her nasal passages. She felt bruised and broken and sick. Her eyes opened slowly to a white room with people in green gowns, moving around a room that only she seemed to occupy. She blinked hard, trying to get her eyes to focus. Obviously, she was in the recovery room, she couldn't remember how she got there.

A deep voice, raised and urgent, was demanding access to her, and a nurse was threatening to call the security. It didn't do any good. He was finally gowned and masked and let in, because a riot was about to ensue in the corridor. There was a breeze and then a familiar face with a brown eyes hovered just above her. She couldn't quite focus. Her mind was foggy.

A big, warm hand spread against her cheek, and then his brown eyes got wet and yelled.

"Don't you die damn it!" he choked huskily, "Do you hear me Sakura? Don't you dare!" he yelled.

"Mr.Li," one of the nurses was trying to intervene. "You better lie down, you are also injured" she added.

He ignored her. "Sakura, can you hear me?" he demanded, "Wake up!" he yelled.

Sakura blinked again, her eyes barely focused. She was drifting in and out, "S-Shaoran...?" she whispered, and her eyes closed again.

Syaoran was raving mad. She heard him tossing orders around as if he were in charge, and she heard running feet in response. She would have smiled if she'd been able. every woman's dream until he opened his mouth...

She didn't know that she'd spoken aloud, or that the smile had been visible.

--------------

Syaoran had one of her small hands in his with a death grip. There was some bruise in his forehead too but all of them were minor. When he regained consciousness and found out that Sakura was in danger, he had to go there. He can't just let her die. No way. Now that he could see her, touch her, he was breathing normally again. But she looked white, and her chest was barely moving. He was scared to death, and it displayed itself in venomous bad temper. Somebody would probably run him out any minute, maybe arrest him for causing a disturbance. But he'd have gone through an armed camp to get to her, just to see her, to make sure she was alive. He couldn't have imagined himself like this... not so long ago.

--------------

His children with Touya and the others were shocked and stood in awe of him as he broke hospital rules right and left and sent veteran health-care workers running. They visited him in his room but pulled out the IV on his arm and run towards the emergency room where Sakura is. Touya smirked, the brat really loves his sister. Then he heard Ieran saying that their dad has the power to order people but ever in their life... they haven't seen him acted like that. It was so obvious that he was totally in love with Sakura.

Touya approached the doctor who came out of the recovery room. "I am Touya Kinomoto, I am the brother of the patient in the recovery room, how is she?" he asked,

"She survived and it was a miracle." he said, "When her head crashed at the mirror, there was some internal bleeding but we were surprised when she was alive and didn't have amnesia." the doctor explained, "Please come with me in my office, and fill papers for her." he said, Touya nodded. "But I have to invite that guy too" he said, looking at Syaoran caressing Sakura's face.

Before they could walk, a nurse approached him and told him that there had been some emergency. The doctor sighed and told Touya to come to his office to wait him there and told the nurse to take Mr.Li too. The nurse nodded,

It took them 30 minutes to convince Syaoran to leave Sakura. But after that he went to the office.

--------------

Syaoran opened the door and saw Touya sitting on the other chair. Syaoran growled as he sat on the other chair. "Thanks a lot for your car" he snarled.

"It's you who doesn't know how to drive" Touya said, frowning.

"If I should have known that only the drivers' seat has that balloon protection, I should have let Sakura drive" he said, "I would rather be in her shoes right now, spare her all the hurts." he added,

"You love my sister that much?" he asked, softly.

"I Love her more than my life" Syaoran finished.

"I am glad"

Syaoran's anger disappeared and when was about to tell something to Touya when the doctor came inside the office and so their little meeting started. Obviously Syaoran and Touya argued on who will pay the bill of the hospital but in the end Syaoran won. Touya thinks he is one heck of a man. Very frustrating but that is because he truly loves Sakura.

--------------

A few more minutes...

Syaoran ordered a big room for him and her Sakura. They could stay there, as they both rest. Syaoran sighed and saw his children coming towards him. His eyes shifted when he saw a stranger beside Ieran. Ieran introduce him as Ryu, Ryu the Christian. He frowned but didn't say anything. He just lay there, ignore them and waited for the nurses to deliver Sakura.

A few more hours, the door opened and Sakura was transferred to the hospital bed. Syaoran sat uprightly and hold her hands.

"Mr.Li... you should get rest too" said the big tall nurse. Syaoran ignored her, The nurse got mad. He grabbed Syaoran towards his bed. "Mr.Li if you kept doing that, I'll be force to tie you on your bed and inject a sleeping drug in your body" he said, Syaoran smirked. The Nurse frowned, "Don't make me do it" he added,

Syaoran for the first time, he looked directly at the big nurse. Something in the nurse eyes told Syaoran not to messed up with him. He just nodded.

--------------

Another few minutes...

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Ryu putting his hands on Sakura's forehead, his eyes were closed. He stood up and was about to stop him when Ieran shakes her head.

"Ryu was just praying for her dad... you don't need to be upset... right now, we need all the help we can get" she said, Syaoran looked at Ieran and nodded. His eyes shifted at Ryu, and he didn't know but he felt nothing but light at that guy. Well there was a twinge of darkness but not that dark. But there is definitely a light. Ryu opened his eyes, and looked at Syaoran.

Their eyes met, Ryu smiled and bowed. After Ryu takes his hands off Sakura's forehead, Sakura's eyes open.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said,

Ryu stepped back and met Ieran's eyes. He winked and pointed up. Ieran clasped both of her hands and smiled.

--------------

Sakura open her eyes widely, trying to fight the grogginess from the anesthetic and hurting. She groaned and touched her side, which was heavily bandaged. A big warm hand caught hers, and lifted it away.

"Be careful, you'll pull out the IV," a familiar voice said tenderly. It sounded like Syaoran. She turned her head and there he was. Bandaged too but he looks okay.

"Sh-Shaoran...?" she closed her eyes and opened it, "I thought I was dreaming... " she said, softly.

"The nurses don't. They think they're having a nightmare," Xiao-Hu joked as he approached them. He sat beside Sakura's bed. "Dad just ordered them like soldiers in the military and only one calmed down dad" he added,

"Shut up," Syaoran said, groaning.

"He just wants to make sure that Mom Sakura is properly looked after," Ieran said, coming close enough to brush Sakura's hair.

Sakura smiled, then her eyes gazed to the man behind Ieran, She recognize him. "Ryu?" she asked, softly. Ryu nodded. "I am so glad you came" she said, smiling. "I... want to talk to you when I don't feel dizzy anymore..." she said,

Ryu nodded, "I'll come back then Ms.Sakura" he said,

Sakura nodded, But after a minute she relaxed and went back to sleep.

Ryu poked Ieran and pointed at Syaoran. Nodding, as she understand him. She excused herself and both of them left the room. The others followed suit, leaving Syaoran with Sakura alone.

--------------

Syaoran looked at Sakura, Even in her weak condition. She was beautiful to him. His hand curled closer around hers and gripped it securely. All the things he'd done back then haunted him. How could he ever yelled at her? How could he ever let her go into their mansion just because he'd found out that she was the cards mistress? He knew that she had reasons why she did that, so why did he push her away? If he didn't do that, they won't be in this situation. Though somewhere deep inside of him, knows the answers to his questions. The only reason is his pride. Everything was ruined because of his pride.

"I am so sorry Sakura" he said, crying beside her. "I am so sorry for being a jerk... I am really so sorry..."

--------------

Sakura's dream...

Sakura open her eyes and saw a bright light, she raised her hand to cover a part of her eye to focus on the light. A beautiful woman appeared before her, she realized her. "Mom?" she asked, her mom smiled at her... then she disappeared. "Mom wait!"

"Put down everything... everything that is troubling you and come to me. Put your ear to my heart and listen. You will hear me saying that I love you..."

Sakura heard a very strange but peaceful voice. "Who are you?" she asked,

"My plans can turn the best dreams of man to shame"

"Who are you?"

"I am... who I am..."

"What?"

"I heard the prayers of your families, in their hearts... I have answered them. If you follow me, I'll start with you"

"A-Are you the God of Ryu?" she asked, looking around. "You saved me... right?" she asked,

--------------

Room...

"You saved me... right?" Sakura said, as she opened her eyes and saw Syaoran looking at her.

"Yes Sakura, I did saved you... with all these bills and medical equipment" he said,

Sakura shakes her head, "I.. was talking to him..."

"Him?"

Sakura nodded, Before Syaoran could asked. Ieran came back, "The nurses said it is normal for Mom Sakura to fall asleep." she pointed at the IV. "It automatically injects painkillers," she announced with a smile. "I spoke with the duty nurses at their stations. They have computers everywhere with records and charts" she glanced at her father with a self conscious smile. "It fascinates me. I want to become a nurse someday" she said,

"I haven't seen a lot of nurses in here, though" Syaoran said,

Ieran grinned at him, "You will when you leave," she said, then made a funny face.

"Don't you start," Syaoran said, warning his eldest daughter.

She hugged him and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. "Why don't you take a rest dad? go get something to eat? I'll take care of mom" she added,

Syaoran shook his head, He had her hand firmly in his and he wasn't letting go until he knew for certain that she wasn't trying to give up. "I can't, I am a patient too remember?" he asked,

"Before. You were out of the hospital earlier. But you still ordered a big room with two bed patients for you and mom" she said, chuckling. Syaoran frowned. "Okay... I'll stop dad, I think I'll walk down to the canteen and get a bag of chips and a soft drink" she said,

"That's not healthy" Syaoran said, frowning.

"Come on dad. I haven't enjoyed one of them and I would like to taste them" she said,

"Whatever"

--------------

Outside the room...

Ieran smiled to herself as she went out. Her father hadn't spared a glance. She could read him like a book. He was afraid that if he left, Sakura might not recover. He was too much worried. She couldn't blame her dad though, Sakura did look so white and weak lying there. She wandered around the corridor, forgetting the canteen trip. She wanted to become a nurse now. Their jobs looks so challenging, saving other people's lives. Peeking at the stations and asked for the other nurses some questions, she had made friends with them. The nurses were also fascinated at how she freely volunteering to know more about the equipments and also the computers.

Her stomach growled softly so she excused herself and decided its time for canteen. But stopped in the corridor when she saw Ryu coming towards her holding some Japanese take out food. Ieran smiled and took Ryu to the room.

--------------

Inside the room...

Ieran gave some food to her father and they sat on the couch, enjoying the japanese take out.

"I thought you already left?" she asked,

"He told me, I should buy you some food or else you'll eat unhealthy food" he said,

Syaoran looked at Ryu, hearing him. After a few seconds of puzzled looked he took the bento box and started to eat.

"Him huh?" Ieran asked, Ryu nodded, and pointed up. "okay"

Silence...

Ieran secretly glanced at Ryu who was in deep thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked,

Ryu blinked and smiled, "You don't have to pay for my thoughts" he said,

"Lighten up. But I am sure, that I want to know what you're thinking" she said smiling.

He pointed at Sakura and Syaoran, "Them... I was thinking of them..." he said,

Ieran looked at her father and Sakura, "What about them?"

"It is rare to find a couple like them on earth. Mostly, couples fight a lot and well you get the idea" he said,

Ieran leaned on the couch, "Well... they do argue a lot... but they were okay after a few hours...? days... or even months" she said, giggling.

"Months huh?" Ryu asked, Ieran nodded. "Well, you can't blame them. There's no such thing is a forever love" he said,

Ieran blinked, "What?" she asked, "this is crazy, I am hearing these words from a Christian?" she asked,

"I am not yet finished Ms. Li" he said, smirking.

"Okay then.. go on" she said,

Ryu nodded, "Niko once told me... as a Human being, with limited power... The Love we have for others fade. There is no such thing as Eternal Love... or Loving you forever. Everyone drains out, everyone gets tired of loving...There are couples who died together, but still love each other until death but when they were alive, I bet there was a time... they almost.. almost stopped loving their partners." he said, "Yet... There is such thing called, Eternal Love... when you love others using God's love." he said,

"Why is that?"

"Because.. God is Love... His meanings of Love... are very simple yet, direct and true" he said, He smiled. "What is the meaning of Love for you Ieran?" he asked,

Ieran was shocked at the sudden question of Ryu, "W-Well.. Love for me, is very indescribable... I... really don't know how to explain it, all I know is that when you love someone you have to sacrifice your life for the sake of that person, when you love someone you should love him wholeheartedly and you have to be loyal and honest and you have to trust him... and I don't know" she said, "What about you? What is Love for you?" she asked,

Ryu leaned on the couch too, "Let's see...The meaning of Love for me...is what I have been taught of in the Bible, since I am a Christian" he said,

"So how does the Bible explain Love?" she asked,

Ryu closed his eyes, memorizing the verses. It was his most favorite verse in the Bible, "Love is patient... Love is Kind... It does not envy... it does not boast, it is not proud... not rude... not self-seeking, not easily angered, keep no record of wrongs... does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth, it always protects, trusts, hopes and perseveres. Love never fails" he said, as he opened his eyes. He saw Ieran's eyes widening with surprise. "Do you understand?" he asked,

Ieran blushed, "Wow.. very direct but... I don't get it... how does this Love of God is different than the love of men? Truly... for men, they can be patient and kind, not boast, nor selfish... forgiving, protecting, trusts, hopes.. and perseveres..." she said,

Ryu nodded, "Well.. It's like this Ieran... when the Bible says.. Love is patient... in worldly terms, Be patient. You will soon find the one for you..." he said, looking at Ieran. "But in Godly terms, Patient describes as whole... Be Patient of what God's plan for you. Do not lean on your own understanding, but lean on God's unlimited understanding. Be Patient that God will give the ONE for you, instead of you are finding someone to Love. Be patient, and let God control your life. So that you won't suffer or you won't hurt anyone..."

"Meaning?"

"If we are patient enough to wait for the one for us, the Bible said, we have a great understanding. a patient man would not regret what he had done in his life. The Bible teaches us to wait and that is Love. If its true Love, you have to wait. Wait for the right time, wait for the right moment, Let God lead you to the right path, if not now.. then Wait. He has plans for you." he said, recalling Niko's convo with him.

_"If God had ten woman line up in front of me and say, 'Niko, Pick one and she is all yours!' I would fall flat on my face before Him and say 'God you know me better than I know myself… You pick out for me, for I know you know the best'. Do you understand me now Ryu?"_

"and then?"

Ryu almost jumped at her voice, "Oh yeah.. sorry.. then... there's Kindness... In the worldly terms, when they hear Love is Kind simply, be nice to the one you Love. Am I right? but in Godly terms, Love is Kind... if someone else wins.. Love does not mind. It sums it all up. Who cares if you lose a battle with him or her? You love him or her right? So... it's also kinda like sacrifice just like what you said earlier" he said,

"I see.."

"Love does not envy. In worldly terms, Being jealous is normal for people in a relationship, any relationship, it can be a couple, siblings, parents and children, or even friends. Being Jealous is so natural to people nowadays, some people say We are showing that we love them, by being jealous. But that is not correct. In Godly terms, You can show you Love the one you Love even when you do not get jealous. When the One you Love acted Jealous... that is not Love. its called obsession, He does not treat you as his love, rather He treat you as his property. And no matter How you looked at it. It is defiling TRUE LOVE." he said,

"It's that different huh?" Ieran said, sitting up straight and looking at her hands who were resting on her lap, "I take it.. the next one is about... not treating someone like trophy?" she asked, Ryu nodded. "Most people are boasting and waving their hands, telling everyone they were lucky to have him or her... "

"Correct"

"It is different, and I would rather thought about the remaining ones" she said,

"whatever you want" he said,

"But your future girlfriend is sure lucky" Ieran said, "I mean whoever she is in the future" she said,

"I know, I should wait on His plans.. He knows me more than I know myself... I know He'll give me the best... for me.. but... I just want you to know that-" he stopped and sighed.

"What?" she asked,

"I am praying for you" Ryu said, softly. "if God ask me to choose... I want you to be that girl" he said,

Ieran blushed, she didn't know what had happened. Ryu just confessed his love indirectly to her. But they were still young and as Ryu said, he was still waiting... and praying for her. "I would hug your god if I'll be that lucky girl" she said,

Syaoran sat still but he heard their conversation... from the Love meaning to the confession. Somehow at the back of his mind, he knew that if Ryu becomes Ieran's boyfriend. Ieran will change for the better.

--------------

Ying-fa opened the door but backed away when she saw Ieran with Ryu. Her eyes ablaze and trembled. Ryu blinked and smiled at her, she growled. "Who is he?" she asked, crossing her small arms on her waist.

"My name is Ryu, I am your Sister Ieran's friend" he said, bowing.

"I don't like you" she said,

"Ying-fa" Ieran said, frowning

Ryu smiled and kneeled in front of her. Ying-fa trembled, this guy is giving her the creeps. There is something different in his aura. Very dangerous aura for people like her. "But I like you" he said, "and I know that we will be good friends.. In Jesus name" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Ying-fa gasped, she felt weak and blackened out.

"YING-FA!"

Syaoran didn't leave Sakura, Ieran caught Ying-fa. "Ryu what did you do?" she asked,

"Nothing.. you saw what happen. I just told her that I'll be her friend one day" he said, he helped Ieran to put the little child on the couch. Then he looked at her, he could feel something. "Are you sure she is your sister?" he asked, Ieran nodded. "I should have told you, that I have a discernment power. There's something dark behind her... and my advice for you, is to be careful around her... especially your parents" he whispered at Ieran.

Ieran didn't understand him but just nodded. Obviously she also felt something strange in Ying-fa's aura when she saw Ryu.

"I'm going to go now sir" Ryu said, as he left the room, he also told Ieran not take Ying-fa home. Ieran didn't understand but she followed him, later that night. Ying-fa still unconscious, was brought home together with Meiling and Meili.

--------------

It was late at night before Sakura returned to something approaching consciousness. She looked around the room again and sighed. She saw Ieran sleeping at the couch while Syaoran was sprawled, snoring faintly in the chair beside her bed, with her hand still gripped in his. Beside him on the floor, Xiao-Hu and Touya were asleep sharing a blanket on the cold floor. She could only imagine the nursing staff frustration trying to work around them. And wasn't there some rule about the numbers of visitors and how long they could stay? Then she remembered the uproar Syaoran had caused and she'd imagined he'd broken every rule they had already.

"Shaoran?" she whispered, her voice barely carried. She tried again. "Shaoran?"

He stirred sleepily, and his eye opened at once. He sat up, increasing his firm hold on her hand, "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, The endearment was disconcerting. "Tell me.. what do you want?" he asked,

She searched his face, he had bruises too but they were minor. "How are you?" she whispered,

His gaze fell to her hand in his, "I am doing fine.. but I should be the one in that bed and not you" he said.

"He saved me..." she said,

"Who?" he asked,

"The God of Christians" she said, looking directly at Syaoran.

"Oh men! Not you too" he said, shaking his head. "I knew it. Ryu must have done something to you-"

"I saw my mom too, she's an angel... a very happy angel" she added, Syaoran stopped. "I think he has something to tell me..."

"I don't want to talk about it" Syaoran said,

"Syaoran-"

"Listen to me Sakura. Fine. I am grateful of this god, but let's not talk about him or your mother okay?" he asked,

"But Syaoran"

"Please Sakura! Not now" he yelled, making all of them woke up. Ieran run towards them. She held Sakura. Syaoran growled and released Sakura's hands.

"I think you just need to rest" Touya said to Syaoran, "You are just tired" he added,

--------------

Some minutes later...

Syaoran rested on his bed and slept, while the others went to buy some lunch. Sakura and Ieran were awake looking at Syaoran,

"What happen Mom?" she asked,

"I was trying to tell him about the god of Christians" she said,

"What about him?" Ieran asked,

Sakura looked at her, "I have to talk to Ryu one of these days... I have to know a lot of things" she said, Ieran nodded. "I want to know what this god wants me to do to... I own him my life, he saved me" she added.

Ieran gently smoothed Sakura's hair from her forehead, "Hai, Mom. It may sounds strange but I am also curious about this... god, Ryu has" she said, "But aside from that... My dad really loves you, if you only knew what he did when he woke up and found out you were at the emergency room... if you have saw his reaction" she said gently. "And for us... we know that you'll be the perfect mother, so please Mom... Sakura... forget-" she shook her head, "...forgive my dad for the pain he caused you. You two were granted a second chance, and I do believe that there's a reason for this" Ieran's eyes met Sakura's green ones. "and I would like to ask for forgiveness too" she said,

Sakura smiled, she caught Ieran's small hands and grasped it. "It would be an honor for me to be your mom, and I want to become a part of the Li's family" she said, then releasing her.

"Welcome then, as the eldest of the Li family.. I welcome you Sakura- I mean Mother Sakura to this family" she said, shakily. "Sorry, for being shaky... I am just-" tears fell on her face, "I am just excited, c-can I hug you mom?" she asked, Sakura nodded and open her arms, Ieran leaned towards her new mom and hug her as gently as she could. "I am so so happy Mom! You have no idea... what it feels like to be alone without a mother" she said,

Sakura hugged her with her arms and sighed as the tears poured of her, therapeutic, comforting, hot on her pale face. "I know, I lost my mom at my young age" she said,

Ieran drew back and found tissues for both of them to wipe their wet eyes with, and they laughed while they did it. Then Ieran remembered what Sakura said, "You lost your mother too? you don't know her?" she asked,

"I do... but she died when I was this small" she said, showing to Ieran how small she was then. "but earlier I saw her, I saw my mom... she is an angel and she's with Ryu's God" she said,

--------------

_"but earlier I saw her, I saw my mom... she is an angel and she's with Ryu's God" _

Future Ieran was floating at the air inside the hospital room, looking at herself and her mother. Is this the missing scene that they have to hear? Before... in their failed mission... they never have this scene, well actually Sakura was trying to tell them but they always stop her, and if Meili did the same thing... her past side won't have this conversation with Sakura. She'll be instead in the Emergency room with Ryu... then Ryu will die...

Ryu... She blinked. Ryu did not die this time, so where is he? He should be beside him. No, of course he won't be. He's a Christian and he won't be in any part of these time traveling stuff. But when she comes back to their time... he'll be there. Her heart skip a beat. Soon they'll be together... if Ieran made the choice...

--------------

Ying-fa eyes turned red. She just woke up and realize she was in her room. This is bad, the scenes did not repeat. There was something new in this scene. Stupid Ieran and that... X-tian should be in the emergency room and by this time, that man will die... but this time it did not! Could it be they saw the secret? They had aces now? they have the keys now? Her eyes turned normal when the door opened and Touya asked her to come outside to eat. Ying-fa happily smiled and when the door closes...

"I won't lose... I won't lose..." she chanted.

--------------

Ieran used her powers to teleport at the Roof. Right now, she just wants to see the moon and maybe the stars... or maybe there's something else? Maybe the creator of those things... Ever since she was a child, she wondered what are these things made of? Growing up... she realized that its all about Science... but as a smart one, she can't be satisfied to the answers of the moon. If moon was created by science, then how come science can't come up with another moon? It's quite devastating and confusing for a fact.

"Hi...?"

Ieran looked at the voice and saw her beautiful future sitting beside her. She blushed, she can't believe she's this beautiful girl in the future. Before she pictured herself as a monster when she grows older, but gazing into her future self... she looks like a-

"Princess?"

Ieran shook her head, and smiled. "That's unfair. Will you stop reading my mind?" she asked,

Future Ieran smiled and shook her head too, "I did not read your mind, I was just guessing... and I was right" she said, "Because you are eyes are oogling me" she added.

"Thank you."

Future Ieran looked at herself, "for what?" she asked,

"For coming to the rescue, for telling me that Sakura is the best mother for me... for us" she said, sighing as she looked at the moon

Future Ieran looked at the moon too, "Even if I don't tell you that, you'll feel it right?" she asked, Ieran nodded. "So you don't have to thank me... but-" she stopped, as Ieran looked at her, "I really want to thank you" she added,

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"The mission was failed twice... but I don't think it will fail this time." she said, "You two should be in the emergency room and Ryu should be dead by now," she said, she heard herself gasped. "If it wasn't for the change of plan... but it did changed" she said,

Ieran blushed, "So.. you and Ryu are together now then?" she asked,

Future Ieran shrugged, "Its up to you... you're the past remember?" she asked, Ieran blinked. "Its up to you... its up to your choice... Ieran will have to choose between her family or Ryu" she added,

"C-Can I have both?" she asked, sighing.

"No..."

"Why?"

"That's destiny"

"But there was a change of plan," she said, frowning. "If-If there was a change... then I could change destiny... and I can have both right?" she asked,

Future Ieran smiled, "Good luck with that" she said, Ieran sighed.

--------------

Inside the Room...

Sakura groaned, and open her eyes. She saw Syaoran putting the phone down. "Shaoran?" she asked,

He smiled gently and reached out and caught her fingers in his, sending a tingle of sensation through her, "You look better now, how do you feel?" he asked, Sakura smiled and nodded. He leaned forward, "The doctors says you can leave tomorrow" he told her. "I can take you back on the Learjet if you're not showing any symptoms." he added,

"Learjet?" Sakura asked,

"yes. a Jet. I chartered one to bring us down here. The Pilot and co pilot are staying at a hotel until we're ready to leave," Syaoran said.

"That's expensive. You don't have to do this" Sakura said,

"Sakura, you're precious than any of this. I can't afford to lose you again. These things are small things compared to you" he said, "I already told Touya that I will bring you to China, there are good herb doctors there and magicians as well... you'll be healed in no time" he said, "I had your stuff packed up, and so were mine and my children" he said,

"And Onichan told you this is okay?" she asked,

"Well he doesn't trust me" Syaoran frowned. "But he trust the magical doctors" he added,

"Shaoran.. about the god-"

Syaoran frowned, "Please Sakura, not now... or let me change that... Not now... or never... I don't want to hear any of that things from you" he said,

"But the purpose-" Sakura stopped, Syaoran held his palm to stop. "You can't do this! You have to listen to me!"

"I've already done it, Sakura" he replied, "besides... you should obey me" he added, smiling now.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran smiled, gently. "Because... I am...your future husband"

--------------

Authors note:

Kero: As usual... the brat...  
Chette: LOL but I can hear wedding bells!

God Bless :D


	18. Perplexed

**"****HI EVERYONE!"  
"****CHETTE-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" ** **(Kero-chan)  
"Sorry Kero-chan been busy with lots of stuff... my books-"****"Oh yeah I remember you have a book now?" (Kero-chan)  
"Yup! So if anyone of you is interested to buy my book, just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the Chette-fan page in Facebook! For fast updates and interaction with me, please join! I wanna meet my readers"  
"Whoa so busy..." (Kero-chan)  
"yup! So let's start!"  
"Remember! Chette-chan doesn't own CCS and English is not her first language!" (Kero-chan)**

**Within you'll Remain..  
**Fanfic by: ChanChan and Mosasi

**Chapter eighteen: Perplexed**  
**6th** Ccs Fanfic by ChanChan and Mosasi  
All rights reserved on CLAMP

* * *

_"Wake up Sakura... it's time for your medicines." _

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. They just got back from Japan and now they are in China once again. Touya gave Syaoran the permission to bring Sakura to China so that magical doctors will be able to take care of her. _On a Learjet... _she thought as she slowly and carefully made it into sitting position. "I'm up.. I'm up.." she groaned when she felt a a heavy pounding on her head.

"Here, take these... they are Chinese Herbal medicines." he offered her two tablets.

She took the medicines and drank thirstily from the glass. After that, she gave it back to him. "Thank you.. so where are the children?" she asked, while glancing around.

"They are in their bed-"

"What time is it?" she asked, confused.

"It's three in the morning-"

"..and you're here?" she interrupted him.

"To help you with your medicines?" Syaoran frowned, "Yes." he added.

"We are not yet married so you can't just barged inside my room." She tried to stand up, but stumbled.

He reached out and caught her. He wrapped his arms around her, "I just want to clear something alright? Until you can stand on your own- I'll take care of you."

"Eh? But-"

"No buts. I may not yet be your husband, But I am the head of this house." he looked at her straightly into the eyes.

"That's so unfair..." she mumbled.

"Who told you that Life is fair?" he grinned,

She looked up to him, "But you can make life fair-"

"There you go again. Saying the 'Buts.' Sakura Kinomoto... you're the only woman who makes me go crazy." he said, shaking his head as he guided her to lay on the bed once again. "Now.. you go and get some sleep." he said,

Sakura frowned but closed her eyes.

After a few more minutes, he watched her sleep. Pain and regret washed over him as he recalled the accident back in Japan. At first, before she came to their life... He didn't want to be responsible for anyone again. After Meiling... and their trying to make a family without love... he didn't want to take care of anyone other than his children. Then suddenly, out of the blue... she appeared before him and turned his life upside down. She became a nanny, she became a part of his life, and even though she had to keep a secret of her being the Cards mistress... he can't hate her thoroughly for that.

She came and appeared and everything changed. Now he can't live a life without her anymore.

* * *

"You smell ewww." Meili smirked, when she took her seat at the table early in the morning; They were already home and now eating breakfast.

Xiao-Hu eyes became dark, "Did you even help with the luggage's last night Meili?" he asked, "I didn't took a bath last night because I was so tired and just fell asleep on my bed."

"Still you stink" Meili giggled,

"Shut up." Xiao-Hu growled.

"Thankfully I am not a guy," Meili said, while she reached for the table napkin and put it on her lap.

"Thankfully I am the only guy or else you'll just slow us down." Xiao-Hu retorted.

That made Meili angry, "Why you-"

"Enough of that." Ieran said, looking at them. Ying-fa was silently enjoying her food beside her and then Syaoran entered the room and everyone bowed down at him. "Good morning Dad, Grandmother just finished her breakfast"

He nodded, "Morning Kids." Syaoran said, smiling as he took his seat.

"How's Mom Sakura?" Xiao-Hu asked,

"She's getting well.. she's becoming stubborn lately-"

_"Who's stubborn?" _

They saw Sakura walking towards the table and frowning. Syaoran was about to roll his eyes when he saw Sakura falling. He stood up and received a glare from her.

"I can do this okay?" she said, stubbornly.

Everyone _minus Ying-fa_ giggled, obviously she was totally into her soup.

"Join us Sakura, do you want soup?" he asked, Sakura nodded as she took her seat.

After a few seconds, the maid served the soup. Sakura smiled and thank them. "Looks delicious.." she said, as she picked up her spoon and started to eat. Savoring the taste. "taste delicious"

"How are you feeling Mom?" Ieran asked, she was sitting across her, while Sakura was sitting beside XiaoHu and Meili.

"I'm feeling better now, thank you." she said,

"Mom.. Xiao-Hu stinks." Meili said, as she started for another round of teasing. "Hu didn't take a bath last night. We should call him 'Hu Stinks?' right?" she said, chuckling.

Xiao-Hu growled, "I INSIST YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"You're insisting?" Meili smirked,

"Meili. Xiao-Hu." Syaoran said, looking at Meili and Xiao-Hu who fell fell silent when they heard him.

Sakura stopped eating and looked at Ying-fa, "Ying-fa... good morning" she said, sweetly. Ying-fa blinked at her and just nodded. Sakura looked at her in a question. "Do you need anything?" she asked,

"Nope." she said, as she continued to eat.

Ieran saw something in Sakura's eyes but she didn't say anything. She just glanced a Ying-fa who kept eating.

"Anyway.. are you going to go to school today?" Sakura asked,

Meili smile turned into a full-fledge grin. "Yup! Me, Hu and Yingfa. Ieran will start her class next week. But before that... Hu must take a bath first or else-"

"Look witch. If you don't stop calling me that. I'll be sure to take you down with me." he said, Meili growled and continued to eat. He got the satisfaction of seeing her irritation she stood up and left the breakfast table.

"Must you say that Xiao-Hu?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Sorry.. Mom..." Xiao-Hu looked down.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" the Older Li asked Sakura as she sat down on the sofa. She just finished bid the children farewell. "but I don't think everything is alright." she added, while looking at her.

She stiffened, not willing to admit the truth to her. "No ma'am.. you don't have to worry..."

She smiled, "It's written all over your face. Something is worrying you." she clasped her hands together as her grin broadened. "You can tell Yelan about it,"

"I know that they are not my children but... I feel strange... knowing how much I know them already.. considering the fact that I have not been with them for the past days..."

"...and?"

"Ying-fa.. something is wrong with her, earlier I was trying to reach out to her but..." she sighed, "She has changed.. or maybe it was me?"

"Why don't you try to get close to her, after all.. children are like that." she said, as she stood up and straightened her skirt. "Just remember, follow your instincts. You're a mother after all" she smiled,

"But I am not-"

Yelan just smiled and left her. After a few more minutes, she went to the other room and punched out the number with impatient jabs of her index finger and held her breath while the phone rang. Thankfully, Tomoyo picked up on the third ring.

_"You're In China now?"_

"Yes.."

_"But you sounded awful..."_

"well.. its not about Shaoran.. it's more about Ying-fa..."

_"Okay start from the beginning." _

And just like that, she poured out the whole story to her best friend, leaving nothing out.

Tomoyo paused as Sakura's tirade finished. _"Why don't you ask help from Li-kun?" _

Sakura sighed, "I just hope that he'll be able to help me. I don't want to burden him anymore. I just.." she sighed, and felt nausea. "uh.. Tomoyo-chan I'll call you back later, I just need to lie down.."

_"Okay Sakura-chan.."_

* * *

"Cool! she's a sorceress?" Niko chuckled.

"I knew you were not going to believe me." Ryu said sighing. He just said that Ieran the one he likes is a real-life sorceress to his cousin.

"No! No! of course I believe you" Niko said, smiling. "But I was like surprise you know? we were raised up believing that sorceress and witches were nasty creatures. But as you've said this girl is like an angel" he added,

"I was shock before too, but she's real." Ryu said, shaking his head. "But... I am a Christian and...she's a sorceress... it doesn't mix..." he looked up at the sky. "Sometimes... God can be so cruel."

"But..." Niko paused, "What's wrong in loving her?" he asked, Ryu looked at him. "I mean... if you look at it.. Jesus' friends were not the righteous but the sinners." he said, nodding. "We can be with them but we don't have to do the things that they were doing. Simple as that."

"Niko.."

"I believe that there is a purpose why you met Ieran Li. Go for it" he said, as he patted his shoulder. "Maybe she is your mission."

"Mission?"

"Ignore what I've said." Niko said, as he stuck out his tongue.

"Stupid." Ryu frowned, "Speaking of sorceress... I think I need your help about a certain thing..." he said,

"Hmm?"

"You see... their youngest sister.. Ying-fa? she has a very dark aura around her. And Ieran told me that she has changed when she was kidnapped?" Ryu looked down. "I feel something is wrong with her."

* * *

She woke up with a killer headache, desperate to find something to stop the pounding. Climbing out of bed, she found the Wei and he bowed at her. "I need a medicine for headache please?" she asked,

"Oh I will tell one of the maids-"

"No need.. just tell me where can I find them?" she asked, Wei nodded and told her. Sakura entered the big bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Trembling with relief, she found the bottle of aspirin. She removed two tablets, and before she could exit the big bathroom, Wei stood at the entrance with a glass of water while bowing. She smiled and took the glass. Swallowing the tablets, then drank the water. "Thank you Wei.." she said, as she gave him the glass. Wei nodded and bowed again.

After a few more minutes, she was back at her room and sat on her bed and recalled what Yelan and Tomoyo said earlier. She reached for a strand of hair. "Should I tell Shaoran about what's bugging me?" she asked out loud.

_"What's bugging you?" _

Sakura saw Syaoran entered her room, he sat beside her. Could she really be in deep thought that she didn't even noticed Syaoran entering her room?

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked,

"Just got back from the meeting with the elders." he said, "Does your head hurt?" he asked,

"Yes... but I took some medicines..."

"Yep. I saw." Syaoran sighed, "You better lie down and rest. Don't force yourself."

"No.." she said, refusing to lie back. "I want.. to talk to you about something..."

Syaoran nodded, "But can it wait? I want you to be better before we can talk. Your health comes first-"

"I think you really need to know now." she demanded now.

He didn't want to go over this now, but he doesn't have a choice. "Is it really that important?" he asked, she nodded. "Okay.. so what is it?" he asked,

Sakura frowned. "Ying-fa. She wasn't her usual self."

He didn't like the feeling that had creeped back into his gut, "So you have noticed too?"

"Yes..."

"Right now... I don't know the answers.. but we will know for sure..." he smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll find out why." he said, as he got up. "Right now just rest for me will you?" he asked, her health had to be his main concern as for now.

Sakura nodded. "I just feel like... It was my fault why she changed you know? leaving China and-"

"I told you. Not now. Sakura." he said, sternly.

"Okay..."

"By the way... do you want to eat something?" he asked,

"Is that all you think about, food?" Sakura teased.

He cocked his eyebrow and she caught a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Believe me. I think about other things." he said in a husky voice. "Do you want to know?" he asked,

Sakura blushed, "um.. I'll take that rest."

"Good.." Syaoran smirked. "But before you sleep.. I think Meili was about to cook pancakes. Can you stand up?" he asked, Sakura nodded.

* * *

At the Kitchen.

"I told you I don't want to learn how to cook!" Meili growled, Xiao-Hu and Ieran looked at her. "We have servants for goodness sake!"

"That doesn't mean you should just depend on them." Ieran said, rolling her eyes. Xiao-Hu smirked.

"Xiao-Hu! Why don't you do the pancakes. You're very capable of doing this job."

Xiao-Hu yawned, "Capable or not, I don't want to help you. Your turn."

"Why you-"

"Meili. You need to learn how to cook." Ieran said, "Xiao-Hu. teach her."

"What?" Meili and Xiao-Hu chorused.

"Yes. Ying-fa and I will wait for you guys in the dinning room. Good luck" Ieran said, leaving the two of them.

"Fine. Fine." Xiao-Hu growled. He led her to the stove and turn it on. "Let's start." he said,

Meili was at first bored but in the end she started liking what she's doing. She followed her brother's instruction carefully. Xiao-Hu showed her how to stir it up altogether. The eggs and the pancake mix. They continued while Xiao-Hu continued to teach her. After a few minutes, Meili was smiling. "Wow.. I can't believe it. I finally cook pancakes!" she exclaimed. Xiao-Hu nodded and handed her a plate and she slid one pancake after another off the pan.

"Congratulations!" Ieran said, hugging Meili.

They were all seating down at the table with butter and syrup.

Sakura and Syaoran entered the dining room and joined them. Sakura took a bite at the pancake and gasped, "Oh my these are delicious!" she swallowed and forked up another bite.

"I Agree... these are great" Syaoran said, smiling at Meili.

Meili blushed and continued to eat.

Ying-fa carefully looked at all of them silently. Sakura and Syaoran praising a blushing Meili. Ieran and Xiao-Hu talking happily. She narrowed her eyes. This can't be happening. This wasn't suppose to be happening. The destiny has changed.

_"Ying-fa?"_

Ying-fa blinked and looked at Sakura.

"Do you want some chocolate?"

She blinked and suddenly her eyes smiled. "I totally Love Chocolate!"

Sakura looked thoughtful, then smiled. "Then can we have a chocolate for Ying-fa please?" she asked, looking at Syaoran. He nodded and told the maid to get chocolates for Ying-fa.

_Why is she doing this? Why is she forcing herself to me? _Ying-fa looked down and looked at her plate. _What is this feeling? The feeling wanting to be happy like them?_ she shook her head and continue to eat.

* * *

"What do you mean you're having these mixed feelings Eulla?" Satomi asked, growling while looking at Ying-fa in Eulla's Body sleeping. He didn't want to hear this. For the past weeks he'd been waiting for a result but Eulla couldn't even perform an evil plot.

"That's the reason why I told you. Ying-fa's family is very...affectionate." she said, looking down.

"No Matter what happen. Even though plans were changed and destiny changed. You have to execute the plan." he said, looking at her.

"I Know. I Know. You don't have to repeat it over and over stupid." she growled.

"Do you even have a plan as of this moment?" he asked,

"Do I really have to kill them at once?" Eulla in Ying-fa's body asked. "I mean I was thinking of maybe killing Sakura and then Xiaolang; or killing Xiaolang then Sakura-"

"No. You have to kill them both at once. Or else it will unleash a powerful revenge aura that could kill the both of us." he said,

Eulla growled.

* * *

_Sweat slithered down at Ryu's back as he crouched behind the back of the broken car. Staring out into the pitch-black night he couldn't see anything. But strangely enough he knew that he couldn't protect her. It doesn't matter, this wasn't his fight. It was a fight between sorcerers. He heard a sound of screaming. Someone is screaming and he tried to stood up but realized that he was wounded. "Ieran..." he hissed and saw the sorcerer attacking the family of Ieran. Ieran was screaming and tried to shield her body. "No...I-Ieran..." he whispered, when Ieran tried to stand up but she kept her eyes on the enemy. She closed her eyes and started to chant and a shield appeared before them and everyone got healed. But when they were healed, she looked at Ryu and Ryu saw blood coming out of her mouth. "... Ieran.." he said, "I love you..." Ieran's lips moved and then to his horror he saw the enemy attacked her and her body was cut into pieces. _

"Ryu.. Ryu...Ryu!" a familiar voice spoke his name over and over. Still gasping for a breath, he opened his eyes to find his cousin hovering over him.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping his sweat.

"You were having a nightmare. I just had to wake you up." he said, sighing. "Wanna talk about it Cuz?"

_Dream. Nightmare._ "No.. I don't want to talk about it." he said directly.

"Cuz.. believe me. You'll feel better once you told me."

He gave him a sideways glance. "I dream that Ieran was killed in front of me."

More silence, then Niko spoke. "Start from the beginning."

"I got into an accident.. my leg was seriously wounded..." he groaned. "I... saw Ieran protecting her family but in the end, she successfully exchange her life to save them. But before Ieran... died... her lips moved and I heard her saying.. she loves me."

Niko nodded, "Maybe it was a vision... from the future."

Ryu's eyes widen, "Are you saying that this may happen in the future? I don't want to!" he exclaimed.

"I am not yet finished." Niko sighed, "Maybe God showed you this to prevent this from happening in the future. You said that you were wounded in a car right? and that Ieran had to protect her family. If you analyze the situation.. you can stop this."

"How?"

"Tell Ieran about it." Niko said, looking at him.

"She's in China right now... but I will be back next week-"

"You should not wait anymore. Go there." he crossed his arms. "You have to tell her, to stop this from happening. Like I told you... she maybe your mission." he added, Ryu groaned.

* * *

Three Mornings later, Sakura climbed out of her bed and changed into her comfortable clothes. Her body is recovering fast and giggled when she opened the door of the mansion. "ahhh what a good morning!" she exclaimed. Syaoran yawned and stopped at the entrance when he saw Sakura playing like a kid outside. He smirked and leaned on the door just watching her. Sakura after a few more minutes of celebrating herself going out she felt eyes on her. She blushed when she saw Syaoran. "how long have you been standing there?" she asked,

"Long enough to see you do that crazy dance under the sun?" he asked, smiling.

"Well I've been inside for almost a week now after the accident... and I wanted to go out-"

"But you can't because you're sick. I know. I know" Syaoran said, nodding.

"So what are you still doing there? Come out here and celebrate with me." she said, Syaoran was about to shake his head when Sakura smirked, "Or are you afraid to play outside because your children might see your childish side?" she asked,

"That... is not quite true-"

"Chicken."

Syaoran blinked, "What?"

"Chicken."

Syaoran growled, "Okay you ask for it!" he screamed and started to run towards her.

Sakura gasped and started to run away from him. Excitement raced through them. She squealed as he captured her. She felt even more excited as his arms went around her, bringing her close against him. Then to her shock, he swung her up and over his shoulder. "Shaoran! Put me down!" she cried, feeling his large hand on her leg.

"You shouldn't call the leader of the Magical Clan 'Chicken'." he said, "And now you will be punished."

"Hey the children might see-"

"I don't care. You must pay." he growled

"Shaoran I don't feel well now..."

"Eh?" Syaoran set her down. At first a little unsteady, she swayed against him. "Whoa slow down.." he said, gripping her by the arms. "Sorry.. I shouldn't been so rough..."

She drew a breath and his scent filled her nostrils. She managed to nod as he continued to hold her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. My body isn't used to these things yet..."

"Well take it slow don't worry.." Syaoran whispered in her ear. "But until you're recovered fully.. no rough games for the princess." he added,

"And you need to get a room you two." Meili yelled,

Syaoran and Sakura blushed seeing the children witness all of it.

* * *

She opened the jar of moist earth and dug out a worm. She didn't even squeal as she picked the worm and push the sharp hook through the creature. When she was finished, she tossed the line into the water and stared blankly at the river. She just loves fishing.

_"Do you think you'll catch anything?" _

Ieran blinked at the voice and turned slowly. "R-Ryu?" she asked, as he sat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not sure..." Ryu said, putting his hands on his jacket pockets. "What about you?" he asked,

"Isn't it obvious? I am fishing." Ieran said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you love fishing?" he asked,

"Yep. I totally love it. My dad and I used to go fishing here in our river-" she stopped when she noticed something. "How come you knew I was here?"

Ryu sighed, "Your butler pointed this place for me.. I saw your dad at the mansion but he just nodded to me.. and left with your mom.."

"That's good..." Ieran said, smiling. "If my dad didn't screamed or push you out of our mansion then he's okay with you." she said, gripping the pole tightly.

He noticed her serious expression and he couldn't help but to smile. "So you think you're going to catch a fish?"

"I am expert." Ieran said, winking at her making Ryu blushed and turned his gaze towards the rushing stream.

She wasn't lying when she said she's an expert. She caught four fish, though they were not huge but they are enough for a nice meal. Ryu was surprised seeing her doing these stuff. Not only she caught fish, she expertly started a fire and now she's cooking the fish.

"Impressive..."

Ieran looked at him, while fanning the fire. "So you thought I couldn't do these stuff?"

"I thought you were living like a princess." he said, directly.

"Well there were times, I am... but there were times I do these stuff. My dad raised me well." she said, Ryu agreed. "Here you go," she said, handing the cooked fish to Ryu. "Smell delicious and fresh." she said,

"How are we suppose to eat this?" Ryu asked, looking at the fried fish.

"Just bite it and eat it" she said, she took a bite and groaned. "delicious...try it." she said, Ryu hesitated but took a small bite. "How is it?"

"Delicious.. no spices or ingredients.. its a simple fish and it's totally delicious." he said, as he took another bite of it.

Ieran didn't say a word, she just gave him an 'I told you so' smirked. Silence followed after that and she realized something. "Ryu.. the classes will start next week.. you're early..."

Ryu stopped chewing and stared at her. "Because I want to tell you something." he said,

"What is it?"

"I had this nightmare ... and it involves me... getting wounded... you protecting your family and you getting killed by a sorcerer."

Her breathing grew ragged, "And...?"

"And you have to help me how to prevent this dream from happening." Ryu shook his head, His eyes grew dark. "It was not an ordinary dream... it was more like a vision... an occurrence in the future that needed to be stop, that is why I had dreamed it... there's a purpose..."

_It's the future... _Ieran thought as she remembered what Future Ieran warned her about.

Ryu finished his fish and put down the stick, "I know.. we can stop it.."

"We can't-"

Ryu clapsed his hands on hers, "Yes we can. We have all the help we can get. Just trust me on this Ieran. You and me should work together to solve this puzzle. Are you with me?" he asked,

Ieran sighed and looked at him. What would she do? Fight a loosing battle? can she even tell him about the future?

* * *

_**Authors note: **_

_**Kero: Oooh... it's becoming a Ryu and Ieran mission!  
Chette: I am still waiting for the wedding bells...  
**_**_  
God Bless :D _**


End file.
